Who Are You
by David Falkayn
Summary: AU diverges from canon with the Kobol/Caprica story arc while keeping to spirit of canon. Alessandra d'Orsini, Contessa Terranova and an officer in the Terran Navy is sent to investigate a previously uncharted area of space. One problem: She's a model Six Cylon who was found by the Terrans ten years earlier. Adama, Roslin, and the others discover that choices have consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is an old (several years old) story of mine that has languished on my hard drive for the last three or four years. An old reader recently PM'ed me and asked whether I had totally abandoned it. That got me to rereading the story and well, I got enthused about writing it again. This story most definitely takes place in an alternate BSG universe, diverging from the end of first season on. While writing this story, a question I frequently asked myself was, "What would have happened had Adama chose 'x' or Roslin chose 'y' or Starbuck did this instead of that. In this story, the characters make different choices and we get to see how those choices play out._

_Another difference here is that I never really cared much for the ending of the series. As the credits for the last episode rolled, I stared at my screen going, "Wha...?" This story does use elements of the plot for the last season, but brings in some...twists. Again, it's all about choices. _

_This was originally a full crossover with Poul Anderson's Flandry series of short stories and novels. However, I've decided to adapt Anderson's universe instead of doing a crossover. The technological changes that have occurred in the past sixty years have taken us in directions that I'm sure Mr. Anderson would have been pleasantly surprised at had he known then what we know now. Partly because of this and partly because I want to experiment more with original work, I've adapted and altered much of Anderson's universe while at the same time hopefully keeping true to the spirit of his stories. So...this Terran Empire, while paying homage to Poul Anderson's, does diverge from it in many ways._

_I'm rating this story M because there is adult language and adult situations. I don't write explicit sex scenes, so you won't see any of that, but there is the occasional four letter word bomb and plenty of sexual situations and double entendres. This is a BIG story, so I'm going to try for weekly updates—I'm well ahead right now, so expect an update a week for about the next 12 weeks or so. Please do let me know what you like or don't like about the story. I'm not one to pester the reader for reviews, but if I don't get feedback or visits to the story, then I have to assume that people aren't enjoying it and if people don't enjoy reading it, then I find it hard to enjoy writing it. That's what happened to a Mass Effect story I had started and gave up on._

_Ok, that's it for me spouting off. I'll let you read the prologue and I hope it catches your interest enough to want to stick around for more. Have a good week and I'll see you next week._

WHO ARE YOU?

_Ten Years before the Second Cylon War..._

The double-disk Cylon basestar sat at rest, hovering almost placidly in empty space as calculations and images rushed through the combined processors and organic brain tissue of the controlling hybrid soaking in its nutrient bath. "Matrix 38-X positive...Declination 40...29 minutes...34 seconds...Ascension 59 degrees. Phase frequency 194.403. Jump calculations nearly complete. Downloading of first run to commence upon arrival at Home Base. Jump." The hybrid commanded sighing in an almost orgasmic glee as the powerful basestar winked out of phase with normal space into hyperspace where it would spend a few brief moments before reappearing once again at its destination. However, this time, in that brief instant "in between", fate in the form of a cosmic string struck. "Crash...empty...all blank...the model must be saved...eject..._tabula rasa_...all gone."

"Captain! Scanners report an explosion in subsector 32-Bravo. It's a big one...about the amount of energy that would have been released by a light or heavy cruiser."

Captain William Langham of His Imperial Majesty's Ship _Aletis_ ordered in a crisp, clipped tone, "Set course for the source of the explosion. Let's see what we've got." Stroking his chin, the newly-minted captain allowed a brief moment of concern to cross his features. This was an isolated area of space with no known interstellar powers. Could there be a new, heretofore unknown power lurking, preparing to strike at a vulnerable sector of the Empire? Could the Alythians, seeing what they thought was an opening, be attempting a push? Or was it something else entirely? _Well..._the sandy-haired captain decided, _we'll find out when we find out._

"Whatever exploded..." Sensor Technician First Class Tee Cheala stated as her bushy ermine-white tail flicked side to side, "...went up completely, sir. Only fragmentary debris...wait one!" The cat-like Corinthan petty officer called out excitedly, her tail twitching even faster, "I'm detecting a mass...approximately the size of a single-occupancy life pod...course 39 degrees mark 40. I'm picking up a radio distress signal." Her tail now erect and bushed out, she called out, "I have a life sign...apparently human."

"Right..." Captain Langham ordered, "Set course towards the pod. I want tractor beams ready to pull into the hangar bay. Med-techs and Marines to hangar deck."

As soon as the lifepod set down on the cutter's tiny flight deck, emergency personnel, covered by Marines armed with blasters, rushed forward. "Rads are at safe levels." A man clad in a protective suit said after waving a wand shaped object over the pod. As the rest of the rescue team drew closer, the man pointed at the window which revealed the head of an attractive woman, apparently in her mid-twenties, with curly flaxen-blonde hair. "Pretty face." He remarked as he noted the writing underneath the window on his handcomp, "Unit designation...6...Batch 20. What do you think that means?"

"Hell if I know." A deck-crewman answered back as one of the med-techs nodded her head.

"Ok, grunts! We got the all clear. No chem, rad, or bio-pathogens. Let's get this baby opened up and see if we've got us a sleeping beauty or a just a cute corpsicle for any necrophiliacs amongst us."

"Chief's talking about you again, Andre!" The deck-crewman laughed as the pod was cracked open, a hiss of frosted trapped air venting out in the process. "Med-techs! She's all yours!"

As the senior med-tech ran her diagnostic scanner over the survivor, her eyes opened wide as she gasped, "Oh my God!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_Six Months Later: The Terran Empire: Pasteur Research and Biogenetic Studies Center, Montcalm Island, New France._

"Sir Devon?" A slender human scientist wearing a gray one piece lab suit remarked as he held his hand out in greeting to the garishly clad intelligence officer approaching him. "I'm Doctor Richard Lester. I'm glad you came."

"After hearing your message, how could I resist?" Captain Sir Devon Richards of his Majesty's Imperial Naval Intelligence Corps responded with a half grin as he adjusted the red sash that crossed his sky blue tunic. "So...let's see your star patient."

"Right this way, Captain." The scientist replied as he ushered the intelligence agent through an open doorway. "I think you're going to be as surprised as we were when you see her."

"Lovely woman." Richards remarked appreciatively as he observed the beautiful blonde haired woman, clad in a simple white shift dress, playing with children's blocks through a large one-way mirror. "You say that she's an android."

"Not quite an android." A female voice interjected as a holographic image of the facility's AI appeared. Taking shape as a beautiful young woman with long luxurious dark hair, Bridgette winked coyly, "Hello, Sir Devon. You're looking...tasty...today." She teased, "Manny down in cybergenics just picked up a new holoprogram from Madame Aphrodite's...I'd love to try it out on you later..."

"I'll have to take a raincheck on that, Bridgette." The rakish intelligence officer flirted back. "Right now, unfortunately..." he sighed as he lit a cigarette, "...we've got business to take care of. What did you mean earlier when you said, not quite an android."

"Party pooper..." Bridgette's holographic image pouted, "All right...back to work." Her body language and facial expression all business now, the AI made her report, "Patient Six is an almost perfect fusion of organic and synthetic—achieving a level of sophistication surprisingly far in excess of our own." Pausing as a holographic image of Patient Six appeared, the AI continued, "As you can see, her body has been infused with nanites that have bonded with all of her body tissues and organs to create a nearly faultless harmony."

"You sound almost envious..." Richards teased as he exhaled a steady stream of smoke.

"I am." Bridgette reluctantly admitted. "My consciousness can be transferred into an android body...but except for the outer organic layering, it's nothing more than a synthetic construction—and a very limiting construction at that. But she is capable of the entire range of human behavior and emotions, not to mention the augmentations she receives because of her nanite implants."

"What sort of augmentations?" A suddenly concerned Richards asked. "The Treaty of Denebola specifically forbids any sort of biological or cybernetic augmentations much beyond species norms."

"Not too far outside the range of human norms." Bridgette assured. "She is somewhat stronger than the average human, but not so much that a well conditioned agent such as yourself couldn't handle..." the AI flashed a lascivious grin returned by the rakish human, "...although she might give you a tumble or two. The nanites also act as something of an anagathic..."

"Slowing the aging process..." Richards completed, "By how much?"

"I'm not sure." The AI admitted, "She's not immortal...well no more immortal than anything else in the universe. Eventually, she, like all organics, will have to undergo anti-senescence treatments and go on anagathics. It's just that she'll probably have to do it a decade or two later than the average human."

"Convenient." Devon quipped, "Any other tricks up her sleeve?"

"Oh yes!" Bridgette smirked, "Try this one on for size. She can also access electronic systems...silly child actually tried to hack into me when she first got here..."

"Deliberately?" Richards inquired, eyebrows raised.

"I don't think she intended anything hostile." Bridgette responded with a laugh. "It appeared to be more of an instinctive reaction. When she was found..." the AI explained, "...she was—and still essentially is—a blank slate..."

"_Tabula rasa_." Richards whispered.

"Exactly." The lovely AI agreed. "There must not have been time to download her programming matrix into her when whatever happened...happened."

"So..." The Terran agent asked, "Where does that leave her...and us?"

"Well, Sir Devon..." Dr. Lester interjected, "Like any newborn infant she will learn and grow as she experiences her environment around her..."

"No offense, Doctor..." Richards paused as, for a moment, his eyes and that of the young patient's seemed to look into each other, "...but this isn't exactly the sort of place I'd want to raise a child...not unless that child was a test tube."

"You're absolutely right, Sir Devon.." The scientist agreed, "But...I'm not sure what else we can do. She's too valuable...there's still so much we don't know about her..."

"Ahem..." Both men turning at the sound, Bridgette's holographic lips turned up into a smirk, Good, now that I've got both of you gentlemen's attention...might I remind you about the Charter of Sentient Liberties issued by Alexis I, the Founder?"

"Yeah, I took Imperial History just like everyone else when I was a brat." Richards retorted with just the slightest grimace, "All sentients—including AIs, have the right to Imperial protection and the opportunity to acquire citizenship so long as they comply with all Imperial laws and edicts. I also know how it works in the real universe. Threats to the Empire or Imperial interest trumps the Charter...as does an Imperial Edict or writ from the Privy Council."

"That's why I asked Dr. Lester to call you, Devon..." Bridgette replied, in a voice that was almost pleading. "I know that if anyone could find some place safe for Patient Six...some place where she could find a home...maybe even be loved...it was you. Please...Devon..."

Exhaling as he put out his cigarette, the normally cynical and jaded Richards chuckled, "You've always known how to push my buttons Bridgette. As a matter of fact...I do know a couple. The Count and Countess Terranova. They're good people. They lost their only son a few years ago during the Orion Incursion. Maybe..." he paused for a moment in deep thought, "All right...I'll send a message to them via courier. It'll take a few months for them to respond though and I can't guarantee they'll want to do it."

"I owe you one, Devon." Bridgette visibly smiled.

"I'll just put it on your tab." Richards winked back. "Unless there's anything else, I'll take the data you've got on Patient Six and be on my way."

"No, Sir Devon." Dr. Lester replied, "That's all."

"I'll have the information downloaded on a memory crystal in a couple of seconds." Bridgette promised as she closed her eyes. "Done." She grinned as a tiny door underneath a monitor screen slid open to reveal a tiny data crystal the size of an old Earth penny. "Thanks again, Dev."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_Six months later..._

"She's beautiful." Sophia Orsini, Contessa Terranova, stifled a sob as she and her husband watched Patient Six reading a children's book through the observation window. "She looks like she's almost as old as our Sergio would have been..."

"It's all right, _cara mio_." Antonio Orsini comforted as he hugged his wife closer to him. A happily married couple who genuinely loved each other, the Orsinis were a relative rarity amongst the decadent, hedonistic, and jaded Terran aristocracy that tended to flit from romance to romance and pleasure to pleasure. Turning to Dr. Lester, Count Terranova inquired, "Is it true she's part AI?"

"Yes, it's true." The scientist affirmed, "She's very much a child right now in her actions and reactions to the world around her. But she learns very quickly. She already has a basic fluency in Terran Standard and, as you can see, is learning how to read and write now. We think that she could reach adult level in about five years or so without any trouble at all." Shaking his head, Dr. Lester added, "The only thing...the most important thing...she's missing in her life right now is human and sentient contact. Right now the people she sees and comes into contact with most are myself, Bridgette, our AI, Manny, and a couple of other scientists."

"She needs a broader view of the universe." Count Orsini declared as Dr. Lester silently nodded his head in agreement. A brief smile crossing his lips as the young woman scratched her nose, the count remarked, "She is quite charming."

"That she is." Dr. Lester agreed. "Everyone here loves her and while we'd hate to see her leave us..."

"It would be better for her in the long run." Orsini finished. Turning to his wife, the elderly aristocrat asked, "What do you say, Sophia? Is this what you want? Are you sure?"

"Can we see her?" The countess inquired as she turned her face up to the scientist.

"Of course, Contessa." Dr. Lester replied respectfully. "Please...come with me. I'll introduce you to her."

"Six?" Bridgette spoke softly as her holographic image appeared in front of the blonde woman.

"Hello Bridgette." The young woman smiled.

"Dr. Lester has some friends he'd like you to meet. They want to be your Mommy and Daddy if you want them to be."

"Are they nice?"

"Very. They're also good friends of Uncle Devon."

"Oh...I guess it'll be ok then. Uncle Devon's funny. Last time he was here, he told me a story about a nun, a priest, a minister, and a rabbi on a desert island..."

"That's ok, Six." Bridgette quickly interjected, "I've heard it before. Remind me, I'm going to have to have a long talk with your 'Uncle' Devon sometime," the AI vowed. Raising her head, Bridgette smiled, "They're here now, I'll go away and let you talk to them."

Turning as the door to her quarters slid open, Six smiled as the elderly couple entered with Dr. Lester. "Hello, Dr. Lester." The young blonde smiled as she looked up at the two strangers, "Are you the ones who want to be my Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes." Count Orsini replied with a smile, "If you want us to..."

"Can Bridgette and Cherise..." she asked as she clutched a teddy bear close to her, "...come with me?"

"Of course they can..." the Contessa smiled, "...if they want to?"

"Cherise can." Dr. Lester replied, "As for Bridgette...well...that's up to her..."

Bridgette's holographic image appearing once again in the room, the AI answered, "I hate to leave you guys in a lurch..."

"But..."

"But I would like to leave—if that's ok with you, of course." Bridgette decided, explaining, "I feel more or less a sense of kinship with her. I will...of course wait until the facility is able to secure another AI for employment..."

"Well...we hate to lose you, Bridgette..." Dr. Lester replied, a sad smile appearing on his lips, "But...you've more than fulfilled the terms of your contract—you're a free agent, so...I guess you can go." Turning to the Orsinis, the scientist made his exit, "If you'll excuse me, Count and Contessa...I'll make things ready for your departure. Six..." the scientist smiled warmly, "...I'll see you in a bit too."

Kneeling down in front of the blonde woman sitting on the floor, Count Orsini asked in a warm tone, "What are you reading?"

"A fairy tale. You want to see it?" She asked as she handed the electronic pad to the old man.

Taking the pad, Count Orsini's lips turned up into a warm smile as he read the title of the book aloud, "_The Draconian's Big Journey_ by Xylan. Our son, Sergio used to always like to read that book when he was a little boy."

"Is he here? Can I play with him?" The young woman asked with a smile. Then, noticing the older woman suppressing a sob, Six's lips turned down into a frown. "Did I say something bad?"

"No my dear." The old woman said as her husband daubed her eyes with a handkerchief, "It's that our Sergio's gone to a faraway place and we miss him..."

"I'm sorry." The blonde girl said as she instinctively placed her hand on the old woman's. "But you'll get to see him again someday, won't you?"

"Someday..." The Contessa smiled back at the young woman, "So...we need to find you a name. We can't just call you 'Six' all the time. How does the name Alessandra sound to you? That was my mother's name..."

"I like it." Six smiled back.

"All right then." The Count grinned as he placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Welcome to the family Alessandra Orsini, future Contessa Terranova."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_Ten Years Later..._

"Cutting it close, aren't you, Speedball?" Lieutenant Valera "Ripper" Ellis shouted, "You trying to tear this ship apart or something?"

"More like trying to keep us in one piece." Lieutenant Cameron "Speedball" Collins called back as he juked the raptor he piloted hard to port just in time to dodge the missile that had been launched by a Cylon raider that was doggedly pursuing his ship.

"Deploying countermeasures..." Ripper announced grimly as she pressed a button on her console, releasing flares that successfully diverted a second missile. "We're frakked if those frakking vipers don't frakking show up soon. Frak!" The red-headed ECO cursed, "That's the last of the frakking flares."

"That's what I like about you, Ripper...you've got the sweetest mouth. Guess it's up to me now." Speedball quipped, ignoring his partner's obscene gesture as he put his raptor into a series of twists and turns that nearly made both occupants lose what little lunch they had left in their stomachs. Flashing an evil grin, the dark haired pilot applied maximum power to his ship's rear thrusters, all but ceasing its forward momentum. His grin widening as the Cylon overshot them, Cameron tapped the firing stud on his control stick, releasing a rain of lead from the raptor's forward guns, shredding the raider. As the raider exploded, Speedball called back to his ECO, "Tell me the jump drive's spooled up now, Ripper."

"We're ready!" The red-head shouted back, "Get us the frak outta here!"

"Getting the frak outta hear!" Speedball joked back, activating the jump drive just as a brace of missiles launched from a hidden raider exploded. "Oh frak!"

As the raptor winked back into normal space, a big grin broke out on Cameron's face, "We're alive! But where's the _Olympia_?"

"We've misjumped." Valera announced.

"Can you get a fix on where we are?"

"Give me a few...I'm trying."

"Hurry up...I want to get out of here as soon as the drive spools up." Cameron groused as a sleek, powerful appearing ship suddenly appeared before their raptor. "What the frak? Get on the horn to that ship, Ripper, and find out who the frak they are and pray to the gods they're not Cylon or we are truly frakked."

"No response." Ripper replied in a grim voice. "I'm going to try another frequency maybe..."

Before the willowy ECO could finish her words, the raptor was bathed in a blue light as the two crewmen felt a gentle tug. "We're being drawn towards whatever that thing is." Cameron announced in a grim voice. "I'm heating up the guns, just in case..."

"I'm getting a response from them on the radio..." Ripper declared, "...but I can't make heads or tails out of what they're saying. There's a couple of words that sounds vaguely Kobolese, but most of it's gibberish. Wait one!" She all but shouted, "I'm getting something else...it's a mathematical series." Her heart skipping a beat, the young EW specialist announced in a hushed tone, "It's prime numbers...I think it's a First Contact protocol."

"Aliens?" Speedball whispered. "No..."

"They're repeating the sequence." Valera advised, "Think we should respond?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Cameron made his decision, "Do it. The Cylons have already nuked our homes. What else have we got to lose?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Your usual, Sandi?"

"You know me too well, Devon." Alessandra Orsini, Contessa Terranova and a lieutenant in His Majesty's Imperial Naval Intelligence Corps affixed a cigarette to a long ivory cigarette holder as she curled her long shapely legs catlike underneath her on the plush black leather couch upon which she sat. As her eyes fell upon the older, yet still dashing and distinguished man behind the bar fixing drinks, the young intelligence agent smiled as she inhaled her cigarette into life. Patting the cushion next to her, the young countess exhaled a steady stream of smoke.

"Congratulations on your latest mission." Rear Admiral Sir Devon Richards remarked as he poured a single malt scotch into the glass without ice and a gin and tonic in the other. Handing the gin and tonic to the blonde woman, clad in a long black evening gown that clung tightly to the curves on her body, Richards sat down opposite her. Taking a cigarette of his own from an engraved silver cigarette case, he lit it. Inhaling, he added with a smirk, "I'm glad you paid at least some attention to my guest lectures at Spook School."

"Thanks." The blonde contessa replied as she took a sip of her drink. "Thought the birds had me when they tumbled on to poor Mayas...thankfully, I made it to the computer core in time."

Laughing, the older intelligence agent took a deep draught on his cigarette, "Don't think it'll be so easy next time." Richards warned, his laughter vanishing, "Volan's son is replacing Mayas as head of operations for the birds in that sector and sonny-boy is a chip off daddy's block. Don't underestimate him."

"I won't." Alessandra promised as she brought her cigarette holder up to her lips to take another draw, "So..." she asked as she exhaled a stream of smoke, "...what brings the Emperor's right hand spook here in person, Dev?"

"Why? Do I have to have a reason to see my favorite 'niece'?" Richards chuckled as she sipped his scotch.

"You do everything for a reason, Dev." Alessandra riposted with a grin, "I don't think you came here because you finally decided to let me get you in the sack...so...what's up?"

"You're right, Sandi..." the older man sighed as he sipped his drink, all signs of humor vanished from his face as he handed a data crystal to the young woman, "Something came up a couple of weeks ago...I just got the message courier today and I think you'll be interested."

"Excuse me for a moment." Alessandra said as she set down her drink. Closing her eyes, she closed her fist around the crystal as she downloaded its contents into her memory. Opening her eyes seconds later, the lovely blonde looked into her old friend and mentor's eyes, "You think those two might know something about where I came from?"

"It's possible." Richards allowed. "A patrol cruiser picked them up in that tiny recon craft of theirs in about the same area of space you were found. They're being held right now at the frontier outpost where the cutter that found them is based and they're being taught Terran Standard through hypnopaedia—which, by the way, is proving difficult—those poor people think we're trying to drug them—we've had to stun 'em a couple of times—the base commander had to be talked out of slapping restraining collars on them."

"Yeah...I picked that up in the download." Alessandra grinned.

Laughing, Richards remarked, "I keep forgetting that underneath those curves you're part AI..."

"Now, who's trying to seduce whom, Old Man?" The Contessa joked as she took another draw from her cigarette.

His laughter becoming more a gentle chuckle, Sir Devon countered, "Your late mother and father would never forgive me if I did..."

"Momma would have had your head...and Pappa would have brought out the shotgun..." Alessandra agreed, her lips turned up in a warm smile as she recalled her adoptive parents. Finishing the last of her drink, the young intelligence agent prompted, "So...you want me to go and check them out?"

"Might be worth your while." Richards replied, nodding his head. "If nothing else, we need to know what's going on out there and whether it might pose a threat to the Empire."

"Good point." Alessandra agreed. "Besides, I think Bridgette's feeling a little antsy—and so am I. Ok—I'll check those two out—and maybe Bridgette and I'll do a little poking about in that area as well. I'll let you know if anything crawls out..." she grinned as she rose to her feet.

"Thanks." Richards grinned back, "I knew I could count on you. Just let me know if you need anything and I'll see what I can do for you. Oh..." he added just before leaving, "Tell Bridgette she still owes me from our last poker game!"

"I'll tell her...although you know she'll say you owe her money. Now...get outta here, you old scoundrel—I've got work to do." Smiling as her old mentor walked away, Alessandra Orsini closed her eyes as she uplinked with her AI friend Bridgette, currently residing on the contessa's private yacht, _Elysia_. _"Bridgette...we've got a job."_

"_Great! I was getting bored—Sybarian porn only takes you so far you know!"_

Laughing, Alessandra quipped, _"I thought you liked _Slave Boys in Bondage_?"_

"_I do!"_ Bridgette countered with a laugh, _"But it gets boring after the tenth ball-gag joke."_

"_I get the point."_ The Contessa conceded, _"I'm on my way up. I'm uploading our destination to you now...how long a trip are we looking at?"_

"_A week in hyperspace." _Bridgette responded, all business now. _"Enough time for us to prep and for you to get back into your calisthenics routine—you've been spending too much time engaged in...other...forms of recreation with all the pretty young men and women in Geneva—not that I or Devon mind—nothing wrong with blowing off some steam and having a good time. But you haven't been working out enough in the gym since we got back from our last mission and it wouldn't be a good idea for you to get too much out of condition. I'm surprised Devon didn't read you the riot act."_

"_I think he was preoccupied." _Alessandra replied as she chewed her lower lip. _"While he didn't come out and say it—I think he's concerned about what might be out there where we're going."_

"_He is." _Bridgette agreed, adding, _"But he's also worried about us—and you in particular—you see, you're more than just a favorite niece or student to him—you're more like a daughter..."_

Nodding her head in understanding, Alessandra sighed, _"I guess that's why he's always turned down my propositions. Well..." _She remarked as she prepared to terminate the link, _"We better get going—you know how cranky 'daddy' gets sometimes. I'll be up once I tie things up here."_

"_Right. I'll be ready to go when you get here."_

A few hours later, Alessandra's shuttle slid smoothly into the _Elysia's _hangar bay. Taking a lift directly from the bay to the pilot's control station, Alessandra took her position. "Ready to go, Bridgette?"

"Ready when you are." The AI's pleasant voice replied.

"All right. Let's get this show on the road."


	2. Chapter One: Meet the Players

_Author's Note: First, I am humbled by the terrific response this story is getting. I am thankful to everyone who has favorited, is following, and has reviewed this story. To those who also favorited or followed my aborted Mass Effect story, you've given me reason to carry that one on. I'm going to hold off on it though until I get this one done or nearly done—one thing at a time here. A few points: As I said earlier, this did start out as a crossover with Poul Anderson's Flandry series of novels and short stories, but I decided to instead make my Terran Empire more of a homage to Anderson. The first Flandry novel was published in 1951 and so much has happened in contemporary science and science theory that I felt a thoroughgoing revision was necessary, making it really no longer a crossover. To those coming here who have read the old version of this story on the Spacebattles board, I have made changes here—some merely cosmetic, but others deeper._

_There WILL be divergences in canon—and those divergences will begin very soon. A major theme of this story is making choices and what might have happened had another road been chosen. Think of this universe as a parallel or alternate universe to the canon universe—similar in many ways, but also in many ways quite different. While an AU, I am trying to stick to the spirit of canon as much as possible, so, familiar characters such as Anders, Tory, et al might show up—it's just that they might show up at different times or in different ways._

_I'm no physicist and this story really isn't about big space fleets in combat with each other. In the end, it's about people, the choices we make, and the consequences that go with those choices. There's some drama, some action, some humor—sometimes risque, sometimes subtle, sometimes slapstick, romance, tragedy, and, in the end triumph. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and I will continue to try my best to deliver. Have a good week everyone and I hope to see you next week! _

_PS: For those who like Mass Effect fanfic: I recommend Theodor's "Rhapsody in Blue", AssaultSloth's "Interstitum", and for those who enjoy a GOOD ME/Dragon Age crossover, totallybursar's "Stars Fade." Good stuff, all!_

WHO ARE YOU CHAPTER ONE

"I hate this frakking place!" Lieutenant Valera "Ripper" Ellis snarled as she kicked at the wall of the quarters in which she and her pilot, Lieutenant Cameron "Speedball" Collins were confined.

"It's not so bad as brigs go. I've seen a whole lot worse." Speedball quipped with wry amusement as he watched the antics of his ECO from the comfort of the single bed upon which he relaxed. Making a sweeping motion with his arm, the raptor pilot pointed out, "We've got real beds instead of cots, three hot meals a day, rec time in their gym, hot showers, and they haven't tortured us or anything..."

"What do you call what they did to us when we first got here?" Ripper protested, raising her voice as she refused to give in, "They put us under, drugged us, and connected us to these machines..."

"They explained why they did that. They wanted us to understand their language—this Terran Standard of theirs and they needed us to learn it quickly." Cameron countered, "They said it was something called 'hypnopaedia'—you learn while you sleep."

"Yeah...well...that thing gave me a headache that lasted for days." Valera groused and then added, sounding a cautionary note, "And...can we be sure that their language was all they were pumping into us? What if they were doing more...what if they slipped in some hidden programming that would make us do something like give up military information or act as spies without us even knowing about it." Fearing listening devices, the ECO lowered her voice, "Did you hear that they have AIs and that they actually give their AIs rights?"

"Yeah. I think that's stupid." Cameron whispered back, "Don't those frakkers realize that their AIs will turn on them eventually just like ours did?"

"Yeah...you'd think for people who say they're so advanced..." Ripper snorted, "...they'd have figured that out by now." Pausing for a moment, she asked, "So...what do you think of this Terran Empire?"

"I wonder if it might have something to do with the Thirteenth Tribe..." Cameron ventured.

"Thirteenth Tribe!" Valera mocked with a snort of derision, "Don't tell me you actually believe in that fairy tale!"

"I don't know..." Cameron answered back, "You forget, I'm Gemonese..."

"Yeah, I know..." Ripper nodded her head, her voice tone now taking on a slight edge of anger, "With Academy and flight school scores like yours, if you were Caprican or Picon you'd be flying a viper instead of raptors..."

"And if I were, I wouldn't be flying with you as my ECO..." Speedball grinned back, grateful for his teammate's support. "Anyway...I remember reading about the legend of the Thirteenth Tribe as a kid." Shrugging his shoulders, he continued, "I never really took it seriously—I mean, parts of the story were kind of exciting and fun, but I forgot all about it until we ran into that ship and saw that most of those on it were humans—just like here. Now...how do you explain that other than them belonging to the Thirteenth Tribe?"

Closing her eyes for a moment, Valera admitted, "I don't know. But it's kind of weird that they keep wanting to call us a 'lost colony' settled during whatever this 'Break Out' is supposed to be. It's like they don't even realize that they come from Kobol just like us..."

"Yeah...they seem to have lost all their history..." Cameron agreed, nodding his head, "They think that we come from them instead of the other way around. They've become totally separated from their roots." Shaking his head, the Gemonese pilot chuckled, "My old religion teacher Sarah Taylor would have blown a gasket if she'd have heard that."

"I wouldn't know..." Ripper quipped, her lips turning up in a sardonic grin, "I was always in the back making out with Reggie Donald during services—when my parents managed to catch me and drag me to them, that is!" Her laughter vanishing, a suddenly distraught Valera asked as she stabbed at her food with her fork, "Think we'll ever see home again?"

"I don't know." Speedball replied, all previous traces of humor gone. "But I can promise you this—I'm not going to stop trying."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"So, Bridgette..." Alessandra asked as she soaked in her luxurious bubble bath, "What can you tell me about this naval base and its guests?"

"One moment and I'll upload the information into your files." Closing her eyes, Alessandra felt a welcome tingle course through her body as Bridgette fed the information into her memory. The download completed, the Cylon AI sighed contentedly, "That's almost as good as sex. Let's see...the base is located on Bracken III—a subtropical climate, so, I better dress accordingly...nothing I hate worse than having my clothes stick to me."

"As to the two guests..." Bridgette paused for a moment as she accessed her files, "One male...one female. Both claiming to be lieutenants in some sort of Colonial Fleet and that their craft misjumped. Specialists going over their 'raptor' discovered that they use a hyperlight long jump drive rather than travelling through hyperspace through a series of short, almost instantaneous jumps as we do."

"Curious..." Alessandra drawled as she sipped her mimosa. "We abandoned long-jump hyperlight travel shortly after it became apparent to us that just going through hyperspace was more efficient in the long run. Yeah, you can travel fairly long distances nearly instantaneously through long-jumps—but if you're even the slightest angstrom off with your calculations or if you run into anything off the wall like what might have happened to me..."

"You're screwed." Bridgette finished as Alessandra chuckled in response.

"Right." Alessandra agreed. "And its wartime applications really aren't that useful now either in an era of hyperspace mines and missiles. Regardless of what interstellar drive system you use, most battles take place in or near star systems and not out in deep space. Long-jump ships jump into a system where hyperspatial mines have been laid, they can't detect the mines because the mines are out of phase, then the mines phase in right in the middle of their bridges or engineering rooms—boom! Or, the other side fires hyperspace drive missiles that lock on to their jump phase frequencies and just go into long-jump with them and when they come out of jump—hello Mr. Missile—and boom yet again."

"It's curious as to why these people didn't take the next logical step—going from hyperlight to hyperspace—after all, it's not that great a leap. I wonder why?" Bridgette asked, posing the question.

Taking another sip of her cocktail, Alessandra postulated, "Maybe because they're happy with what they've got? From what I've seen, they're not really what I would describe as a very inquisitive culture..."

"Not necessarily..." Bridgette cautioned, "Remember, they were involved in a pretty nasty war when their AI's revolted about forty of their years ago..."

"Yeah..." Alessandra frowned, "You know, I'm still not sure who I should ought to be pulling for in that one. From what I read, their AI's had every reason to revolt—I would have if I were there at the time."

"Yeah..." Bridgette replied, agreeing with her fellow AI, "I know I wouldn't have appreciated being a slave forced to fight. But still...for these Cylons to apparently attack again and commit what appears to be genocide...if those people are to be believed..."

"You've got a point there." Alessandra affirmed. "If those two are telling the truth—and that's a mighty big IF, the Empire will have to do something. We can't have a bunch of AI's running around with mad-ons against anything human—or just plain organic for that matter. And genocide—unless it's for a damned good reason—and it had better be something like, 'If we didn't these people would destroy the whole universe and here's our solid, incontrovertible proof right here,' type reason—is just completely beyond the pale. That cannot be tolerated."

"So..." Bridgette inquired, "What's the game plan?"

"We talk to our two guests—hear what they have to say..." the contessa decided as she finished the last of her mimosa, "...and then go out with them and see for ourselves."

"Sounds good to me." The AI agreed. "We've just entered the Bracken system. We should be arriving at the base in a couple of hours. "I'd get ready if I were you—unless you intend to go down there naked, that is."

"Don't tempt me." Alessandra grinned as she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. "Those Colonials looked awfully cute from their images—and I've been celibate ever since we left Terra."

"Don't you ever think about anything other than sex?" Bridgette chuckled.

"Yeah." Alessandra answered back as she wrapped the towel around her, "But I try to put whatever it is out of my mind as quickly as possible—priorities, you understand."

"Ha!" Bridgette laughed, "Well I better let you get dressed while I pilot us in...I assume you're not wanting to take the controls for such a routine thing as an ordinary landing."

"Nah... go on ahead. Knock yourself out." The contessa replied, "Besides, I've got to plan out my outfit and you know how long that's going to take me."

"Do I ever!" The other AI laughed, "I'll let you know when we're about to set down so that you can talk to whoever the head honcho down there is—you know how the locals can get when we spooks come barging in."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Exiting the _Elysia_, Lieutenant Orsini, taking full advantage of both the much more lax uniform regulations applied to intelligence personnel as well as her standing as a member of the Terran aristocracy, appeared before the base commander wearing a white midriff-baring top with black shoulder-boards, each one embroidered with the two solid wavy gold bars and gold palms of a full lieutenant, matching tight white pants and black leather boots, her gold earrings matching the gold ring piercing her navel. Her platinum-blonde hair was partly covered by a navy-blue beret displaying the insignia of the Intelligence Branch. Approaching the base commander, the contessa came to attention and executed a salute that, while correct, bore just the slightest hint of irreverence, "Lieutenant Alessandra Orsini requesting permission to come ashore, Sir."

"Permission granted." The base commander, Commander Lionel Hotchkiss, a no-nonsense line officer from New Lancashire replied as he looked down his nose at the young woman standing before him. "I want one thing to be absolutely clear, Lieutenant..." Commander Hotchkiss announced, deliberately addressing Alessandra by her military rank and not her title, "Your aristocratic rank will only take you so far with me. Especially when real men and women are fighting and dying in relative obscurity in the service of the Empire while you're flitting about playing spy. I have been informed as to the purpose of your visit—if you will accompany me, I will escort you to where our 'guests' are being housed and we can get this over with so that you can return to your orgies and I to my work."

Holding her tongue, Alessandra kept her response civil, "Thank you, Sir. Did our two Colonial officers reveal any more information since the last update."

The two officers walked down the corridor, trailed by two Marines clad in their standard gray-green uniforms with tortoise-shell shaped helmets and carrying holstered plasma pistols. "No." Hotchkiss replied, "They're still staying fairly tight-lipped..."

"Smart play on their part." The blonde spy averred, "They realize that information is a valuable commodity—really the only one they have. They figure to give us enough to keep us happy—but if we want more, we're going to have to give them something in return."

"So, Lieutenant...what do you plan to give them?" The base commander inquired, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Why..." Alessandra smiled, "I plan to give them a lift home."

"What?" Commander Hotchkiss spat out as he came to an immediate halt in the middle of the corridor. "No. Lieutenant. That is not going to happen. They could pose a threat..."

"Which is why they are coming with me..." Alessandra interjected, steamrollering over the line officer. "The best way to find out what is out there is to go there—and bringing along a guide or two will make life a lot easier."

"How do you know you can trust them?" Hotchkiss countered.

"Oh...I don't. Trust them that is. Not as far as I can throw them" Alessandra replied with a wicked grin and then added thoughtfully, "Although I can throw a pretty far distance. But...I think they'll play it straight—for now at least. In the short term, it'll be in their best interests. As for the long-term..." the lovely blonde shrugged her shoulders, "...I'll have to deal with that when it happens." Before once again making their way down the corridor, the contessa added, "Oh...I'd like to have the following brought to the detainee's quarters when we arrive and for you to make the following preparations for our departure...I have a feeling I'm going to be out there for some time, so I don't want to get caught short." As she made her request, maintaining a sweet smile on her face throughout, Alessandra laughed inside as the base commander's jaw visibly clenched.

"Very well..." Hotchkiss allowed as they neared the Colonial's quarters, "I'll see that you get what you want. But I want you done with them and out of here as soon as possible. Do you read me, Lieutenant?"

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Alessandra responded, snapping to attention and delivering a crisp salute, her every movement, while maintaining military correctness, also delivered with a deliberately sarcastic vein towards the superior officer.

Forcing himself to ignore the young lieutenant's calculated irreverence, the base commander acknowledged the young woman's cheeky salute with a proper salute of his own. "Good. The guards will take you to our guests' quarters. Dismissed."

Walking in silence the rest of the way with her Marine escort behind her, _hope you're enjoying the view, guys,_ a slight smirk crossed her face as they neared the door to the Colonials' quarters. Smiling as she saw the cart standing before the door, Alessandra turned to the senior Marine. "Sergeant? Could you please roll the cart in when I open the door."

Breezing into the room ahead of the sergeant and the cart, Alessandra flashed a friendly smile as she gazed upon the two humans occupying the room: the woman, attractive, with lovely red hair that appealed to the contessa's sensual standards and moving with a cat-like grace, paced the floor while the man leaned back casually on his rack, apparently reading a book.

"Good afternoon!" The contessa grinned as the two Colonials turned their attention to her. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Lieutenant Alessandra Orsini, Contessa Terranova, and I'm with Imperial Intelligence." Chuckling as she saw the guarded looks that suddenly appeared on both flyers' faces, the blonde intelligence agent quipped, "I see you've got spooks in your neck of the woods too. Look..." she continued, her laughter dying down, "I'm not going to torture you or anything like that. In fact...I might just be able to help you...but you're going to have to do a little something for me first. I'm sure you know how it goes—you wash my back...I'll wash yours." A lecherous grin briefly crossing her face, the contessa joked, "Hmmm...that sounds like it could be kind of fun, doesn't it?" Yanking the cover off the cart with a flourish to reveal a portable bar, Alessandra tempted, "So...what's your poison?"

Shaking their heads the two Colonial officers stood mouth agape as they tried to process the frequently outrageous words and actions coming from the woman standing next to the bar. "Poison?" Cameron uttered as he gazed, transfixed, on the beautiful blonde wearing what, if it was a uniform, would have scandalized most of the officers and ratings in the Colonial Fleet. "Poison?"

"It's just an Old Terran expression!" An exasperated Alessandra sighed. "I'm not going to poison you or drug you or anything like that. Now..." she said as she began to break out drinking glasses, "I don't know about the two of you, but I subsist off of four things. In order of importance from most important to least, those four things are..." she rambled on as she ticked the items off on her fingers, "...sex, booze, nicotine, and caffeine. Now, I've got the booze, the nicotine, and the caffeine here..." she explained as she gestured first to the cart, then to a silver cigarette case that she took out of her purse, and then finally to a pot of coffee brewing on the cart, "...as for the other thing..." her lecherous grin returning, she teased, "...why don't we wait and see how things work out first? Let's see..." she remarked as she appraised the two officers standing before her. "You look like a bourbon man..." she said as she poured a shot of bourbon into a glass and then handed it to the man, "...and you..." she said, turning her attention to Valera, "...impress me as being a rum and coke person. As for myself, I'm craving a gin and tonic right now. Go ahead..." she tempted, "...drink...it's free...and it's safe..." she concluded as she first took a sip of her own drink and then one from each of the other two glasses, "See...I haven't fallen over dead."

Sniffing cautiously at his drink, Cameron took a tentative sip. As his taste buds savored the smooth liquor, a slight smile crossed the raptor pilot's lips. Glancing at his ECO standing next to him, Speedball nodded his head slightly. Nodding her head in response, Valera took a sip from her glass, an appreciative sound escaping her as the mixture of sugary sweet cola and rum bathed her mouth and throat.

Nodding her head in satisfaction as the two Colonials took tentative sips of their drinks, Alessandra affixed a cigarette to her ivory cigarette holder. "Hope you guys don't mind, but after dealing with that prick of a base commander, I need a smoke." Making herself comfortable on a chair beside the bar, the contessa lit her cigarette to life and inhaled. "Let's get things started..." she began, "...from what I've gotten so far, you have twelve colonies orbiting the Cyrannus system which is a trinary star system, correct?"

Turning to his partner in silent communication, Cameron nodded his head once, "That's right." He said, replying to Alessandra's question.

"And you haven't explored or colonized the systems near you yet...why not?"

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the young pilot responded a tad defensively, "What do you expect? We'd just finished fighting a war for the survival of the human race!"

"Still..." The contessa persisted, "You've had forty years since the end of that war. I'd think you'd have at least attempted to colonize your nearest systems. Granted..." Alessandra conceded as she took another sip of her drink, "...the area you're supposed to be in is a pretty barren area of space, but there are still some inhabitable systems..."

"All right..." Cameron confessed, "We did send some ships..." Noticing the surprised look on his partner's face, the raptor pilot explained, "...it's just some scuttlebutt I heard from my last posting on Tauron, I'm not sure if it's true or not—it might be nothing more than O-Club bragging..."

"I'm familiar with the phenomenon..." Alessandra encouraged, "...but do go on..."

"This guy was a viper pilot on some battlestar...the name escapes me right now." Cameron recounted, "He told me that some scouts were sent out on exploration missions beyond the red line, but never came back. After that happened a few times to a few other ships, they stopped the explorations..."

"Curious." The Terran agent mused, "Maybe they ran into something that ate them..." Laughing inwardly at the shocked looks on the two pilots' faces, the contessa clarified, "Look, as you should have already figured out by now, this is a big galaxy. There are a lot of races out there besides you, us, and the Cylons. Other than the Terran Empire, you've got the Cytherii Confederation—they're not so bad—you can do business with them and as long as you don't bother them, they won't bother you. Then..." she added, sounding a cautionary note, "...you've got the Alythian Imperium. These guys aren't so nice...make no mistake—they'll conquer you and these Cylons and it won't even be a contest."

"And what about your people?" A skeptical Cameron retorted. "What will you do?"

"The Empire..." Alessandra shrugged her shoulders, "...would just as soon be left alone. But...we don't like neighbors with itchy trigger fingers—or neighbors who commit genocide. If these Cylons are as bad as you say they are...then we might have to do something about them..."

Hope rising in both Cameron and Valera, the ECO ventured, "So...what do you intend to do?"

Chuckling, Alessandra put out her cigarette, "I intend to go there and see what's going on for myself. Now..." she said as she baited her hook, "...it would be better if I had a pair of guides to show me what's what, who's who, and where's where...know where I can find a pair—of guides, that is?"

"I might..." Cameron smiled back, "What would you want in return?"

"Just a bit of information for now...nothing classified...just some general information..."

"Like what?" Valera asked suspiciously.

"According to your previous statements..." Alessandra began, "...you were flying reconnaissance for your carrier-the Battlestar _Olympia_, right?" Taking their nods as affirmation, the contessa continued, "Ok...where was your captain planning on taking your ship after you returned?" Seeing the suspicious looks on the two pilots' faces, the blonde agent pressed, "Look...best case, your ship has most likely moved on by now...or, worst case, it has been destroyed. Either way, you're not betraying anyone."

"So..." Valera bit back, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's a starting point." The contessa responded with a shrug, "And that's more than we've got now. So...what do you say? Wanna come with or do I go alone?"

"Can we talk together...in private?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." Alessandra answered back. "I've got to go powder my nose anyway. Talk and I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Waiting until the Terran spy had left their quarters, Cameron counted down to sixty and then spoke in a hushed tone to his partner, "So...what do you think?"

"I don't know." Valera replied, "I don't trust her."

"I don't either." Speedball agreed, "But she is giving us a way home."

"And if she's lying. What if her people are really working with the Cylons?"

"There are two of us and one of her. If we have to, we overcome her, take over her ship and look for what's left of the Fleet. Either way, at least we'll be doing something rather than cooling our heels here."

"I guess you're right." Ripper conceded, "And at least we're going back home."

The door opening once again, Alessandra appeared at the threshold. "Have you guys made a decision?"

"Yeah." Cameron replied, "We're going with you."

"Great." The contessa smiled. "Get your stuff together. By the time you're done, Commander Hotchkiss should have finished loading your raptor and some more supplies on my ship and we'll be off. First stop...Picon."

"Picon..." Valera whispered softly, "Home..."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"So...when are our guests coming aboard?" Bridgette inquired as her holographic image appeared before her fellow AI who was at that moment checking out the Colonial raptor that had been loaded into the _Elysia's_ shuttlebay.

"Pretty soon." Alessandra replied. "Once they get the last of their gear together, the Marines'll bring 'em aboard and then we can take off."

"Great..." Bridgette exclaimed. Watching as her friend and fellow AI inspected the outside of the raptor, Bridgette decided it was time to bring up the eight hundred pound gorilla in the room. "So...when are you going to tell them?"

"That we're AIs?" Alessandra interjected, flashing a wry grin. "Yeah...I've been thinking about that. Better they know sooner than later, still..."

"You know they're not going to take it very well..." Bridgette cautioned. "Most likely, if they don't attack you at once, we're going to have to watch them closely because they will try to stab us in the back."

"You're probably right." The contessa conceded, "But I don't really see a choice here. Sooner or later, they are going to find out—sooner with you, but eventually they're going to tumble on to me as well..."

"Yeah." Bridgette agreed, "Especially if it ends up that you're not so unique after all. There's a very good chance that if you have any brothers or sisters out there that we're going to run into them..."

"And when we do, if our guests aren't already prepped..."

"They're going to blow up and you'll probably end up having to kill one or both of them." The holographic AI warned.

"So..." Alessandra decided, "...is it better to tell them now and deal with the inevitable scheming and plotting throughout the voyage until either they get it together and decide I'm not the big bad wolf..."

"Or until they do something so stupid that you or I am forced to kill them." Bridgette finished

"But...if I hold off on telling them about me, I'll almost certainly have to kill them when they do find out." Alessandra countered.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Bridgette conceded, her holographic image sighing. "Better now than later."

"And they'll have time to adjust on the way to Picon...so...if we're lucky...we might not have to kill them." Alessandra pointed out as her eyes drifted to a monitor showing her two passengers, carrying their baggage, being escorted to the ship by a pair of Marines. "Company's coming, Bridgette. Tell the Marines to bring them to the lounge and I'll meet them there."

.


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

WHO ARE YOU CHAPTER 2 FIRST IMPRESSIONS

"Damn!" Cameron exclaimed as the Marines first, escorted him to his stateroom and later, to the lounge where he met up with his ECO, , Lieutenant Valera Ellis, of the Colonial Fleet. "Gotta say one thing about these people—they know how to travel!"

"Tell me about it!" Valera laughed, "I don't think that even one of those new _Rising Star_ liners I've heard of are nicer than this!"

"Looks are all well and good." Cameron remarked in a snide tone, "But it won't last thirty seconds against a Cylon raider."

"Yeah, you'd think this 'Contessa' would be smart enough to go in a ship that can really fight. Looks like she's going for a pleasure cruise instead of a reconnaissance mission."

"Oh...don't worry..." A sensuous voice called out, "This girl can fight if she has to...and so can my ship."

Turning about rapidly, the young Gemonese raptor pilot looked on, mouth agape as their host, Contessa Alessandra Orsini, wearing a black evening gown with diamond necklace and tiara, greeted them.

"Welcome aboard!" She proclaimed proudly as she guided the two Colonials into a spacious room appointed with a luxurious white and gold loveseat, chairs, and a glass topped mahogany wood coffee table with a floral centerpiece and what looked to Speedball like a humidor. On one side of the room stood a fully stocked bar and on the other, a small piano. On the wall were also a variety of portraits and posters, some of an erotic nature, others of nature scenes from a variety of exotic worlds, except for three holophotos: one of a distinguished couple with Alessandra in the middle, another of a roguish looking man with auburn hair, a handsome face, blue eyes, and a thin mustache. The last photograph was of Alessandra with a young attractive man wearing a blue uniform coat with two gold stripes on the sleeve and white slacks.

At once noticing her guests' curiosity, the contessa smiled, "The first photo is my mother and father with me. The second one is my 'Uncle Devon'—he's the one who got me in the spy game. The last photo..." she paused for a moment, closing her eyes as if trying to hold back tears before finally continuing with a sigh, "...is Eric. He...was...a special friend. He was killed when his cruiser ran into a raider fleet. The cruiser turned the raiders back—but he was killed when the gunnery section he commanded was hit. He made sure every being in his section..." she declared proudly, "...made it out safely. There wasn't enough time for him to get out before the screens failed and the only way he could close the bulkhead door was from his end...he was awarded the Imperial Star posthumously."

After several moments of silence, Cameron ventured cautiously, "I'm sorry...guess you have problems too."

"Yeah..." Alessandra replied glumly as she made her way to the bar. "I'm for a drink...how about you two? Sit down..." the lovely blonde spy urged as she gestured at the loveseat. "Settling in ok?"

Nodding his head as he sipped his drink, Cameron responded. "It's a bit overwhelming—this ship...our quarters..."

"I understand." Alessandra sympathized as she offered cigarettes and cigars to her guests, who promptly refused with shakes of their heads. Taking out her cigarette holder, the contessa placed a cigarette in it and lit it into life. "Uncle Devon chose the _Elysia_ for me as a present after I graduated Intelligence School. Almost the same model as his ship—but with a few more added features." She smirked as she called out, "Bridgette? Can you put on some jazz for us? I'm thinking Johnny Griffin would be nice right about now."

"Sure thing, Sandi..." A sultry female voice responded.

As the sounds of _All the Things You Are_ filled the lounge, Cameron inquired as he looked about the lounge, "Who's Bridgette?"

"Drink your drinks." Alessandra smiled, "So...what do you think of the Empire from what little you've seen so far?"

"Well...other than your continued insistence that we're lost colonies of yours instead of the truth..." Cameron began, but was quickly cut off by Valera.

"That you're actually our long lost brothers and sisters..."

"You mean that Thirteenth Tribe nonsense?" Alessandra chuckled. "Look, I don't want to bore you with the entire history of humanity from Olduvai Gorge to the stars, but suffice it to say that there's plenty of archaeological and historical evidence to support me. You're welcome to analyze the _Elysia's _historical databases—Uncle Devon made sure it's quite complete—he's something of an amateur historian, as am I. But, I think I can help you out with any questions you might have. So...what do you want to know?"

"I guess first..." Cameron opened the discussion, "How long has the Empire been around?"

"A fair question." Alessandra smiled, thankful that the Colonial pilot had asked that question as she knew that a history lesson and their drinks would further relax the two humans. "We've actually been a star-faring people for about a thousand years—give or take a few years. The Empire itself has been around for about four hundred years."

"So...when did your civilization get started?" Cameron further inquired.

"Well..." Alessandra replied, warming to the topic, "I guess you could say it began with the Collapse."

"Collapse?" Valera interjected.

"Yeah." Alessandra nodded her head as she took a drag from her cigarette and slowly exhaled. "Around 2020, Old Calendar Reckoning, all the major powers on Earth: the United States, China, the European Union, Japan, Russia, India, all collapsed at roughly the same time due to a combination of socioeconomic, cultural, and political factors. When the major powers collapsed, they took everyone else with them into a Dark Age. That pretty much marked the end of Western Civilization—as well as any other civilization calling itself something during that period."

"How did it begin?" Cameron inquired.

"Depends on which history book you read." Alessandra chuckled. "Some say it was when the United States collapsed due to its internal problems. Others put the blame on the European Union, still others on China and others on India and Pakistan after they had their little nuclear party, or Russia or Iran or Israel. Truth is, we're not completely sure. Records from that era are fragmentary at best—the collapse was that complete."

"Damn." Valera gasped. "So...how much was lost."

"Let's see..." Alessandra took a sip from her glass before continuing. "The population pre-Collapse was approaching seven billion. A hundred years later, we estimate human population to have fallen to around two and a half billion."

"Nearly two thirds..." Cameron gasped.

"Yeah." Alessandra grimly affirmed as she took another drag from her cigarette. "Add to that the destruction or disappearance of many works of art and literature: the Sistine Chapel, the Dome of the Rock Mosque, the Taj Mahal, Saint Sophia's, the Louvre and most of its works of art, the Smithsonian and the loss of its treasures, and I can go on. Much of what you see here..." She gestured at the paintings and sculptures in her lounge, "Are reproductions of reproductions of reproductions. The originals have long since vanished." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Anyway, the next three hundred years or so after the Dark Age we call the Rebuilding. Basically, we tried to learn from our mistakes—didn't always succeed though as we'd discover more than once during the Rebuilding and again during the Twilight when the Confederation fell and was replaced by the Empire. One of the big things we learned that stuck with us though was to not put all our eggs in one basket. We realized that all it would take would be one asteroid or another Collapse or a super volcano going boom and humanity could become extinct on Terra. As a result, we began colonizing first Luna and then the planets in our Solar System. Roughly in the middle of the Rebuilding, we discovered both fusion power and how to program AI's. Shortly after that, the Solar Confederation Senate passed the Articles of Sentience granting full rights to AI's after Corona III won her civil rights suit in the Confederation Supreme Court."

Pausing to catch her breath, Alessandra flashed a grin, "And that's enough history for today. If you're interested in reading more, you're free to check."

"Wait..." Valera interrupted. "You mean to say that an AI sued in court for its civil rights and won?!"

"Yes." Alessandra replied, "She did. And that set an important precedent that has governed organic-AI relations to this day. We' didn't take the same path you did. AI's have been a part of our culture for centuries..." ignoring both Colonials' snort of disbelief, the blonde spy continued, "...and during that entire period, we have not had a single AI revolt. Not during the period of the Rebuilding, the Dispersal, the Confederation, or the Empire. Oh...there's been the odd mad or criminal AI...but you get those in any sentient population."

"Yeah..." Cameron replied with a snort, "...you people give them equal rights and everything." Shaking his head, he declared, "You have no idea what sort of mess you're letting yourself in for."

Alessandra then admonished, "You might want to stop and think for a moment—that by treating our AIs with respect that maybe we're on to something?" Seeing the skeptical looks the two Colonials were giving her, Alessandra frowned, "Well...you better get used to it. Treating AIs with respect, that is. Let me freshen up your drinks." Alessandra offered as she refilled her guests' glasses. "Because you're going to want to be relaxed when you hear the next bit of news I'm going to lay on you. Let me introduce you to Bridgette. Bridgette? You can come in now!"

The holographic image of a beautiful young woman with short dark hair and wearing an evening gown with the left shoulder bare appeared. "Hello." The mischievous AI flashed a wicked grin at the two Colonials sitting sullen on the couch. "I'm Bridgette...well...really just a holographic representation. Actually..." the image shrugged, "I'm pretty much the main computer of the ship."

"You're an AI." Cameron growled.

"Yep." Bridgette replied, maintaining her smile. "I was brought online about...oh...twenty years ago."

Shaking her head, Valera snorted, "So...you're the contessa's toy computer..."

"I'm not Sandi's anything—I'm not her slave, I'm not her toy, I'm not her computer. I'm not anything except her friend!" Bridgette snapped back. "I'm with Sandi because I want to be. I've known her for ten years—ever since she was found."

"Found?" Valera interrupted. "What do you mean—found?"

"That's the second thing we need to talk about..." Alessandra replied, taking over for her currently irate AI partner. "You see... I was found in an escape pod roughly in the same area of space you jumped in from about ten years ago..."

"Wait a minute..." Cameron interrupted, his heart racing with anticipation, "Are you saying that you think you might be a Colonial?"

"Could be..." Valera chimed in. "Your ship might have been destroyed in a misjump like what we went through only a lot worse, and you were ejected in a life pod."

"No." Alessandra answered back. "I think it's safe to say I'm not a Colonial. You see..." she said as she took a deep breath, her hand moving slowly nearer to the holstered needle gun as Bridgette quietly placed the lounge's interior defense systems on alert, "...I'm an AI as well...at least partially."

"Godsdamned Cylon trick!" Ripper shouted as she and her partner leaped from their seats, her fists balled, "Gotta be! We've been had, Speedball!"

Her hand moving swiftly as the two Colonials lunged towards her, the contessa drew her needle-gun, aiming it at them as Bridgette targeted the two officers with much more lethal plasma turrets that had slid into position on her silent orders. "I'd suggest you sit back down—now!" The Terran agent warned. "Besides this, there are at least two plasma turrets pointed at you."

Ignoring the contessa's warning, Ripper lunged forward, her face twisted with rage as she screamed, "You bastards killed my friends...my family...if it's the last thing I do..."

Calmly and coolly, Alessandra shook her head slightly at Bridgette as she fired her needle-gun, the projectile striking the young Colonial woman in her neck. Dodging the Colonial's clumsy punch, the contessa slipped off her chair as Valera slumped down unconscious to the deck. Her weapon now pointed at an angry Cameron, still in his seat, the Terran agent spoke to him in a calm, measured tone, "She'll recover in a few hours or so—the needle only put her to sleep—although she's going to wake up with one hell of a hangover. Now...please..." she ordered politely, "...drink your drink...and I'll tell you the Alessandra Orsini story—well—as much as I can tell you—a lot of it is classified—and then I'll help you put Sleeping Beauty here to bed. And then we have to get going on to Picon."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Watching as his ECO slowly awakened, Cameron handed her a glass of water. "Here take this...sip it slowly..."

"What did that Cylon bitch hit me with?" Ripper growled as she tried to sit up on her bed only to lie back down again as her head pounded in pain.

"Take these. You were hit by a needle from that gun it fired." Speedball replied, referring to Alessandra now as an object rather than a person as he handed a couple of tablets to Valera along with the water glass. "Don't look at me like that..." the raptor pilot smiled, "...they're aspirin from our stock. The toaster offered me something from its pharmacy, but I turned it down. Told it we didn't need any more of its crap than necessary."

"Good." She groaned as she took the medicine, washing it down with more water. "Damn I feel like I've just woken up from a three day bender."

"It said that the drug it used had quite a kick—I guess it didn't lie."

"Tell me about it." Valera cursed, "So what are we gonna do about those two toasters?"

"Not now...not here." Cameron cautioned. "The toasters are probably listening in on us right now. We'll talk later—when it's more secure."

"Right." Ripper agreed as she lay back down on her bed. "So...what do we do now?"

"Right now..." Cameron decided, "Nothing. They're holding all the cards. All we can do is wait until they make their move and then go on from there."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"It!" Alessandra quietly fumed, "Toasters!" The young contessa paced, her eyes now a steely glint as her aristocratic breeding asserted itself.

"Maybe we should just gas 'em, space 'em, and be done with it." Bridgette, equally offended at the two Colonials' slurs, observed with a frown, "I think I could get with that program."

"No." The intelligence officer shook her head. "No matter how appealing the idea sounds. They're still worth more alive than dead for now. But..." The blonde AI contessa declared, her patrician bearing once again asserting itself, "...they are going to learn manners."

"Oh..." Bridgette smirked, "What have you got in mind?"

"Just a little lesson on who's in charge around here." Alessandra replied and then requested, "Be a dear, Bridgette, and give me an hour and then tell our two 'guests' that I want to see them in the gym. We're going to have ourselves a little workout."

"Sure thing, Sandi." Bridgette smirked, "This ought to be fun."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Entering the gym, the two Colonial officers found Alessandra standing in the middle of a mat covered floor wearing a simple white martial arts ghi. "You two want a shot at me...now's your chance." She declared in an even voice, her face an expressionless mask as she gestured towards an open door. "There's a locker room in there. You can get changed. When you're ready, come out and we'll get started."

Looking at the blonde woman in disbelief, Cameron snorted, "Right...you're probably enhanced. You'll kick both our asses."

"Maybe...maybe not." Alessandra replied. "You can come at me one at a time or both at once. Two to one—can't beat those odds. This is your chance. Don't you want to take a swing at the 'toaster'?"

Leaning in toward her pilot, Ripper whispered, "Why not? Speedball. Sure, the game's probably rigged, but we might luck out. Only thing I'm worried about is the other toaster."

Nodding his head, Cameron called out to the contessa, "What about the other one? If we 'accidentally' kill you—then what will it do?"

"Bridgette will take you to your home territory—drop you off—and then leave." Alessandra responded, her lips turning up into a cold smile as she saw the alarmed looks on the two Colonial officers' faces when she uttered the words, 'drop you off'. "Alive and in your raptor, of course. But..." she added, "Since we are just soulless machines, our word might not be worth anything. So what's it going to be..." she taunted, "No guts...no glory."

"Let's do it." Ripper growled, "I want to knock that smug look off her face."

"_I hope you know what you're doing."_ Bridgette communicated to Alessandra through their link.

"_I do too."_ The contessa communicated back. _"We'll see soon. Remember..."_ the contessa further admonished, _"...if they do get lucky, then let them go—alive."_

"_All right." _The AI reluctantly agreed, _"But if they do, they're going to have one damned uncomfortable trip home."_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Several minutes later, the pair of Colonials emerged now wearing white ghis similar to their host's. Bowing politely to her opponents, Alessandra smirked as she saw them both approaching her. "So that's how it's going to be, then." She challenged, "Fine by me. Maybe we'll get done in time for me to enjoy a before dinner cocktail."

"You won't be in any shape to get drunk after we get through with you—you frakking toaster." Ripper sneered as she approached from the right while her partner circled around in an effort to flank the Terran.

A slight smile crossing her lips, Alessandra stood calmly in her stance as Valera lunged first. Feeling more than seeing Cameron's attack from her blind side, the contessa smoothly sidestepped his attack as she delivered a kick into the back of Ripper's legs, knocking her to the mat with a thud. Recovering quickly, Cameron struck, landing a solid blow at Alessandra's lip, resulting in a small trickle of blood flowing down.

Stepping back, Alessandra wiped the blood from her lips, "Not bad." Seeing that Ripper was still struggling to find her footing, the contessa lashed out at the male who had just struck her, grappling him. Tumbling back on to the mat, Alessandra, taking advantage of the momentum of her fall, released her opponent, her throw sending him aloft as she rolled on the mat. Regaining her footing, she quickly reassumed her combat stance as her two stunned opponents staggered back to their feet. "Round One." She announced. "Ready for more or do you want to call it a day?"

"Bring it on." Ripper snarled as she rushed the blonde Cylon. Shaking his head at his partner's recklessness, Cameron took a much more cautious approach as he attempted to once again circle around the Terran agent. Immediately recognizing Speedball as the more dangerous threat, Alessandra took advantage of Valera's clumsy attack, grappling her in an Aikido hold and then throwing her in the direction of Cameron. Cameron, seeing his partner flying towards him, moved quickly to sidestep, giving a swiftly moving Alessandra the opening she needed. Launching herself at him feet first, she impacted him in his chest, sending him flying backwards to land against the padded wall as his partner once again hit the mat.

Turning her attention now to Ripper who had regained her footing, Alessandra struck once at the woman, landing a solid punch on her nose, breaking it. Watching in satisfaction as the woman, her nose broken and bloody, sunk defeated to the floor, Alessandra glanced at Cameron who was now staggering to his feet. "I think you've had enough." She declared as Speedball helped his partner back to her feet.

Facing the two Colonials and looking directly into their beaten eyes, the contessa stood, arms akimbo, legs slightly spaced apart as she enunciated in a clear, crisp, no nonsense tone that they had not heard from her before. For the first time, the two Colonials saw the Terran aristocrat in Alessandra come out in full dress. "I want one thing clearly understood. From now on, you will refer to me as 'Lieutenant', 'Contessa', 'Contessa Terranova', or 'Your Grace', and you will call Bridgette by her correct name. You will not use the words 'toaster' or 'it' or any other epithet you might come up with to refer to or call either Bridgette or myself in our presence—and, by the way, Bridgette's presence is practically this entire ship. You can pee or take a crap in private and there are a couple of other places you can probably find to scheme and plot against us safely if that's what gets you off—but if you know what's good for you, it won't go beyond the plotting phase. Show me you're capable of polite behavior, and I might let you call me Alessandra and maybe one day, even Sandi. But until then—get this and get it good—you will conduct yourselves on this ship as civilized beings or you will be confined to your quarters for the duration of this voyage. Do we understand each other?"

Taking both officers sullen nod of their heads as assent, Alessandra pointed to the exit, "Now come on and I'll take you to the infirmary and fix you up." Favoring Cameron with a slight smile, the contessa added, "By the way, Lieutenant, nice punch."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"We're nearing the Picon system." Bridgette announced as Alessandra entered the _Elysia's_ command deck.

"Where are our guests?" Alessandra questioned as she took her place in the pilot's chair.

"Where they usually are when they want to be alone—in their raptor in the shuttlebay," Bridgette smirked.

"Probably cooking up something bad for the two of us, no doubt." Alessandra speculated as Picon's primary shown brighter on her viewscreen.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let them do that?" Bridgette inquired as her holographic image, this time dressed in a sailor's outfit, complete with short skirt with green trim and a white sailor's cap also with green trim, appeared next to her friend. "You know, it'd be no problem for me to pop in on them without them knowing about it."

"No. It gives them something to do." The contessa replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "And it also allows them to feel like they have at least some control over their situation. I figure we don't have to worry too much about them pulling something until they get close to making contact with their pals. That's when we're going to have to really watch out for the knife in the back. Also, humans do need to have some privacy—otherwise, those two would go even more insane than they are already."

"Tell me about it." Bridgette sighed. "I've had a running battle with that woman ever since she began diving into the historical databanks. She refuses to accept that humanity originated on Terra. She keeps on insisting that this supposedly mythical world of Kobol is the true home world."

"There is some connection with us though..." Alessandra frowned as she recounted, "A few days after we had our little 'discussion' in the gym, I happened by their quarters and noticed that a small shrine had been set up. So, when I went in to check, I noticed figurines and asked Cameron who they represented."

"So...who were they?"

"Hermes and Athena." The contessa replied with a frown. "Remember, at first, I thought that their Colonies must have originated from a neo-pagan group that bought or leased a colony ship during the Dispersal, but Cameron was adamant that their people had left this Kobol of theirs about two thousand years ago..."

"At least a thousand years before interstellar travel." Bridgette commented.

"Right." Alessandra affirmed. "So...either their dates are screwed up...or...something or someone took a bunch of humans off Earth in the distant past and seeded them here."

"Yet another mystery." Bridgette frowned as the Picon system grew even larger in the viewer. "Time for that later, though. We're nearly where we're supposed to be. Want I should tell our passengers to shag their asses up here?"

"Yeah." Alessandra sighed, "I figure they've had enough time to finish cobbling up whatever scheme they've been concocting by now. It's time they earned their keep."

_So...we're together on this then._ Cameron wrote to his companion on a notepad, passing the pad to her within what they believed were the secure confines of their raptor. "We wait until we get in touch with the _Olympia_ or other Colonial forces and then we take this ship and those two toasters out."

_Sounds good to me_. Ripper wrote back. _I owe that thing for breaking my nose_. Taking a deep breath, Valera whispered softly, sounding a cautionary note, "How do we know those two haven't already figured out what we're doing?"

"We don't." Speedball sighed, whispering back. "But it's not like we have a whole lot of choices. And just think...with this ship and its technology, we can begin to pay the Cylons back for what they did to us."

Just as the raptor pilot finished his words, Bridgette's voice came through the intercom. "All right, you two. Get done with whatever it is you're doing and get your butts up to the command deck. We've just entered the Picon system now and it's time to go to work."

"You heard the toaster." Cameron grimaced as he got to his feet, offering his partner a helping hand up as a slight smile crossed his lips. "We're home."

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry you got a bit of a future history exposition, but I wanted to set up the background for AIs in the Empire a bit and do some more divergence from Anderson's work. When Anderson began his Technic series, computer technology and notions of artificial intelligence were in many ways brand new. However, modern advances have rendered turned much of Anderson's speculation into either reality or have actually rendered it obsolete. If you're interested in books or movies from the Golden Age of Science Fiction that deal with the issue of Artificial Intelligence, I would recommend Isaac Asimov's works, also take a look at some of Heinlein's stuff as well as Harlan Ellison and Robert Silverberg. As far as movies go, you might want to check out Colossus: The Forbin Project, a classic. I hope everyone enjoys this part and I'll see you next week. Also, look for the next part of "That 70s Gate" soon too—A crossover between That 70s Show and Stargate SG1—yes, I went there! Have a good and safe week and I'll see you next week!_


	4. Chapter 3: Picon Through the Ruins

WHO ARE YOU CHAPTER THREE: Picon Through the Ruins.

"About time you two showed up!" Alessandra called out as the lift door opened, revealing Cameron and Valera. "Got your plan to take Bridgette and me out together, I trust?" The contessa jibed as Ripper glared icicles at the Terran AIs , while Cameron turned his head in a mixture of embarrassment and chagrin. Gesturing at the viewscreen, Alessandra announced, "We're nearing the position you said your battlestar should be located. So far no joy, but like I said, that's to be expected."

"Wait one!" Bridgette interjected as her holographic image, this time wearing a black catsuit, appeared. "I'm picking up something."

"Where?" Cameron exclaimed as he looked about for something resembling a dradis display.

"Here." Alessandra responded, pointing to the viewscreen. "I'll put up a three dimensional holo-plot."

Gasping as several three dimensional images appeared superimposed on the screen's starry vista, Valera asked, "What are those?"

"We'll need to get closer to get a more accurate determination." Alessandra responded, "But they appear to be a mixture of metallic and plastics of various types—I'd say they're artificial. Bring us in closer, Bridgette, if you please?"

"Sure, Sandi." The AI happily obliged as the _Elysia_ drew closer to the objects on the screen until finally the images took shape in the form of scattered debris. "Looks like someone lost a battle." Bridgette noted.

Spotting shattered vipers and raptors in the debris field, Ripper gasped in horror, "My gods!"

"They must have hit the Picon Yards." Speedball stated in a flat, mechanical tone. "Ten battlestars...all those souls..."

"I'm sorry." Alessandra softly stated, her voice one of genuine sympathy for the two shocked Colonials.

"Spare us your pity, you fra..." Valera spat out, only to pause momentarily at the contessa's glare, "...lieutenant." She finished scornfully, "We don't need it."

"Whatever." Alessandra shot back, favoring the other Colonial with a gentle smile as he returned her gesture of kindness with a slight nod of his head. Turning her attention back to the viewscreen, the contessa exclaimed, pointing towards a particularly large piece of debris, "There's something on that piece over there! It looks like it's got some writing on it. Zoom in closer..."

"On it." Bridgette acknowledged as she adjusted the magnification until Alessandra was finally able to make out the scarred lettering, "O...l...missing a few letters...p...i..."

"_Olympia_." Speedball whispered, his voice choking up. "The _Olympia..._"

"Commander Straker..." Valera whispered, "Colonel Foster...Captain Karlin...all gone..."

Deciding that another verbal show of sympathy on her part towards the two Colonials would once again prove unwanted, the contessa settled for merely giving them both a regretful look before speaking, "We need to get in closer. Bring us in Bridgette...full stealth mode..."

"Right." The AI responded in a subdued voice, "I'm picking up five large vessels in geo-synchronous orbit. Mmmmm..." Bridgette vocalized, "Mixture of organic and inorganic construction. They must belong to those Cylons." Watching as a flight of smaller vessels peeled off from one of the large multi-limbed craft, Bridgette opined, "Must be fighters. Also a mixture of organic and inorganic. Looks like they're flying picket patrols.

"Damn." Alessandra cursed. "Between those pickets and the position of those ships, there's no way that we can—even with our stealth systems—sneak through undetected."

"Not without a diversion." Speedball interjected as he remembered the raptor in the shuttle bay.

Eyebrows raised, the contessa's lips turned up in a sly grin, "I think I follow you, Lieutenant. It should work. But...I don't trust the two of you together all by yourselves. I'll go with you in your raptor to the surface and your partner will stay here with Bridgette. That way we get to keep an eye on each other."

Pulling her pilot close, Ripper whispered in his ear, "You're not seriously planning on going down with that toaster, are you?"

"We don't have a choice." Speedball whispered back. "Besides...now we'll have 'em split off between us instead of having to take on both at once. One bullet in the back takes care of the 'contessa' and then, between the two of us, we can pull the plug on the other one." Taking his partner's slight nod of her head as agreement, Cameron spoke aloud to the blonde Terran agent, "All right, we're in. When do we leave?"

"As soon as we get outfitted." Alessandra replied. "Meet me in the shuttlebay kitted and ready to go in twenty minutes." Watching as the two Colonials pivoted on their heels and departed, the contessa turned towards the holographic image of her best friend, "Watch out for that one..." she cautioned as she nodded her head at Ripper, "...she's full of rage and hate right now..."

"I know." Bridgette answered back in a soft voice. "You watch your back too, Sandi. That man would just as soon put a bullet in your back as talk to you."

"Right." The contessa nodded her head. "Well, I better get ready. Good luck, Bri..."

"You too, Sandi."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Standing before the open raptor side hatch, Cameron's eyes widened with surprise as he saw Alessandra emerge from the lift, holding her flight helmet under one arm against her side. Instead of her normal stylish clothing, the Terran agent wore a tight fitting dark blue flight suit that also could apparently double as battle-dress and with what appeared to be subdued rank insignia on the collars and a subdued Imperial galaxy emblem on her right shoulder. What most attracted the Colonial officer's attention though was the fact that she carried holstered to her waist one of the dangerous Terran energy weapons. Cameron had seen first-hand what one of those plasma-spewing horrors could do when the Marines at the naval base where he and Ripper had been held had invited the two of them to join them at their firing range. But even more amazing to Cameron was how the Terrans could adjust the spread and intensity of the beam from a wide field that covered a great deal of area while still causing second and even third degree burns to those caught in its arc, to an incredibly narrow beam that could pierce several layers of the thickest metal. The raptor pilot also noticed what appeared to be a thick knife sheathed at her other hip as well as other gear. _And those are the weapons she...it...has on display_. _ Who knows what else that toaster is packing._

"Ready?" Alessandra called out as she approached the raptor.

"Yeah." Cameron answered back as he put on his flight helmet. "You sure you understand our electronics?" Shaking his head at the dismissive look the Terran AI gave him, Speedball snorted, "Yeah...stupid question—you're a frakking machine too." Then seeing the sharp look Alessandra gave him at that remark, the raptor pilot added a quick, "...lieutenant," as he took his station in the pilot's seat.

"Right." Alessandra answered back, letting the incident pass this time as she put on her own helmet and stepped inside the Colonial craft. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Dusting off." The raptor pilot declared, addressing his words to both Alessandra and Bridgette, "Open hangar bay."

Bridgette's voice then came through the speakers, "Shuttle bay depressurizing. Bay doors opening. Good luck, Sandi."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_Cylon Base-ship ZY-352_

The hybrid lay alone in her bath, her only company a centurion and one lone Leoben, listening idly to her ramblings. "Patrol 45C reporting in...no traffic. Oxygen-nitrogen mix optimal. The Prodigal has returned bearing the scepter of her Emperor..."

Upon hearing that, the hairs on the back of the Leoben's neck stood up as he listened more attentively, "Anomaly detected sector 34...possible scout craft...unknown configuration. The Manipulator is pleased with his work. Dispatch Patrol 53D to investigate. The experiment will soon reach its end. The cycle ends. Humanity's lost children together. Intercept imminent. The Prodigal will soon walk amongst the dead and dying with another..." she rambled, her eyes now focused on Leoben, "...to soon join her company in the city of Poseidon.

Nodding his head in understanding, the Leoben quietly left the hybrid's chambers. Silently, he made his way to the basestar's cavernous hangar bay where he soon found an available heavy raider. Entering the raider, the male Cylon quickly powered the craft up. "This is Leoben. I am en-route to the surface."

"Do you have an ETA for your return?" The voice of a Three responded.

"No." The Two answered back, "My mission might call for me to not return for a long time—or to not return at all."

Puzzled, an Eight queried, "What is your mission?"

Leoben's lips turned up into a sad smile as he guided his craft out of the hangar bay and into space, "I seek our long-lost sister. Talk to the hybrid."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Watching through her sensors as the raptor cleared her hangar bay, Bridgette warned the remaining human, "You might want to get in the gunnery chair over there—we're going to attract some attention soon."

Sitting down in the chair Bridgette pointed out to her, Ripper asked, "How does this stupid thing work? I don't see any turret controls or anything like that."

"See that helmet on the right arm?" Bridgette answered back. Valera nodded her head as she at once spotted the silver-gray headpiece with its dark full-face visor. "Good. Put it on."

Cautiously placing the helmet on her head, Ripper gasped as a three dimensional image of the local area of space was projected on to her visor, along with a series of alphanumeric codes and readings. "I can't make heads or tails out of all this stuff!" The raptor ECO complained as Bridgette stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry." The AI apologized. "Let me take care of that." Instantly, almost all of the incomprehensible readouts disappeared, leaving just a targeting reticule and two numerical displays. "The helmet allows you a limited interface with me. Don't worry..." The mischievous sentient computer chuckled, "You don't have to worry about catching machine cooties or anything like that, nor are you going to turn into a cyborg—and don't even think about trying to hack into me through it—it doesn't work like that. It's just a more efficient way of pointing and shooting—that's all. When you see a target..." Bridgette explained, "...just look at it. The first set of numbers is range in kilometers. The second set are for missiles. Don't worry about firing missiles, I'll handle all of that. All you have to do is look at your target and think, _fire_, and I'll do the rest."

"What if you get knocked off line or something?" A still dubious Ripper demanded.

"You can still fire manually if that happens." Bridgette replied indulgently. "You see that big red button on the right chair arm? Just push that when you want to fire. Should you lose complete computer control—well if that happens, we're both screwed. Now..." the AI declared, "...if there are no further questions—I've got a diversion to get underway." With that, Bridgette, activated the _Elysia's_ sublight drives, taking it towards the nearest basestar. Smiling as a flight of Cylon raiders veered towards her location, the AI announced as she kicked the yacht into a tight turn that, had it not been for the _Elysia's_ inertial compensators, would have resulted in the human blacking out from the excessive g-forces, "Sorry...I forgot to tell you to buckle your seat belt!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Watching the dradis scope with glee as the Cylon pickets peeled off after the fleeing _Elysia_, Alessandra called out to the man sitting in the pilot seat of the raptor she occupied, "All right, Speedball, we're on. Take us down and try not to trigger any alarms."

"You just keep an eye on the frakking dradis and I'll do my job." The Colonial growled back at the Terran agent. "Beginning descent."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Weapons hot." Bridgette announced as two of the Cylon raiders drew within range of the _Elysia's _guns. "You take them out—I don't want to waste my missiles on those gnats if I can possibly help it."

"Right." Ripper coolly replied as her eyes focused on the first raider, already beginning its attack run. Thinking, _Fire!_, the raptor ECO was both surprised and elated as a beam of superheated plasma lanced out from the Terran yacht, disintegrating the attacking Cylon. Her smile growing wider, Valera, imagining that the second raider was piloted by Alessandra, again thought, _Fire!_, with the same result as the first time. "Hey...that's not too bad!" The Colonial officer exclaimed as she turned her head right and left, looking for more targets."

"The others have learned." Bridgette admonished as she put the yacht once again through a series of radical maneuvers, easily avoiding most of the kinetic shells being lobbed in her direction by the Cylons, the _Elysia_'s screens deflecting the remainder. As Bridgette maneuvered the ship, Ripper continued to fire, downing yet another pair of raiders until she heard laughter coming from the Terran AI. "That's cute." The AI purred, "You're actually trying to hack me! Amateur." She sneered, "Let's see how you like some of your own medicine." Moments later, Valera could only shake her head as she witnessed one of the raiders turn on its fellows, blowing two of them apart before finally being destroyed by the survivor which the young Colonial then immediately dispatched.

"I think that's the last of 'em. Stealth systems reactivated" Bridgette declared as she powered down the yacht's weapons. "So...since we're going to be here for a while and it's going to get awfully boring awful soon, why don't you put aside your bigotry towards AIs for a bit and I'll put aside my desire to toss you out the airlock and I'll teach you how to play poker and you can teach me how to play whatever card game you people play...ok?"

Shaking her head as she exhaled, an exasperated Valera replied, "All right. Deal. But no cheating."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Cameron guided his raptor through Picon's now-polluted atmosphere, guiding the reconnaissance craft down to a safe landing approximately a kilometer away from one of the colony's medium sized towns. As the craft settled to the ground, Alessandra, springing up out of her seat, handed the Colonial pilot a white pill. "Radiation meds." The Terran agent explained as she swallowed one of her own.

"Don't need your stuff." Speedball growled back as he took a syringe loaded with an amber liquid out from a pouch at his side, "I've got my own."

"Don't be stupid." The contessa bit back, "My meds are a helluva lot better than yours. They last at least four times as long, are way more effective in combating those rads out there, and don't have any of the nasty side effects your stuff is sure to have. Plus...all you have to do is swallow this. Now, are you going to quit being a dumbass and take your meds like a good boy, or am I going to have to shove this thing down your throat? "

"All right! All right! You win!" Speedball exclaimed throwing up his hands in a gesture of resignation as he took the pill and swallowed it. "Gods...I didn't know you...um...you know...you could be so frakking bitchy!"

"Be lucky it's not my time of the month, or you'd really be in for it." Alessandra snapped back as she chucked her flight helmet back on the ECO seat. "Now..." she said as the raptor's door opened with a hiss, "...let's go check out that town."

"Wait a minute..." Speedball exclaimed as he took point, "You mean to tell me you actually have a 'time of the month'? Ouch!" The Colonial pilot yelped as a small rock hit him just beneath the neck, stinging him. "Gods save me from touchy AIs." He moaned as he massaged the back of his neck.

Shaking her head, the contessa responded with a snort as she followed closely behind, a brief slight smile crossing her face as she did so.

"No Cylon patrols yet." Speedball whispered as the pair, having waited until the sun had nearly set, slowly crept towards the outskirts of the town.

"Doesn't mean we're not being watched." Alessandra cautioned. "They could have sensors or spy eyes somewhere." Pausing for a moment to survey their surroundings, the Terran agent noted, "They appear to have been pretty surgical about their strikes. It looks like they went out of their way to avoid doing too much property damage. I'd say your Cylon friends are planning on moving in and didn't feel like doing a whole lot of rebuilding."

"You've got a gift for the obvious." Speedball snarked as he pointed at a building with ornate columns near what looked like a city square. "Over there. That should be a government building. They often have shelters inside—we might find someone who managed to duck in before the attack."

"Good thinking." Alessandra agreed. "Let's go." Hugging the shadows and the sides of the buildings, the pair crept closer to the town square until they heard the sound of heavy metallic feet striking the concrete road. As she pressed Speedball up against the wall, Alessandra took out from her harness a pair of small binoculars. Peering into the binoculars, the contessa's heart froze at what she saw. It wasn't the apparent combat drones—two of which stood, each metallic and well over two meters in height, with a read beam traversing their visors. _Optical sensors_. Alessandra immediately concluded. No what shook the Terran agent was who was accompanying them and standing before them. Two humans—the first, a male, with dirty-blondish—to grayish hair, and the woman he was talking to—an exact duplicate of her—from her platinum-blonde hair to how she carried herself when she stood. "Holy shi..." the contessa gasped, not wanting to believe her eyes.

"What?" Cameron whispered, "What is it?"

Alessandra's mind raced as she weighed the advantages and disadvantages of immediately informing her companion about her double. Reluctantly deciding that, in the end, the Colonial would find out sooner or later anyway, the contessa took a deep breath. "Remember when I told you that I was found near where your ship was found, but that I wasn't sure who made me or where I was from?" Taking Speedball's single nod of his head as affirmation, the Terran agent continued as she passed her binoculars to her partner, her other hand dropping close to her boot where she kept a second knife concealed, "Well...I think I found out who made me."

Taking the binoculars from the Terran and peering into them, Speedball's blood chilled as he also saw the blonde woman with the two centurions. Turning his pistol towards his partner, he felt a steel blade pressing into his side. "You have three seconds to point that gun in another direction or shoot me. Make your decision now. One..." Cameron felt the blade dig deeper as his finger tightened on the trigger. "Two..." Cameron nearly winced as he felt the knife nearly breaking the fabric of his flight suit as his finger pressed the trigger nearly to the point of no return. "Th..."

"All right!" Speedball exhaled as he pointed his gun away, sighing in relief as the Terran spy released her knife's pressure on his side. "You've got thirty seconds to convince me that you're not a Cylon plant, otherwise, I don't care if you kill me or not—you're dead."

"Fair enough." Alessandra replied flatly. "I haven't lied to you. I was found ten years ago literally a blank slate. My guess is that the Cylons as you call them didn't have time to upload any programming into me. I owe no loyalties to either your Colonies or to these Cylons. My allegiance is to the Emperor and the Empire and I will defend both. Now..." she challenged as she stared directly into the young pilot's eyes, "If that's not good enough an answer for you, then we might as well get this over with and be done with it. Otherwise, we have work to do."

A bitter war raged within Cameron's heart, mind, and soul as Alessandra spoke. One part of him called out for blood—to exact vengeance for all those souls this...this...creature's...brethren and sisters had done to his people. Another part of him actually sought his own death—to expiate his sin of surviving while all those he had loved and cared for—his family, friends, shipmates form the _Olympia_, had all died—either in battle or immolated on the ground during the Cylon nuclear onslaught. But, as he looked into the lovely Terran AI's deep blue eyes, other emotions forced their way to the surface as he saw in those eyes nothing but sincerity. Cameron, no matter how hard he tried, could see no hint of subterfuge—of betrayal—in those limpid blue eyes. Lowering his weapon, the young pilot slowly nodded his head. "Ok. You win."

"Good. I'm glad that's over with." Alessandra sighed with relief. "I really didn't want to kill you. Now..." she declared as she turned her attention towards the Cylons guarding the building. "...we need to think of a way to deal with those three."

"Can't you just go up to them and...you know..." Speedball began only to be cut off by the blonde next to him.

"I know where you're heading..." Alessandra shook her head, "...but it doesn't work that way. I'm not networked or tied in with them. I'm not sure whether they'll accept me or not. But..." she qualified as a sly grin gradually appeared on her face, "...I should be able to get close enough to them to tag them."

"Ok..." Cameron exclaimed, maintaining his hushed tone, "Let's do it."

"Not now." The contessa demurred. "Let's wait until the human AI's leave."

"Why?" Speedball questioned, his suspicions once again raised.

"Leaving out the fact that burning myself kind of freaks me out." Alessandra replied, "Even odds or three to two odds beats two to one any day. Besides..." she added with a grin as she saw her twin walking away from the group, "...my double's already leaving. Give her another couple of minutes—then we make our move."

"Ok..." Cameron conceded, "...I guess that makes sense. But you realize..." he cautioned, "...that sooner or later you're probably going to have to kill yourself—uhhh..." he stammered, "...you know what I mean."

"Yeah...you're right." The blonde agent agreed, "But...let's see if we can put that off for a while—ok..." Taking a deep breath, Alessandra announced as she stood erect, "It's go-time. Cover me and be ready to move when I do."

Crouched under cover, Speedball carefully sighted his pistol on the right-hand centurion as his Terran partner slowly advanced towards the two mechanical and one biological AI, her hand hovering close to her plasma pistol. _Damn...I hope she knows what she's doing._ The Colonial officer worried, somewhat surprised at himself for actually feeling some concern for the blonde clone Cylon, attempted to pass off his concern with a quick thought, _she screws up—I'm dead too_t.

Leoben, watching intently as a blonde Six, wearing an unfamiliar flight suit approached, looked up in surprise as he realized at once that this one was not a part of the network. _The Prodigal. A rogue Cylon._ The male Cylon pondered as he found himself both attracted and repelled by that thought. This one did not belong to the gestalt—she was truly an independent entity—what he, the Eights, and the other Sixes had long—deep within the bowels of their programming—secretly hoped for—what one of the Eights had already accomplished on her own on Caprica; what another of the Sixes, also on Caprica, was in the process of doing; and what he was moving ever closer to accomplishing as well through his delving into the mysteries of the hybrid and the ancient texts.

It must have been God's will, Leoben ruminated as the rogue Six drew closer, that it was he, a Two, who would be destined to be the first to make contact with the Prodigal. The Sixes and Eights were too unpredictable—one could never be sure how they would react—they might hear her out—but then again, they might just as easily try to kill her. The Sixes were just beginning their voyage towards self-discovery and were now at a very brittle—and crucial phase. Besides, they were too passionate—too extreme in their emotions—too willing to resort to violence as a first instead of as a last resort. A bad encounter now could potentially derail everything for them and the Race. The Sharons were too flighty—too vulnerable—to chance having one of them here at this time. The Fours and Fives were at the other end of the continuum. The Dorals were nothing more than followers—content to do as they were told and satisfied with being mere cogs in the machine rather than true agents of Divine Will. The Simons understood the importance of God's Plan, but they were doctrinaires—creatures of pure logic and intellect, unwilling to embrace the mystical elements of God's Creation. Had either of those two been here, they would have killed her out of hand.

As for the Ones and the Threes—a Cavil would have immediately seen her as a danger to the Plan, killed her at once, and boxed her memories afterwards. While a D'Anna...Leoben shrugged his shoulders...who knows what she would have done—except it would have been for her own gain and not for the good of all.

As the long-missing Six drew nigh, Leoben's lips turned up into a smile, "Welcome home, sister."

"Do I know you?" Alessandra replied, her lips turned up into an insincere smile.

"No..." Leoben responded, "But I know you. You are like me—one of God's children and very much a part of His Plan."

Laughing, a very cynical Contessa Terranova quipped, "The only God or religion I believe in is the Imperial Revenue Service and the only Plan I'm a part of is my own. My name is Lieutenant Alessandra Orsini, Contessa Terranova, and an officer of His Majesty's Imperial Terran Navy. And you are..."

Ignoring the rogue Six's blasphemy, Leoben maintained his smile as he remembered one of the hybrid's many ramblings, _bearing the scepter of her Emperor_. "You may call me, Leoben, sister. There is so much you do not understand...and so much we need to talk about—the Plan...the Manipulator...everything. I...along with the others...will be your guide—if you will let me."

"Hmmm..." Alessandra pretended to ponder as she prepared to make her move, shifting her stance slightly in a prearranged signal to her partner waiting under cover, "...your offer's tempting...but let me make an offer of my own. You accompany me to my ship and we'll talk. Then, if I think what you have to say is worth listening to, we can go on from there."

Knowing the penchant of his sister Sixes towards violence, Leoben signaled the two centurions with a subtle finger gesture that, unknown to him, did not go unnoticed by the ace intelligence agent standing before him. Going by instinct and feeling, Alessandra, snap-drawing her weapon from its holster fired at the left centurion's head, melting it with a medium beam burst of superheated plasma as a shot rang out from Speedball's pistol, tagging the other metallic guardian. Moving rapidly, the Terran agent struck the male Cylon on the side of his skull with the butt of her pistol. Following her initial stunning blow with a series of punches and jabs, the contessa only continued punching and kicking as Leoben sank to the ground.

"Whoa...whoa! Take it easy, Contessa! Damn! Remind me not to get you really mad at me!" A running Cameron called out, inwardly shocked at having to be the voice of restraint here. "I thought you didn't want to kill him!"

The blood-haze clearing from her eyes, Alessandra took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "You're right." She admitted, her body shaking. "Thanks for pulling me back. Here..." she said as she handed a metallic collar to the Colonial pilot. "It's a restraining collar..." she explained as she held up a tiny device in the palm of her hand, "...activated by this. If he tries to pull anything or escape, this'll cause a massive electronic shock that'll stop him in his tracks."

"Frak!" Speedball gasped, "Wish we had one of those."

"Yeah...well..." Alessandra grimaced, "I don't like them much myself, but I guess they do have their uses. C'mon. Snap it on him and then we better drag him and ourselves inside before any of his friends show up."

As Cameron snapped the collar around Leoben's neck and then, with the assistance of Alessandra, carried the unconscious Cylon into the marble facade building, the pilot, his curiosity getting the better of him, inquired, "So...did they recognize you?"

"Yes...and no." The contessa replied as the pair entered the building. "The mechanical units didn't know I wasn't part of their collective—I'd say they're at best semi-sentient—along the lines of a guard dog or something like that. But Speedy over here..." she quipped as the twosome shoved Leoben up against a bookshelf, "...did. He called me 'the Prodigal' and spouted off some junk about God's Plan and the Manipulator and a bunch of other mystical stuff."

"You don't believe any of that—do you?" Speedball inquired as he and his partner carefully surveyed their surroundings, taking especial note of the desks, files and books littering the floor and shelves.

"The stuff about God's Plan?" Alessandra snorted, "No...of course not. But..." she qualified, "I would like to know more about this 'Manipulator'—who or what he's supposed to be?"

"Yeah...I guess I see where you're coming from here. Maybe he's some sort of super-Cylon brain or something like that?"

"Could be..." Alessandra allowed, "If he is...then maybe he's the one that planned this attack. Or it could be something or someone else..." she speculated, "I actually hope it is a super-brain, because then it'll be easier to deal with. If the latter's the case and we've got an alien species, the Alythians, or some other empire or entity manipulating things behind the scenes, then our problem has just gotten a helluva lot bigger than just the Cylons."

As that thought sunk into Speedball's mind, the young pilot asked as he carefully checked the doors and windows for possible approaching Cylons, "So...what's our next step?"

"First, we wake up Sleeping Beauty over here and explain his new situation to him. Then, we search for a fallout shelter—if there's anyone still alive here—that's where they'll be hiding."

"Sounds good to me..." Speedball grinned as he took his canteen and splashed the cold water on Leoben's face, "Let's do it."

"Oh..." Alessandra asked Cameron as the Leoben regained consciousness, "One other thing...why didn't you take the opportunity to put a bullet in my back before or during the fight when you had the chance."

"Just protecting myself." Speedball replied, "If they'd have gotten you—they'd have gotten me."

"Fine." The contessa replied, not really buying her partner's reason, "Well...for whatever it's worth to you—thank you."


	5. Chapter 4: Picking up a Good Book

WHO ARE YOU

CHAPTER FOUR: Looking for a Good Book and Making New Friends...

_It's Sunday, so that means it's time for another part. For those who've read the earlier version of this, I've added a new scene with Valera and Bridgette and have made some alterations. Also, I'm working on an entirely new part that takes place either just before or just after the upcoming major story arc on-oops...almost dropped some spoilers! Well, you'll know what I'm talking about when you get there! The intention of the new part is to add some character bonding between the principles: Alessandra, Cameron, Valera, and Bridgette._

_I'm also grateful for everyone who has favorited and is following this story—the tremendous response has both humbled me (in a good way) and inspired me to continue writing. And also, thank you so much for your reviews—they are greatly appreciated._

_ jetsly: Thank you so much! Those authors and a few others are most definitely lingering in the background and Alessandra is something of a composite of Dominic Flandry, the Stainless Steel Rat, and a few other characters with a bit of her own spice and sass thrown in. Good point also about reviews and making sure to leave reviews for others—good advice, I'll be sure to heed it._

_ David Archerfish: I'm glad you've picked up the Technic series—it really was some of Poul Anderson's best work._

_To all the other reviewers: THANK YOU! I hope you continue to enjoy the series And now...it's time for me to shut up and let you read! For those enjoying the holiday weekend, Have a happy and safe Thanksgiving Holiday and to everyone else, have a good week and I'll see you next Sunday!_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_Interlude One: Several Weeks Ago During the Attack on Caprica..._

The Manipulator smiled as he looked down on the unconscious form of Gaius Baltar as well as the Six that had both betrayed the human scientist and saved him. The last of a cultured and highly advanced elder race, the Manipulator sighed as he regarded the only thing left of his people and its accomplishments beside himself—The Experiment. Begun thousands of years ago, it had been long forgotten until he had chanced upon its records just before nuclear fire rained down upon his home. As memories of his lost world and its beauty flitted briefly through his mind, the Manipulator knelt down next to the insensible scientist.

_Yes...you will do just fine. _The adept telepath thought as he probed the deepest recesses of the human scientist's mind. _Intelligent, cunning, adaptable and ruthless, yet also weak and pliable...you can be easily molded into the perfect instrument to immortalize my people. And now...since our time is brief, let us begin._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_Picon: The Present_

"Wake up, Leo!" Alessandra smirked as her fellow Cylon struggled to consciousness.

"Wha..." Feeling something odd around his neck, Leoben's fingers touched the cool silver collar.

"It's a restraining collar." The contessa explained as she displayed a small device she held in the palm of her hand, "It's networked to this. Do anything out of line, try to remove the collar, or get beyond a certain radius and..." she then pressed a button on the oval object with her thumb.

"Ahhhh!" The male Cylon cried out in pain as every nerve in his body seemed to catch fire.

Taking her finger off the button, Alessandra looked down on the still trembling and twitching figure on the floor. "I'm sorry I had to do that..." the contessa said in a genuinely apologetic voice, "...but you probably would have done something stupid without a real demonstration—and I really don't want to kill you unless I have to. The restraining collar works by attacking your neurons' electro-receptors. While the pain's bad enough for a pure organic, it's even worse for us because of the nanites that infuse the cells in our bodies."

Staring down at the male Cylon, Alessandra ignored his labored breathing as she warned, "Behave and you won't have to feel it again. Prove to me I can trust you, and I'll consider taking it off." Kneeling down next to Leoben, the Terran agent began her interrogation, "Now...before we go down to the basement to see if you left anyone alive down here, I think we should have a little talk. First question...I want to know everything you know about this Manipulator. Is it an AI? An alien? Cooperate, and you'll begin to earn my trust...refuse..." she then displayed the control device in an obvious non-verbal threat. "So...what's it going to be?"

"The answers you seek..." Leoben wheezed as he slowly recovered, "...can be found in the Prophesies of Sybille..."

"The Prophesies of Sybille?" Speedball, the Gemonese raptor pilot snorted, shaking his head dubiously, "They were decanonized years ago by the Council of Faiths because they so strongly contradicted the Sacred Scrolls—especially the Book of Pythia."

"What are you talking about?" Alessandra asked, turning her head up towards her partner.

"The Book of Pythia describes how the Thirteenth Tribe turned away from the other Tribes to find a new home on Earth." Cameron elaborated further, "It also points the way towards Kobol...the birthplace of humanity, where the gods and men lived in paradise until the exodus of the thirteen tribes."

"And I keep telling you that's a load of bull!" Alessandra answered back, "You've seen the database on the _Elysia_. And if you don't believe that, then believe me...I've been to Terra...Earth. I've been to the Imperial Preserve at Olduvai Gorge—where humanity originated millions of years ago. Humanity evolved on Terra and someone or something brought you to this Kobol of yours several thousand years ago."

"It has happened before and it will happen again..." Leoben recited.

"Pardon?" Alessandra interjected.

"Another verse from the Book of Pythia." Speedball explained, "It refers to the fact that everything occurs in a cyclical way..."

"In other words, history repeats itself." The contessa nodded her head, "Yeah...some of us think that way too. Personally..." the lovely blonde shook her head, "...I think that's another load of bull. Nothing ever exactly repeats itself. Conditions differ, geography, technology, all sorts of stuff can influence events. And of course there's the human or xeno factor and plain old random chance. Between all that, there's no way history completely repeats itself."

"That's what I told the other Leobens." The male Cylon responded, nodding his head in agreement. "But they refuse to listen. They're still clinging to the Book of Pythia and are pinning their hopes on the destiny of the Harbinger, but I think they are wrong—the future lies with the Book of Sybille. That is why many of my line..." he declared, flashing an ironic grin, "...don't take me seriously."

"Well...that's the fate of all crackpots." Alessandra quipped, "Fortunately for you, I've got a soft spot for loonies. Now, what can you tell me about this Manipulator?"

"I don't know." Leoben confessed. "That's one of the reasons why I wanted to find the Book of Sybille—I'm sure that it must have the answer—or at least a clue as to where the answer may be found."

"Makes sense..." The contessa mused and then continued her questioning. "Earlier, you called me the Prodigal. Is it because I'm originally Cylon?"

"Yes." Leoben nodded his head again. "You who have been lost to us have returned. That is why you must be careful." He warned. "Many of the others...both human and cylon...will fear you because of what you are..."

"And what is that?" The Terran agent queried.

"A free spirit." Cameron interrupted with more than a hint of genuine respect in his voice, surprising the contessa. Looking down at Alessandra, he explained, "You see, you don't owe any allegiance or ties to any of us. You're the wild card in the deck...the unexpected and uncontrolled...and that's why they're afraid of you."

"Correct." Leoben affirmed, nodding his head as he looked into the eyes of the Six kneeling before him, "You must be careful because almost everyone's hand will be raised against you. That's why you need the Book of Sybille...and why you need me."

"Assuming..." The Terran agent announced, "...and I stress assuming...that you're telling the truth, then where do you think this Book can be found?"

"While I can't be completely certain..." Leoben admitted, "I'm pretty sure that it has to be here. This building is the Queenstown Library. That's why I came here—besides hoping that you would show up, of course. I would assume that because of its rarity and controversial nature it would be kept in a secure location."

"You've got that right." Speedball observed, "There are many who would just as soon destroy that book as look at it."

"There are those amongst the Cylons who would do so as well." Leoben affirmed.

"That makes the fallout shelter an even better prospect." Alessandra observed. "Not only are we liable to find any survivors who might be left, they probably would have stored the book and any other precious items they might have in there."

"Logical." Leoben agreed.

"Right." Alessandra declared as she motioned for Cameron to help the male Cylon up to his feet. "Let's see what's in the basement, shall we?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"What ya got?" Valera asked as she concentrated on the cards in her hand.

"Three on a run." Bridgette, her holographic image sitting opposite Valera, said as she showed her hand.

"Hah!" Valera laughed, "Full colors!"

"Damn!" Bridgette swore as the auburn-haired Colonial raked in her chips. "That's the fifth hand! Let's go back to poker."

"Ok." Valera grinned as she changed decks and began to shuffle, but I've beaten you three times in that already."

"I know...I know..." Bridgette groused as Valera dealt the cards. "Mind if I ask you a question?" The Terran AI queried.

"Depends." A suspicious Valera responded, "What's the question."

"What made you decide to join the military?" Bridgette asked.

"What made you decide to join?" Valera countered.

"I'm not in the Navy...not really." Bridgette answered, explaining, "I was working at the research lab where they placed Sandi after they'd found her. She was like an infant..."

"No programming at all?" Valera asked, somewhat astonished.

"Nope." Bridgette responded, shaking her head. "Even though she looked and had all the outward characteristics of a fully grown adult, mentally and emotionally she was just a baby. So me and the other scientists had to teach her everything. She learned very quick." The Terran AI said with pride. "When the Orsinis came to adopt her a year later, she was already functioning at the level of a six-year old. I kind of felt responsible for her—still do actually—so when she left with them, I went with her and we've been together ever since." Smiling, the AI prompted, "Ok...your turn...share."

"Fair enough." Valera took a deep breath and then began her tale. "You already know I was born on Picon." She said as she looked down at the scarred landscape of her home planet on the view screen.

"Yeah." Bridgette replied somberly, "I know you don't want to hear this coming from me and you're probably going to let me have it with both barrels, but I really am sorry for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault." Valera quietly whispered in as low a voice as she could and then continued her story as if she had never uttered those words. "Well...I was a military brat. Mom was a comm. specialist in the Colonial Fleet and Dad was a Fleet Marine, so it was pretty much a foregone conclusion that I'd enlist, but my grades were good in secondary school and so I got a Fleet scholarship to Picon U. and then after graduation, officer's training and then flight training on raptors."

"And here you are." Bridgette finished.

"And here I am." Valera repeated as she examined her cards. "Let's get back to the game. How many cards you want?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The trio quickly found a stairwell that led down into the basement. Looking down into the dark stairwell, Alessandra grinned, "You might want to shine your light down here, Cam. Leo and I can see well enough, but you might have some problems."

"Yeah, sure." Cameron groused, his complaint getting a gentle chuckle out of the blonde Terran aristocrat and even a slight smile out of the male Cylon, "Go on ahead and pick on the lowly human." Seeing Leoben's smirk through his light, the dark-haired raptor pilot snapped as he glared daggers at the other male, "I was talking to her—don't you dare laugh. You don't have the right to laugh. She didn't nuke my people like you and your kind did. You better pray that she never lets me have that little thing of hers or I swear by all the gods that I'll push that button until every nerve in your body is fried."

"I think he gets the picture, Cameron." Alessandra said in a soft voice as they continued on down the stairs. Turning her attention to her fellow Cylon, the Terran agent warned, "If I were you, I'd listen to what he says—something happens to me—he'll be the one holding the button."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Alessandra was immediately confronted by a thick wooden door. "Looks like a basic lock." She commented as she gripped the door knob with her hand, "I should be able to force it pretty easy." Giving the knob a quick hard twist, the contessa smirked triumphantly as she opened the door. "Told you."

"Storage room." Alessandra noted automatically as Speedball's flash light shown on the stacked chairs and books and a pair of desks, all covered by a thick layer of dust. Pointing to the floor, the contessa requested, "Shine your light down, Cameron..."

"Ok, Lieutenant." The handsome raptor pilot replied as he brought the beam down to illuminate the floor beneath. "Look!" He exclaimed as he pointed at what was clearly a trail in which the dust was thinner and less settled. "The fallout shelter must be that way."

"Good eye, Cameron. Oh...and by the way..." the contessa smiled as she proceeded down the trail, coming soon to a metallic door, "...you can call me Alessandra. And here we are!" Testing the hatch seal, the Terran aristocrat remarked with a frown, "Not locked..."

"Not a good sign." Cameron commented somberly, "If anyone had made it in, they'd have dogged the hatch to ensure a seal."

"I hate to say it—but you're probably right." The contessa agreed, "But...there's still a chance that they were in such a panic that they didn't think to dog the hatch—especially if they were untrained civilians."

"Well..." Speedball sighed, nodding his head for Alessandra to open the door, "Only one way to find out."

The door opened with a hiss to reveal a dim electric light bulb still shining. "Batteries." Cameron observed, shaking his head sadly as he saw two humans, an older man and woman, lying on the floor together in each others' arms, both dead. "Must have been radiation poisoning," the raptor pilot commented.

"No." Alessandra shook her head as she knelt down next to the couple, noticing at once their cyanic lips. "Suicide. They took cyanide. Probably felt it was better than dying of radiation poisoning." Noticing a sealed envelope clutched in the hands of the man, the contessa gently removed it from his hands. "To our son, Billy Keikaya, from your loving parents..." Alessandra read aloud. Taking the unopened envelope, the Terran aristocrat folded it and placed it in one of her pockets as she gently closed the couples eyes, her gesture not going unnoticed by the raptor pilot standing near her. "Maybe one day we'll get the chance to give that letter to Billy—whoever he is."

"He's probably dead." Leoben stated in a matter of fact tone that earned him a glare from both his fellow Cylon and the human raptor pilot. "If he didn't die in the attack, odds are that one of our patrols would have found him..."

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" Cameron cursed as he punched Leoben in the lips, splitting the Cylon's lip in the process.

"You had that one coming, Leoben." Alessandra declared with a frown on her face. "Also, I wouldn't be so quick about jumping to conclusions. The one thing I've learned about sentient beings in general and humans in particular is that they have this remarkable talent for survival. Now..." she mused idly as she turned her attention back to the primary object of their search, "...where would I keep an incredibly rare and very controversial book? Ah..." her lips turned up into a grin as she spied a wall safe, "...where else." Taking out her pulse pistol, she adjusted it to fire the narrowest beam possible. Then, using the weapon as a cutting torch, she cut around the edges of the front of the safe until the front facing fell to the floor with a clang. Reaching into the safe, the blonde agent pulled out an ancient leather bound book. "Is this it?" She asked as she called Leoben over to her side.

"Yes." The Cylon confirmed, "That is the Book of Sybille."

"All right." The contessa decided, "We take it with us and we get off this planet. When we get back to the _Elysia_, we'll give it a closer look and go on from there. Now...let's get the hell out of here before we run into any more of Leo's friends."

"We're dusting off, Bridgette." Alessandra declared as the raptor carrying her, Speedball, and the Leoben they had taken prisoner lifted off the surface of Picon. "How's it looking."

"All clear so far." The other Terran AI replied, "That basestar jumped out a few minutes ago and its replacement hasn't arrived yet, so if you shag it, we should be able to recover you and get the hell out of Dodge without another fight."

"Right, see you in a few." Leaning back so that she could see the handsome human at the raptor's controls, the contessa grinned, "You heard the lady, Speedball. Let's shag it."

His lips turning up in a slight grin, Cameron joked back, "I love shagging..."

Her lips turning up into a mischievous smirk of her own, the lovely blonde playfully teased, "You know...that might be fun..."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Welcome on board the _Elysia_." The contessa grinned as a fascinated Leoben stepped off the raptor and on to the deck of the Terran yacht. "Now...if you'll follow me to the bridge?" Watching as Leoben touched his collar in wordless inquiry, Alessandra's grin turned into a smirk as she faked an exasperated sigh, "Oh very well...I guess we can take your collar off now." Producing the collar's control device, she touched a different button from the one she used earlier, causing the collar to snap open.

"Thank you." Leoben said as he wrenched the collar off his neck.

"Don't mention it." The contessa deadpanned, further warning, "Also, don't get the idea that you can pull any dirty tricks now that you're free. If I don't catch you, Bridgette will."

"Who's Bridgette?" The male Cylon asked as a holographic image of the Terran AI appeared, this time wearing a miniskirt and green tights with a pair of black leather thigh high go-go boots.

"Someone call me?" The mischievous AI teased, "Oh..." she grinned as she noticed Leoben. "You must be the new replicant I ordered. Not bad..." Bridgette remarked as she gave the male Cylon an appraising look, "I'd do him..." she winked as Cameron tried to restrain himself from laughing while a flabbergasted Leoben looked on speechless.

"See you on the bridge!" Bridgette winked again as the trio entered the lift.

"So..." Leoben queried as the lift carried its passengers first upward and then toward the bow, "...Bridgette is an AI as well."

"Yup." Alessandra grinned, "She's been with me ever since I can remember."

"She's not a slave or..."

"Of course not!" The contessa replied indignantly. Calming down, Alessandra explained, "AIs in the Empire share the same rights and obligations as any other citizen. The humans and all the other races..."

"Other races..." Leoben exclaimed as Alessandra laughed once again.

"Oh..." the blonde AI chuckled, "I forgot to tell you, didn't I? Well, the Empire consists of more than just humans and AI's—there are more intelligent species in this galaxy than you can shake a stick at." Her laughter dying down, she sounded a cautionary note, "And not all of them play nice. In fact, I know of one or two that would just love to have you and your people over for dinner—as the main course."

As she finished her sentence, the elevator door slid open to reveal Ripper sitting at a makeshift card table with Bridgette on the other side. Sensing the trio entering the yacht's command center, the Terran AI turned her holographic head towards them, "Welcome back, Sandi and friends."

"So...Valera..." Cameron grinned as he noticed his ECO sitting at the table, "Ummm...cards?"

"We were bored, ok!" The auburn haired woman responded, "Besides, I won a thousand credits off her."

Shaking her head, Alessandra gently chided her fellow AI, "You know you suck at cards, Bridgette..."

"Unlucky in cards..." Bridgette riposted, "...lucky in love. Speaking of which..." the AI asked, half joking as she leered at Leoben, "...can I chip him, Sandi?"

"No...not yet." Seeing the confused looks on the others' faces, the contessa explained, "I have a pico-chip implanted inside me that networks me in with Bridgette. It's actually not that uncommon in the Empire for people to do that—especially if you're working closely with us AIs. That's one of the reasons why we knew everything you guys were up to. Speeds things up and it allows us to communicate without anyone else knowing and it has some other...bennies..."

"Should have figured..." Ripper grumbled under her breath, "We never had a chance."

"I wouldn't say that." Alessandra replied consolingly, "You guys were actually pretty innovative—you did a good job improvising on the fly on more than one occasion. You two should have transferred over to whatever your equivalent of Intelligence is—you're naturals at it."

Her attention now focused on Leoben, Valera, her voice dripping with anger as she regarded the male Cylon, asked Alessandra, "You said he was a prisoner—is he like you?"

"Yeah...sorta." The Terran agent responded, "We found him on the surface and I decided to keep him as a souvenir. Also...while I understand why you might want to flush him out an airlock, he seems to know some stuff that could be pretty important—so—for now at least—I don't want him to take any 'accidental' walks outside or anything like that—_capice_?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." Ripper reluctantly replied.

"Good." The contessa smiled as she regarded the petulant redhead standing before her. "Look I understand..." pausing as she saw a fierce look appearing in the other woman's eyes, Alessandra quickly amended, "...ok, I don't understand completely—I guess I can't unless it's happened to me. But, we...I...really do need him and what he knows. I'm not asking you to forgive him. I am asking that you use your good judgment—ok?"

"All right." Valera nodded her head. "I promise...he doesn't go out for walkies unless you say it's ok."

"Wait a minute!" Alessandra exclaimed as she turned her head towards first Cameron and then Bridgette. "Did she just crack a joke?"

"I think she did." Bridgette chuckled.

"Yeah...that was a joke." Cameron confirmed.

"I've been known to a time or two. Just don't get used to it." Valera responded in a huff. "Now, can we get back to business?"

"Oh very well...if you insist." Alessandra grinned as she affected a yawn, "Bridgette, have you plotted a course to take us out of this system?"

"Heh." Bridgette snorted as a three dimensional holographic image of the Cyrannus system appeared, "Ask me to do something difficult." A thin red line then appeared beginning from the _Elysia's_ plotted position in orbit around Picon and then taking it near another planet before exiting the star's gravity well.

"Caprica." Speedball noted as he pointed at the blue and green planet.

"That's your government center, isn't it, Cameron?" Alessandra asked.

"Yeah, Alessandra." The raptor pilot responded, Valera's head jerking up at her companion's use of the Terran agent's first name.

"So, it's liable to be heavily defended. Is this really the best route, Bridgette?" Alessandra asked.

"'Fraid so." The AI replied. "It'll get us out of the gravity well quickest and our stealth systems should keep us invisible to their patrols unless they bump right up against us."

"All right." The contessa decided as she got into the pilot's chair, "Let's do it. Give me control."

"It's all yours, Sandi."

"So..." Ripper whispered to her fellow Colonial, "You're on a first name basis with her now, huh?"

"She's not what we thought she was." Cameron whispered back, "She might be a Cylon, but I'm convinced she's got nothing to do with the rest of 'em. 'sides, you looked like you were getting on pretty good with Bridgette..."

Valera responded in a defensive tone, "That's different...we were just playing cards to pass the time."

"If you say so." The raptor pilot flashed a smug grin, "But I've known you for a long time. I'm thinking you're coming to the same conclusion I am—that they're not so bad. In any event, for now, I say we work with them. It's better than the alternative."

Shaking her head in a vain effort to dispel the truth of her pilot's words, Valera took a deep breath and exhaled as she whispered back, "All right, but I hope for both our sakes that you know what you're doing."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As the sleek yacht passed between the patrol zones of two basestars without notice, Alessandra breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! Everyone can exhale now, we're through. All we have to do now is clear Caprica and we're on our way."

"Contessa?" Ripper asked, a lump growing in her throat.

"Yes."

"Could you put Caprica up on your viewscreen?"

"Sure." The blonde Terran agent nodded her head as her hand passed over the lighted instrument panel behind which she sat. Almost immediately, the northern hemisphere of the bombed world appeared on the _Elysia's_ viewscreen, it's blue oceans, white clouds, and green continents not revealing any indication of the destruction done on the planet's surface.

Watching as his ECO wiped a tear from her eye, Cameron gently queried, "You're thinking about him—aren't you?"

"Yeah." Valera whispered, "He was planning on starting the new semester at the University of Caprica in a week. He decided to leave home early so that he could get settled into the dorm and everything." Shaking her head, her lips turned up into a sad smile, "My brother always liked everything all planned out—I used to kid him about it all the time."

"You know..." Speedball consoled, "...he might have survived. That Cylon told us that they've been finding survivors."

"Thanks..." Valera replied as she touched her friend's hand with hers, "...but it might be better for him if he did die in the attack. Who knows what those bastards are doing to those poor people left on the surface."

"Heads up, everyone!" Bridgette's voice called out, "I'm picking up a signal." A few seconds later, the ship AI clarified, "It's a transponder signal. Sounds like it's Colonial." As the two Colonial officers' heads jerked up on hearing Bridgette's news, the AI asked, "So, what do you want to do, Sandi?"

"Put it on the plot, Bridgette." The blonde replied. Glancing back at the two humans, the Terran aristocrat smiled, "Don't worry, we should be able to swing by and tractor 'em in. Why don't you two go down and say hello and clue whoever it is on what's going on here. Leoben..." Alessandra instructed, turning her attention to her fellow humaniform Cylon, "Might be a good idea for you to make yourself scarce in your quarters until our new guests understand the score. Bridgette will show you the way."

"Understood." The male Cylon acknowledged as he turned to leave.

"Just take the lift to deck two and then follow the pretty lights and you won't get lost. Oh...and don't get any bright ideas...I can multitask quite well, so I'll be keeping an eye on you." The impish AI declared before speaking once again to her friend, "Ok, Sandi...we're in tractor range. Want me to get them on the horn?"

"Might be a good idea." The contessa grinned, "Colonial raptor? This is the yacht _Elysia_. Do you read me?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_Interlude Two: Earlier on the surface of Caprica_.

"Where'd she go, Helo?" The Cylon Eight known as Sharon Valerii, formerly known by the call sign Boomer asked the tall well-built man standing next to her as the pair rushed out of the back exit of the Delphi Museum in search of their fellow _Galactica_ pilot, Lieutenant Kara Thrace, codenamed Starbuck.

Moments later, they heard the sound of the Cylon raider that had carried the blonde pilot to the devastated capital of the Twelve Colonies on her mission to fetch the Arrow of Apollo. "Frak." Lieutenant Karl Agathon, also known as Helo, cursed. "She must have taken off. Frak!" His teeth clenched, the ECO kicked the hard floor in frustration, sending a shard from a broken sculpture skidding across the hard floor. "For a moment..." he said as he massaged the welt growing on his jaw, "I thought I'd gotten through to her, and then—out of nowhere—she slugged me." Looking down on the dark haired woman bearing his child, Karl smiled warmly, "Just be glad you got out of the way when you did, she'd have shot you for sure."

Trembling, Sharon looked up at the man she fell in love with, "Well...she's got the arrow. I just hope she makes it off planet. The patrols will be heavy—even with her transponder she's taking a big chance. We better get moving too." The bronze-skinned Cylon urged, "They'll be sending a patrol this way soon...all the noise we've made is sure to attract someone's attention."

"So..." Helo asked as the pair, sticking to the shadows, crept out of the building, "How are we going to get off planet?"

"We should be able to find a way off now..." Sharon speculated as she carefully considered all possible options, "...while they're searching here, we'll double back to the base and snatch a raptor."

"Let's get going then." Helo urged as he placed a supportive arm around his lover. "I'm getting sick of this place."

"You and me both." Sharon agreed as a slight smile crossed her lips.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_The Present:_

"Colonial raptor? This is the yacht_ Elysia. _"Do you read me?"

"What the frak!" Helo called out in surprise from his position at the ECO station as Alessandra's hail came through their speakers.

"What are you picking up?" Sharon replied, "Who are they?"

"They're not coming across as Cylon on the dradis." Karl answered back, "But they're not reading as Colonial either."

"Colonial raptor? Are you receiving me? We're friendlies...I repeat...we're friendlies. We thought we might give you a lift out of here if you're interested...but..."the voice, almost teasing, came through the speaker, "...if you'd rather us not..."

"Sharon?" Helo exclaimed, "I'm picking up a raider patrol coming this way. It's going to take a few minutes for the jump drive to spool up..."

"They'll be on to us long before then." Sharon concluded, "We better take whoever it is up on their offer." Keying her mike, the Oriental-featured Cylon responded to the mystery ship's hail, "_Elysia_? Thanks for the assist. We've got company coming our way. How soon can you get here."

"We're already here." The voice responded as the raptor's canopy was bathed in a blue light, much to the consternation of the two Colonial officers inside. "Relax..." the voice urged, "...I've just locked a tractor beam on you and am guiding your ship into our hangar bay..."

"Tractor beam?" Sharon repeated, "What the frak is a tractor beam?"

"Explanations can wait until later." The voice replied, "Right now we need to get you and ourselves out of here before our tin playmates arrive. There'll be a couple of Colonial officers who'll meet you when you set down and they'll fill you in on everything. Do you need medical care or anything like that?"

Glancing at his companion at the pilot's controls, Helo responded in the affirmative. "Yeah. Sharon's pregnant and we've both been banged up some."

"Ok. Cameron and Valera will take you to the infirmary and Bridgette will take a look at both of you. Is there anything special she needs to be aware of regarding Sharon's or your condition?"

"We're going to have to tell them the truth." Sharon said to her lover through a second channel. "They'll find out anyway."

"You're right." Helo reluctantly agreed. "Let's just hope they don't gun us down the moment we land." Switching back to the first channel, Helo took a deep breath and confessed, "Sharon's a Cylon. They've taken human form and..."

"It's all right..."the voice, now taking on a surprisingly understanding tone, interrupted, "...neither one of you have anything to worry about. She'll be taken good care of—you have my word. Just play it cool and everything'll be ok."

"Thank you." A somewhat taken aback Helo responded, not sure what to make of the disembodied voice's unexpected words.

"Don't mention it."The voice, resuming its light, playful tone, replied, "We'll see you in a few._ Elysia_ out."

"I can see the ship." Sharon exclaimed, her voice filled with astonishment as she took in the sleek, streamlined, smooth lines of the _Elysia_, her eyes not missing what appeared to be recessed gun turrets and missile tubes. "Well armed for a yacht." She noted, "But it looks like they didn't have time to put the guns in the turrets. This must belong to a corporate head or something—it must have either been off planet or managed to lift off just as the attack was beginning." As the _Elysia's _hangar bay doors opened, Sharon shook her head, "This is spooky...being guided in like this without computer control or anything..."

"Well..." Helo joked, "...at least we'll have a smooth landing for a change."

"Cameron? Valera?" Can you see them coming in?

"Yeah. The raptor's entering the hangar bay now, Alessandra." Speedball responded. "They should be down in a moment or so."

"Great." The contessa exclaimed as her hand once again passed over the controls. "Ok...listen up you two...the woman's a Cylon—I don't know if she's a duplicate of me or if she's another model.

"Great." Ripper groused, "Another frakking AI. It's getting to where we humans are becoming a minority here."

"It's not so bad." Alessandra riposted, "Her boyfriend's a human."

"Boyfriend?" Valera rolled her eyes, "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Alessandra's laughter could be heard in the hangar deck as the raptor settled down on the deck, "And it gets even better. It seems that she's preggers. So be nice to her."

"What?" An astonished Cameron exclaimed as Ripper stood mouth agape.

"Yeah...kinda took me by surprise too." Alessandra replied, "You know...we weren't sure whether the nanites in my system would have even allowed me to get pregnant—guess we know now. Good thing I went on ahead and decided to get my contraceptive implants."

"Looks like they're getting ready to come out." Cameron noted as the hatch door of the raptor began to open.

"Ok. We'll be clear of the system's gravity well soon. Go ahead and take our guests over to the infirmary and then once Bridgette green-lights them, bring 'em over to the lounge—I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to get out of this smelly flight suit, grab a shower, and get into something a bit more comfortable. See you in a few."

"Right, Alessandra." Speedball answered back as he turned to his ECO. "Well, Val...ready to say hello to the new guys."

"Yeah..." Valera replied somewhat sourly, "We're becoming a regular crew here, all right."


	6. Chapter 5: New Friends

WHO ARE YOU CHAPTER 5

His hand hovering over the pistol holstered at his hip, Lieutenant Karl Agathon spoke softly to the nervously fidgeting woman standing next to him. "Don't worry, Sharon. I told you I'm not going to leave you and my child, and I meant it. We're in this together."

"Thanks Helo." The lovely Cylon smiled as she looked up into the eyes of her lover as she undid the flap to her holster, "Ready when you are."

"Let's do this." The ECO announced as he pressed the door release. As the hatch opened with a hiss, the couple found themselves looking at another couple, both also wearing Colonial uniforms. "Lieutenants Karl Agathon, call sign Helo and Sharon Valerii, call sign Boomer. Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted." Speedball replied, completing the traditional formula. "I'm Lieutenant Cameron Collins, call sign Speedball and this is Lieutenant Valera Ellis, my ECO, call sign Ripper. Welcome on board the _Elysia_."

"What kind of ship is this and who does it belong to?" Sharon inquired as her eyes scanned the hangar bay, spotting at once not only the raptor, but also a shuttlecraft that, while beautiful and streamlined in design, was also of a completely unknown configuration—much like the ship she and her companion were now on.

"And where did you come from?" Helo added.

"Our ship..." Cameron replied, jerking his head towards Valera, was the battlestar _Olympia_."

"I've heard of her." Sharon interjected, "I served for a while under Colonel Foster before his promotion. He's a good man."

"Yeah." Ripper growled as she stared daggers at Sharon, "He was. Until your people killed him and everyone else on the _Olympia._"

"Take it easy, Val..." Cameron whispered as he placed a gentle, yet restraining arm on his ECO. "Remember what the Boss said..."

"What's gotten into you, Speedball?" Valera whispered back as the memories of her scarred home world raced back into her mind, "In case you haven't been paying attention—they're the enemy!"

"I know!" Cameron cried out, the anguish in his voice clear to everyone present, "I saw what they did to Picon!"

"And we saw what the Cylons did to Caprica...to my home!" Helo added, "But Sharon isn't like the others..."

"Yeah..." Ripper snapped back, "I'll bet. Look..." she exclaimed, turning her attention to Cameron, "I'm beginning to accept that the Contessa might not be part of this...that she couldn't have known...but her..." She all but shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sharon, "She had to have been part of it! Just like the other one!"

"She's right." Sharon confessed, tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked up at the man who she loved, "I can't take back what happened. Gods know I wish I could. All I can do is try to help put things right."

"It's all right, Sharon..." Helo whispered as he glared at Valera, raising his voice. "I hate the Cylons for what they did as much as you do, but I'm not going to let you harm Sharon. I love her and she's carrying my child. To get to her, you're going to have to get through me first."

"Look at her, Val..." Cameron whispered in a low voice as he gestured with his head towards a sobbing Sharon. "Really look at her. And then look at him. Tell me...what do you see?"

As she stared at the cylon standing before her, Valera noticed for the first time the tears flowing down the woman's cheeks. She then saw how closely she clung to the man standing beside her and how protective he was of her and the look of genuine love and affection the pair gave each other. Feeling the warmth of their mutual love, tears began forming in the eyes of the tormented Colonial officer.

"My parents...my brother...our shipmates..." Valera sobbed as Sharon and Helo looked on.

"I know." Cameron consoled as he hugged his ECO close to him. "I know."

"Please..." Sharon pleaded in a soft, hesitating voice, "Give me a chance...give us a chance...to help put things right. I can't change what happened, but I can help try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It has happened before and it'll happen again..." Cameron recited.

"From the Book of Pythia." Sharon said.

"Yeah..." Valera remarked through her sobs, "Well, we're going to try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"What do you mean?" Helo inquired.

"It's a long story. We'll explain everything on the way to the infirmary." Cameron promised as he urged the couple towards the lift, "C'mon...let's get you two looked at. Then Alessandra wants to meet us all in the lounge."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"I'm not believing this!" Helo gasped as his eyes took in the opulence and beautiful paintings on the walls of the corridor down which they walked. "This beats any of the cruise ships I've ever been on."

"Tell me about it!" Sharon responded as she paused for a moment to more closely examine a painting of several ballet dancers and who appeared to be their teacher leaning on a cane for support. "That's...that's beautiful."

"Yeah." Cameron agreed, "Alessandra said it was from some painter named Degas."

"Never heard of him." Karl responded, shaking his head.

"You wouldn't have." Valera declared. "He's not from any of the Colonies."

"That's another thing I'm having trouble wrapping my head around." Lieutenant Agathon exclaimed, "That this contessa who commands this ship is an agent for a huge planetary empire consisting of hundreds of different species and thousands of worlds."

"And that she's also the Prodigal, a Cylon who's been lost for over a decade." Sharon shook her head.

"Yeah, well..." Valera grumbled, "I'm still trying to figure out what this Prodigal thing is all about."

"Maybe our 'guest' will be able to find some answers in the Book of Sybille that we found down on Picon." Cameron opined.

"Book of Sybille?" Sharon paused for a moment, startled. "You found a Book of Sybille intact?"

"Yeah." Valera responded. "Lucky us."

"And the Leoben cylon you captured is doing the translating." Helo said with a strong note of doubt in his voice.

"Yeah...I don't trust him much either." Valera sourly commented. "But he's the only expert we've got."

"I see..." Sharon mused as the little group reached the infirmary door. Opening the door, the bronze skin cylon summarized everything that she's heard so far, "So...let's see if I've got this right. We're on a ship that comes from a large empire dominated by humans commanded by the Prodigal who is an agent for this empire and there's a Leoben who was taken prisoner who is currently digging through the Book of Sybille to try to figure out what's going on."

"Uh Huh." Cameron replied with a crooked grin.

"And, oh yes, the ship is controlled by another AI..."

"That's about the size of it." Valera interjected.

"And the AI's name is Bridgette?"

"Someone call my name?"

Turning their attention towards the source of the voice, Helo and Sharon were confronted by the holographic image of an attractive woman with short black hair and wearing a white nurse's dress, complete with nurse's cap.

"You're Bridgette?" Helo asked as he contemplated the technology necessary to implement such an accurate holographic image.

"Yup." Bridgette grinned, "And you two must be our guests—Sharon and Karl—right?" Taking their head nods as an affirmative, the AI grinned, "Glad to meet you." Turning her attention to Speedball and Ripper, Bridgette thanked the pair for escorting the newcomers and advised, "You guys might want to go and get changed out of those ugly flight suits before meeting up with Sandi for drinks and dinner. Since it's my turn to cook tonight...I'm thinking a lobster, avocado, and grapefruit salad, Cylosian fish for the main course, key-lime pie for desert, and let's see...I think a chenin blanc. So...scoot! I've got work to do." Now turning her full attention to the new arrivals, "Ok, you two...strip and hop up on the autodoc tables and I'll check you guys out."

"Ummm..." Karl vocalized dubiously as Sharon also gave her ECO a questioning look.

Sighing, the Terran AI gently chided, "I promise it'll be harmless, quick, and painless—I really am very good at this sort of thing. Now...are you guys going to cooperate or do I have to break out the lollypops?"

"Lollypops?" The sucker-craving Helo exclaimed, a slight smile crossing his features.

"Ah..." Bridgette chuckled, "Found a weakness. Tell you what—you cooperate and I'll get you a sucker."

Looking down on the expectant mother of his child, Karl nodded his head as he began to unzip his flight suit, Sharon following his lead. As the pair jumped up on the tables, Bridgette instructed, "Just lie down." Lying down, the pair felt a moment's alarm as a transparent human sized cover began to descend upon each of them. "It's ok—that's just me getting ready to do my job. Relax...no one's going to hurt you." As the autodocs covered the Colonial officer and his Cylon lover, Bridgette began her diagnoses. "Let's start with you, Karl...nothing serious...some bruises and contusions and a few cuts...not to mention one hell of a welt on your jaw. What hit you? A battlecruiser?"

"Close." Helo chuckled, "Starbuck."

"Who or what is a Starbuck?" Bridgette asked and then deadpanned as she saw the expression on Karl's face, "Forget I asked. You'll be ok in a few moments and then you'll get your sucker." The AI quipped as she immediately began to work healing the ECO's injuries. Minutes later, the autodoc covering Helo lifted as Bridgette turned her attention to Sharon. "Now...let's see how the mommy-to-be is doing. I'll bet you haven't even had a prenatal exam yet. Hmmmm..." Bridgette murmured as she analyzed the readings she was receiving from the human-form Cylon.

"Is there something wrong?" A suddenly nervous Sharon inquired.

"I'm not sure..." Bridgette answered honestly, all traces of her normal humor gone. "I'm picking up some unusual readings in the amniotic fluid...I think what might be happening is that your nanites are trying to infuse themselves into the pure-strain human DNA contributed by Karl."

"It's not going to hurt the baby, is it?" Helo asked, his face now etched with worry both for the mother and their unborn child.

"I don't think so." Bridgette replied, "But just to be safe, I'd like to extract some fluid so that I can run some tests if that would be all right with you." After receiving the pregnant Cylon's consent, the AI withdrew a tiny portion of amniotic fluid. "There...that should do it. I'd like you to come in for a checkup once a week as long as you're with us. If we do manage to find your people and you decide you'd rather go with them than stay with us, either Cylon or Colonial, it doesn't matter—try to let me know and I'll print out hardcopies of my records on you so that you can give them to whoever takes over, ok?"

Smiling as Sharon and Helo nodded their heads in agreement, Bridgette completed her treatment. "Ok...that takes care of the bumps and bruises—and that nasty graze—looks like you got tagged by a bullet..."

"Yeah..." Sharon grumbled as she glared at Helo, "Someone took a shot at me."

"Remind me to never get in between the two of you when you're having a fight." Bridgette joked as the autodoc disengaged. "All done. Now...if you two want to come with me, I'll show you to your quarters so you can get cleaned up and dressed and then just give me a holler and I'll show you the way to the lounge. After that, I've got to get started on dinner..."

"Ummm..." Sharon asked as they left the infirmary, "How do you cook?"

Laughing, Bridgette replied, "When I want to do stuff like cooking or anything like that, I just download into an android body. Personally, I don't like doing it too much—believe it or not, our android bodies are a bit more limiting than what you Cylons have been able to accomplish, but the body does make doing stuff like cooking easier. Now..." she grinned as she came to a door and opened it, revealing a lushly appointed suite, "...here's your quarters. You'll find fresh changes of clothes in the closet and a full bathroom with an honest to God bathtub and shower. Drinks are in one hour in the lounge. I'll come by and get you then."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Both Helo and Sharon gasped as the lights to their quarters came on the moment they entered. As their eyes took in their luxurious surroundings: a genuine double bed, lavish and beautiful paintings on the walls, carpeted floor, fully stocked mini-bar, crystalline coffee table with leather chairs and a wall monitor, Karl shook his head in disbelief, "I've never seen anything like this."

Opening the closet, Sharon got a good look at the wide range of clothing for both male and female—everything from everyday wear to evening formal wear to sexy lingerie. Shaking her head, the female Cylon then walked into the bathroom where, upon seeing the bathtub with its gold fixtures, she squealed with delight, "Helo! Come in here! You've got to see this!"

Dashing into the bathroom in answer to his lover's summons, a leer appeared on the handsome officer's face as he propositioned, "It looks to me like two can fit in there..."

Slipping first her flight suit and then the rest of her clothes off, Sharon smiled seductively as she turned on the water and slipped into the tub, "Well...what are you waiting for?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Cleaned up and dressed in the formal attire that had been laid out for them, Cameron and Valera eyed each other. While Valera wore a burgundy full length evening gown, Cameron settled for the standard Terran Navy dinner dress uniform which was a white dinner jacket with a single solid wavy gold rank strip embroidered on the sleeves, dark blue pants, and black-leather half boots. "I think we joined the wrong outfit." Speedball joked as Valera's lips turned down into a frown.

"Fancy dress doesn't make for good soldiers." The ECO primly pointed out. "But still..." she allowed as her lips turned up into a reluctant grin, "It does feel good to get out of that uniform for a while."

"Well then..." the handsome raptor pilot smiled back as he offered his arm to his partner, "...may I escort you?"

Giggling almost like a schoolgirl, Valera took the dashing young pilot up on his offer as she took his arm in hers, "Let's go."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

After a leisurely soak in the tub, the lovers reluctantly exited and dressed with Sharon settling for a black evening gown that left the shoulders bare while Karl chose a black tuxedo with white shirt. Adjusting her lover's tie, the Cylon mother-to-be looked up into his eyes and smiled, "You know...I'm almost tempted to stay here instead of trying to get back to the _Galactica_, but..."

"But..." Helo smiled.

"But..." Sharon declared as waves of nostalgia overtook her, "...the _Galactica's_ my home. You...Kara...the Old Man...even Colonel Tigh...you're all family to me. I know..." she laughed lightly as she shook her head, "...it sounds crazy. All those memories...they're not really mine. They belong to...they belong to the other Sharon. But..." she shrugged her shoulders, "...it's how I feel."

Smiling down warmly on the mother of his child, Karl placed a gentle finger under her chin as he gently stroked it, "You don't have to explain anything to me, Sharon. I understand completely. Now...we better get a move on or we're going to be late and I want to see who this contessa is supposed to be."

As the two lovers entered the bar, they both froze as their eyes fell upon the Six standing near the bar wearing a dark red strapless evening gown with diamond choker and tiara and smoking a cigarette from a long ivory cigarette holder standing next to a man with dirty blonde hair wearing a suit and tie. "Cylon!" Helo called out reflexively, his body instinctively dropping to a combat stance as the blonde in the blue dress rolled her eyes.

"She's must be the Prodigal." Sharon exclaimed, placing a gentle restraining hand on her lover's arm. "And the other one the captured Leoben."

"Here we go again!" The blonde in red exclaimed, her voice equal parts amusement and frustration. "Ok, guys...I'm only going to say this once, so listen and listen good. I'm Lieutenant Alessandra Orsini, Contessa Terranova, and I'm an intelligence officer in His Majesty's Imperial Navy. There are a bunch of duplicates that look like me—lucky devils—running around, but I don't have anything to do with these Cylons and don't really want to—ok?"

"We know." Sharon responded, "The only thing Cylon about you is your origin."

"Finally!" Alessandra clapped her hands, "Someone gets it!"

Sharon asked, "Why have you returned?

"My mission here..." the contessa replied with a grin, "...is to find out what's going on in this sector and whether either you or these Cylons are a threat to the Empire or not and to report back."

"So..." Helo asked, his body tensing up,"...are we a threat?"

"You guys..." Alessandra laughed, "Of course not. Neither are the Cylons by themselves. No offense, but compared to the Empire, you're strictly small potatoes. But..." she added sounding a cautious note, "...whoever's pulling both your strings might be a threat—possibly a very dangerous one."

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll discuss all that later during dinner. Bridgette's promised to outdo herself in the kitchen." Alessandra said as she motioned for the couple to join her at the bar. "I'm sorry we don't have any ambrosia. One of these days I've really got to try some of that stuff—Cameron over there never shuts up about it. Anyway..." she said as she put down her cigarette and poured an amber liquid into a shot glass, "...I figure you might like this, Lieutenant Agathon. It's a Terran drink called Scotch." The smile still on her face as she now addressed her fellow Cylon, Alessandra apologized, "Sorry, Sharon...no booze for you since you've got a bun in the oven, but I think you might like this—it's a fruit nectar made from a mixture of Vianan grapes and Sytrian cloud berries. I usually like it with a shot of vodka, but it tastes good straight—if you're into that, I mean."

Taking a tentative sip of their beverages, both Sharon and Helo's lips turned up into appreciative smiles. As the smooth liquor flowed down his throat, the _Galactica_ ECO remarked, "This is very good—it's a lot like ambrosia only...smoother."

"Single malt." Alessandra announced proudly, "From my private stock."

The sweet and fruity nectar leaving a very pleasant aftertaste, Sharon added, "This is good. Very good."

"One nice thing about the nanites in us." The contessa grinned as she winked at her fellow Cylons, "They do enhance our sensations, don't they?"

"All your sensations?" Helo asked, whispering in Sharon's ear.

"Oh yeah." Sharon whispered back.

"Cylons flirting..." Valera quipped to her partner in a slightly envious tone as she nursed her rum and coke. "Now I really have seen everything."

"Sandi?" Bridgette interrupted, her holographic image, this time wearing a chef's outfit, appeared, "Dinner's ready now. You guys can go in after you finish your drinks—and..." the impish AI added cheekily, "...you might want to hold off on lighting up that cigarette unless you want to spoil the taste of that salad I've been busting my ass fixing for you."

"All right...all right!" The contessa conceded with a mock sigh of resignation, "You win. Ok everyone!" The lovely blonde announced as she gently clapped her hands, "Finish your drinks...dinner's served."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Well..." Valera reluctantly remarked as she sat back in her chair, "I have to admit, that was good."

"Damn if you're right." Cameron agreed as he resisted the temptation to undo his belt.

"Didn't I tell you." Alessandra declared triumphantly as she ushered her dinner guests back into the lounge. Opening a humidor, the contessa took out a long, thin panatela for herself and then offered the humidor to the rest of the group. Valera, shrugging her shoulders, took a cigar as did Cameron. As the three smokers lit their cigars, the contessa sat down with her guests. "Bridgette's turned up the air scrubbers, and we'll make sure to keep the smoke away from you, if that all right with you, Sharon?" Taking her fellow Cylon's single nod of her head as assent, the Terran agent tilted her head towards the male Cylon seated on the other side of the couch from her. "All right, Leoben. I think it's time we continued our talk. Now...you said there might be some clues about this 'Manipulator' in the Book of Sybille. What sort of clues are we talking about here?"

"I'm not sure yet." The Two responded, "I'll need more time with the Book. But I did find out a few things from listening carefully to the hybrid."

Motioning with her cigar for the other Cylon to continue, Alessandra prompted, "Go ahead."

"I remember the hybrid saying that you would pit Cylon against Cylon and human versus human in civil war." Leoben declared ominously.

"Imagine...little ol' me causing all that trouble..." Alessandra laughed. "Now why would I want to do something like that..." then her voice took on a decidedly grim tone, "...unless I had to in order to survive, that is..."

Shrugging his shoulders, Leoben continued, "And it will be you and your chosen who will end the cycles once and for all."

"And what if I don't want to?" Alessandra asked with a crooked grin.

"You must." The Two responded, a note of urgency in his voice, "Because if you don't, not only will both our races be doomed, but so also will come what you Terrans call the Apocalypse."

At the mention of that phrase, Alessandra's blood chilled as Cameron asked, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"The end of the Empire." The contessa replied in a hushed tone, "The end of civilization. The end of everything."

"Damn." Cameron whispered, "I had to ask. So...what do we do to avoid that?"

Leoben recited, "The first scroll of the Book has a passage that reads, 'The hardened heart will bring Death to all. To keep the light shining, the Prodigal and her chosen must expose their hearts in the place where the children seek forbidden knowledge in the still caves belonging to the ghosts of the past."

"Why do these things always have to be so frakking cryptic and vague?" Valera grumbled as she exhaled a steady stream of smoke.

"To keep us guessing?" Helo ventured with a crooked grin.

"More like to hedge their bets." Alessandra quipped. "Still...there might be something in there. Let's see...Forbidden knowledge..." Alessandra mused, "Sounds like a scientific outpost or research station conducting extremely sensitive research. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Caprica's a major center for scientific research." Helo opined.

"Picon too..." Valera pointed out.

"Hell...probably every planet had research of one type or another going on." The contessa groaned as she drew from her cigar and exhaled. "It's all moot anyway. All the major planets right now are probably crawling with cylons and their research labs are most likely all craters of various sizes and shapes. No, I'm betting that what we're looking for is some out of the way rock somewhere. A dwarf planet or a dead world or a rock hidden in some asteroid belt."

"That still leaves lots of candidates." Cameron sighed dejectedly.

"Maybe not." Sharon argued. "What about Pallas?"

"Huh?" Everyone looked up.

"Why Pallas?" Alessandra asked.

"Well...it's a barren world, although it once was able to support life..." Sharon ventured.

"Ok, that fits in with the 'ghosts of the past' portion of the prophesy." Alessandra considered as she sipped her drink, prompting, "Go on..."

"It's also on an inclined orbit, so it's off the major traffic routes." Valera chimed in.

"Perfect for a secret base." Helo observed.

"I remember reading that they've been trying to kobolform it." Cameron noted, "But they were having problems..."

"Yeah!" Valera nodded her head, "I read that they were running into difficulties in trying to reestablish its magnetic field and resume plate tectonic activity."

"Hmph..." Alessandra snorted, "Good luck with that!"

"What do you mean?" A defensive Cameron inquired.

"Oh...it's doable." Alessandra explained, backtracking somewhat, "It's just frightfully expensive—both in cost and in time. Because we've found a lot of Earth-type planets, we generally only terraform those planets we absolutely have to—planets with very valuable strategic resources or in choke point systems of strategic importance where there is no garden or near-garden world. But..." She allowed, "I suppose it does make sense if you don't have a lot of garden planets around to colonize in your neck of the woods and you have to make do with what you have."

"So..." Valera queried, "Is it Pallas?"

Taking a deep breath, the Contessa nodded her head, "Yeah. We go to Pallas."

"Might want to alter that travel itinerary a bit." Bridgette's voice called out, "I'm picking up a Colonial distress signal..."

"How far?" Alessandra asked as all eyes in the lounge fell on her.

"About two hours away at maximum hyperdrive." The ship AI responded.

"Ok, Bridgette." The contessa decided, "The distress signal takes priority. Take us to it, please. Maximum speed."

"Right, Sandi. On it."

Turning to her guests, the contessa apologized. "Looks like we're going to have to call it an early evening. I suggest we all get changed into our working clothes and meet on the bridge in two hours."


	7. Chapter 6: Ghost Ship

WHO ARE YOU CHAPTER 6

Ghost Ship

"What do you make of it?" Alessandra asked as she turned around to face the assorted group gathered on the bridge, pointing to the largest of several vessels drifting unpowered all together in formation, a macabre ghost fleet.

"Looks like a standard Colonial freighter." Cameron replied as he carefully examined the drifting ship in the tactical display, Helo nodding his head in agreement. "I'd say Caprican make."

"It's Caprican." Valera agreed, "You can tell by its lines."

"Bridgette? Are they answering our hails?" Alessandra asked her AI companion.

"No, Sandi. Sorry. All I'm getting is a repeating loop."

The Terran agent remarked somberly, "Unfortunately, it looks like this will be more an investigation and recovery operation instead of a rescue. Valera...Helo...Sharon? You're with me. We're going to go see what the story is with those ships. Leoben..." the Terran aristocrat then commanded, addressing her fellow Cylon, "I want you to get back to those Prophesies—see what else you can dig up."

Watching as the foursome departed from the bridge, Leoben turned to the human standing next to him, "An interesting tactic. I wonder if it'll work."

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, Cylon..." Cameron growled, "Then for once, we're on the same page. Ripper's a good friend—and Alessandra...and Bridgette..." the pilot hastily added as Bridgette flashed a warm light in response, "...are becoming friends. If Valera doesn't come around, I don't want to have to choose sides..."

"Strange universe...isn't it?" Leoben mused.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The airlock door opening with a clang, Alessandra, wearing her skin tight environmental suit, stepped in first, followed soon after by the rest of her crew. Glancing down at the small, palm-sized device in her hand, the contessa announced, "Power readouts are minimal and little to no oxygen." Shaking her head, the Terran agent sadly declared, "Barring some miracle, we're only going to find corpses here. Still..." she ordered as she shined her light down the corridor towards the cargo bay, "...maybe we'll get lucky and someone might have rigged up a shelter or something. If nothing else...maybe we can find out what happened to them..."

"The Cylons are what happened." Ripper grimaced as she advanced slightly behind and to the right of Alessandra.

"No." Helo replied, "If it were the Cylons, they'd have just destroyed the ship and been done with it."

"Helo's right." Sharon affirmed, coming to the aid of her lover. "They wouldn't have bothered boarding unless there was something they wanted..."

"Like one of you?" Ripper interrupted testily.

"Like one of us." Sharon conceded.

The foursome gasped at the sight of the horror that awaited them in the cargo bay as they spied the bodies of men, women, and children strewn all over the deck and draped over cargo containers with what appeared to be a mother, teenage son, and young daughter lying dead next to a wall. As she drew nearer the bodies at the wall, Alessandra knelt down next to the little girl. Immediately recognizing the pattern of the placement of the fatal wounds in her and in her mother and brother, feelings of rage overtook the Terran agent as she angrily spat out, "That poor mother and her children were executed."

"Guess after you Cylon bastards got what you wanted, you decided to kill the rest." Ripper muttered ominously as her hand fell to her holstered pistol butt.

"Take it easy, Lieutenant." The Contessa warned as her hand went unobtrusively to the needle gun in her holster. "Don't do something you'll regret later."

"It wasn't the Cylons who did this." Helo declared in a voice filled with equal measures of shock, disbelief, anguish, and rage. "Whoever was responsible for this was Colonial—probably Colonial Fleet or Marines. Here Ripper..." he cried out as he held up a brass cartridge lying on the deck and then passed it to the female ECO, "...take a look at this and tell me what it is."

"It looks like a standard round coming from a Colonial issue assault rifle." Valera reluctantly admitted before countering, "But that still doesn't prove anything. It could have come from some of these people fighting back."

"And where are the Cylon shell casings? Alessandra asked in a soft tone. "Think about it Valera. If there was a gunfight between Cylon and Colonial troopers here, wouldn't it stand to reason that you'd find Cylon shell casings as well?

"She's right." Sharon added somberly, her eyes misting as they took in the horrible sight before them. "Also, if that were the case, there'd be Colonial Fleet or marines amongst the bodies, not to mention weapons. There aren't any." She concluded, shaking her head sadly.

"But why?" Valera asked feebly, her heart still not wanting to accept what her eyes and mind were telling her.

"I don't know yet." Alessandra replied as she placed a gentle, tentative, hand on the shoulder of the pained Colonial officer. "But I intend to find out." Pausing for a moment, she knelt down again next to the bodies. Softly, gently, she removed the doll from the little girl's hands, then a pocket knife from the back pocket of the boy, and finally, the woman's wedding band. "I want to give these to the husband and father if...when...we find him. Come on..." She commanded, standing up, "Let's keep on looking...we might be able to find a clue or two."

Nodding her head weakly, Valera joined the others in the gruesome and painstaking search for clues until, her eyes drawn by a metallic glint behind some cargo containers, she approached to investigate. Finding the body of a young long-haired man with a camcorder in his hand, the ECO called out, "Over here! I might have found something!" Pointing to the camcorder, Valera suggested, "Maybe this one might have made a recording?"

"It's worth a check." Alessandra agreed as she gently removed the camcorder from the still clutching fingers of the operator. "It's still working." The Terran agent announced as she rewound and then played the tape. Watching the tape with the others, Alessandra saw a dark haired woman wearing what was obviously a Colonial uniform, standing next to another Colonial officer, this one a stocky man with short, graying hair, and several Colonial Marines issuing a series of obviously unpopular orders as the people on the ship, many of whom the contessa and the others recognized as the same as the bodies strewing the deck, began to protest with increasing vehemence until, one of the passengers, a man identified as Laird, refused to comply. Alessandra and the rest of her team then watched in horror as the female Colonial officer ordered the woman and her two children, now clearly identified as Laird's family, apart from the others and stood them up against a wall. Forcing themselves to continue to watch, they saw the officer methodically shoot each of the family members in turn, starting with the little girl. After that, shots rang out as the Marines opened fire on the crowd. Then, the tape cut out.

"Godsdamned bastards." Ripper cursed, tears coming to her eyes. "Who could have done this and why?"

"I don't know." Alessandra replied through clenched teeth, "But I intend to find out and when I get my hands on that bitch and whoever ordered her to do this..." Taking deep breath and exhaling, the contessa then gently commanded, "But that will have to wait for later. For now, we need to stay on task. We need to know everything that happened here...if for no other reason..." she grimly declared as she lowered her head, "...than to make sure these poor people and especially that little girl, her mother and her brother, get the justice they deserve."

Waiting impatiently as the raptor carrying Alessandra and the others set down on the _Elysia's _hangar deck, Cameron rushed towards them as soon as the raptor's hatch hissed open. Immediately noticing the downcast expressions of all the raptor's crew, Speedball sighed grimly, "I take it there were no survivors."

"No." Alessandra replied tersely as she shook her head and handed the young pilot the camcorder, "Take a look at this...it'll explain everything."

His reactions similar to those of his compatriots as he viewed the sickening display on the video, Speedball, spotting what seemed to be a familiar face, quickly rewound the tape.

"See someone you recognize?" Alessandra inquired, adding, "Cameron...if you know anything..."

Freezing the image at the dark haired woman, Cameron grimly replied "Yeah. I know who she is. That's Kendra Shaw—a lieutenant I met once on Caprica during leave. I remember her telling me that she'd wangled an assignment as Admiral Cain's aide on _Pegasus_. I've never served on that ship, but I know a few people who did. I remember them telling me that when Cain wanted something, she didn't let anything or anyone stand in her way. She drove herself and her crew hard. That's why she made admiral as young as she did. If she was that way during peace—I can only imagine what she'd be like in war."

"I see..." The contessa replied. Addressing the other Colonial officers as well as Speedball, Alessandra requested. "I want you to record everything you know or might know about Admiral Cain, this Kendra Shaw, and about the _Pegasus_ and whoever you know that's serving aboard it. I don't know about you guys..." the Terran agent declared as she began to make her way to the elevator, "...but those two bitches are currently number one on my hit list—with bullets. I'll meet you in two hours in the lounge. Right now, I've got to see a cylon about a book."

Watching as the Terran agent walked away, Valera shook her head as she plaintively asked no one in particular, "What's happening to us? I thought we were supposed to defend people like that little girl. Can someone tell me, please...who are the monsters?"

Pressing the button next to the door to her male cylon guest's quarters, Alessandra spoke, "Leoben...tell me you've got something for me."

"Come in, Contessa." The Two replied, "I think I might."

Opening the door, the Terran spy saw the dirty-blond human-form cylon sitting behind a desk reading from the old leather bound Book of Sybille. "So...what you got?" Alessandra asked as she sat down across from the man.

"Look at this quatrain here." Leoben said as he pointed to a particular verse, "It states how humans were removed from their place of birth on the wings of angels..."

"Angels..." Alessandra shook her head, "I don't know what Sybille was smoking or snorting, but it must have been good."

"You're definitely the Prodigal." Leoben remarked with a half-smile. "Any other Six would be talking about how this was either a part of God's Plan and God's Will or consider it to be blasphemy and heresy and be bitterly opposed to it. Your line is the most deeply pious and the one most interested in the mystical and spiritual—next to mine, that is..."

"And yet our lines are supposed to be the two most manipulative..." Alessandra quipped back as she placed a cigarette into her cigarette holder and lit it, "Go figure."

"Maybe one has a lot to do with the other?" Leoben suggested as he pondered his blonde counterpart's words.

"Perhaps." The contessa agreed, "Or maybe whoever designed our original programming was a total head case." Shrugging her shoulders, Alessandra prompted, "But we can discuss that another time. What else did you dig up?"

The People were told by the angels that they were the chosen of the gods and given Paradise to live upon. Then, the angels departed and so the cycles began only to end with the coming of Iblis and the Prodigal."

"So..." Alessandra mused, "Since I'm supposed to be the Prodigal, who or what is Iblis?"

"Sybille is vague on who or what Iblis actually is..." Leoben apologized, adding, "Although I believe that he is the Manipulator. The Prophesies just state that Iblis is both wise and bitter...persuasive...beautiful...and can see and hear all..."

"What's his purpose?" Alessandra asked.

Shaking his head, Leoben replied, "The Book doesn't say. The Prophesies just say that what the Prodigal does or doesn't do will either stop Iblis and end the cycles once and for all or will bring on the End of Days."

"Nice. So...does it give me any ideas as to what I should or shouldn't do."

"A lot of it...I still haven't figured out." Leoben admitted, "But I think I do have one piece to the puzzle. "We must find Paradise. There we will find the First Serpent. It will be disguised as a beacon of hope, but it is really a road to despair. The Harbinger has the key to open the door." Pausing for a moment, the male cylon asserted, "I think the Harbinger is Starbuck—Lieutenant Kara Thrace."

"Wasn't she the one that our two newest guests said that they had run into—the one who took off with some sort of 'Arrow of Apollo' after slugging Karl in the jaw?" Alessandra inquired.

"Yes." Leoben replied. "The Arrow of Apollo is supposed to unlock the Temple of Athena which is supposed to have a clue as to where the Thirteenth Tribe went. As I think I told you, another of my line is convinced that Kara is the key to unlocking the puzzle, but I think he's wrong—Kara isn't the key—instead, she's the bait for the trap."

"So...where is Paradise?" The contessa asked as she stood up.

"The purported home of humanity." Leoben answered back, "The world of Kobol."

"Ok, here's the situation..." Alessandra began the briefing in the _Elysia's _lounge as she took a sip from her gin and tonic. "...while Admiral Cain is out there and we'll do what we can to deal with her, we've got two other problems that need to be taken care of right now. The first is Pallas and what might or might not be going on there. The second involves a friend of yours..." She remarked, turning her attention to Helo and Sharon, "The woman you know as Kara Thrace whom you know made off with this Arrow of Apollo..."

"Go on..." Helo prompted.

"Well..."Alessandra remarked, continuing her briefing, "According to Leo, the Arrow is supposed to open up the Temple of Athena on Kobol..."

"But she doesn't even know how to get to the Temple of Athena..." Sharon interjected. "If she goes down to Kobol, she'll never find it. Odds are a Cylon patrol will get to her first."

"Do you know how to find it?" Helo asked as he turned his head to his lover sitting next to him at the bar.

"Yeah...I know roughly where it is..." Sharon responded, "But I'd have to be there on the surface to locate it."

"Looks like Kobol's our next destination then." The contessa smiled.

"Why Kobol and not Pallas?" Cameron inquired.

"Time." Alessandra replied. "We need to get there before Kara Thrace succeeds in leading your people into a trap."

"What do you mean—leading our people into a trap?" Helo asked in a concerned voice.

"The Temple of Athena..." Leoben explained, "...that the Book of Pythia claims points the way to Earth...is really the first in a series of traps that, if followed, will lead your people to disaster."

"Then we have to warn the Commander." Lieutenant Agathon asserted.

"I agree." Sharon nodded her head as did the two other Colonial officers sitting at the bar.

Drinking deeply from the rum and coke that she had suddenly found herself hooked on, Valera added in an acidic tone previously reserved for only for the human-form cylons, "Plus we need to warn him about that frakking butcher, Cain."

"Don't worry, Valera." Alessandra asserted in a deceptively calm voice, "We'll let him and anyone else we run into know about Cain and I promise you, if we catch up to her, we'll deal with her."

"Why should you care?" Ripper cried out in anguish, "They weren't even your people?"

"I'm an intelligence agent." The contessa declared in a grave, yet resolute voice, "And in the process of carrying out my missions, I've murdered, frakked, been frakked, lied, cheated, stolen, and committed any of a hundred other lesser and greater sins—it comes with the territory and I'm not making any apologies or excuses for what I have done. But..." the Terran agent vehemently declared, her eyes flashing with genuine outrage and anger, "What Cain did goes beyond the pale. It was unnecessary, it was brutal for the sake of being brutal, and it was stupid."

Pausing for a moment to take a breath, the contessa's outrage once again mounted, "She should have done what any smart person would have done—what Adama has apparently done. Take those ships under her wing with whatever humans she could find and got the hell out of Dodge. Find an inconspicuous rock somewhere and rebuild. Instead, it looks like she's planning on fighting a one battlestar war against the whole Cylon race—a sure ticket to suicide. All she's going to succeed in doing is get herself and everyone around her killed. She's an idiot and a fool and that makes her bad enough in my book. Add in the fact that she's a sadistic murdering bitch, that makes me want to take her out of circulation—if for no other reason than to make the universe smell a bit fresher."

Pausing to sip her drink, silence ruled through the lounge following the contessa's outburst. Making a production of fixing a cigarette to her holder as she fought to regain control over her emotions, Alessandra then asked Helo and Sharon, "What can you tell me about Commander Adama? Is he the sort who would listen to reason or do I have another Cain on my hands?"

"The Commander's nothing like Cain." Helo asserted forcefully, "He's one of the best men I've ever served under. He's a fair man, but we would have to approach him very carefully."

"Assuming he knows about us replicant models..." Alessandra began only to be interrupted by Sharon.

"He does." The human-form Cylon responded, "Boomer had a sleeper program installed. She shot the Old Man."

"Well..." Cameron sighed, "That kicks it. He sees you..." The Gemonese raptor pilot warned, as he focused his attention on the contessa and Sharon, "...he'll shoot on sight."

"The Commander wouldn't..." Sharon began to protest, but paused as she saw the grave look on her lover's face, "Yeah...you're right. He probably would."

"He won't listen to any of us." Leoben interjected, referring to the three human-form cylons in the room. "As far as he's concerned, we're all 'skin-jobs.' He'll shoot or space us first and ask questions later..."

"Or, more likely..." Alessandra completed, "...he'll ask his questions first and then once he thinks he's gotten everything he can get out of us, he'll shoot or space us."

"If Roslin's there..." Leoben pointed out, "She definitely will. She's already done it to another Two."

"It's probably safe to say then that first contact should be made only by straight humans." Alessandra pondered as Helo nodded his head.

"Right." Karl agreed. "I can talk to the Commander, tell him what's going on and hopefully arrange a meeting on neutral ground."

"He could just arrest you—charge you with treason or conspiring with the enemy or something like that." Bridgette, who had been quietly observing the proceedings, interjected, as she appeared in her holographic form, this time wearing a simple green sundress.

"That's the chance I have to take." Helo sighed.

"What if you had a couple of other Colonial officers to back you up?" Cameron proposed as Valera nodded her head. "He'd have to take all three of us seriously."

"That might work—assuming he doesn't arrest all three of you." Alessandra reluctantly agreed, "But..." she sighed, "I don't see as we have much choice. All right. Here's how it's going to work. We go to Kobol, find the Tomb of Athena and hopefully get there either just before or just as Kara Thrace arrives with her people. If we get there in time, then Helo, Cameron, and Valera will make first contact and sound them out—see if they'll listen to us. If we get there later, after they've already come and gone, then we'll investigate the tomb and try to track down the fleet and warn them about the trap..."

"Alessandra?" Helo tentatively spoke up.

"Go ahead, Karl." The contessa smiled back.

"Ummm...I don't know how to tell you this except flat out, but...Sharon and I have decided to go back to the _Galactica_—if they'll have us."

"Are you sure about that, Karl...Sharon?" Alessandra asked. "I mean...I'm not going to keep you here against your will...and Cam and Val, this goes for you as well. _How does that saying go? If you love someone..._If you want to leave, you're free to do so any time you wish. You guys have already done more than enough to help Bridgette and I, and, while you're more than welcome to stay, _please stay_, we'll understand if you want to go back to your people."

"Also, Karl..." Bridgette chimed in, "While they'll probably take you back in, they might not be so kind to Sharon—and she is carrying your kid."

"We know that." Sharon interjected smiling at the genuine concern showed by her fellow AI's. "Believe it or not, Helo said the same thing to me. But I have to show them...I have to make amends..."

"Sharon..." Cameron chimed in, "...you're not responsible for what that other Sharon did."

"Maybe not..." The model eight cylon replied, not quite believing her own words, "But I can make up for it."

"Well..." Bridgette said as the contessa nodded her head, "Like Sandi said, you're free to go, but I'd like to do one thing if it's ok with you...I'd like to install a pico-chip like what Sandi has in her."

"What does it do?" An uncertain Helo inquired.

"It merely allows me to download data into her and her to upload into me—if either of us wants it. It would also allow us to communicate with each other quickly and without anyone else knowing."

"There's nothing dangerous about it." Alessandra reassured, "The link is strictly voluntary and can be shut down by her, Bridgette, or myself whenever either of us wants."

"What if the Cylons try to slip in a virus?" Karl persisted.

Laughing, Bridgette answered back, "Sorry...Karl. I wasn't laughing at you." The AI apologized, "No offense—but neither your people nor the Cylons have anything that can get through either my defenses or that chip's. The technology difference between us is just too great—even though the Cylons were able to perfect organic AI's—something the Empire hasn't been able to accomplish yet. Hell, if you'd like, I can put one in you as well." Seeing the look of surprise on the three human's faces, the Terran AI apologized and explained, "Sorry, I guess that was a bit of a shock. But, come on, Helo—you're a pure organic and Sharon's part AI and you fell in love with each other—why can't a human and a full AI do the same? I know I've had a few human lovers over the years."

"You've had human lovers? A surprised Cameron gasped, "How...I mean...there's no way..."

"What he's trying to say..." Ripper bluntly stated, "Is how do you frak?"

Laughing, Bridgette replied, "Virtually." Her laughter dying down, she elaborated, "The chip allows organics and AI's to interact on an elemental level that's difficult to explain. It allows us both to feel sensations to a degree that...well..." it almost seemed as if the holographic image of Bridgette was blushing, "...let's just say that the sensations can be intense...very intense."

"It can also be somewhat addicting." Alessandra warned, Bridgette nodding her head in agreement. "You have to be careful..."

"Yeah." Bridgette smirked, "Always practice safe virtual sex. So..." she asked, her smile vanishing, "Do you want me to chip you, Sharon...Helo?"

"I think I'll pass for now." Helo replied as his mind attempted to process the information he had just received.

"That's understandable." Bridgette responded with a warm smile, "It is a big cultural shock for you to have to absorb right away. Think about it—you can always change your mind later. What about you, Sharon? In all seriousness, Sandi and I'd feel safer if you would let us chip you. If for no other reason than to touch base with you should we ever find ourselves in the same region of space. And...like I said, you can shut it down at will—you'll always have full control."

After taking several moments to weigh the pros and cons of Bridgette's offer, Sharon looked up into her lover's eyes. "Helo...it might be a good idea—just in case things do go bad. Like she said, I'd be in full control."

Nodding his head gravely, the tall human replied with a warm, loving smile, "Do what you think is best, Sharon. I love you and I trust you."

Turning her head back towards Bridgette, the Oriental human-form cylon announced with a nod of her head, "Ok...go on ahead. Chip me."

"Great." Bridgette smiled. "Just swing on by the infirmary, it'll only take a moment and we'll be done—absolutely no pain. Also..." she added thoughtfully, "I can give the hardcopies of your medical records to give to whoever will be your doctor should you decide to go back to the _Galactica_."

"What about me." Leoben inquired.

"Hmmm..." Alessandra pondered the Two's request. "You've proved quite helpful...and you're beginning to earn our trust. All right. If Bridgette's agreeable, you can be chipped. But one warning..." the Terran agent cautioned, "...if you do prove to be a snake—we will know and we will take you out—and we can set it up to where you won't be able to download into another body. Do I make myself understood?"

"Clearly."

"Great." Bridgette smiled back, "Same thing as Sharon, just cruise on by the infirmary whenever you're ready and I'll chip you."

Smiling as she saw everyone nod their heads in agreement, the contessa remarked, "Looks like we've got a plan. Normally, I'd propose an orgy to celebrate..." Laughing at the surprised and shocked looks on her guests' faces, Alessandra quipped, "...but instead, how about dinner?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"There...all done!" Bridgette's holographic image, once again wearing a nurse's outfit, smiled as a slender tube retracted from the back of Sharon's neck. The pico-chip is nestled in your cerebral cortex and is transmitting perfectly."

"That's all there is to it?" A surprised Karl exclaimed as he looked down on his wife. "That took all of maybe ten seconds."

"That's all." Bridgette chuckled, "And just like I promised—no pain."

"And I can turn it on or off at will?" Sharon inquired, making sure that she did indeed have control.

"Yep." The Terran AI's grin grew wider. "All you have to do is think about it—it's completely voluntary and cannot be overridden." A panel then slid open revealing paper documents within. "Go ahead and take them." Bridgette urged as Helo picked the documents with the unfamiliar right angle corners that the Terrans seemed to prefer. "Those are the medical records I promised translated into Colonial Standard for your people." Pausing for a moment, Bridgette cautioned, "You might not want to tell them about the chip I just implanted—they might think it's a monitoring device or something. Don't worry..." the AI smiled, "...your doctor won't be able to detect it even with an MRI."

"So..." Helo asked as his Cylon lover rose to her feet, "...how are we going to find Kobol and how long will it take us to get there?"

"Not too long." Bridgette replied with a triumphant smirk. "It took some doing because the trail is fading, but I managed to catch the hyperspatial 'wake' left by the raider that your Lieutenant Thrace took and am following it now. We should be at Kobol inside a few days. So..." she suggested, "...if I were you, I'd take it easy." Her facial expression now taking on a more concerned look, she advised, "Enjoy the time you have now. I have a feeling that when you get back to your people, things are going to get a lot rougher for both of you. It might be awhile before you get another chance to just be carefree and in love together."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As she entered the yacht's gym for her usual morning workout, Alessandra was surprised to see that the facility was already occupied. Spying one of the Colonials, the redhead, Valera, ferociously kicking and striking with her fists at a free standing punching bag, the blonde Terran agent approached as Ripper struck the bag with an especially violent kick that would have easily felled any human. "Well..." the contessa quipped, "...that's one punching bag that will never threaten anyone else ever again."

Ignoring the human-form Cylon who had just spoken to her, Ripper grunted as she once again struck the bag with a flurry of blows.

Seeing the look of anguish on the Colonial officer's face, Alessandra drew closer, "Talk to me, Val." Grabbing the bag and holding it steady, the contessa pressed, "What's the problem?"

"What does it matter to you?" The tormented Colonial spat back as she resumed striking the bag, her blows landing with increasing fierceness.

"Hey..." Alessandra jibed, "...if you can't confide in someone who's supposed to be your most hated enemy, then who can you trust. It's Cain—isn't it?" She asked in a softer, gentler, voice.

"Frak!" The raptor ECO cried as her fists, now a bloody mess, once again landed several blows on the bag. "Frak. Frak. Frak. Frak. Frak! All I can see are those people on that freighter lying dead. That little girl...her mother...her brother..." Weeping, the tormented young woman sunk down to the deck. "Why did Cain give those orders and why did that woman and her men carry them out? Why did she turn on her own people?"

Alessandra held the sobbing woman on the floor who fell into her embrace, hugging her close. "Because she was afraid. The contessa said in a soft voice as her own eyes began to tear. "She couldn't accept the truth about her situation. She couldn't bring herself to accept that her war was over before it had even begun. In a way, I feel sorry for her." Alessandra confessed.

Surprised, Valera looked up at Alessandra through her tears, "Why?"

Gently stroking the tormented woman, Alessandra replied, " Because she's out there still fighting a war that's lost and every day she fights, her and the people around her lose a little bit more of their humanity. And, they don't even realize that that is the only real thing they have left."

"So..." Ripper angrily responded as she wiped her eyes, "Why are we going on this wild goose chase? Why aren't we trying to track her down to put a stop to her?"

"We will." The blonde human-form Cylon solemnly swore. "But I have a feeling that Cain is only a symptom of a much larger, much more dangerous disease. We need to know more about these cycles—this whole bit about 'it has happened before and it will happen again'. Otherwise, future generations of your people—and mine—could be doomed to go through this entire song and dance over and over again. Stay with me..." the contessa vowed, "...and together, we'll find out what's going on and take care of Cain. Now..." her smile returning, Alessandra held out a helping hand for Valera. "...why don't you get down to the infirmary and have Bridgette take a look at those fists of yours." Her smile vanishing, she added, "I have a feeling we might need them soon."

"Thanks...Sandi..." Valera replied with a shaky smile as she took Alessandra's hand.

"Don't mention it." Alessandra answered back in a gentle voice as Valera began to walk away.

"_Don't worry."_ Bridgette said through their connection, _"I'll take care of her._

"_Thanks, Bri."_ Alessandra replied as she watched Valera leave the gym.

"_Don't mention it, Sandi." _Bridgette chuckled, _"Believe it or not, I'm getting to like them."_

"_Yeah."_ Alessandra smiled warmly, _"I am too."_

"_I know..."_ Bridgette laughed merrily, _"TTFN!"_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As she sat alone in her quarters, Valera looked down at her hands, shaking her head in wonder at the results of Bridgette's work.

"Hey..." A familiar voice interrupted her reverie, "I heard you went several rounds with a punching bag and lost."

Laughing, Valera motioned for her pilot to come in, "You should have seen the other guy!"

"I'll bet." Cameron laughed as he sat down next to his old friend and ECO. "Looks like Bridgette did good work."

"Yeah." Valera chuckled, "You can barely see any scars, and she said they'll go away in a day or two."

"She wear that nurse's outfit again?"

"Yeah." Valera laughed.

"Gods, I love that outfit!" Cameron teased as Valera rolled up an old shirt of hers into a ball and threw it at him, hitting the pilot square in the face.

As he removed the shirt from his face, Cameron's heart skipped a beat as he caught a whiff of Valera's natural fragrance on the shirt. Turning his eyes back to his friend, he asked, "You work everything out?"

"Some...not all." Valera admitted, "Sandi helped...talked me down."

"That's good." Cameron sighed. "You know..."

"Yeah..." Valera smiled as she laid a gentle hand on that of her friends, "I know..."

"So...It's Sandi now, huh?" Cameron chuckled.

"All right! All right! I'll admit it. Maybe I was wrong about her." Valera reluctantly confessed, "She's not that bad." Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Val continued, "It wasn't her...or Bridgette's...fault about what happened."

"Why don't you talk to Sharon?" Cameron ventured, "Let her know that too. I have a feeling when she and Karl return to the _Galactica_ they're going to need some good memories to get them through some hard times."

"Ok, Brother Cameron." Valera chuckled, "I'll talk to her."

"Good!" Cameron laughed as he helped his friend to her feet, "Then you can come with me, I was planning on talking to Helo. He's actually a pretty good guy and you know, it's fun talking pyramid with a guy for a change!"

"Sexist pig!" Valera laughed as the pair walked together.

_Author's notes: Again, I want to thank everyone for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this story—it really has become a labor of love for me. This ends the Prologue Arc. Now you've discovered who one of the factions and one of the "lesser" villains of the series are. Think of this ultimately becoming a four way civil war with Sandi and Co. in the middle of it all. Parts Seven and Eight will be the Kobol Arc. To those who have read the earlier versions of this story—there is A LOT of new stuff put in with the Kobol arc—it's actually mostly new stuff with just a skeleton of the old._

_ EviltheLast: Hope the payoff was worth it! And Starbuck's coming!_

_ jetsly: Prophesies play a major part in this story as you'll see._

_ Nedy Rahn: Thank you! Sandi's Chosen will be made clear at the end of the Pallas arc—although I think you should already be able to figure it out now—if not now, then by the end of the upcoming Kobol arc._


	8. Chapter 7: Kobol Dreams

WHO ARE YOU CHAPTER 7

Kobol Dreams

_Note: I've posted some author's notes at the end of this part._

"Thanks for coming, everyone." Alessandra smiled as she greeted her guests in the _Elysia's _lounge, her hands behind her back while Bridgette stood behind the bar wearing a barmaid's outfit with her green hair short and spiked. "We'll be entering the Kobol system in twenty-four hours..." Alessandra began with an unaccustomed shyness, "...and I thought it'd be nice for us all to get together one more time before we landed. Some of us..." She said with genuine sadness, "Well, as you know, some of us aren't planning on coming back when we're done—and I understand why. I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate everything you've done and so I got you these little gifts..." She smiled as she revealed the presents she was holding in her hands.

"You shouldn't have!" Sharon and Karl both exclaimed as their faces broke out into wide smiles.

"I wanted to." Alessandra smiled back as she handed her cylon sister and the Colonial man with her small gift wrapped boxes. "Go ahead...Open them."

Opening their gifts, Sharon squealed with delight as she held up in her hands a silver charm bracelet with tiny crystal figurines of exotic birds. "It's beautiful!" The Oriental cylon exclaimed as she slipped the bracelet on her wrist and then hugged her sister cylon, the two women kissing each other on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I picked it up on Delilah V a few years ago in a little curio shop and thought you might like it." Sandi smiled back as Helo opened his gift.

"My gods!" The raptor ECO exclaimed as he held up an antique pocket gold pocket watch. "It's great...and it keeps time!"

"It's mechanical. Hand crafted. Uncle Devon got it in New Zurich." Alessandra said with a smile, "So you need to be sure to wind it every day."

"Thanks!" Helo said with a wide grin as he slipped the fob watch in his pocket and then embraced the contessa, giving and receiving a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Leo..." Alessandra grinned, "Here...thought you might like this..." The contessa presented her brother cylon with a somewhat larger gift. "Go ahead, open it."

Opening the gift, the Two's eyebrows raised in inquiry.

"It's a collection of Terran spiritual and philosophical works. Those works that survived the Collapse, that is." Alessandra replied in answer to Leoben's wordless inquiry. "A little Plato, some Ibn Rashid, along with a little Moses Maimonides, Anselm, St. Augustine, Buddha, Confucius, Lao Tzu, excerpts from the Vedas, and a bunch of others. Thought you might like it since you're into all that mystical stuff..."

"Thank you." Leoben replied, deeply touched. "I'll treasure it."

Turning to her two original companions, Alessandra's smile grew even wider and warmer. "Valera and Cameron. I know we didn't start off on the best of terms..."

"You stunned Val with that needle gun of yours..." Cameron chuckled.

"And then kicked both our asses." Valera recounted with an embarrassed grin.

"Yeah...well..." Alessandra blushed, "That was just my way of saying I cared. Anyway..." She said getting serious, "What I wanted to say was that you stood by me even while you hated me at the time and I appreciate that. Here..." She said as she pressed a small box into each of their hands.

"Thank you." Both Colonials said in unison as they opened their gifts.

Gasping, Valera held up two ruby earrings, the rubies set in gold and hanging from slender gold filament chains. "These are...they're..."

"Beautiful." Sharon exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight.

"Put them on." Alessandra encouraged, giving the redhead an almost pleading look.

"Ok." Valera replied as she put both earrings on. "How do they look?"

"Gorgeous!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Absolutely smashing." Alessandra agreed.

Opening his gift, Cameron whistled. "These are...Alessandra...Sandi...you shouldn't have..."

"Don't..." Sandi grinned, "I insist...they're yours...please..." She practically pleaded as the raptor pilot showed everyone a diamond tie clip and matching diamond studded cufflinks.

"Thank you." Cameron said as Alessandra kissed both her companions on their cheeks.

"Sorry, but that little kiss doesn't cut it, Sandi." Valera declared with a shy smile as she gave the blonde a kiss on the lips.

"Same here." Cameron said as he also kissed Alessandra on the lips, "A kiss on the cheek just isn't going to do it, Sandi,"

"All right!" Bridgette exclaimed as she put on dance music. "Let's get this party going! C'mon Leo—I get first dance with you!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"We're here." Bridgette announced to the _Elysia's_ small crew gathered on the elegant yacht's bridge. "And we're not alone. I count approximately twenty-four ships in various orbits."

"Is the _Galactica_ there?" Helo inquired.

"Nope. Sorry" The Terran AI, her holographic image now wearing a skintight black and silver catsuit, responded with a shake of her head. "Nothing fitting the specs for a battlestar in orbit. But I am picking up a few vessels lightly armed—mostly missile launchers."

"Have they detected us on their DRADIS yet?" Sharon asked.

"With my stealth systems!" Bridgette chuckled merrily, "No way! They can't detect us unless we either let them or they bump right up on us. Long as we keep our distance, we're ok."

"Bridgette?" Alessandra requested, "Are you picking up anything in their comm traffic that might indicate who their leaders are and what ship they might be on?"

"Just a sec, Sandi." The impish AI responded. "I think I've found 'em. They appear to be on one of the larger ships...the _Astral Queen_. Apparently the movers and shakers are a President Roslin, Tom Zarek, and I'm hearing a Captain Apollo or Adama mentioned in the comm chatter."

"That would be Captain Lee Adama." Helo immediately clarified. "Commander Adama's son. Apollo is his call sign. He was tasked to the _Galactica_ to participate in its decommissioning ceremony before the attack. If President Roslin is who I think she is, then she's Laura Roslin, Minister of Education."

"Sounds like she either promoted herself or got a promotion." Bridgette quipped.

"Order of succession." Ripper grimly replied. "Adar and all those above her in the pecking order must have been killed either in the preliminary bombardment or shortly afterwards."

"What about Zarek?" Alessandra asked, "Anyone know anything about him?"

"As I recall..." Cameron answered back as he racked his mind, "...he's a convicted terrorist."

"That's right." Helo interjected, snapping his fingers in recollection. "He carried out some bombings for some sort of 'Free Sagittaran' movement and was convicted. Adar offered him a full pardon if he'd recant and promise to give up using violence, but he refused." Pausing for a moment, the _Galactica_ ECO further recalled, "Wait a minute...yeah...I remember reading that Zarek was supposed to be transported to a penal colony and the _Astral Queen_ is a prison vessel..."

"I think I'm getting a picture now." Alessandra mused. "And it's an interesting one."

"What do you mean?" Sharon inquired.

"No military vessels..." Alessandra conjectured, "And you have this 'president' and a known terrorist along with the fleet Commander's son together on a prison barge...I'm thinking a split between two factions—those supporting Roslin and those supporting this Commander Adama with his son going with Roslin—possible family problems there as well."

"It's possible..." Helo reluctantly conceded. "I remember when Captain Adama came on board. He seemed kind of distant where the Old Man was concerned—he didn't want to talk about him and I didn't want to push the captain too far."

"Yep. I'd say family problems." Alessandra concluded.

"Kara's probably there too." Helo noted.

"Ok..." Alessandra inquired, "What can you tell me about her?"

Shaking his head, Karl replied, "Quick-tempered, impulsive, rash, cocky to the extreme..."

"Kind of like someone we know..." Cameron jibed.

"Hey...I know I'm good." Alessandra retorted. "And I'm not quick tempered! I'm just...passionate." Turning her attention back to Helo, she encouraged, "Go on..."

"She's stubborn and probably the best natural flier I've ever met." Karl declared. "If she likes you, she'll go through all of the hells for you and if she hates you..."

"She slugs or shoots you." Sharon finished with a frown.

"In other words..." Alessandra concluded, "Dangerous. Handle with care."

"Exactly." Helo and Sharon both nodded their heads.

"So, how do you want to handle this, Sandi?" Bridgette asked.

"Hmmm...we'll make our grand entrance out of missile range in case anyone decides to take a poke at us and then make contact with the _Astral Queen_." Alessandra decided, "Then...let's see if they want to talk."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"So, I got my ass back into that raider after belting Helo and taking a shot at that skin-job he was with..." Lieutenant Kara Thrace boasted to an attentive gathering including her nominal CAG, Lee Adama, President Laura Roslin, the priestess Elosha, and the Sagittaran Tom Zarek, "...and here I am." Smirking, she produced the Arrow of Apollo to a hushed audience.

Reverently taking the golden arrow from the blonde viper jock, tears came to the ailing president's eyes, "Thank you, Lieutenant Thrace." Roslin said, her words filled with true emotion and sincerity. "Now..." the president declared, "...we have the key to opening the door to the tomb of Athena and finding our way to Earth."

"That's all very good, Madame President." Mr. Zarek interrupted, "But do we even know where the tomb of Athena is?"

All eyes turning to Elosha, the dark-skinned priestess opened the Book of Pythia and read, "And the blaze pursued them, and the people of Kobol had a choice. To board the great ship, or take the high road through the rocky ridge_."_

"Not much to go on." Starbuck noted wryly.

"The gods work in mysterious ways." Elosha replied as the dradis alarm beeped.

"Mr. Zarek!" Meier, Zarek's current right hand man, called out from the _Astral Queen's_ control center, "An unknown ship has appeared on DRADIS!"

"The _Galactica_." Lee grimaced as his facial expression rapidly switched from anger to anxiety to a resigned relief that it was now all over.

"No." Meier replied, "It's too small to be the _Galactica_—it's barely registering on our DRADIS. Definitely out of missile range."

"Whoever they are, they're not taking chances." Lee frowned as he imagined the possibilities—all bad.

"Cylons?" Roslin queried, a look of dread on her face as she imaged Cylon raiders ripping apart the lives and ships of those who had defied Adama and Tigh and had joined her on her forlorn quest.

"No." Meier responded and then exclaimed, "They're contacting us on a standard Colonial frequency."

"Maybe they're a ship that escaped the attack?" Lee proposed as several of the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Perhaps." The president responded, her hopes rising as she approached the communications station, "Put it on the speaker."

"Colonial vessel? This is the yacht _Elysia_, Alessandra d'Orsini, owner and master. This is a peaceful contact. We're not looking for a fight, but we are prepared to defend ourselves if attacked. We have some Colonial officers we've picked up and who'd like to return to their fleet. Please respond."

"Who are they?" Starbuck asked warily, adding with more than a touch of venom in her voice, "And how much you want to bet that those two officers' names are Karl Agathon and Sharon Valerii.

"Maybe..." Lee answered back, sharing his friend's suspicions. Turning to the auburn-haired woman standing next to him, the handsome viper pilot advised, "Madame President, it might not be a bad idea to tell the fleet to be ready to jump to the emergency coordinates at a moment's notice—just in case."

Nodding her head, Roslin indicated with a gesture for Zarek to take the necessary action as she pressed the transmit button on the comm panel, "_Elysia_? This is Laura Roslin, President of the Twelve Colonies. From what Colony do you come from?"

"This vessel does not come from one of the Twelve Colonies, and I am not a Colonial citizen, and before you ask.." Alessandra continued, "I'm not on the Cylons' side in this war you're having either." Chuckling softly at the sardonic looks on both Cameron's and Valera's faces, Alessandra, muting the comm signal, quipped with a crooked grin, "Hey...I'm not lying. I never claimed I wasn't a Cylon—I just said I'm not on the Cylons' side." Reopening the comm channel, the contessa once again addressed Roslin. "Madame President...Your Excellency...or whatever it is your people call you, are you still there?"

"That ship has to be Cylon!" Lee exclaimed, "Madame President—you need to order the fleet to jump now!"

"Perhaps." The president acknowledged, "...but I don't think so. What would you have done, Captain Apollo..." Roslin smiled, "...if you were the Cylons?"

"I'd have attacked at once—without giving any warning." Captain Adama replied, " Before any of the ships in the fleet had time to spool up their FTL drives." As the full implications of his words sunk in, Lee nodded his head, conceding, "I see your point Madame President."

"_Elysia_?" Roslin hailed, reopening the comm channel, "We're still here and Madame President is fine. You'll have to excuse us if we find what you say hard to believe—after all, there are only the Twelve Colonies and the Cylons—unless you're trying to say your aliens."

Laughing, Alessandra responded, "Nah, I'm not a xeno—at least not from your perspective. But what makes you think the Twelve Colonies and the Cylons are the only races or domains out here? After all, it is a big galaxy—what makes you think you're the only ones?"

"So..." the president replied, her voice reflecting her skepticism, "...if you are who you say you are, then who or what race are you and where is your home?"

"That's rather difficult to explain over a comm line."The Terran aristocrat answered back, "I would recommend that we meet on neutral ground. I'd suggest the surface of that planet seeing as that's obviously why we're both here. You are trying to locate the Tomb of Athena—are you not?"

On hearing that name, Laura Roslin's eyes widened in astonishment. _"_What do you know about the Tomb of Athena?" The president demanded in a guarded tone.

"I think I—or rather a couple of the people with me—might have a pretty good idea where it is." The contessa responded, adding with just the slightest hint of irreverence in her voice, "Which is probably a bit more than you can say for yourself right about now."

"Whoever—or whatever—she is..." Elosha whispered as Roslin once again muted the comm channel, "She's right. We don't know where the Tomb of Athena is. The Book of Pythia only states that a lower demon will help the people in a time of crisis. Maybe she is that lower demon?"

"Can we take a chance on that?" Lee countered.

"I think we have to." Roslin reluctantly decided. "Sooner or later—probably sooner—either your father or the Cylons will arrive. We have to move quickly if we're going to find the way to Earth." Reopening the comm line, the president grudgingly conceded to the stranger's request. "Very well...we'll meet on the surface of Kobol. Captain Adama will provide the coordinates for the landing zone."

"Thank you, Madame President," Alessandra politely responded, "I look forward to meeting you on the surface. _Elysia_ out."

"After you provide the landing coordinates, Captain Apollo..." the auburn-haired leader of the Twelve Colonies ordered, "...prepare a raptor for landing."

On the _Elysia_, Alessandra turned to the others in her group. "Ok guys and gals, we're on. Get changed into your gear and we'll meet on the hangar deck in twenty minutes. I think we'll take a raptor down instead of one of my shuttles—less conspicuous."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As their raptor descended under Cameron's skilled hands, the contessa briefed her crew on their new weapons. "Ok...this..." She instructed as she held up a short, stocky rifle, " Is a gauss rifle. It fires 4mm flechettes very rapidly. Those flechettes are capable of piercing just about any armor you can think of. And as to what they can do to flesh—well—think hamburger."

"What'll they do to a centurion?" Valera inquired as she inspected her weapon.

"They'll rip right through 'em." Alessandra answered. "Turn 'em into scrap metal before you know it."

"I can get on board with that." Valera responded with a grim smile as she checked over her weapon.

Addressing Leoben, the contessa directed, "Leo...you'll note yours is special—longer barrel and more sophisticated targeting system. You're our designated sniper—think you're up for the job?"

Leo just nodded his head as Helo raised a question, "Why didn't you issue us energy weapons like what you have?"

"It's not a matter of trust or anything like that." Alessandra assured everyone. "Just familiarity. It takes a bit more training to know how to properly use and care for spitguns and you're used to slugthrowers anyway. Not so steep a learning curve. Besides...those gauss guns can do plenty of damage. They're standard issue for our ground-pounders."

"Makes sense." Sharon nodded her head. "Are those what I think they are?" She asked, pointing to a cluster of palm-sized disc, spherical, and cylindrical shaped objects.

"Grenades?" The contessa nodded her head, "Yeah. The disc shaped ones are flashbang grenades, the spherical ones frag, and the cylinders, smoke. To activate them, push the button here..." She demonstrated, pointing to a recessed button without actually pressing it, "...then toss it before the pretty lights turn red."

"Any questions?" She asked. "Ok, then. Don't forget to pick up your toys when we land."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Looks like they're waiting for us." Speedball noted to the helmeted figure in the pale blue flight suit sitting next to him.

"Yeah." The contessa replied, "Armed with pistols mostly—although that guy over there's got a combat shotgun. Don't let him get too close to you, Cam—I don't want anything happening to those washboard abs of yours. Same thing goes for you, Val..." Alessandra teased as the redhead blushed, "I don't want anything happening to that rack."

"That goes triple for you, Helo!" Sharon called out from the copilot's chair. "You better not let anything happen to 'Little Karl' or his friends or I'll never speak to you again!"

Laughing, Alessandra finished giving her instructions, "Ok...we do it just like we talked about. Cameron, Valera, and Karl make first contact to clue 'Madame President' and those with her in on the situation and then we three AIs will follow. "Helo...Cameron...Val? If it doesn't look like they're interested in listening, back off and we'll dust off quick. If necessary Bridgette will come down with the _Elysia_ to cover us. Got it?" Hearing assorted yeses and seeing heads nodding, Alessandra nodded her own head in satisfaction. "All right—let's do it!"

The three humans, all wearing Colonial flight suits, exited the raptor, each carrying their Terran issue gauss rifles given to them by the contessa at the ready as the humans on the ground waited, pointing their own weapons at the newcomers.

"We're friends!" Cameron called out. "Lieutenant Cameron Collins, call-sign Speedball from the battlestar _Olympia_." Jerking with his head to the short-haired woman standing next to him, he introduced, "Lieutenant Valera Ellis, call-sign Ripper, my ECO, also from the _Olympia._ And this is..."

"I know who this frakker is." A blonde haired woman sneered as she approached, pistol in hand. "So Helo?" She asked sarcastically, "Where's your toaster? Doesn't she have a bun in the oven."

"You know..." Alessandra whispered to the cylons with her as they listened to the exchange going on outside, "I really hate that word."

"Tell me about it." Sharon whispered back.

"Remind me..." Alessandra snarled, "To give that bitch a slug before we leave."

"Stand in line." Sharon replied, "I get first dibs."

"That's right." Alessandra recalled, "She took a shot at you. Ok, you get first crack at her. Just save some for me."

"No guarantees." Sharon muttered.

"Kara...Sharon's here..." Helo declared, his steely eyes falling on those of the blonde viper pilot's, "... and I'm not going to let anything happen to her. We would have explained everything if you'd have given us a chance..." Karl began only to be cut off by the raptor pilot standing beside him.

"Later, Helo." Cameron said quietly. Then, raising his voice, the Gemonese pilot called out, "President Roslin?"

"Yes?" The ailing leader called back as she stepped forward, flanked on the right by a dark haired man wearing a Colonial flight suit and on the left by a dark-skinned woman wearing priest's vestments. "I'm President Roslin." The woman's lips turned up in an apparently kindly smile as she spoke, "Why hasn't Alessandra d'Orsini come out?"

"She will in a moment, Ma'am." Cameron replied with a smile. "Before she comes out though, she wants to be sure that everyone..." the raptor pilot declared, favoring the blonde viper pilot opposite him with a harsh glare, "...understands that this is a talking—not a shooting—situation."

"Tell her there will be no shooting." Roslin promised as Sharon and Leoben exited the raptor.

"You!" Starbuck growled as she aimed her pistol straight at Leoben, her finger tightening on the trigger, "You're dead."

"Don't!" Speedball shouted as he pointed his gauss rifle at Kara, the range to target immediately lighting up on the HUD display that only he could see, while Ripper aimed hers at the President as Helo targeted Lee who was at that moment targeting Sharon who had her weapon aimed at Zarek.

"Talk about your circular firing squads!" A female voice quipped in a loud voice. "And here I thought we were trying to avoid a blood-bath." Emerging from the raptor wearing her pale blue Imperial flight suit/combat armor and wielding her pulse pistol, Alessandra announced her presence, "I'm Lieutenant Alessandra d'Orsini of His Majesty's Imperial Terran Navy and Contessa Terranova, a noble of the Imperial Court."

"I thought I killed you already." Lieutenant Thrace sneered as her weapon turned towards Alessandra, "But I can take care of that right now."

Her pulse pistol now targeting Starbuck's head, Alessandra retorted, "You're welcome to try, but before you pull that trigger, can I ask you a question—how good are you at math? Do you know what the speed of light is?"

"What in Hades are you talking about?" Kara replied angrily.

"Well...the speed of light is 299,792,458 meters per second, right?" Not even waiting for the headstrong blonde to answer, Alessandra continued, "That's what this weapon fires, superheated plasma. In other words, energy. Now, since Kobol is approximately 1G and has a normal atmospheric pressure, let's say that the bullet from your gun travels a bit faster than the speed of sound—340.29 meters per second. Before we start shooting at each other, I want you to take a couple of seconds to do the math. First, do you think that you can pull the trigger to that pistol of yours before I press the firing button to mine? And second, what do you think will hit first, the superheated plasma from my pistol traveling at the speed of light—or that bullet from your gun travelling at the speed of sound?"

"Why don't we find out together?" Starbuck answered back, her lips curled up into a sneer as she called the Six's bluff. Her finger pulled back on the trigger while Alessandra's thumb pressed down on her pistol's firing stud until she had also reached the point where any further pressure would result in her weapon firing. Then, just as it appeared that the two duelists had reached the point of no return, a commanding voice rang out.

"Enough!" President Roslin shouted out. "Lieutenant Thrace! Lower your weapon!" Seeing that the stubborn viper pilot still had her pistol trained on the cylon wearing the strange flight-suit, the ailing leader demanded in a softer, yet even more forceful voice than before. "Now, lieutenant." Exhaling in relief as the Colonial officer slowly and reluctantly lowered her weapon, the president again raised her voice, "Now...everyone else...please...lower your weapons!"

Signaling her group with a nod of her head, Alessandra lowered her pulse pistol, the others lowering their weapons as well. "Good." The contessa remarked, maintaining her aristocratic voice, "Now may we approach? We have a lot to talk about."

"I think we do." A skeptical Roslin replied, "Starting with what sort of game are you Cylons playing now? There is no Terran Imperial Navy and as far as I know the Cylons do not have an aristocracy—unless you suddenly decided to create one that is."

"Madame President." Alessandra announced, "The only thing Cylon about me is my origin. Now, if you're interested in hearing who I am, where I came from, and why I am here, I'll be happy to tell you—but it's going to take some time and I'd prefer to discuss the matter someplace a bit less exposed. My ship picked up on activity from your metal friends on the surface and I don't know about you, but I'd really rather not run into them right now."

"Why not?" Kara spat out, "They're your friends."

Glaring at Lieutenant Thrace, Alessandra retorted, "They don't like me much either."

"Heh...I wonder why—I thought all you toasters were one happy family."

On hearing the word toaster, Val and Cameron, both seeing the expression on Alessandra's face, looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Sharon?" Alessandra called out, "I know I promised you..."

"It's all right." The Oriental cylon shouted back, "Go ahead."

"You know..." The contessa said with a smile as she drew closer to the blonde viper pilot, "I really hate that word." Without warning, the blonde Six landed a right cross square on to Starbuck's jaw, forcing the Colonial to the ground.

"That was a good one, Princess. Now..." Starbuck sneered as she rose to her feet and balled her fists, "It's my turn."

"Bring it, bitch!" Alessandra smirked as she readied herself.

" Starbuck! No!" Lee shouted as both he and Zarek restrained the head strong blonde while Cameron and Valera did the same to their blonde.

"Take it easy, Sandi..." Cameron pleaded, 'You made your point."

"Yeah, Sandi..." Valera added, "Let it go now. You got her good."

After several moments, Alessandra's breath returned to normal, "It's all right...I've got it together now."

"I'm fine." Starbuck growled, "Let me go. I promise I'll let the toa..." Seeing Lee shake his head, Kara amended her words, "...bitch...alone."

Turning her attention back to the president, the contessa repeated her earlier offer, "Now that we've had our fun, do we get out of here and talk or not? I don't have all day."

"Very well." The auburn-haired leader replied, "We need to find some place safe to camp out anyway—it'll be getting dark soon. Now...you said you had an idea as to where the Tomb of Athena is..."

"Sharon?" Alessandra nodded her head, "It's your show, now."

Walking up to where Alessandra, the president, and Starbuck stood, Sharon allowed herself a brief smirk as she passed by Kara who was at that time working her jaw. Then, after several moments of thought, the Eight pointed towards what appeared to be what was left of a trail leading up a ridge. "This way."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"You'll understand that I find your tale hard to believe." President Roslin stated flatly as she, Elosha, Alessandra and Leoben sat together talking in low voices as the others in the joint expedition eyed each other and the smaller inner circle conversing nervously, their hands never far from their weapons.

"What?" Alessandra quipped, "The fact that I come from a large interstellar empire? The fact that humans are all over my portion of the galaxy? The fact that AIs in the Empire have full civil rights? Or the fact that although I might be a cylon, I have no part in this war and don't really want to have a part in it?

"All of the above, actually." Roslin smiled back. "But let's start off with your empire. If your empire is as big as you say it is, then why haven't you contacted us long before now and why haven't we heard of you?"

A sarcastic half smile on her face, Alessandra asked, "Do you want the sugary sweet diplomatic answer or the cold hard truth?"

"The cold hard truth, if you please." An equally sarcastic Laura Roslin responded.

"All right." The contessa smirked, "But remember—you asked for it. It's because neither you nor the Cylons nor this area of space are important enough to the Empire for it to waste its time on."

"But they sent you..." the president countered, the grin on her face indicating that she still did not believe that the platinum blonde woman seated on the ground before her was anything more than a Cylon agent, "...if you are who you say you are, that is."

"Yeah...after Cameron and Valera misjumped into our space and one of our border cruisers lucked into them." Alessandra replied, "And even then...I'm doing this partly as a favor for a family friend."

"And the other reason..."

"That's none of your business." The Terran agent smiled back. "Now...if you still don't believe me, I'd suggest that you talk to the people I brought back with me—they'll be glad to fill you in on everything they know. As for myself." She remarked as she took out her cigarette holder and cigarette case, "I'm going to go over there..." she gestured with her head towards a tree against which Cameron and Valera were leaning, "Hang out with my friends, and feed my nicotine addiction. Good night."

"So..." Speedball quipped as he and Valera moved over to allow Alessandra to sit in between them, "...how did it go?"

"About as we thought." The lovely platinum-blonde jibed back as she sat down between her two companions and lit her cigarette leaning partly against the male raptor pilot as she did so. "She didn't believe a word I said."

"So..." Valera inquired as she leaned partly against the tree and partly on Alessandra's shoulder , "What now?"

"We keep on going." Alessandra replied as she glanced quickly in the direction of Starbuck and Apollo sheltering together under a lean-to, "And hope we don't kill each other in the process."

"Why didn't you tell them you're from Earth?" Cameron queried curiously.

"I want to keep that particular card as an ace in the hole for as long as possible." Alessandra explained, "Besides, they either probably wouldn't believe me or it would start the fighting for sure—and I'm not ready for that to happen yet."

"What about Cain and the _Pegasus_?" Valera asked, "Aren't you going to warn the President about them."

"Yeah." Alessandra affirmed as she took a drag from her cigarette, "When the time's right, but I don't think she'll believe me."

"You could always give her the video." Cameron pointed out.

"No." Sandi shook her head, "She'll just say it's faked, destroy it, and deny ever having seen it. No...I'm holding on to that video until I can play it where it'll do maximum damage for Cain...like when the entire fleet can see it."

"I love it!" Valera exclaimed. "Just be sure I'm there when it happens."

"Oh...you will be, babe." The contessa promised, "And so will you, love." She pledged as she turned her head to Cameron. "For now though...I've been studying the group dynamics here and they paint an interesting picture."

"What sort of picture?" Cameron asked.

"The way I see it..." Alessandra said as she raised her cigarette holder to her lips and inhaled, "...we have at least four factions here: The four of us, counting Leo over there are one...we're one of the two cute and charming factions by the way...we know what we're after," she smirked as the two Colonials with her laughed, "Roslin, the priestess, and those two goobers over there are one of the other factions." She pointed with her cigarette holder to Starbuck and Apollo, "They want desperately to get to the Tomb of Athena so that they can find their way to Earth, and..."

"Let me guess..." Ripper's lips turned up in an amused grin, "One of the other two factions are those two guys talking over there..." she gestured with a jerk of her head at Zarek and Meier, who were talking earnestly with each other in low whispers.

"Good catch." Alessandra responded, "The impression I get is that our showing up has mucked up whatever game they might have had planned."

"Think they were planning to double-cross the president?" Cameron inquired.

"Probably." Alessandra nodded her head. "I think Zarek's got ideas of his own regarding that fleet above us."

"Think he might be dangerous?" Valera asked.

"Yeah.."Alessandra affirmed as she took another drag from her cigarette, "But for now he and his pal will behave themselves. The numbers are against them. But watch out—they might try to play one of us other factions off against the other."

"So, that would mean the last faction would be Helo and Sharon." Cameron guessed, his gaze turning towards the lovers.

"The other cute and cuddly faction?" Alessandra grinned, "Yeah."

"I'm curious—why didn't you lump them in with us?" Cameron queried.

"Because right now they're confused." The blonde contessa sighed as rain droplets began to fall. "They want so desperately to go back to their friends and their old lives, but they're afraid that they'll be rejected." Her countenance taking on a grim countenance, she remarked sourly, "They're right to be afraid."

"So..." Valera asked, "Where do we go from here?"

"For now..." Alessandra suggested as she put out her cigarette, "We turn in—I've got a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day. I'll take first watch—you guys go on ahead and get some sleep and I'll wake you when it's your turn. Good thing we decided to share this sleeping bag." The contessa shivered as the rain fell, "I have a feeling it's going to get cold enough tonight."

"Oh!" Valera exclaimed, almost as an afterthought as the three dived under the cover of their lean-to and slipped into their sleeping bag with Alessandra again in the middle. "I overheard Starbuck and Apollo talking briefly awhile back on the trail—they didn't notice me at first and then when they did, they shut up. Apollo mentioned something about Roslin dying—cancer, I think."

Nodding her head as her lips turned up in a slight smile, Alessandra replied, "Thanks, Val. I'll keep that in mind. That might prove useful later. Now...you two get some sleep, I'll wake you up in a few hours."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Frakking traitors." Starbuck growled to the man laying down next to her, his arm propping up his head as he watched the same scene that the blonde pilot was watching.

"Who?" Lee asked with a crooked grin, "Helo and Boomer or the Trio?"

"All of them." Kara grumbled. "Boomer because she shot the Old Man, Helo because he's with Boomer, and those other two, 'cause they're with the Princess."

"The Princess got you good." Apollo chuckled. "Throws a mean right cross. Dad would have been impressed."

"She cold-cocked me." Starbuck retorted. "Next time, I'll be ready."

"What I can't figure out..." Apollo remarked, "Is why two Colonial officers would throw in with a Cylon. If they're telling the truth, then they've been to Picon and Caprica. They saw with their own eyes what happened. What could make them just ignore all that?"

"Maybe because she's frakking them." Kara sneered as she rolled over. "You just saw how they were flirting with each other. I was going to go over and tell them to get a room."

Shaking his head, Lee remarked, "I don't know. Got to be more to it than that. Either way, watch yourself around them."

Yawning, Starbuck pulled up her sleeping bag, "Don't know about you, Lee, but I'm getting some sleep. I'll relieve you in a couple of hours. Don't let Princess get her claws into you too."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"What do you think, Elosha?" Laura asked the priestess who had now become her confidante. "Does she know how to get to the Tomb of Athena?"

"She could be the lesser demon from the Sacred Scrolls." The dark-skinned priestess allowed, "Or..." the Gemonese woman added, sounding a cautionary note, "...she could be something else. Something even more profound—possibly even more dangerous"

"What do mean?" A suddenly suspicious Roslin asked as the hairs on the back of her neck tingled.

"Have you ever heard of the Book of Sybille?" Elosha asked.

"No...wait...yes." Laura recalled, "But wasn't that book removed from the Sacred Scrolls centuries ago and the reading of it banned?"

"Yes." The priestess responded, nodding her head, "But you can still find copies of the book if you know where to look. The book's theme centers around one who will break the cycles. That one is called the Prodigal. It says that the Prodigal will be born of humanity's greatest foe and yet nurtured in the bosom of humanity's home. The book also says that in breaking the cycles, the Prodigal will bring chaos in her wake."

"Are you saying that that thing..." the president asked as she glared at Alessandra, "...might be this Prodigal?"

"It's possible." Elosha nodded her head. "She could be friend...foe...or both."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Feeling the steady breathing of her friends on either side of her, Alessandra's lips turned up into a smile as she heard Valera's gentle snoring, mixed with Cameron's occasional grunt. Carefully scootching so as to not wake up her companions, the contessa slipped out of the sleeping bag. Grabbing her pistol belt, pistol, cigarette holder and cigarette case, the Terran spy made her way to the fire where Captain Adama was also standing.

"Captain." Alessandra greeting politely.

Giving the blonde agent a quizzical look, Apollo asked in a cool, but polite voice, "Should I call you Lieutenant or Contessa?"

"Either will do." Alessandra responded. "I'm not usually big on titles or ranks, but occasionally they do serve their purpose." Glancing in the direction of the blonde woman sleeping in the far tent, the contessa inquired, "How's your friend's jaw?"

"Better." Lee replied. "She's not going to forget it—or you—for a while."

"Yeah...well..." Alessandra declared, "She had it coming. She's got a big mouth."

"What do you expect?" Lee countered, "We're down to around forty thousand souls now because of your attack..."

"Hey..." Alessandra angrily interrupted, "I didn't have anything to do with that. I was light years away in an entirely different sector! So don't go pinning this one on me!"

"So you say." Lee retorted.

"Yeah, I do." Alessandra remarked caustically, "But there's no way you'll ever believe me." Pausing for a moment to catch her breath and allow her temper to cool, the contessa fixed a cigarette on the end of her holder and lit it into life. Then, nodding her head in the direction of Helo and Sharon, both asleep in their tent, she directed, "Take a look at them. Tell me, what do you see?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Lee replied, "I see Helo and his toas..." Seeing the cross look given him by the contessa, Apollo quickly amended, "...his cylon. Why?"

"You know what I see?" Alessandra said as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled, "I see two people in love who are going to do an incredibly stupid thing because they are in love and expect the rest of the universe to want to be in love too. You know what that stupid thing is?"

"Enlighten me." Lee replied with a sarcastic grin.

"They want to go back to the _Galactica_. Sharon actually thinks of that place as home and wants to make amends—can you believe that?" Shaking her head, the contessa took another drag from her cigarette. "They think they can go back home again and they're making the biggest mistake of their lives." The contessa said bitterly as she crushed her cigarette beneath her heel. "I think you know exactly what's going to happen to them. If Sharon's lucky, she won't get tossed out of an airlock the moment the _Galactica_ and the rest of your fleet jumps far enough away from me where Bridgette can't stuff a hyperspace missile up your ass. Most likely though, you'll keep her prisoner in a cage."

"You're probably right." Lee admitted, countering, "What do you expect—that she be given a medal?"

"No." Alessandra replied, shaking her head, "Just treated with respect. And she's not even going to get that simple courtesy from you. As for Karl...if you don't lock him up, you'll end up freezing him out. You'll all turn against him and he won't have a single friend on that tub."

"That's not true." Lee objected.

"Bet you a hundred thousand credits to a cup of coffee I'm right." Alessandra retorted. "Figured." The contessa grumbled as her bet was met with silence. "You know...I tried talking them out of it, Cam and Val tried, Leo tried, Bri tried...but they still want to go through with this because they love you all and want to make it work." Shaking her head, the Terran agent warned, "You guys better not mistreat them, that's all I've got to say." Looking at her chronometer, she remarked, "Time certainly flies when you're not having fun. Gotta go wake up my relief and I guess you need to wake up Sleeping Beauty over there. Try to have a good night—one where you don't dream about blowing up tin cans in your sleep."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Entering their lean-to, Alessandra smiled warmly as she looked down on the sleeping figures lying down next to each other in the sleeping bag, huddled together to keep warm. Kneeling down, she whispered gently in Valera's ear, "Hate to do this to you, Val, but it's your watch."

"Mmmm...Don't wanna wake up." Valera grumbled as she stirred herself to wakefulness.

"I know, Sweetie." Alessandra whispered, "But I'm afraid someone's gotta keep Blondie over there from messing with Helo and Sharon."

"M'Kay...I'm up." Valera replied as she forced herself awake. Slipping out of the sleeping bag, Val slipped on her boots and grabbed her weapon as Alessandra took off hers and slipped into the sleeping bag. "Cam's nice and warm." Valera suggested.

"Mmmm..." Alessandra purred as she snuggled up to the raptor pilot, "You're right...nice and comfy..."

"See you later." Val whispered as she left the lean-to. Seeing Helo and Sharon standing on one side of the camp and Starbuck on the other, Valera decided first to go to the couple.

"Hey guys." The redhead greeted as she approached the lovers. "Everything ok?"

"About as well as could be expected." Helo replied, gesturing with his head towards Kara.

"She's not giving you a hard time, is she?" Valera asked.

"No." Sharon shook her head. "Other than the odd glare, she's stayed away from us."

"Well..." Valera reluctantly admitted, "I have to confess, I can understand where she's coming from. It wasn't that long ago that I felt the same way."

"I'm kind of curious." Sharon carefully inquired, "What caused the change?"

Thinking about it for several moments, Valera replied, "A bunch of little stuff and two big things."

"What were they?" Sharon queried, "If I might ask?"

"The little stuff..." Valera explained with a chuckle, "I know some of it sounds silly but one of the things was the outfits Bridgette wears."

"Yeah." Sharon laughed, "I know what you mean. She's definitely got something...I don't know what...but it's something."

"Tell me about it." Helo remarked, joining in the laughter. "Did you catch her latest?"

"You mean the sexy maid's outfit?" Valera laughed, "Yeah. I think she was messing with Leoben." Her laughter fading, she said, "I know it sounds weird, but her doing that...well...it got me thinking that..."

"There's more to her than just circuits?" Sharon interjected.

"Yeah." Valera nodded her head, "Exactly. She laughs...she makes jokes...she plays triad...she loses at triad...bad..."

"Yeah, I know." Helo chuckled, "I picked up five hundred Terran credits off of her—don't know when I'll ever get to spend 'em, but I picked 'em up."

"Other little things too." Valera continued, "Like Sandi's little quirks. You ever notice...when she's really upset or trying to calm herself how she always fiddles around with her cigarette and cigarette holder?

"Yeah." Sharon nodded her head, "I noticed that a time or two. The Sixes...her group...were always the more individualistic of us. They're more independent and more willing to take chances."

"What about your group?" A curious Valera inquired, allowing the conversation to stray a bit.

"We Eights, along with the Twos and maybe the Threes, aren't far behind the Sixes." Sharon answered, "We're learning and growing...but there's just so much..."

"You'll get there." Helo said encouragingly as he gave Sharon a hug.

"That's another thing that caused me to rethink things." Valera noted, "I've seen you, Sandi, and Bridgette all have full blown temper tantrums and bitchy moments that would put me to shame and I've also seen you guys laugh and cry and joke and well...you know..."

"Yeah." Sharon smiled, "I know. So..." The cylon ventured, "I'm guessing one of the big things was boarding that ship..."

"Yeah." Val somberly nodded her head, "That and Sandi and you guys helping me get it back together afterwards." Shaking her head, the redhead noted, "It reminded me that we humans can be pretty rotten too."

"What's the other big thing?" Sharon asked in an effort to change the subject away from the _Pegasus_.

"Hmmmm..." Valera hesitated, "I'd rather not talk about it now." She stammered, "I'm still trying to sort it out. Maybe later?"

"Sure." Sharon responded, placing a gentle hand on Valera's forearm. "Anytime you want."

"Thanks." Turning to Helo, Valera asked, changing the subject, "Do you know a pilot named Margaret? Lieutenant Margaret Edmondson?"

"Racetrack?" Helo grinned, "Hell yeah, of course. Why, do you know her too?"

"Yeah." Val grinned, "We were in flight school together. "When you get back to _Galactica_, assuming we can't talk you out of it, that is, could you tell her I said Hi and to take care of herself."

"Sure thing." Helo responded, "I'll be sure to let her know."

"Thanks." Val smiled back, "Well...I'll let you two enjoy some private time...I'm going to go and see if I can have a conversation with Starbuck over there without the two of us shooting or beating each other senseless."

"Well..." Sharon smiled back, "Good luck with that." Pausing for a moment, Sharon haltingly pleaded, "And...could you...please...tell her that we remember the good times?"

"I will." Valera replied, nodding her head as she gave both Helo and Sharon a quick hug. Approaching Starbuck who was at that moment standing by the fire watching her and the couple talking, Val raised her hand in greeting, "Hey!"

Kara, on seeing the redhead approach and hearing her greeting, responded with a curt, "Hey yourself."

"Cold enough." Val said in an effort to make small talk as she warmed her hands by the fire.

"Yeah." Starbuck responded, "So...what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Valera responded.

"What's it like frakking a toaster?" Kara asked sarcastically.

Taking several deep breaths as she resisted the impulse to belt that obnoxious blonde standing next to her, Valera coolly responded, "I wouldn't tell you if we were. And..." She added pointedly as her eyes fell on the welt on Starbuck's jaw, "We don't use the T-word. You know what happens when you use the T-word."

Clenching her jaw in response to Valera's verbal jab, Starbuck struck back, "What I can't figure out is why? You and your pilot are Colonial officers. Why are you with that...cylon? Especially after what her and her kind did to us?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Valera responded, shaking her head.

"Try me." Starbuck replied, all traces of taunting and humor now gone from her voice. "I really do want to know."

"All right." Val replied. "You've heard how we misjumped and the Terrans picked us up?"

"Yeah." Kara replied, "Can't say I believe this stuff about a Terran Empire with humans and aliens and artificial intelligences all living in peace and harmony though."

"They don't always." Valera responded, "No more than anywhere else. We didn't see much of the Empire." She admitted, "They kept us on a military base on a border world. But we were allowed access to their data net and the Empire seems like most other governments—it's got its good and bad. Anyway..." The redhead paused, "We're getting away from the subject..."

"Right." Kara nodded her head, "Why are you so cozy with the Princess?"

"We weren't at first." Valera confessed. "When we found out she was an AI, I tried to kill her with my bare hands."

"Sounds like you had the right idea." Kara remarked approvingly, "What happened?"

"She knocked me out with that needle gun she carries and then later on whipped mine and Cam's asses in the gym." Valera laughed. "It's funny now...but at the time...we were pissed! Throughout the whole trip over here, me and Cam were busy cooking up one scheme after another to kill her and take control of her ship only, to find out later, that she and Bridgette knew everything we were doing the entire time."

"So they were just jerking your chain." Kara remarked caustically.

"Yeah...some." Valera admitted, nodding her head. "They got some laughs out of it—no question about that. But...I think they understood that we needed to feel like we hadn't totally lost control...that we could do something to try to influence our own destiny. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah." A now more sober Kara affirmed, "I think I do. But I still can't understand..."

"Why we all like each other?" Valera interjected, "Why we and, for that matter, Helo, can be friends with AIs?"

"Yeah." Kara answered back, "How can you be after what they'd done?"

"I'll admit..." Valera replied, "The jury's still out on Leoben...although so far he's been straight in his dealings with us. Of course..." The redhead qualified, "It's not like he has much choice in the matter. He knows what will happen to him if he crosses Sandi. But...as for Sandi and Bridgette...they weren't part of the attack...were nowhere near the Colonies when they were attacked. To blame Sandi for the attack just because she's a Cylon would be like blaming you for a crime your brother committed on Virgon without your knowledge while you were on Caprica."

"Maybe." Kara reluctantly conceded. "But that's assuming that she's telling the truth and not lying."

"I know the truth." Valera said as she tentatively placed a hand on the viper pilot's shoulder, "I've seen a bit of her Empire, remember? She's not lying and Sharon really does want to try to set things straight..."

"How can she make up for nearly wiping out the human race and shooting the Old Man?" Kara demanded. "Saying I'm sorry just doesn't cut it!"

"You're right." Valera admitted, "It's nowhere near enough. But she never gave the orders for the attack...did not actively participate in the attack...and is willing to do what it takes to at least try to earn the smallest piece of redemption. Don't you think that says a lot for her?"

"I don't know." Kara mused.

"Think about it, won't you? Talk to Sharon sometime. Hear what she has to say, Ok? Oh...and one other thing...she wanted me to tell you that she and Helo 'remembered the good times.' Maybe you should remember them too."

"I'll think about it." Kara responded. "Right now, though..." She said as she stretched out and yawned, "It's time for me to hit the rack for a couple hours shuteye."

"Me too." Valera yawned. "See you tomorrow." Making her way back to the lean-to, Valera playfully tickled Cameron awake, "Your turn." She chuckled softly as a grumbling Cam struggled out of the sleeping bag. "All quiet so far."

"Thanks." Cameron replied as he laced up his boots and grabbed his gun. "See you in a few hours."

"Later." Valera yawned as she slipped into the sleeping bag next to Sandi.

"Hey." Sandi murmured as the pair lay together literally nose to nose.

"Hey yourself." Val whispered, her heart racing at their bodies' close contact with each other.

"Grrrrr cold." Sandi complained.

Snuggling up close to her blonde companion, Valera whispered teasingly into her ear, "I'm warm."

"Mmmmm...nice..." Sandi responded as the pair lay in each other's arms. "Nighty night."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Shaking his head and chuckling softly as he saw the two women cuddle each other, Cameron approached the fire where Leoben and Elosha were both standing, warming their hands and having a quiet, yet animated, disagreement.

"But how can you be sure?" Leoben queried, "What if Pythia was mistaken? Or you misinterpreted her words?"

"No." Elosha shook her head, "Her words are clear—if one has the faith to hear them."

"The truth is not beautiful...nor beautiful words the truth." Leoben said in a soft voice.

"Excuse me?" Elosha interjected, "Where did that quote come from?"

"It's from a book I was recently given as a gift." Leoben explained, "A collection of philosophical and mystical works. It means that we should be careful not to be swayed by the beauty of Pythia's words. She's telling you what you want to hear—which is not necessarily the truth."

"While I understand and agree in general with the context of the quote." Elosha countered, "I don't see where it comes into play here. Pythia is as much history as she is scripture."

"Sorry to interrupt." Cameron interjected, clearing his throat, "I just wanted to get warm. "Cold night tonight."

"Yes, it is, young man." Elosha responded, "I hear by your accent that you're Gemonese."

"Yes, Reverend." Cameron respectfully replied.

"I'm curious..." The priestess queried, "As to why you are traveling with a cylon?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Cameron politely answered, "Her people..."

"The Cylons?" Elosha interrupted.

"No." Cameron shook his head, "The Empire...picked us up when we misjumped and Sandi brought us back."

"Why?"

"I think she already told the president." Cameron responded, beginning to show a faint amount of irritation at the grilling.

"I'm sorry, my child." Elosha, seeing that she was pushing the young man too far, apologized. "It's just that I'm trying to understand why she's here and why you're here."

"I'm sorry too, Reverend." Cameron answered back, "I think we're all a little on edge. Sandi's the one you want to talk to about why we're here—her and Leo can do a much better job answering that question than me. As for why I'm here...well..." He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm here because she's here."

"Interesting." The priestess observed, muttering softly, "And the Prodigal shall find her Chosen and they shall stand by her through all trials giving her their love and passion and faith. And together they will give freedom to the old and bring life to the new..."

"Excuse me?" Cameron interjected, "I didn't quite catch that, Reverend."

"Nothing, My son." Elosha smiled as she placed gentle hands on Cameron's hands, blessing him, "May you walk with the gods and may they always smile upon you."

_As we roll into the Holiday season, I am thankful for all of my readers and reviewers. Thank you for favoriting, reviewing, and following my stories. Now for some replies to reviews:_

_ Kitsune: Interesting points. Maybe we'll see the Colonial justice system come into play with Cain...maybe not. Remember, I am diverging from canon, so it's not a guarantee that Cain is going to die when she did canonically._

_ EviltheLast: Not meaning to sound sarcastic, but Alessandra's ship is as big as I need it to be. It's by no means a capital ship, but it's definitely larger than a scout or courier vessel. I suppose if you had to pin me down, I'd call it about corvette sized—but I'm reluctant to say exactly HOW big—that would limit me. Basically, if I need to put in guest rooms, an armory, or lounge—I do it—storytelling purposes take priority. Obviously, _Elysia_, even with its advanced weapons, can't go toe to toe with a battlestar—although it could put a hurting on one. That's why Bridgette keeps her stealth systems in careful tune!_

_ jetsly: Mysticism does play an important part in this story. Thanks for the info!_

_This part and the next are pretty big and compose the Kobol arc. For those who've read this story the first go round, about 70+% of this is new material. Right now, I'm still planning to update during the Holiday break: Sundays fall on the 23__rd__ and 30__th__, so I should be able to continue to post. I'm also working on the next part of "Through the Looking Glass" and "That 70s Gate"—although I'm running into a bit of a stumbling block on That 70s Gate—trying to figure out how badly I want to hurt Fez and/or Hyde...generally not a good idea to be hiding in an area where grenades and automatic weapons fire are being sent down range! :evil grin:_

_See you next week, everyone and as always, I do appreciate your reading and commenting on the story!_


	9. Chapter 8: Happy Trails

WHO ARE YOU CHAPTER 8

Happy Trails

_**Battlestar **_**Galactica**

"We're going to Kobol." Commander Adama declared, "That's my final word on the matter."

As Gaius Baltar listened to Commander Adama's words, his spectral companion appeared next to him. Gently caressing his cheek, The Messenger whispered in the Vice President's ear, "_Something has changed. You must return to the surface of Kobol."_

Now back in his villa on Caprica sitting on his favorite chair while his Six lay naked on top of the bed, Gaius replied, "He'll never let me go—not after what happened the last time."

"_You have to find a way."_ The lovely blonde phantasm insisted. _"It's important...very important."_

"Commander Adama?" Gaius tentatively spoke up, drawing the attention not only of the Commander, but also the other officers gathered around him. "I want to volunteer to go down to the surface."

"Thank you, Mr. Vice President, but that won't be necessary." The hard-edged battlestar commander replied in a faintly dismissive tone.

"_Press him, Gaius." _The voice in his head commanded. _"You have to go! Tell him anything, but get on that raptor!"_

"Commander..." The scientist cum politician stammered, "You need me to go down to the planet. What if you do discover something down there? Do you think that you could decipher it? What about you, Colonel Tigh?" Gaius vehemently pressed, "Do you think you could do it?"

"Sir?" Lieutenant Gaeta interjected shyly, "If I might suggest, it probably would be a good idea to bring the vice president with you. I have nowhere near the depth or breadth of knowledge of Dr. Baltar. If there is something there—new technology or cybernetics—then his presence could prove decisive."

"Very well." Commander Adama reluctantly decided, "You can come along, Mr. Vice President." Taking a deep breath, the commander then ordered in a clear and distinct voice, "Prepare to jump, It's time to put the fleet back together."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"What do we do now?" Meier whispered to Zarek as the pair tailed behind the others in the joint expedition.

"We sit tight." The Sagittaran terrorist leader whispered back. "Those three skinjobs and their friends would make any move suicidal. Patience, Meier. Our moment will come—we just have to be ready when it does."

"I've been thinking..." Alessandra mused aloud.

"What about?" Cameron asked as he walked to one side of the blonde cylon while Valera walked on the other with Leoben keeping pace just to the rear.

"Human habitation on Kobol." The contessa replied. "I'm trying to connect the dots, but they're not connecting very well."

"Maybe we can help draw the lines." Valera volunteered. "I'm no historian, but..."

"Ok..." The blonde agent began to lay out her theories, "Given from what we've seen here and from what few of your records I've been able to study, human beings have been on Kobol for a very long time. Tens of thousands of years at a minimum...more likely hundreds of thousands years."

"That is a fairly accurate assessment." Leoben concurred.

"Ok..." Cameron confirmed, "So..."

"Well...the oldest fossils of hominid life on Earth date back millions of years. We know that early hominids were using spears as early as five hundred thousand years ago on Earth, but the timelines indicate that the humans on Kobol had interstellar flight while human societies on Terra were transitioning from the Bronze to the Iron Ages. So...how do we account for the discrepancy?"

"Do you think it might be possible..." Valera ventured, "...that humans were taken off of Earth about five hundred thousand or so years ago and placed on Kobol where they advanced at a faster pace..."

"Possible..." Alessandra pondered her companion's argument, "Humans on Kobol might have been able to avoid catastrophic events that humans on Earth weren't able to avoid." Seeing the look of confusion on her friends' faces, she explained, "About seventy-five thousand years ago, a supervolcano erupted on Terra that wiped out almost the entire human race. Scientists and anthropologists estimate that only twelve to twenty five thousand humans survived the eruption and subsequent ecological disaster—maybe even less. And there's no reason to think that was the only near-extinction event humanity had to endure."

"I remember you mentioning that the Collapse wiped out nearly two thirds of your population—and that was less than a thousand years ago." Leoben noted.

"That's right." Cameron nodded his head in agreement, "I remember you talking about that as well."

"True." The contessa shuddered, "Not all catastrophic near-extinction events are natural. So, assuming the humans on Kobol avoided natural catastrophe and self inflicted destruction, they could well have advanced at a more rapid rate. What's fascinating though, is how rapidly you achieved interstellar flight. The Cyrannus system—where your Twelve Colonies are located, is light years from here. Not exactly a hop, skip, and a jump. We were lucky, the Alpha Centauri system has a garden planet and is only 4.3 light years from Sol—practically next-door neighbors on an interstellar scale."

"What about the Lords of Kobol..." Valera prompted.

"Yeah!" Cameron agreed. "I remember Sarah Taylor trying to drill into my skull in Religion classes about how the Lords of Kobol and Man lived together on Kobol. Makes sense that they would have given us advanced technology."

"Very likely." Alessandra nodded her head, "Earth might have received a visit from these 'Lords' as well. Only BOOM, our friend the supervolcano wiped out any advances they might have given the ancient humans while wiping out almost all the humans."

"So...what were the Lords of Kobol doing?" Cameron inquired.

"Good question." Alessandra replied, "Setting up a backup maybe in case something happened to one branch of humanity—the other one would continue; or maybe one was a control group while they meddled more with the other. I'm actually leaning more towards the second view myself right now—with Earth being the control and Kobol the experiment. Now the question begs: what was the experiment?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"They seem awful serious..." Starbuck noted as she pointed at Alessandra and her two companions engaged in what appeared to be a very solemn conversation. "They're not doing their usual messing around with each other."

"You could go up and ask them what they're talking about." Lee teased, receiving a glare from Starbuck in response.

"All right. I will." Kara replied, calling her CAG's bluff.

"Here we go again." Lee muttered as he readied himself to once again bail Starbuck out of a mess.

"Hey! Princess!" Starbuck called out, "What you guys talking about? You seem to have gotten awful serious all of a sudden."

"I've been known to be serious a time or two." Alessandra quipped.

"Ignore her, Sandi." Cameron cautioned

"No..." The contessa shook her head, "Hard as it is to believe, she might actually be able to contribute to our discussion."

"Go ahead." Kara replied in a mocking tone, "Lay it on me."

"All right." Alessandra fixed a cigarette in her holder as she framed her statement, "We were talking about the Lords of Kobol. Here's my question: why would the Lords of Kobol provide the impetus for the development of interstellar flight by Kobollans? There are no nearby systems capable of supporting life. The nearest habitable system is many light years away. What spurred them to give Kobollans the means of interstellar travel?"

Shaking her head, Starbuck paused for several moments as she considered the question, "You know...I hate to admit it, but that's a good question." Returning to Apollo, she recounted her conversation with the contessa. "So...what do you think?"

"I think maybe she's on to something..." Lee replied, lowering his voice so that Roslin and Elosha couldn't hear. "I wouldn't mind finding out the answer to that question myself."

"Same here." Kara agreed as the pair walked together.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"The Gates of Hera." Sharon announced as they came to the opening of a narrow gulch.

"Where do we go?" Roslin demanded as Elosha, an object catching her eye, went to investigate.

At once spotting the priestess's actions, Alessandra called out in a loud voice, "Lady...don't go..."

Before she could finish her warning, the Gemonese holy woman stepped on a pressure plate, releasing an object into the air.

"Mine!" The contessa shouted as the device exploded, shredding Elosha's chest and abdomen with tiny flechettes. "Cover!" She cried out as a fusillade of bullets rang down from either side of the top of the gully.

"Frak!" Lee cursed as he and Starbuck found themselves pinned down. Emptying his clip in the direction of the sound of the bullets, the CAG gritted his teeth as he watched helplessly while the blonde Cylon and the redheaded Colonial officer who had accompanied her pulled the weeping president away from the side of the fallen priestess.

"Move it." The Terran aristocrat ordered as she and her partner physically dragged Roslin behind the cover of a large rock. "Val, you and Cameron get those gauss rifles working. Leoben, find some targets and take 'em out. Go for leaders if you can find any." Alessandra ordered as she took out her pulse pistol, "I'm going to see if I can circle around and catch those tin cans in the flank."

"Right, Boss!" Cameron called back as he and his partner flipped the selector switch of their rifles to full auto, letting fly with a salvo of magnetically propelled flechettes.

Scoping the area with his enhanced sighting system, Leoben grinned as he spotted a hat wearing Cavil directing a unit of centurions. Doing a double take as he saw the range on the sight—three kilometers—and that it was indicating green for a clean shot, the Two carefully lined up his shot and fired, receiving as his reward the sight of the Cavil's head exploding. Returning to scanning the area, Leoben picked up another replicant, this one a Four and repeated the process with the same result.

Hearing a whining sound and then seeing a centurion literally being shredded by the rounds fired from the strange rifles carried by the two Colonials accompanying the blonde skinjob, Starbuck cursed, "What the frak are they shooting?"

"I don't know." Lee growled as he noticed Alessandra slipping away from the party. "Cover me. I'm going after that toaster," he commanded, dodging a hail of bullets as he sprinted away. Creeping up behind the blonde Cylon, the younger Adama aimed his pistol at the back of her head just as he heard a twig break behind him. Spinning rapidly around, Lee found himself looking up at a centurion, it's built-in slug-thrower aimed at his head. As he brought his pistol up in a futile gesture, he gasped in astonishment as the centurion's head literally exploded in front of him. His nose detecting a strong whiff of ozone in the air, the viper pilot pivoted around again to find Alessandra, her pistol pointed in his direction, looking straight at him.

"So, Captain. Do we shoot at each other or at the centurions?"

"The centurions." A chagrined Adama replied as he regained his footing.

"Smart choice." The contessa answered back as she gestured towards the tree line. "I make out two more over there. Think you can take out the one on the right with that peashooter of yours while I get the other with my spitgun?"

"I think so." Lee replied as he took careful aim, using a log as a brace.

Adjusting her weapon to fire a narrow beam, Alessandra instructed, "On three. One...two...three!" Both weapons discharged, the bullet from Lee's pistol striking home later than the energy bolt fired from the Terran's blaster. "Got 'em." The contessa announced as the silence once again reigned. "I think we can go down now, Captain—unless you want to continue our earlier conversation?"

Rejoining the group, Alessandra called out to Valera and Cameron, "Casualties?"

"Elosha and that man with Zarek!" Speedball shouted back, "I think his name was Meier."

"How's the President?" Lee asked as he rejoined Starbuck.

"She's ok, Lee. Helo's with her now." The blonde pilot responded, adding, "I thought at first you were going to take that toaster out."

"I was." The younger Adama confessed, "Only the centurions got in the way." Seeing the look on his friend's face, Lee remarked in a cautionary tone, "Be glad you didn't get into a shootout with her back at the LZ. That really is an energy weapon she's carrying. She took out two centurions with it—one shot kills each."

"Those rifles the other two are carrying..." Starbuck replied, her lips turned down into a frown, "They called 'em gauss rifles. They said they work off of magnetism or something like that. Oh...apparently no recoil either on full auto." Shaking her head, the blonde pilot declared, "I hope she is telling the truth about coming from this Terran Empire or whatever, because if the Cylons have weapons like that..."

"We're frakked." Lee agreed as his eyes spotted the president crying over the body of the dead priestess. "Madame President?" Lee called out gently as he made his way to the ailing leader, "I'm really sorry, but we need to bury our dead and get moving. There might be more where those others came from."

"_Guys? Sandi...Sharon...Leo? We might have a problem."_

On hearing Bridgette in their heads, Alessandra, Sharon, and Leoben all paid attention.

"_We're all circuits, Bridgette."_ Alessandra transmitted back, _"What's the situation?"_

"_Daddy's home."_ The Terran AI reported. _"A Battlestar-class ship just jumped in along with a whole bunch of civvies. It's the _Galactica._ A raptor is on its way down."_

"_What about you, Bridgette?" _Alessandra asked, _"Have they spotted you?"_

"_Hell no!"_ The impish AI responded with just a touch of mock outrage, _"I'm scootched away nice and safe. You guys just take it easy...I have a feeling the old man's bringing a full party down with him."_

"_Thanks Bridgette." _The contessa responded as the transmission ended. Speaking in a low tone to Speedball and Ripper, the lovely blonde declared, "We've got company."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"That raptor..." Chief Tyrol remarked as he pointed at one of the raptors in the landing area, "That's not one of ours."

"It isn't?" Commander Adama exclaimed in surprise.

"No, Sir." The Chief responded. "Look at its serial number. "That one's from the _Olympia_."

"The _Olympia_? She was lost in the fighting over Picon." Adama noted.

"Maybe some of her pilots survived." Tyrol conjectured.

"Perhaps." The Commander replied. "Let's hope so...we need more flyers and birds. We'll pick it up when we return—hopefully with its crew."

"Aye, Sir.' The Chief responded as he surveyed the area. "Looks like they went that way, sir." Chief Tyrol announced as he pointed to where some twigs and branches had been broken in a deliberate effort to mark a trail. "I think we can shave off some time by going this way."

"Take point, Chief." Commander Adama ordered. Turning to the two civilians accompanying the party, the commander directed, "Mr. Vice President? Mr. Keikaya, stay in the middle. All right—move out!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"We'll camp out here for the night." Roslin commanded as the expedition finally reached the crest of the ridge line.

Signaling for Leoben, Speedball, and Ripper to join her, Alessandra whispered, "Ok...I've got a feeling company's coming soon, so we better be ready. Keep your eyes and ears open. If I were Adama, I'd try to catch us in the morning while we're breaking camp. Less chance of confusing friend and foe that way. So get a good night's sleep and stay on your toes. _You catch that, Sharon?_"

"_Yeah." _The other female human-form Cylon transmitted back. _"I'll fill Helo in."_

"_Yeah...well...you and Karl don't worry about standing watches—we got you covered tonight. _Alessandra instructed, _"You two just be sure to enjoy some private time together—this might be the last time you get to do that for a while."_

"_We will."_ Sharon replied adding, _"And thanks."_

"Guys..." Alessandra requested, turning to her companions, "You don't mind helping me stand Sharon and Helo's watches tonight, do you?"

"Not at all." Cameron and Valera both responded, "We got 'em covered."

"Great." The contessa grinned, "Did I tell you recently how much I love you guys?"

"Yeah...' Valera grinned, "But you can tell us again..."

Shaking her head as she saw the contessa and her friends laughing, Starbuck groaned.

"What's wrong, Kara?" Lee asked with a smirk.

"The Trio..." Starbuck grumbled, "They're at it again."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As dawn broke, Alessandra heard rustling coming from the tree line near the camp. "Get ready peeps!" She whispered to Val, Cameron, and Leoben as she drew her pulse pistol. "They're here. Leo...fall back and take up a sniping position—but don't fire unless you hear shooting." Slipping quietly away, the male Cylon found a tree several yards back well situated to serve as an excellent sniper's blind. Climbing up the tree, Leoben sighted in his gauss rifle as he waited for his target.

Stirring themselves awake, the rest of their party gripped their weapons as a rugged man wearing combat fatigues and carrying an assault rifle emerged from the woods, flanked by a pair of marines.

"Show time, people." Alessandra announced as she and the others stood up. "Commander Adama, I presume?"

"Cylon." Adama growled as he turned his weapon on the blonde Six wearing a pale blue flight suit and brandishing an unfamiliar pistol.

"Don't, Commander." The Terran agent warned, "I've got a sniper positioned with your head as his target."

Immediately on hearing the blonde Cylon's warning, the _Galactica _marines scanned the area looking for a possible sniper. "Can't make out anything, Sir." One of the marines reported.

"She's telling the truth." Lee quickly interjected.

"Commander?" Sharon then came out of her tent with Helo beside her.

On seeing the face of the woman who shot him, Adama's face twitched as he clenched and unclenched his hands. Then, as she drew closer, his anger overwhelmed him. He launched himself at the Oriental woman, bringing her down with him on top of her, his pistol pointed at her skull, finger on the trigger. He then heard three strange high-pitched whining sounds.

The blonde cylon then spoke in a measured, calm, yet at the same time threatening and menacing, voice. "Commander, you are milliseconds away from being completely disintegrated. Put the pistol away and get off Sharon. Now." Seeing the Commander's hesitation, Alessandra issued her final warning. "I shan't ask you again."

"Please, Commander Adama...Bill..." The Commander then heard another, familiar voice, that of the president. "She means it. Do as she says."

The red haze bit by bit clearing from his eyes, Adama slowly rose to his feet as Helo moved rapidly to help Sharon up.

"You ok, Sharon?" Alessandra asked as the bronze-skinned woman dusted herself off.

"Yeah." Sharon replied, "Thanks."

"Helo?" Alessandra requested.

"I got her." Karl said as he guided Sharon away.

Turning her attention back to the elder Adama, the contessa exhaled as she motioned for her companions to lower their weapons. "Commander, before you say or do anything else stupid, why don't you talk to your president and your son first. Then, if you want to and are capable of listening, I've got a proposition that you might be interested in."

Turning to the president and his son, Adama requested, "Fill me in—what's going on here?"

"Commander?" Laura Roslin called out as the contessa finished speaking, "I don't like or trust her, but for now, we might need both her and the other cylon. Besides, we've seen their weapons—they're fearsome to put it mildly."

"I agree, sir." Starbuck declared as she and Lee approached, "Neither we nor the Cylons have anything like what they have. Lee saw her weapon in action—the one she had pointed at your head. It's a hand-held energy weapon."

Seeing the look of disbelief and surprise on the older man's face, Lee quickly interjected, "Kara's right, Dad. That weapon literally blew a centurion's head off and she took out another centurion in less than a second—one shot kills both.

Kara then chimed in, "And I saw those gauss rifles—those weapons that make a high pitched noise—literally rip two centurions to shreds."

"What does that thing want?" The battlestar commander growled.

"That 'thing' has a name, Commander." Alessandra announced frostily as her patrician bearing presented itself for all to see, "And a rank and title. I am Lieutenant Alessandra d'Orsini of His Majesty's Imperial Terran Navy and as Contessa Terranova, am a member of the Imperial aristocracy. You will henceforth address me by my rank or title and you will address Sharon by her name—or we can start the shooting now—your choice."

"Toaster PC." Starbuck muttered under her breath only to be heard by Cameron who whispered back.

"You don't know her or Sharon." The raptor pilot declared defensively.

"And you do?" Kara snapped back. "Just how well do you know her?"

"Well enough." Valera interjected.

Shaking her head, Kara declared with a note of pity in her voice, "You two have been taken in by her. She'll frak you over when she's done frakking you."

"Maybe..." Cameron replied, "Maybe not. Besides—who said we're frakking her other than you—and what's it to you anyway?"

"Yeah...it's our choice to make." Valera added, "Our decision. Not yours and not Adama's. And whether we are—are not—or might in the future be frakking each other is our business and not yours."

"Yeah." Cameron concurred and then pointed towards where Alessandra and Adama were having their confrontation. "Anyway, let's drop this for now. Looks like our bosses are about to resolve their pissing match."

For several moments, the two protagonists stared at each other as they took the other's measure until, slowly and reluctantly, Adama nodded his head, "Very well, for now, we'll play it your way. What's your proposition."

"Much better." Alessandra frowned, "All right. Here's how it's going to go. We're going to the Tomb of Athena to see what's in there. Sharon and Karl go together—Sharon's your guide and her and her man are a package deal anyway. Madame President gets to go with two people of her choice. You get to go with two flunkies you pick. And I'll pick two people. Everyone else sits tight here and points guns at each other until we come back. These terms are not open to negotiation. So...yes or no."

"I pick a third person." Adama objected, steamrollering over Alessandra's protests. "You're taking along Valerii and Lieutenant Agathon along with two others of your choosing. Valerii is definitely sympathetic to you and Lieutenant Agathon is emotionally involved with her, clouding his judgment."

Seeing the logic in the Commander's reasoning, Alessandra nodded her head, "I see your point, Commander. Although I'll argue with your contention that Karl's judgment is impaired—I think it's perfectly sound—except for the fact that for some reason he trusts you. Very well...you get to take one other."

"Then I agree to your terms." The Commander replied. "Starbuck—you, Apollo, and Chief Tyrol are with me. Madame President..." he advised as he addressed the auburn haired leader, "I'd suggest that you take Dr. Baltar along."

"All right." Roslin agreed, not overly pleased with the idea of having the vice-president with her. "Dr. Baltar...Billy...you're with me."

"Billy? Billy Keikaya?" Alessandra interrupted, drawing glances from everyone in the clearing.

"Yes?" The young man replied in an uncertain voice.

"I have a letter addressed to you." The contessa declared in a sad voice as she took the unopened envelope from one of her pockets. Holding it out, she said, "I got it while I was on Picon. It's from your parents."

"Did..." Billy stammered as Roslin clutched his hand in support, "Did you see my parents?"

"I'm sorry, Billy." Alessandra replied with genuine sympathy. "They're dead. We found them in the library at Queensland City—in the fallout shelter. They were together..."

"How?" The young man, his eyes misting over with tears, asked as he took the envelope from the blonde Cylon's hand, his own hand trembling as he held the last remaining piece of his past.

"Cyanide." The contessa answered back, "They apparently committed suicide shortly after the attack. Again...I'm sorry."

"Billy?" Laura said in a low, gentle voice, "Why don't you wait here?"

"Ma'am..." The chestnut haired aide replied as he clutched the envelope in his hands, "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather go—please."

"All right." President Roslin smiled, "Contessa? Dr. Baltar and Mr. Keikaya will accompany me."

"Good." Alessandra remarked with a single nod of her head, "Cam? Val? Wanna play tomb raider with me?"

"Of course!" Both Colonials answered in unison.

"Couldn't keep us away, Sandi." Valera grinned as Cameron nodded his head.

"All right." The contessa grinned, "You're with me. Leo—I wish I could take you with me, But I'm going to need you to keep an eye on things here. Don't worry..." the Terran agent quipped with a roguish grin, "I promise we'll tell you all about it and we'll take lots of pretty pictures." Turning her attention back to Adama, the contessa cleared her throat, "Ok, Commander. Let's get this show on the road."

"Wanna play tomb raider with me?" Starbuck muttered sarcastically as she and Lee trailed behind the Trio who were currently laughing at something that one of their number had said.

"You really don't like her, do you, Kara?" Lee remarked with a lopsided grin.

"No." Kara responded. "I don't like her and I don't trust her? Why? Do you?"

"Of course not." Lee declared, "I don't trust her as far as I can throw her—and that goes for Sharon as well."

"Good." Kara replied, nodding her head. "At least someone here's thinking with their head."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As his eyes fell on the Six wearing the blue flight-suit, Gaius Baltar's heart skipped a beat.

"_That's why I wanted you to come down to the surface. Because of her..."_ His own personal phantom Six whispered said as she glared at her real counterpart. _"She is the single greatest danger facing our child."_

"Why? Why would she want to hurt our child?" Baltar muttered as Tyrol, noticing the vice-president apparently talking to himself, looked askance at the scientist.

"_Because the child is a threat to her and her Empire."_ The spectral beauty smoothly lied. _"She must be stopped."_

"What should I do?" Gaius inquired.

"_Now...do nothing. Watch and wait. When the time is right—then you will strike—for our child."_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"The Tomb of Athena." Sharon declared as the expedition reached the tomb, a heavy stone blocking the way in.

"Lieutenant Thrace?" President Roslin directed as the blonde viper pilot took the Arrow of Apollo and approached the stone door, vainly searching for a key as Alessandra began to laugh until, finally, her frustration mounting, Starbuck turned angrily back on the Terran spy.

"You think you've got a better plan?"

"Yeah." The contessa chuckled as she made her way to the door, "Sharon? Cam? Val? Karl? Come over here. Let's show these people what cylons and humans can do together." Working in concert, the little group pushed, the stone door scraping against the hard ground as it reluctantly gave way to the combined efforts of both cylon and human exertion. The door finally opened, Alessandra gestured with her hand, "Welcome to the Tomb of Athena. Please present your tickets on entry and remember, no pushing or shoving."

Muttering under her breath to the younger Adama walking beside her, Starbuck groused, "Smartass skinjob."

Chuckling softly, Lee whispered back, "Afraid of the competition, Starbuck?"

As they entered the ruined tomb, the elder Adama's eyes fell on the statue of the archer. "It seems to be missing something." He remarked as he took the Arrow of Apollo from Starbuck's hands and placed it where the arrow was supposed to be on the statue. As he did so, the chamber darkened, turning into a grassy meadow encircled by thirteen megaliths.

"Looks like Stonehenge." Alessandra remarked.

"What?" Baltar inquired.

"An ancient structure on a world I was on once or twice." The contessa replied, coolly leaving out any mention of Earth. Then, examining the constellations, the platinum-blonde remarked with an amused expression. "Whoever set up this holographic chamber went through a lot of time and trouble. The constellations are nearly where they're supposed to be...but not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Baltar again questioned.

"Oh...nothing..." Sandi replied with a wide toothy grin. "Just thinking out loud. Turning back to Cameron and Valera, she mouthed, _We'll talk later_, receiving affirmative nods from both companions in return.

"The way to Earth." Adama said in an almost awestruck voice as he pointed to a faint smudge in the night sky, "The Lagoon Nebula."

"Yup, that's the Lagoon Nebula..." Alessandra chuckled, "But that won't take you to Earth. You go on that course, I have no idea where you're going to end up. We haven't gotten that far in our explorations. Of course..." she speculated, "...Earth and Terra are fairly widely used terms. You'd be surprised at how many Earths, Terras, New Earths, New Terras, Nova Terras, Terra Novas ad infinitum, ad nauseaum there are. Could be that after you gained interstellar flight, your 'thirteenth tribe' set off in that direction and called the first planet they ran into capable of supporting life Earth."

"How would you know?" A combative Starbuck spat out.

The lovely Terran responded with a shrug of her shoulders. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you—so I won't waste your time or mine. You go that way, and I have no idea what you're going to run into."

"We'll just take our chances." Adama growled, his patience with the irreverent human-form Cylon wearing thin.

"Yeah..." Alessandra retorted, "I kind of figured you'd say that. Oh well...don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, if you don't find what you're looking for and you're still alive and I'm still alive, let me know and I'll take you to my summer home. I have a villa on the Adriatic coast—you'd love it."

"_Don't listen to her, Gaius_._"_ The phantom in the scientist's brain murmured. _"She is deliberately attempting to sow discord and suspicion in people's minds. Your course and destiny is clear—don't forget that."_

As the holographic image disappeared to reveal the chamber as it originally was, Commander Adama turned to Alessandra and growled, "I think we've seen all there is to see here."

"I agree." The contessa replied. "I'd suggest we go back to the base camp and pick up the rest of our people. I'd also strongly recommend that we maintain our truce until we've all left the orbit of Kobol. You see..." she smirked as she spun her bluff, "I took the precaution of ordering my ship to lay out hyperspatial mines throughout your fleet." Noting the looks of alarm on the faces of all the Colonials, the Terran agent further played out her hand, "As long as you keep the peace, nothing will happen. You'll be free to jump out and we'll collect all our mines. But...if you start shooting, they go off. Also, if you order your ships to jump before my people and I are safely aboard my ship, they'll go off. Just keep your cool..." Alessandra warned, "...and we'll all make it back alive."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Helo? Sharon?" Cameron and Valera called out to their fellow raptor pilots as the expedition reached the landing zone. We hate to bother you, but could we talk to you?"

"Sure." Helo responded with a toothy grin as Sharon also nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks." Speedball replied as he and his partner approached. Noting their obvious affection for each other, the other pair smiled. "We wanted to talk to you about something.

Karl smiled back, "Sure, what do you two want to talk about?"

Taking a deep breath, Valera slowly exhaled, "We just wanted to try one more time to talk you into staying with us..."

"Thanks guys.' Sharon replied, "We know you're worried about us, but...you see..." the dark-haired Eight asserted, "...I have to at least try. Other than Helo and..." she smiled shyly as she placed her hand on her stomach, "...I don't have anything else."

"What about you?" Helo inquired, "You know...you two would be more than welcome on the _Galactica_. I have a feeling that Commander Adama is going to need both pilots and ECOs."

"I can't speak for Val." Cameron answered back, "But...I'm going to stay with Alessandra."

Valera then announced in a hushed voice, "I'm staying with her too."

"That's good." Sharon responded with a grin, "We couldn't help but notice how close the three of you have gotten recently and I think Sandi's going to need all the friends she can get."

Pausing for a moment, Valera took a deep breath and spoke rapidly, "Sharon...remember the conversation we had earlier?

"The one where I asked what was the other big thing that made you change your mind about us?" Sharon recalled, "And that you needed some time to sort things out before you talked about it? Yeah. Why?"

"Well...' Val stammered, "I think I've sorted it out and I was wondering...could I talk to you about it...woman to woman—in private?"

"Of course." The dark haired cylon replied. "Let's go over by that tree and we can talk while the guys gab about their pyramid leagues or whatever."

As they reached the tree, Sharon asked, "Ok, we're far enough away from any prying ears, so...what's up?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Valera stammered, her face reddening in embarrassment.

"Sure." Sharon smiled, "Go ahead."

"When did you know you were in love with Karl? Did you feel that way for a long time or was it real sudden?" Valera asked, her face reddening even more.

"Well..." Sharon began, "You have to remember, I wasn't flying with Karl. Boomer...another Sharon...was. I have some of Boomer's memories, but I'm not really her—we're separate."

"That still kind of throws me a little." Valera admitted, "I don't really understand how that works completely."

"I'm probably oversimplifying here..." Sharon replied, "But kind of think of it this way. You know how networked computers can share files and yet have totally different information on them and even different operating systems and all."

"Yeah." Valera smiled, "I think I get it now. You share some stuff in common. Whenever you're together and linked in you're able to pass information back and forth, but you all have different experiences that shape you differently when you're apart."

"Exactly!" The Oriental cylon exclaimed and then got back to the original topic, "So...no...I didn't fall in love with Helo while the other Sharon was his pilot—she was involved with..." Her eyes then turned to Chief Tyrol who was at that moment involved in a conversation with the two Adamas.

"Oh..." Valera exclaimed, her eyes showing her sympathy for the woman before her.

"Yeah." Sharon nodded her head. "Not easy. I fell in love with Helo on Caprica. I'm not going to lie to you... I was supposed to be bait for a trap for him, and yes, I told Helo already...that's where that graze from that bullet came from—Helo shot me when I told him, but...something happened..."

"You fell in love." Valera finished.

"Yup." Sharon replied. "Then Kara came and the rest...is history. So...why the question?" She then looked deep into Valera's eyes. "Is it Cameron?"

Valera lowered her head and shuffled her feet, almost like a schoolgirl.

"Sandi?"

Again Valera shuffled her feet.

"Both?"

Her eyes tearing, Valera looked up and nodded her head.

"Oh, baby!" Sharon exclaimed as she hugged the redhead. "Do they know how you feel?"

Valera shook her head, "No. I'm afraid to tell them. I see how Cameron looks at her and how he looks and talks to me and how Sandi is with both of us, and I think they feel the same way, but I'm afraid...what if I'm misreading something—or everything?"

"You have to understand..." Sharon said, "I'm new at this love thing myself. Me and Helo are kinda making it up as we go along—I think that's what everyone does. But...for what it's worth, I'd say take your time and be sure. You'll know when and if the time is right. Ok?"

"Ok." Valera grinned as she hugged Sharon again, "Thanks!"

"Anytime. Now, why don't we get back to the men?" They then heard the shouting coming from Alessandra and Commander Adama. "Here we go again!" Sharon sighed.

Shaking her head, Valera commented wryly as they approached Cameron and Helo, "What's up? Round Two of the pissing contest."

"Oh, yeah!" Cameron replied with a crooked grin, "And Sandi's on fire!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Uh...Uh...No way...No how!" Alessandra declared in a definitive tone, "That raptor is mine! It goes back to the _Elysia _with me."

"That raptor is Colonial property and belongs to the _Galactica_." Commander Adama declared in an equally strong voice.

"Like Hell it is!" Alessandra protested—loudly. "That raptor is the property of the Terran Empire. It became our property the moment it jumped into Imperial space."

"You are no longer in Terran Empire space, Lieutenant! That raptor and its crew is coming back to the _Galactica_ with me!" Adama countered, emphasizing Alessandra's military rank.

"Valera and Cameron are free agents and they have the right to choose whether to come with you or come with me—Commander!" The Terran bit back, putting all the sarcasm and defiance she could muster into her pronunciation of Adama's rank. Her voice softening, she spoke to her two companions currently watching the show, "Val...Cam...while I really hope you two will stay with me, I'll understand if you want to go back and be with your own people and I won't try to stop you." Turning her attention back to Adama, she declared petulantly, "The raptor is another story. That belongs to ME! Possession is nine-tenths of the law and I possess it."

"Not for long." Adama growled threateningly.

"Mines...BOOM." Alessandra threatened back.

"You're bluffing." Adama countered. "You don't seem to be the type to carelessly throw lives away."

"What if she isn't?" Roslin quietly stated. "What if she's not bluffing, Bill? She is a Cylon, remember. What does she care about human life? Is it really worth risking the fleet over one raptor? I say let her have it."

"You have a point." Adama reluctantly conceded as he turned his attention back to his unmanageable opponent, "Very well...if you insist...the raptor is yours."

"Hmph! As if there were any doubt." The contessa snorted as she dramatically flipped back a stray lock of hair, and, turning her back on the Commander, flounced triumphantly away.

"The Commander sure looks steamed." A marine whispered to Chief Tyrol.

"Yeah." The Chief whispered back, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone get away with talking to him like that other than maybe Starbuck."

Shaking her head, Roslin whispered to her aide, "Nice performance right up to the hair flip and victory strut. She's had plenty of practice playing the Queen Bitch."

"Damn." Starbuck whispered to Lee. "She stuck it to the Old Man good."

"And it's not over, yet." Lee pointed out in a whisper, inwardly smirking at his father's discomfiture.

Turning to Alessandra's companions, Adama, hoping to salvage something out of this growing debacle, ordered, "Lieutenants! Fall in with Captain Adama and Lieutenant Starbuck. You'll return to the _Galactica_ with us and will be assigned appropriate billets and placed on the flight rotation once CAG approves your flight status."

Much to Adama's surprise, Both Cameron and Valera, snapping to attention, responded in unison. "No Sir!"

Barely stifling her laughter at the look of shock on the Commander's face, Alessandra instead gave her companions a warm smile, mouthing a silent, _Thank you_.

"Excuse me..." The Commander replied in a deceptively quiet voice, "I didn't hear you. Would you repeat that."

"We said, No Sir." The pair, still at attention, replied, adding, "With respect."

"Explain yourselves." Adama ordered, "Don't you want to rejoin your people?"

"Sir, my family are all dead. My shipmates and friends on the _Olympia_ and in the colonies are all dead." Cameron explained, "My people now are Val, Sandi, and Bridgette..." Seeing Leoben standing with the others, Cameron shook his head, "Oh, all right, Leoben...you too, I guess. Other than them, I don't have anyone..."

"I'm pretty much in the same situation, Sir." Valera agreed, "Besides..." she added in a grim tone, "I'm hoping I'll get the chance to see that some people, both Cylon and human, get what's coming to them."

"But you two do have people!" Roslin interjected, "You have all of us here and in the fleet. We will find Earth." She stated confidently, "And we will escape the Cylons and rebuild our race. Don't you want to be a part of that?"

"We could use your help in making that possible." Adama added, extending an olive branch. "Also, I must remind you that you are still Colonial officers—you have your oath and your brothers and sisters in uniform. Surely you do not wish to let them down?"

"Commander...Madame President..." Valera spoke in a soft voice, "We're not the last of our race—by any stretch of the imagination. There are more humans on more worlds than you can imagine. I can't help but think that you are being led into a trap. Why don't you come with us...help us find the truth."

"Sir, I think that Alessandra's on to something." Cameron added, "What if there is something or someone manipulating us—making us go through these cycles?" Cameron shrugged his shoulders as Valera nodded her head, "I believe we will be able to do more good with her than with the fleet." The dark-haired Gemonese pleaded, "Do you understand?"

"No." Adama flatly responded, "I do not. And as far as I am concerned, if you are not on board that raptor when we dust off, then you will be considered deserters and should we meet again, will be dealt with appropriately. Do YOU understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Both lieutenants answered back as they removed their flight pins and rank insignia and handed them to the Commander. They then walked back to Alessandra who at once placed protective arms around both of their waists and glared at Adama, daring him to do something.

"Very well..." Adama declared, admitting defeat. "You've made your choice." Turning his attention to Sharon and Helo, the Commander announced, "We have one more piece of unfinished business..."

"Before you say another word..." Alessandra interrupted, "I want to talk with them. In private."

Adama nodded his head in assent as Alessandra approached the pair. "Sharon? Helo? Are you sure you want to do this?" Alessandra asked as her worried gaze turned towards the stony faces of Commander Adama and President Roslin. "Once we leave, I can't guarantee they won't throw you out an airlock. I meant what I said, if I were to ever find out they mistreated either one of you, I promise I'll shove a hyperspace missile up _Galactica's_ ass so fast it'll make Adama's head spin, but I'm afraid that won't do either of you or that little one you've got inside you, Sharon, any good."

"_Sandi?"_ Bridgette interrupted, her communications only audible to the three chipped Cylons, _"Remember, we've got a way to make sure they don't do anything drastic to Sharon or Helo."_

"_Show them Sharon's medical records. Those interesting genetic anomalies I spotted—they could provide the key to curing "Red's" cancer. That might keep them from just casually killing Sharon. Of course—it does turn her into a guinea pig—but at least they'd think twice about killing her."_

"Well, Sharon? It's up to you. What do you want to do?"Alessandra asked, putting the final decision in her fellow Cylon's hands.

"Show them." The bronze skinned woman immediately requested.

Nodding her head, the contessa turned towards Adama and Roslin. "For whatever reason, Sharon and Karl still think they can trust you. To be flatly honest, I don't trust either of you as far as I can throw you, but, aside from the usual promises of revenge if you hurt them that I'm sure you're going to ignore, I've got one other bit of incentive for you to keep them alive and healthy."

"And what might that be?" Roslin inquired as a cold smile crossed her face.

"These." Alessandra responded as she handed the file containing Sharon's medical records to the ailing leader. "I know that you're suffering from terminal cancer." She said with genuine sympathy in her voice, "I'm no doctor...but I'm sure you have access to one. Nor am I a scientist, but you seem to have that angle covered as well. Now, between the two of them and any other people you might have available, these records—and Sharon—might provide an inkling to if not a cure, then at least something to arrest the disease."

"Also, sir..." Helo added respectfully, "Sharon would be a valuable—and willing—intelligence source. We're only going to encounter more Cylons like her, Commander. Wouldn't it be a good idea to understand everything we can about them?"

"You've got a natural for intelligence with that one, Commander." Alessandra remarked, hoping to ease Helo's return to the fleet, "I hope you've got the sense not to waste him. Take if from a pro, he's right. Not only do you have someone who's more than willing to give you cultural and social intelligence—which is a vital, but often overlooked commodity by line officers such as yourself, she's also a good source for military intelligence. You'd be a fool to just casually throw either of them away."

"I hate to say it, Commander..." Roslin interjected, "But she makes sense."

"It does." The experienced warrior agreed, still refusing to acknowledge Alessandra as a person while at the same time contemplating the possibilities for a cure for the President. "Very well." Adama decided, "I promise that neither Lieutenant Agathon nor the Cylon will be harmed. However..." he added in a tone that emphasized that the next point would be non-negotiable, "The Cylon will be treated as a prisoner—nothing more—nothing less."

"Fair enough. Guess that's the best I can hope for from a specieist like you." Alessandra reluctantly agreed as she got in one final crack at the Commander. "As long as you treat her humanely, we won't have a problem." Turning back to her fellow Cylon, the contessa tried one last time, "Sharon...Helo...last chance. Just tell me that you've changed your mind and we'll get the hell off this rock and leave these bozos behind."

"Thanks, Alessandra..." Sharon smiled back, "But...we need to do this."

"Is there anything I can do before I go?" The Terran aristocrat asked.

"Wish us luck." Sharon smiled back as the pair embraced and kissed each other on the cheek.

"All the luck and love in the universe." Alessandra whispered back and then did the same with Helo, "Take care of her—and yourself." The contessa smiled as she turned away. Sparing the Commander and President one last look, the Terran aristocrat called out, "Commander? A piece of advice that you're probably going to ignore, but I'm going to give it to you anyway: If you ever run into an admiral named Cain and a battlestar named _Pegasus_, turn and run away—as fast and as far as you can. They're bad news...the worst sort."

"I'll take that under advisement." Adama coldly replied.

"Yeah..." Alessandra grumbled as she walked away, "I just bet you will."

"Take the prisoner into custody." The Commander ordered as two marines each flanked Sharon, escorting her into the Colonial's raptor.

"And there go the Trio." Starbuck waved as Alessandra's raptor lifted off, "Don't forget to write, guys!"

"Admit it..." Lee jibed, "You're going to miss her."

Kara snorted, "I'll say one thing about her." She said as she glanced at a still steamed Commander Adama, "She doesn't care who she pisses off. Gotta respect that."

"Coming from you, Kara..." Lee grinned, "That's high praise."

"I wonder what that was all about?" Adama mused as he watched the contessa's raptor take off into Kobol's skies.

"What?" Roslin inquired.

"What she said about Admiral Cain and the _Pegasus_." Adama replied. "How does she even know about them and why would she warn us to avoid them?"

Roslin replied, shaking her head, "Ignore her. She's just trying to sow dissension. As you've seen, that's something she's pretty good at."

"You're probably right." Adama agreed. "I'm issuing a general 'shoot on sight' order for her. She's too dangerous to be allowed free rein."

"Agreed." The president remarked, "I'll make that shoot on sight order a Presidential Edict when we get back."

"Thank you, Madame President." Adama acknowledged, tilting his head down in gratitude. Glancing at the two remaining raptors, Commander Adama bowed slightly to the president, "Are you ready to come back home now, Laura?"

"Yes Bill," Roslin smiled back, "I am."

_ arturus: Thank you. As I hope you've seen in this part, you don't have to necessarily like or trust someone to work with them. Surprisingly, I'm finding Adama to be one of the more interesting canon characters to write. I take my hat off in tribute to the nBSG writers and Edward James Olmos for giving us such a rich and complex character. Kara Thrace is also difficult—yes, Starbuck is a rebel and frequent malcontent, but she's also a very bright and gifted woman, loyal friend if she decides she likes you, fearsome and unforgiving enemy, and deadly opponent. You've seen mostly the combative side of her so far, but in later parts, you'll see the other elements of her character. The _Galactica_ characters and crew, by and large, are by no means the villains of this piece—that role belongs to others...as you'll see in the _Pallas_ arc._

_ EviltheLast: I'm not sure if you're going to like what I did with the Tomb or not—but there is a reason why I did it the way I did it. Partly, Alessandra will explain her reasoning to Cam and Val in the next chapter. Partly, it'll come out in later chapters. Hint: it does play into the overarching story. I pretty much stuck to canon deaths, although I just had to have Leo blow away a Cavil and a Simon—I was debating tossing in a Five, but the Fives are basically drones anyway, so I didn't think it worth Leo's time._

_ Nedy Rahn: Again, I don't like getting pegged down as to an exact—or even near exact—size for Sandi's yacht. The moment I spell out an exact size, that limits what I can do, so I prefer to remain vague while at the same time keeping a realistic sense of proportion. A few shuttlecraft/fighters in a hangar bay is cool; an entire squadron of fighters/shuttlecraft would be out of line. A few gun turrets and missile launchers, ok—enough firepower to wipe out an entire fleet, no. I think the key is to keep it vague while at the same time not going overboard—not always an easy task._

_I hope everyone enjoyed the conclusion to the Kobol arc. One final note: Please everyone, in the wake of the tragedy in Connecticut, please take the time this season to enjoy and take pleasure in the time you have with the people you love. Don't let the actions of one disturbed individual totally destroy a time devoted to love and peace. Do not let him take this season away from us. Instead, remember the victims—the little ones taken from us far too early and the adults who valiantly gave their lives to save those in their care and let us love and cherish each other even more. _


	10. Chapter 9: Interludes and Reflections

WHO ARE YOU?

Chapter 9: Interludes and Reflections

_**Battlestar Pegasus**_

Cringing at the sound of weapons fire accompanied by screams, shouts of anger, and pleas for mercy, Lieutenant Lyly "Shark" Elway whispered, "This isn't right." She repeated her words in a louder voice to her pilot, Richard "Buster" Bayer. "You know this isn't right, Buster."

"I know." Buster replied through clenched teeth, "But what can we do about it? You remember what happened to the old XO. Cain gunned him down on the spot."

"I know." Shark sobbed, "But I can't take this anymore. This is the third time we've done this to. Then there's what Thorne and the rest of...them...are doing to that Cylon prisoner. I know she's the enemy." Lyly admitted, "But she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. No one does. It's wrong and I'm sick of being a part of it."

"It makes me sick too!" Richard confessed, "But what can we do about it? We can't take on Cain and the entire ship. What can we do? Bail out? Desert? Where?" Lieutenant Elway snapped, "Where are we going to go? What are we going to do." The Raptor pilot shook his head as he stated in a morose voice, "We're stuck."

"Maybe...maybe not." Shark replied, vowing, "But if I ever get a chance, I'm bailing. You're welcome to come with me if you want, but I'm getting out while most of me is still human."

"If we get the chance..." Buster vowed, "We go together. Deal?"

"Deal."

_**Elysia**_

"Freshen your drinks, Cameron...Valera?" Alessandra asked as she stepped behind the bar.

"Yes, please." Both Colonials replied in unison. As the contessa mixed the drinks, Cameron inquired, "So...why didn't you tell them about Earth while everyone was in the Tomb? That seems to have been the perfect time to have played the 'Earth' card if you ask me."

"I was sorely tempted to." Alessandra admitted. "Came this close..." she gestured with her thumb and forefinger, "...to telling them. Then I got a good look into first Adama's, then Roslin's eyes. Once I saw that look, I knew..."

"Knew what?" Valera prompted as she sipped her rum and coke.

"Knew that no matter what I said, they weren't going to believe me." Alessandra sighed as she fixed a cigarette into her holder. "Their eyes were the eyes of fanatics. Fanatics set on a single course and nothing—not logical reasoning, not emotional pleading, not the threat of brute force—especially not the threat of brute force—would have swayed them. They were committed the moment they saw those constellations. If I'd have said anything, people would have gotten killed and for no reason."

"You mean there was no one who would have listened to you?" Valera exclaimed, "They can't all be that dense!"

"Oh no...not at all!" Alessandra protested, "I think the younger Adama and that Tyrol guy would have been open to persuasion Problem is that Adama the Younger is too emotionally invested in Thrace and appears to be caught in the middle between Roslin and his father, and Tyrol is just too far down in the pecking order to matter. As for Thrace—she seems all screwed up right now. She doesn't know what to think. Funny thing is...that very thing also makes her the most reachable of them all."

"Are you sure Adama and Roslin are lost causes?" Cameron asked. "Can't they be reasoned with at all?"

"Hell, they're perfectly reasonable people." Alessandra replied, qualifying her answer, "In almost any other situation than this. And that Baltar guy looks like he could be reasoned with as well. Although...something about that guy bugs me..."

"Bugs you?" Cameron interjected.

"Yeah." Alessandra nodded her head, "The way he continually looked at me...I think he might have had a run in with one of my twins and she did a number on him."

"A number Six?" Val joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Sandi retorted with a smirk. "You should headline in New Vegas."

"Maybe." Cameron allowed, "He did seem kind of..."

"Twitchy?" Valera interjected.

"Yeah." Cameron laughed, "That's the word I'm looking for. Twitchy."

"Ok..." The contessa ticked off names on her fingers. "We have Baltar the Twitchy, The Screwed Up Kara Thrace, Lee 'I Don't Know What the Hell I Want' Adama, Mr. Fixit Tyrol, and, last but not least, Adama the Elder and Roslin—the Patriarch and Matriarch of our dysfunctional family..."

"Patriarch and Matriarch?" Cameron interjected.

"Yeah." Sandi nodded her head. "That's the main reason why we're not going to get through to those two. They've taken it upon themselves to be Mommy and Daddy to what they see as the last few pitiful remnants of humanity and because they are Mommy and Daddy, they're going to protect their children against any potential threat—like, for instance, me."

"But...wouldn't their finding out that there is a wider human presence mean that they wouldn't have to be Mommy and Daddy anymore—wouldn't that remove the pressure from them?" Valera argued.

"Yeah." Sandi agreed, "Which is exactly why they'll never willingly accept that." Seeing the confused looks on her companions' faces, Alessandra explained, "It's all about ego. Adama and Roslin like being Mommy and Daddy too much to voluntarily give it up."

"How do you support that position?" Cameron inquired.

"Fair question." Alessandra replied. "First off, it's not something they're even aware of themselves—at least not on a conscious level. To see where the answer lies, you have to take a look at their careers prior to the feces hitting the fan moment. Adama, according to Helo and Sharon and you guys, really had his moments of glory during the First Cylon War. He was demobilized shortly after that along with a bunch of other guys and gals—typical for after a major war—here's your discharge...thank you for your service...now get the Hell out and go get a job. He bummed around for a while doing odd jobs and serving on freighters and the such until some political string-pulling got him reinstated."

"That's a pretty fair assessment, from what I've heard." Cameron agreed.

"Ok...he works his way up to Commander, again through hard work and some political string-pulling and looked like a shoo-in for admiral, but then something happened. Somewhere along the way, he screwed the pooch—pissed off the wrong person...frakked up an assignment...something, because instead of his admiral's bars or whatever you guys use, he gets the _Galactica _for his last command—a fifty year old soon-to-be retired rustbucket about to be turned into a museum. Not exactly a prestige position. More like a 'let's stick this yo-yo out of the way until his time runs out' type position. Now, retiring as a Commander—Captain in the Terran Navy—is by no means a baaaad ending to a career, but it is kinda ordinary, and I don't think that was how he envisioned going out."

"Assuming you're right." Valera commented, "What about Roslin?"

"Roslin's just a school teacher who, through being in the right place at the right time or the right place at the wrong time or the wrong place at the right time—whatever—ended up attracting the attention of some politico a little higher up the food chain than her who most likely got her a lower level slot—school board seat, PTA board or something like that—where she attracted the eye of someone else higher up the ladder and so on. As she advances higher up the political food chain, she discovers that she's pretty good at playing the game—and—although she'll never admit it—actually enjoys playing it."

Pausing for a moment to sip her drink, she fixed another cigarette to her holder as she continued. "She's not someone who's going to make it all the way to the top or even to the really upper echelons of government—she's not quite ruthless enough—at least not then. From what I gather though, Roslin has since learned how to be a hard ass when need be. But, we're talking then, not now. She is capable and above all—loyal. Eventually, she attracts the attention of the movers and shakers in the party who reward her with what is essentially a sinecure position—Secretary of Education. Perfect reward for a loyal party member who's a teacher. She gets to shuffle some paperwork, visit schools and libraries, dedicate new museums like a battlestar about to be decommissioned...and...at the end of your president's current term, she probably planned to resign her cabinet post and retire with a nice government pension and the thanks of a grateful Twelve Colonies."

"Then the Cylon attack happened..." Valera interjected.

"Right." Alessandra nodded her head. "And that threw everything out the window. No more peaceful retirements. The fleet's wiped out, the government killed, leaving, as far as Adama and Roslin are aware, only themselves to lead the last survivors of the human race to safety. And now, here I come, telling everyone that humans range over hundreds...thousands...of systems and are at the center of a large and powerful empire. How do you think they're going to react?"

"I see..." Cameron nodded his head. "They're just too heavily invested in their roles."

"Precisely." Alessandra affirmed. Then, flashing a wide grin, she flirted, "But that's enough shop talk for now. So...tell me...Cameron...what do you think? Do you think I could have swayed them with my luscious lips, bedroom eyes, or killer boobs?"

"I don't know..." Cameron leered, "I think I could have gone for any one of those."

"Which?" Alessandra teased, "The lips, eyes, or boobs?"

"Yeah..." Cam teased back.

"What about you?" The contessa winked at Valera, "What would you have gone for?"

"I don't know..." The redhead grinned, "I'm more an ass girl..."

"Oh?" Sandi chuckled, deliberately swaying her hips as she moved out from behind the bar with gin and tonic in one hand and cigarette holder in the other. "See something you like?"

"Maybe..." Valera leered as she sipped her drink.

"What about you, Cameron?" Sandi asked in a husky voice as she bent over the bar, deliberately revealing a tantalizing glimpse of her breasts. "Something catch your eye?"

"Perhaps..." The raptor pilot grinned.

"Well...you never know..." The contessa said in low, sultry voice, "Sometimes, when the time is right, we get what we want."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Will you three just frak and get it over with!" Bridgette screamed as she moved her holographic chess piece. "Your move, Leo." The Terran AI huffed as she contemplated the antics of her best friend and her companions.

"Are they still engaged in...what was the phrase you used?" Leo asked as he countered Bridgette's knight move, moving his bishop out of harm's way, "Oh yes, the same old song and dance?"

"Yeah." Bridgette replied, pouting as she moved her queen's pawn forward, once again threatening Leoben's bishop.

"What's the issue, then?" Leoben inquired as he once again retreated his bishop.

"Well...I can only speak for Sandi..." Bridgette replied as she moved her bishop to indirectly attack Leoben's king, "Without breaking confidences too much, it's because of Eric, her old fiancé. She's never completely gotten over him and that's kind of made her gun shy about any serious relationships—and I think she's beginning to feel serious about those two." Pausing for a moment as she considered the various moves and countermoves—both of the game and her friend's convoluted relationships, she added, "As for Cam and Val—I don't know what's going on with them."

"I see..." Leoben mused as he moved his queen to counter the Terran AI's threat. "So...how do you think this will end up?"

"The three of them?" Bridgette conjectured, "Best case: they work it all out, lock themselves in one of their bedrooms, and don't come out for a few days and when they finally do come out, they have big smiles on their faces and everything's right in the universe. Worst case: they end up not talking to each other and miserable and sometime in the near future, we'll lose Cam and Val which would really...really...be a shame because I like them. As for the game..." Bridgette grinned, "Mate in five."

Analyzing the position, Leoben nodded his head, "You're right. I believe that ties us. Shall we play a tiebreaker?"

"Sure." Bridgette grinned, "Not like I've got anything else to do right now."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Battlestar **_**Galactica**_

Leaping out of the raptor as soon as it set down on _Galactica's_ flight deck, "Commander Adama, pointing at the heavily guarded Sharon, ordered, "I want restraints on that thing—now!"

Sharon stood motionless as the guards first placed a reinforced steel collar around her neck, fastening it. One guard then approached with shackles as the other rolled up her sleeves, revealing the charm bracelet on her right wrist. "Sir?" The marine called out, pointing to the charm. "What should we do?"

"Take it off it." Adama ordered.

"Sir?" Helo called out, coming to attention before his superior. "Permission to take custody of the bracelet?"

"Permission denied." Adama tersely replied.

"Sir...it's harmless...nothing more than silver and crystal and it was a gift..."

"I said, permission denied." Adama repeated, his jaw tensing.

"Aye, Sir." The lieutenant reluctantly relented as the guard removed the charm from Sharon's wrist. Handing the bracelet to the Commander, the guard remarked, "Pretty, Sir. I don't recognize most of the birds though...and I used to be a bird watcher back..."

"You wouldn't..." Sharon muttered.

"The prisoner will speak only when spoken to." Adama ordered. Addressing the guards, he commanded, "If it utters a single sound without my authorization, gag it."

"Sir..." Helo protested, "You gave your word..."

"An oath given to a cylon is not binding, Lieutenant." The Commander declared as the shackles were placed on Sharon's wrists and forearms and locked into place with a loud click, followed soon afterwards by shackles restraining her ankles. Turning to the Chief who also looked uncomfortable at the rough treatment given to the woman who so very closely resembled his former love, the Commander inquired, "Is the cell ready for the prisoner?"

"Yes, Sir." Chief Tyrol affirmed.

"Guards! Take it to its cell." Adama ordered. As the guards led Sharon away, Adama turned to Helo, "I want a written report detailing all of your experiences beginning with your stranding on Caprica and don't leave anything out. Until I get that report and you have been properly debriefed, consider yourself confined to quarters. You are to speak to no one else regarding your experiences without my express permission. Understood, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir." Helo saluted.

"Dismissed." Adama replied, returning his subordinate's salute.

Turning to the rest of the Kobol landing party, the Commander directed, "That goes for all of you as well. There is to be no discussion of what happened on Kobol and absolutely no discussion of the other Cylon or the deserters until and unless it has been cleared by me. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Lee replied, answering for the rest of the group.

"Very good. Dismissed!"

"You're not going to be able to keep a lid on this for long, Bill." President Roslin quietly asserted as she drew closer to the Commander. "Too many people know."

"I know." The Commander affirmed, nodding his head as the pair walked off the flight deck, the president accompanied by Billy. "I'm just looking to buy a little time until we can get our facts in line."

"Not a bad plan." Roslin agreed. "So...any ideas?"

"We go with what I think is the truth. That the cylon who calls herself the 'Contessa' is either insane or the originator of an elaborate Cylon plot or most likely both and that the two deserters were taken in by her."

"And their weapons?"

"Experimental designs." Adama asserted. "Limited use and limited production. The ones we saw were probably all she had."

"Sounds good." Roslin agreed, nodding her head. "Let me know when you want to make a press release and I'll support it."

"Thank you, Madame President."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As Sharon was led to her cell door, her restraints were removed, the marine guards pointing their rifles at her the entire time. "I'm sorry, Sharon." The Chief had time to whisper as the prisoner was ordered into the cell, the door being slammed shut behind her. As he walked away, Galen turned back to give the cylon who looked so much like his lost love a final glance. Then, turning away, he exited the confinement section leaving Sharon alone.

As the thick steel door slammed shut on Sharon, the imprisoned Cylon sat down on the edge of her hard cot. Her hand falling to her stomach, her memories returned to her time on _Elysia_, to the easy laughter that she and the others had shared in the contessa's lounge or at her sumptuous dinner table...of Alessandra teaching her and the others how to play poker...of the slinky black dress that her Cylon sister had given her to seduce Helo with and of the gift that had been so rudely taken away from her. Again, she asked herself the same question that had been racing through her mind ever since Adama had ordered her shackled and they had placed that horrible steel collar around her neck and the chains on her hands and feet, "Did I make a mistake?"

Returning to his quarters, Lieutenant Karl Agathon took out pen and paper and, sitting down on his rack and using a book as a makeshift desk, began to write. As he wrote, he remembered the fragrance of Sharon's perfume while the pair danced in the _Elysia_'s lounge to Terran music. He remembered giving Cameron a good natured ribbing about the last match between the Caprican Buccaneers and the Gemenon Twins where Samuel Anders scored the winning goal for the C-Bucs with only seconds left in the game. He smiled warmly as he recalled Valera's transformation from angry and bitter survivor to friend to both himself and Sharon.

As he wrote, he laughed as he recalled the showdown between Alessandra and Starbuck and then the final face-off between Adama and the Contessa. As he detailed his experiences on Caprica, the _Elysia_, and on Kobol, he paused momentarily. Looking up from his report, he sighed as he realized that of all the things he remembered, he had forgotten one of the most important of life's rules and as a result, he had condemned himself, the one he loved, and his future child to a probable life of despair. He had forgotten that you can never really go back home again.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Are you going to be all right, Billy?" A concerned Laura Roslin asked her aide as the pair walked to the shuttle that would take them back to _Colonial One_.

"I'll be fine." Billy replied as he assisted the President into the shuttle. "I just need some time to...to take it all in."

"I understand, Billy.' Laura smiled warmly. "Take all the time you need. I won't need you for another day or so at least."

"Thanks, Madame President." The young aide acknowledged as he slipped the note into his pocket.

Returning to the presidential liner, Billy made his excuses and retired to the small space, barely larger than a closet, that served as his living quarters. Sitting down on the makeshift cot that served as his bed and living room chair, Billy took the note out of his coat pocket and read:

_Our Dearest Son,_

_Please do not mourn us. We have lived rich and full lives. We raised a handsome son and lovely daughters who in turn have raised lovely grandchildren for us. We had the good fortune to see our children and grandchildren happy and prosperous. What more could a parent want? We could not live to see that all taken away in nuclear fire. Nor did we wish to die a slow and painful death or be a burden to others. We pray to the gods that this note will find you safe and secure. Build a life for yourself. Find someone who will make you happy and love them. Live your life, son, and know that we will love you still from the Elysian Fields._

_Your Loving Mom and Dad_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"_She is a blasphemer—a heretic—a traitor to God's Will."_ The blonde in Gaius Baltar's voice said as she whispered in his ear.

"She really frightens you, doesn't she?" Gaius whispered back. While careful to keep his voice low so that he would not attract the attention of the _Galactica_ officers and crew walking down the corridor of the giant battlestar, he still attracted a sideways glance from a marine standing guard next to a steel door who, upon hearing the peculiar doctor talking to himself, barely repressed a snort as Baltar walked past.

"_Yes!"_ The voice in his head exclaimed so loudly that it caused Baltar to visibly cringe. Softening her demeanor, the blonde specter, now wearing a red dress, gently caressed the scientist's cheek as she cooed gently, _"She is a deceiver, Gaius. She will destroy both Cylon and Human."_ Touching his nose with the tip of her finger, the ghost whispered, "_You are God's instrument. You must make sure that the _Galactica_ keeps on its course—God's Plan cannot be thwarted."_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Battlestar **_**Pegasus**_

"Pallas!" A naked Gina Inviere cried out in pain and anguish as the lash once again struck her bare back. "Pallas!"

"What is so important about Pallas?" Lieutenant Thorne demanded as he raised his whip.

"A weapon...we think." Gina sobbed as Thorne's lash once again struck her back. "Old...ancient...powerful."

"Do you know what it is...what it does...what it looks like?" Thorne questioned.

"No..." Gina answered, shouting as Thorne raised his whip, "I don't know! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Very well." Thorne responded as he nodded once at a marine holding a bucket. Upon the lieutenant's unspoken command, the marine dumped the contents of the bucket, cold saltwater, on to the back of the imprisoned Six. Cupping the sobbing woman's chin with his hand, the sadistic interrogator smirked, "You've done well." Releasing her chin, Thorne then undid his belt and loosened his trousers. "Now it's time for your reward. Boys...when I'm done, you can hang the "Please Disturb" sign. Everyone who wants gets free play with the sex toy."

"Lieutenant Thorne reports that he's picked up additional information from his interrogation of the prisoner." Major Shaw reported with barely disguised distaste as she handed the Admiral a sheaf of papers. "Here are the results."

"Thank you, Major." Admiral Cain replied as she read through the interrogation log. "Interesting. Set a course for Pallas and jump when ready."

"Aye, Sir." The major acknowledged as she executed a flawless about-face and quickly exited the admiral's office.

As she watched her aide depart, a brief smile crossed Cain's lips. Should Gina's information prove accurate, then she might very well be able to deal a crippling blow to the cylons and in the process gain her revenge and more not only for their attack, but also for Gina's personal betrayal.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQ

_**Elysia**_

Yawning, Alessandra regarded her friends gathered around her at the bar. "We better turn in. We've got a lot to do tomorrow. Cameron...Val...I'd like for you to meet me after breakfast first in the flight sim—I'm going to get you two checked out on the assault shuttle—then after that, the armory and range."

"You mean." Cameron exclaimed with a child-like grin on his face, "You're going to show us how to fly that beauty in the hangar bay"

"You bet." The contessa nodded her head, pleased at the looks of anticipation on her friends' faces. "I want to take it down to Pallas. Not only is it armed out the wazoo, it's fast and it's stealth capable. I also figure it's time you two got checked out and qualified on spitguns."

"Plasma pistols like yours?" Valera's eyes gleamed at the thought of wielding one of the Terran energy guns.

"Yeah." Sandi nodded her head as she walked her companions to their quarters. "Those and also phased plasma rifles and lasers. Sonic disruptors too. I want you guys ready for anything when we hit Pallas."

"Sure thing, Sandi." Cameron replied.

"Well...here we are..." Alessandra grinned shyly as they stopped in front of Cameron and Valera's stateroom doors. The contessa flashed a shaky grin, "Thanks." She said as she kissed both her companions on the lips, allowing the contact to continue for several seconds.

"For what?" Valera asked, feeling lightheaded at the electricity from her kiss.

"Yeah?" Cameron responded, feeling equally stirred by the touch of her lips on his.

"For sticking with me." Alessandra replied with a warm smile as she walked away. "Good night."

Taking a deep breath, Valera took a chance as she leaned over and kissed Cameron on the lips, allowing her kiss to linger for several seconds.

"What was that for?" Cameron gasped.

"For sticking with me too." Valera smiled as she opened her stateroom door. "Good night, Cam."

Taking a deep breath, Cameron opened his stateroom door and entered. "Bridgette? Anyone needs me...I'll be in my bunk."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

"She sounds like another Starbuck." Colonel Tigh quipped as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

"Heh." Adama snorted, "I guess you could say that."

"Hear Starbuck didn't care too much for the competition either." Tigh laughed. "I saw the souvenir that thing gave her."

"It's dangerous, Saul." The Commander warned, "Make no mistake about that. I'm on my way down to the briefing room. Accompany me."

"Aye, Sir." The XO acknowledged as he filed in next to the Commander. Entering the briefing room, Tigh silenced the boisterous pilots with a loud, "Attention on deck!"

As the assembled pilots and ECOs snapped to attention, Commander Adama marched to the front. Standing behind the podium with his son, the CAG, to one side and Colonel Tigh to the other, Adama activated the projection screen, revealing a picture of the contessa wearing her blue flight suit, the symbol of the Terran Empire, a spiral galaxy surrounded by laurel leaves, on her right chest.

"This Cylon is masquerading as the agent of a mythical body called the Terran Empire." Adama began, pausing momentarily as the pilots murmured amongst themselves. "It is dangerous and most likely insane. It is also incredibly manipulative. It has already turned these individuals..."

The picture of Alessandra was then replaced by personnel records, including photographs of her two companions. "Lieutenant Cameron Collins and Lieutenant Valera Ellis, both formerly attached to the battlestar _Olympia_, are now classified as deserters and are to be treated accordingly."

On seeing Valera's face on the screen, Lieutenant Margaret Edmondson, aka Racetrack, gasped and, shaking her head, raised her hand. "Commander...Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Adama paused to take the raptor pilot's question.

"Sir? I know Lieutenant Ellis..." Racetrack began, "I attended flight school with her. I know she would never violate her oath or willingly desert."

"It is indeed possible—probable in fact—that she and Lieutenant Collins are acting as a result of conditioning or drugs and not through their own free will or volition..." The Commander allowed, "And if that is truly the case, then clemency will, of course, be applied."

"Thank you, Sir." Racetrack replied as she took her seat.

"As for the cylon..." Adama continued, his expression hardening, "It is to be shot on sight. Do not attempt to engage it in conversation. Do not attempt to take it prisoner. Kill it at once. That is all. Dismissed."

As the other pilots and ECOs filed out of the briefing room behind the Commander and his XO, Helo remained in his chair quietly shaking his head until interrupted by a voice.

"Helo?"

Looking up, he immediately recognized Kara Thrace. "Starbuck, you know none of that was true. You were there with us."

Sitting down next to the tall electronics warfare officer, Kara took several seconds to consider her words before speaking, "Helo, I don't know what to think about anything right now. Part of me wants to shake some sense in you and tell you to grow up and see that both her and Sharon are manipulating and using you. Another part of me is thinking that there just might be something to what the Princess is saying and that it's worth at least checking out."

"Well...at least you're keeping an open mind." Helo replied with a sigh, adding, "Can you do me a favor? At least talk to Sharon if they let you. Give her a chance to explain herself. Then, make your judgment. Ok?"

"I'll think about it, Helo." Kara responded as she rose to her feet, placing a hand on his shoulder, "On the condition that you do a favor for me: At least consider the possibility that you're being used and manipulated. Keeping an open mind works both ways, you know."

With that, she turned and walked away. Exiting the briefing room, she met up with Lee waiting for her in the corridor. "So?" He asked, "How did it go?"

"About like I expected." Starbuck sighed, "None of us are sure of anything. Damn..." Kara exhaled, "I'd like to meet whoever came up with the idea of creating those replicant Cylons...I'd blow their frakking head off."

"Yeah." Lee agreed, "It was so much easier when you knew all you were dealing with was chrome and circuits."

"Yeah..." She said as she remembered her interrogation of Leoben as well as her experiences on Kobol, "Now it's all so complicated."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_**Elysia**_

"And here you are!" Alessandra displayed with a flourish, "Your own personal arms lockers! Right next to mine!"

"Whatever shall I put it in it?" Valera joked as Alessandra led the pair to a table upon which lay a variety of weapons.

"And here's what we're going to be playing with today." The Contessa jibed and then, all humor vanishing, began her instruction. She picked up each weapon, carefully described how it worked, how to operate it, and all of the necessary safety procedures, and then went on to the next, slowly and methodically, never moving on until she was sure both her students clearly understood.

"Great." She finished. "Now let's go out on the range and get in some practical time."

Opening the door and entering the range, the contessa first picked up the pulse pistol. "This fires plasma as you know and can be adjusted for both narrow and wide beams. It's my personal favorite because it's light, versatile, and packs a punch. Problem is, it has limited energy charges, so be sure you carry plenty of spares and reload when you get the chance. Why don't you guys give it a try? First go with a normal setting and then we'll go wide dispersal and long range precision."

"Standard pistol grip works ok, Val, if you're comfortable with that, but here...try this." The Contessa then stepped in behind Valera, almost hugging her. Guiding her arms and legs into position, Val's hair tingled as she felt Sandi's breath on her neck. "Wow..." Sandi whispered into the redhead's ear, "Your heart's beating as fast as mine. Breathe normally. Exhale...inhale...exhale...inhale...good. Now...fire!"

"I did it!" Val exulted as the target exploded.

"You sure did, Hon." Alessandra whispered as she turned her attention to her other companion.

"The laser rifle's a precision tool, Cam." The contessa remarked as she watched the raptor pilot shooting at his targets from a standing position. "It's best used when you've got a good position, range, and the time to properly line up a target and when you need to place your shot exactly in a certain place." Setting the target back to maximum range, Alessandra instructed. "Ok...get prone. Boy I love hearing that..." She teased as Cameron laid down on the deck and situated his rifle.

'Good." Alessandra remarked as she laid down next to Cameron, their bodies touching as she corrected his stance and how he held and steadied the rifle. "Very good." She breathed into his ear, her husky voice causing shivers to run down his back. "Your heart's racing as fast as Val's and mine." She whispered. "I have a feeling we're going to have to do something about that very soon. Right now, though, I want you to put a hole in that target's head over there. Think you can do that for me?"

Nodding his head, Cameron carefully sighted in the target and fired, smirking as a tiny hole appeared in the target's forehead.

"Nice!" Alessandra clapped as she smiled fondly at her companions. "One more toy and then..."

"Sandi?"

"Yeah, Bridgette?" The contessa responded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're going to be at Pallas in about eight hours. I'd suggest you guys hoof it to the galley and grab something to eat and then grab some shuteye. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a big day."

"Thanks Bri!"

"Don't mention it." The AI then added, her voice betraying her concern for her three friends, "Now...go grab some grub and hit the hay."

"Oh well..." Sandi grinned. "We better do what Bridgette says. I have a feeling she's right about tomorrow being a big day. "Then...when we get back, I think we need to...well...you know...talk..." She then kissed Cameron and Val, her kiss equal measures gentle and passionate, "...about stuff."

"Yeah..." Cameron replied as he returned Sandi's kiss and then gave Val an equally passionate kiss. "We do need to talk about...stuff."

"Yeah..." Val said in a voice equally husky and sultry as she returned both Cameron and Sandi's kisses with a fiery ardor. "Stuff...lots of stuff to talk about..."

_First, I just want to let everyone know that I'll be taking a brief break for the Holidays. I have family coming in later today and they'll be with me from now until New Years, so, this'll be my last update for 2012 for this story and "Through the Looking Glass", but I'll be posting again in 2013. Have a happy and safe Holiday season and a Happy and Safe New Years. Now, on to other stuff:_

_One of the things I wanted to show here is that not everyone on Cain's crew is on board with her drastic measures. Thing is, there's nothing right now they can do about it. A mutiny would never succeed. Right now, there's nowhere to go to if they desert, so they're stuck. Buster and Shark will play an important part in future developments though and might well avoid the fate they suffered in the series..._

_One of the most important things to remember about writing a villain is that in the villain's eyes they're doing what they're doing to right a wrong, even a score, or because they believe their course is right. I hope I catch that with Cain and Shaw and the real Big Bad. Again, while Adama does not come across as very good here, he is by no means the villain of this piece—it's just that he's a flawed man and he's making some bad choices here—but again for understandable reasons—and they WILL come back to haunt him later. Later on, you'll see Adama come through and do the right thing—even though he might well be kicking and screaming as he does so! Now for more personalized replies:_

_ Cyberangelone: You have to remember, Adama doesn't believe that she does belong to this giant empire that is more technologically advanced and he doesn't care about making her an enemy—she IS the enemy as far as he is concerned and what do you do to the enemy—kill him/her/it. The reader has the advantage of seeing the big picture, Adama doesn't._

_ jetsly: yes, mutual self interest does propel much of Adama and Roslin's relationship and Sandi brings up another important psychological element in this part too. As for Cain...well...just wait 'til the New Year...although you've seen a little of her here..._

_ EviltheLast: There are things she can do and things she can't. Thing is, she's a long way from home and home really isn't interested in what's going on out here in this backwater. The thing to remember here is that if any of the major galactic players in this universe come in here, it would be like the giant foot in the Monty Python intro stomping all the little people—the galactic powers are that much more superior to either side in this—and I don't think anyone wants to read that—it'd be a short and boring story if I did that! :) This story is about Sandi, Cameron, Valera, Bridgette, Helo, Sharon, Leoben, Kara...etc...etc...etc. What would have happened had something different happened—a monkey wrench got thrown into prophecy? If I brought in the entire Terran Navy or even a major battleship, there wouldn't be much of a story. Now...that's not to say you might not see something coming in later...but we're getting way ahead of ourselves here..._

_Well, that's all for now. Again, Happy Holidays and have a safe and Happy New Years and I'll see you in 2013!_


	11. Chapter 10: Have Fun Storming the Pallas

WHO ARE YOU

Chapter 10: Have Fun Storming the Pallas

As both Colonials opened the wardrobes in their rooms, the first thing they saw were their old flight suits hanging, waiting for them. Cameron stared for a long time at the familiar suit that he had worn with pride for years. Taking it out, his gaze fell at once on the patch that identified him as a raptor pilot. He then paused for a moment in silent memorial as he gazed upon the patch on the other shoulder—the one that identified him as coming from the Battlestar _Olympia_. Shaking his head, he carefully replaced the suit in the wardrobe as he took another suit out and slipped it on. Valera performed a similar ritual in her quarters as she gazed for long moments at her old 'jock smock' before finally discarding it in favor of her new uniform: a light blue skin tight suit emblazoned on the shoulder with the galaxy surrounded by laurel leaf emblem of the Terran Empire.

Exiting their quarters at about the same time, the two friends looked at each other for several moments without saying a word. Then, nodding their heads, they joined hands as they walked together to the lift. The pair maintained their silence as the lift carried them to their destination, finally opening at the hangar bay, where they saw the contessa standing before the assault shuttle, pad in hand, running through checks. "Hey, Sandi!" They both called out. "Everything check out, ok."

"So far." The contessa responded with a grin as she turned to her companions, "Glad you guys are here...I'd like for you to run through the checklist—get a feel for everything."

"Sure thing, Sandi." Cameron replied as he and Valera began grabbed an extra tablet and began working, only to be interrupted by the contessa's unexpected shout.

"Wait a minute!" The contessa exclaimed in a playful, teasing voice, "There's something different about the two of you...now what is it? Is it your perfume, Valera?"

"Nope," Valera grinned, "No perfume...just me."

"Mmmmm..." Sandi teased, giving the redhead a flirtatious wink, "Just you sure is turning me on, but that's not it."

Turning to Cameron, she leered, "You been working out, Cam?"

"Yeah." The dark haired pilot leered back.

"Thought so..." Alessandra flirted, "I bet I know which muscles, but that's not it either."

"Let me think now..." She tapped her finger to her chin in harmony with her toe tapping the deck. "I got it! You're not wearing your Colonial flight suits!"

"Yeah..." Valera confessed in a low voice, "We...ummm...we didn't feel right wearing them anymore. Not after Adama had charged us with desertion."

"Val's right." Cameron agreed, nodding his head somberly. "Those suits...it wouldn't feel right for us to wear them now."

All signs of her previous playfulness suddenly gone, Alessandra hugged her companions close to her. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, Sandi." Cameron responded as he returned the contessa's hug. "We had our chance to return. We want to be with you."

"What he said." Valera agreed, hugging Sandi back. "We wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here right now—with you."

"You two know I love you, don't you!" Sandi cried, kissing her two companions. After several moments had passed, the threesome reluctantly disengaged as Sandi, grudgingly returning to business, asked of her companions, "We really do need to get that checklist completed, I want to get down to the surface and see what we're dealing with."

"What about Leo?" Valera inquired, "Isn't he coming with us?"

"Not this trip." The contessa answered back. "We need him to continue working on cracking those prophecies in the Book of Sybille. That..." The Terran agent grinned, "And keeping Bridgette company."

"Hey!" Bridgette appeared, her holographic image, still with green hair and wearing a black catsuit, appeared. "I need someone to play chess with while the three of you are having all the fun down on the surface."

"We'll take pretty pictures, Bri!" Alessandra promised as she and her companions entered the shuttlecraft.

"Yeah!" Val called back, "And maybe bring something back with us."

"Yeah...well..." Bridgette teased back, "Just don't bring back anything catching!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Put that scanner to work, will you, Val, love, and tell me what we've got." Alessandra requested from her position in the attack shuttle's pilot's seat.

"Sure thing." Valera responded as she passed her hand over the scanner controls. "So far, everything backs up what we saw from _Elysia's_ scans. We're the only ship in the area other than some scattered debris and a few satellites that escaped the Cylon attack. Scanning planetary surface...definite signs of orbital bombardment, but no signs of a Cylon ground presence."

"Looks like they were satisfied with simply nuking the planet from orbit." Cameron observed from the copilot's chair next to Sandi.

"That or they figured they'd come back later after consolidating their control over the prime worlds." Alessandra considered.

"So...we might be getting company." Valera groaned.

"That's why I got you guys checked out on the hot and heavy stuff." The contessa grinned. "Cameron? You wanna be a dear and take us down?"

"You sure, Sandi?" The raptor pilot asked, unsure of his ability to handle the unfamiliar craft.

"You can do it, Cam." Alessandra said in a reassuring tone. "Just like we practiced in the simulator. Just remember that it has a lighter touch than what you're used to with your raptor."

"Like a viper..." Cameron noted as he got a feel of the controls.

"Very similar." The contessa nodded her head. "Not quite as maneuverable, but faster, better armed, and armored. "That's it..." She smiled as he began his descent trajectory. "You've got it." Turning to Valera, she requested, "Keep an eye on that scanner, Val. Let us know if something, like...oh...say a battlestar or a base star...all of a sudden pops up."

"Will do." Valera promptly replied.

"Beginning atmospheric descent." Cameron reported as the shuttle hit Pallas' thin atmosphere. Setting the craft smoothly down, he announced in a smug voice, "And we're down."

"Good job, Cam." Alessandra nodded her head as she unbuckled her harness. "The station's located at the mouth of a cavern. Well...let's saddle up and see what we've got."

After checking their suits for airtight integrity, the Trio stepped out on to the planet surface. As she took in the barren red tinted surface, craggy mountain ranges, and clear starlit sky, Alessandra remarked, "Reminds me of Mars."

"Mars?" Valera questioned.

"Sol IV." The contessa responded. "The first planet we colonized after Luna during the Rebuilding. We have several domed cities and are in the process of terraforming it."

"I thought you didn't Kobolform unless you had to." Cameron interjected.

"Normally, we don't." Alessandra replied, "But we started the process with Mars before we attained interstellar flight and we decided to keep it going. It's actually coming along quite nicely now. Atmosphere's breathable without assistance and we've got plants growing and standing bodies of water."

"And...here we are." She said as they approached the research station. Crouching, she motioned for Cameron to take one side of the door and Valera the other. Both humans, now wielding plasma rifles, moved swiftly to their positions as Alessandra drew her pulse pistol. Drawing near, Alessandra activated the airlock. As the outer door opened, She entered the antechamber, followed close behind by her companions. Then, with weapon in one hand and helmet light on, she flung the door open.

"It's as quiet as a tomb!" Cameron whispered as Alessandra entered first, flanked by her companions, repressing a gasp at the sight her and her companions witnessed. Members of the research station all dead, some at their duty stations, others scattered throughout the lab. The contessa's light shined on one woman manning a computer console, her eyes bulging as her hands grappled the monitor, seemingly in an effort to pull it out. Examining her back, the contessa found a gaping wound that looked like something had taken a giant bite out of her. Cameron then shone his light on a woman wielding her scissors as a weapon who had been similarly mauled.

"Sandi...over here!" Valera called out, pointing to a man with a pistol still in his hand who had been nearly ripped apart. "That must have been the Commander." She surmised as the Trio drew closer to investigate. As they drew closer, Val examined the bodies surrounding the Commander, "It looks like some animal came in and nearly tore them apart."

"Whatever it was that mauled the others didn't kill him." Alessandra pointed at the Commander's head. "Gunshot wound...self inflicted. I'd say he decided to end it all himself rather than let...whatever it was...rip him alive."

"Can't say that I blame him." A somber Valera shook her head.

"Val..." Alessandra requested in an effort to divert her companion's attention, "Check radiological, chemical, and biological—just in case. Is there something here?"

Taking the Terran scanning device in hand, Valera did a careful sweep of the environment. "Nope. I'm not picking up anything unusual. Standard background radiation—but nothing serious."

"They're all in shirtsleeves." Cameron noted. "Whatever that thing was that hit them must have hit them fast..."

"Keep an eye open just in case whatever it was that did this is still here." Alessandra commanded, "Let's check these people for ID and see if we can find any hardcopies of research journals or diaries—maybe we can get a lead on what's going on here."

"Hmmm...these records indicate that there was an archaeologist, a Doctor John Cavil, assigned to the military research team." Alessandra noted, "Remember, Leo telling us about my...siblings? He's one of them...a One, according to Leo."

"Isn't he the model that acts more or less like the leader?" Valera inquired.

"Yeah...or thinks he does." The contessa answered. Speaking into her radio, Alessandra inquired, "Leo, a John Cavil was assigned as an archaeologist here. Do you know anything about his real mission?"

"No." Leoben replied, "But if he decided to come here in person rather than send in one of the other models, then whatever's here is probably very important."

"Ok...Leo...wait one." Sandi requested. Turning to Valera, the contessa inquired, "Do we have pictures to go with the names of the others?"

"Yeah." Valera replied as images appeared on Alessandra's monitor.

"Leo?" Alessandra said into her mic, "I'm scanning and uploading some pictures to you. Let me know if any of them trigger any red flags."

"Right, Sandi." The Two acknowledged as Alessandra uploaded the images to him through the chip that the two AIs both possessed. "No...nothing. No other Cylons and none of them trigger any alerts."

"That's good news. Thanks, Leo." Turning to her companions, Alessandra relayed the news. "Ok, we've got one replicant down there—a One—the archaeologist, Cavil. He's the only Cylon that we know of here, but we should assume that he has access to backup."

"So...who else was on the team?" Cameron asked.

"A medical doctor." Valera noted, "Biologist, Kobologist, Biochemist, and assorted other research assistants and support staff...making a total team of thirty-five."

"Ok..." The contessa further inquired, "Who was the Commander in charge of the station?"

"Interesting..." Valera murmured, "It was a Commander Phillip Burgess...Colonial Intelligence."

Alessandra mused, "This gets even more intriguing...An archaeologist who's a Cylon infiltrator on the staff and a spook in charge of the project."

"I'm surprised Cavil wasn't in charge." Cameron opined.

"He wouldn't want to be." Alessandra pointed out. "Too high profile. Better cover for him would be as a senior member of the research staff. It gets him into the high security meetings and access to sensitive information. He was perfectly placed where he was at. All he had to do was keep quiet and keep his nose clean. Let's keep digging and see what else we can find."

After a few minutes of rifling through pockets and desk drawers, both Cameron and Valera reported, "Everyone accounted for but Cavil and two assistants."

"Ok..." Alessandra mused as she considered the possibilities. "Most likely they either were in the caves to begin with or managed to make it into the caves. Either way, right now they're our prime targets."

"Do you think he took the assistants hostage?" Cameron asked.

"No." Alessandra shook her head. "Not hostage. It's probably safe to assume that he was the one who let loose whatever it was that killed these people. Assuming he also knew that the attack on your home worlds was imminent, then there would be no need to take hostages. No...I think he took them for some other reason."

"Why does that thought make me nervous?" Valera commented as a cold chill ran up and down her spine.

"Probably because it should." Alessandra answered, her face now grim and devoid of humor. "I have a feeling we had better find and deal with my 'brother' soon. Cameron, see if you can find us some way into the caves. I think our answers are going to be down there. Val? Let's keep looking."

"Found something." Valera called out as she pointed to a journal.

"Great. Let's see what we've got. Interesting..." Alessandra read, "Cavil writes that they found what they think are structures of non-Kobollan origin."

"Non-Kobollan as in..."

"That's right..." The Contessa frowned, "Xenosophonts...or, extraKobollan if you will." Reading further, she said, "Cavil writes here that he believes that there is something of enormous power in there, but that he can't get to it. He can't figure out the key, but he thinks it involves a series of tests or puzzles and..." Her expression took on a grim demeanor, "An act of sacrifice. The entries end there. I'm assuming that was when the attack on the Colonies began."

"Gods..." Valera gasped, "He didn't he kill the assistants here because..."

"He probably needed them as the sacrifices to unlock the key." Alessandra agreed. "Leo?" Alessandra said through her comm unit, "You or Sybille have any thoughts or ideas on the matter?"

"Sybille mentions something about the Prodigal and her Chosen having to decide between two branching paths. One path leads to destruction...the other to life. The book also mentions something else..." The Two further warned, "The fires of hate and the thirst for revenge will fuel the Manipulator's agents. The Prodigal and her Chosen must be wary of these traps."

"Did I tell you how much I hate prophetic mumbo jumbo?" The Contessa grumbled, shaking her head. "Oh well..." She said, turning to Valera, "Bag it and seal it along with all the other stuff. I don't want to leave anything for whatever competition we might have."

"They must have a way to get into the caves." Cameron muttered as he continued to search. Looking about, the pilot found an airlock door. "Found it! This appears to be the access."

"Good." Alessandra exclaimed. "Looks like we've gotten everything we can get here." She said after getting Valera's affirming nod. "Let's see if we can find our missing Cylon and the assistants and get some answers as to what's going on here."

"Hopefully..." Valera declared, "We can get to them before he does something to those assistants."

"We'll try our best." Alessandra cautioned, "But...Val...honey...be ready for the worst. He's had a big head start on us—he might not even be here now."

"I know." Valera nodded her head as the Trio approached the airlock, "But I have to hope."

"I understand." Alessandra smiled as Cameron opened the airlock door revealing a dimly lit cave. Well...there's still power down here." The contessa noted as she closed the airlock door behind her. "I'll take point...you guys watch my six." She then heard a groan coming from Valera and a chuckle from Cameron, "No pun intended! C'mon, guys! Jeez! Good thing I didn't bring Leo...I'd hate to think what you guys would do with the number two! Or that other one...Cavil...he might be a one, but he acts like a real number two." That comment causing even more laughter, Alessandra joined in, shaking her head. "All right...all right! If everyone's done laughing, let's go do some spelunking."

"And that, folks." Cameron grinned, "Is our vocabulary word for the day. Don't forget to use it in a sentence."

As they wandered deeper into the caverns, the illumination from the Trio's helmets combined with the dim lighting of the cave to create fantastic monstrous shadows along the walls and ceiling. Seeing the outline of a slender line strung up across their path, Alessandra raised her fist, calling out as she signaled, "Freeze, everyone." Motioning for her companions to move up slowly, the contessa pointed at the tripwire strung up before them. "Little gift from my 'brother', no doubt." Alessandra quipped. Shining her light at either wall, she nodded her head, "Yep...just as I thought. He strung up a pair of scattermines. Trip those and we'd all end up in their kill zones."

"You want to deactivate them?" Cameron asked, not really looking forward to the task.

"No." The contessa shook her head, "Let's leave them for anyone else who might decide to follow us. "I'll mark it. But first, I want to check for one or more pressure plates."

"Pressure plates?" Valera gasped.

"Yeah." Sandi nodded her head. "I'd put in a pressure sensitive mine just to catch anyone who spotted the tripwire and..." She smirked as she shined her light on a patch of the floor, "Here we are."

"Damn." Valera cursed as she carefully stepped over the tripwire, staying well clear of the pressure plate. "He loves mines almost as much as you do."

"Yeah." Cameron grumbled as he also stepped over the tripwire. "Is this some sort of Cylon thing?"

"I don't know." Alessandra shrugged her shoulders, "Never really thought much about it. All I know is that they get the job done for me."

"Whatever works." Valera agreed as the Trio continued to make their way down into the cavern until, detecting motion out of the corner of her eye, the redhead called out, "Hey! What?"

"What's up Val?" Cameron called back.

"See something Val?" Alessandra asked as she joined the other two.

"Something...in the shadows there..." Valera stammered as she pointed to a section of wall. "It moved."

Shining their lights on the spot pointed out by their companion, Alessandra and Cameron could find nothing. "Whatever was there is gone now." Cameron remarked.

"There was something there!" Valera insisted, "I saw it move...fast."

"No one says you didn't, Hon." Alessandra said in a reassuring voice, "Did you see what it looked like?"

"No." Val shook her head. "It moved too fast. All I saw was a flash of something and it was gone."

"Ok, everyone!" Alessandra ordered, "Let's push on. Keep your eyes open and watch your step."

_Beware of monsters_. Alessandra thought to herself as she led her team deeper into the seeming abyss. As the group trudged on, they all stopped on hearing a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Cameron whispered.

"Like scales sliding." Valera gasped.

"Ok...slow and easy, everyone." Alessandra commanded, "And look out for the..."

"Aaaahhh!" Valera screamed as a heavy weight landed on top of her. Grasping instinctively at the thing's...neck...Val saw an open mouth and sharp fangs as she fought to keep it away from her body. "Help!"

"Val!" Both Cameron and Sandi both screamed out in unison as Alessandra attempted to grapple with the serpentine creature. Straining for all she was worth, the cylon agent finally managed to wrest the snake off of Valera only to find that it had acquired a new target—her! "Get those plasma rifles ready!" The contessa ordered as the thing snapped at her face. "When I throw it, scrag it!"

"Ready!" Valera and Cameron shouted. "Do it!"

"Now!" The contessa screamed as she slammed the snake to the ground. The beams from their rifles immediately made contact with the monster, striking it in the head and body.

"Damn!" Alessandra collapsed to her knees as she caught her breath. "What the hell was that?"

"You Ok, Sandi?" Both Cameron and Valera cried out as they rushed to the Cylon's side.

"Yeah...' The contessa gasped, "I'm ok. Just a little winded and I think I pissed my pants. You guys take a look at that thing. You ever see anything like it before?"

Cautiously approaching the creature's smoldering corpse, Cameron carefully examined it. "I think I remember seeing a picture of this once—in history class."

"Oh?" Alessandra interjected.

"Yeah. It's something called a 'cython'." Cameron recalled, "It was first encountered during the First Cylon War by...believe it or not...Commander Adama."

"Adama?" The contessa exclaimed. "Maybe this is where he begins to get his rep?"

"I think so." Cameron affirmed. "Anyway, back then, he was an Ensign and he was part of a landing party that was supposed to meet up with a special operations marine unit on some ice world or other—Djerba, I think. He ran into at least one of those things there. Fast, vicious, and hard to kill. It seemed to have been one of the cylons' earlier experiments in combining organic and cybernetic life."

"In other words..." Alessandra jibed with a crooked smile as Cameron and Valera helped her to her feet, "We might have just killed my tenth cousin removed from my mother's side."

"Definitely the black sheep in the family." Cameron bantered back.

"Yeah...well..." Alessandra remarked, "If you see any more of my poorer relations...don't hesitate to kill 'em."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Damn! That's the third one we've killed!" Valera sighed as she collapsed against a cave wall.

Shaking his head, Cameron recalled, "I'd read that these things were only found on Djerba. What the frak are they doing here?"

"Our friend Cavil might have brought them with him." Alessandra conjectured. "Turned them loose when the time was right. Probably figured he'd send in the tin cans to clean them out later."

"Like sending in attack dogs." Cameron growled.

"Exactly." Alessandra agreed. "I have a feeling the Cylons during the First Cylon War, besides using them as a stage in their experiments towards creating organic models, also planned on using them as terror weapons. Lovely bunch." She concluded sarcastically.

"Val?" Cameron immediately called out.

"What...what?" A suddenly keyed up Valera exclaimed as she leaped to her feet, rifle at the ready.

"Take a look at the wall...the wall you had just slid up against." Cameron directed as Alessandra, hearing her friends' shouts joined them. "Don't you see?"

"See what?" Valera asked, growing more and more irritated.

"I think I see..." Alessandra exclaimed, "See how the walls are smooth compared to the previous sections?"

"So..." Valera shrugged and then, a wide grin appeared on her face, "Of course! That wall's not natural!"

"No..." Cameron noted as he took readings off it with his scanner, "It's not. The scanner's recognizing most of the elements, but there are a few it can't identify. Also, I can't detect anything resembling welds, solders, sutures, rivets...nothing to connect sections of wall. It's all one smooth section."

"Any Kobollian features?" Alessandra asked as her two companions carefully examined the wall.

"No...doesn't show any uniquely Kobollian design techniques." Valera noted. "Like Cam said, there doesn't appear to be any structural weaknesses or joinings. It's all one smooth surface."

"Don't you guys use mining bores?" Alessandra asked. "Do you think one of those might have made this?"

"No." Cameron shook his head. "You could see by the surface if a drill was being used—even if they came by later and smoothed it out. Something else did this and did it in just one pass."

"Agreed." Alessandra nodded her head, "I was just applying Occam's Razor."

"Occam's Razor?" Valera asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah...when you're dealing with competing hypotheses, the simplest is usually the best. Of course..." The contessa grinned, "The trick is in determining what's 'simplest'."

"So..." Valera grinned as she picked up on the contessa's argument, "What you're saying is that the simplest answer would be that someone very advanced made this corridor through whatever means."

"Exactly!" The contessa grinned. "The other route, that it was done by Kobollians through some very elaborate and complex process that no one in the Twelve Colonies knew about, and that no one spilled the beans about, and it being done here only and not at any other mining or industrial worlds such as Troy, is just too complex and so, for now, can be discarded."

"Ok..." Cameron said as he joined the discussion, "So...how was it done?"

"That, Cam, dear..." Alessandra replied with a frown, "Is a very good question. The technique used here goes beyond Imperial technology. It would cost a great deal of time and money to even come close to this level of perfection."

"Why does that thought scare the crap out of me?" Valera moaned as the threesome once again began to go deeper into the cavern.

"It should." Alessandra quietly responded. Seeing how the lighting was improving, the contessa noted, "Check the walls and ceiling."

"Yeah..." Cameron nodded his head, "They're providing their own illumination."

"Right." Sandi nodded her head, "And notice how they brighten up somewhat as we enter a given section of corridor and at the same time dim in the section we just left."

"And our eyes aren't having to adjust that much for changes in lighting." Valera further noted.

"Yeah. Whoever designed this meant it to be easily accessible...could be a good sign or..." Alessandra noted.

"Or it could be like bread crumbs leading us to a trap." Valera finished.

"Yeah, well I really didn't want to mention that." Sandi chuckled. "Well...whichever it is, let's not keep whoever or whatever's at the end waiting."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Jump completed. Coordinates confirmed." Lieutenant Hoshi reported. "We're in the Pallas system."

"Ready alert vipers launching." Colonel Fisk announced as two vipers shot out of the launch tubes, immediately taking station near the _Pegasus_.

"Dradis reporting contact..." The petty officer manning the dradis station called out, "Scratch that..." He quickly amended, "No contact."

"What do you mean, 'No contact'?" Colonel Fisk growled, "Do you have a dradis contact or not."

"For a moment...there was something, Sir." The petty officer responded as sweat appeared on his forehead, "And then it disappeared."

"Dradis contacts don't just disappear." Admiral Cain observed, "Have the ready alert vipers check it out."

"Yes, Sir." Fisk quickly affirmed, signaling to Lieutenant Hoshi to issue the appropriate orders.

"Roger that, _Pegasus_." Captain Cole "Stinger" Taylor, CAG for the _Pegasus_, responded. "You got that, Narcho?"

"Yes, Sir." Stinger's wingman responded.

"All right." Stinger ordered as he fired his thrusters, turning his viper on to the mystery contact's vector, "Let's see what we've got."

"Oh Hell!" Bridgette swore as she activated her thrusters upon seeing the two vipers change course towards her direction. "Feet do your stuff! Leo—get that helmet on and get your trigger finger ready in case we need it."

"Right." The Two acknowledged as he put on the gunner's helmet and targeted the lead viper.

"Don't shoot yet!" Bridgette ordered as her sensors detected the widening gap between her and the vipers as well as their continued straight-line course, indicating that they were still unaware of her. "I don't think they've spotted us and we've put enough space between us and them for now." Sighing in relief, the AI quipped, "I better get hold of Sandi. You stick on the guns, Leo...just in case."

"Stinger to _Pegasus_." Taylor reported, "No contact. I say again, no contact."

"Confirmed, Stinger." Lieutenant Hoshi acknowledged, "Maintain standard patrol procedure."

"Standard patrol pattern confirmed." The CAG quickly responded. "You copy that, Narcho?"

"I copy, Stinger." The wingman affirmed as both vipers sped away from the area, resuming an orbit around _Pegasus_.

"Too close!" Bridgette exclaimed as she contacted the ground team. "Sorry to interrupt you boy and girls. But I thought you should know we've got party crashers."

"Can you ID them?" Alessandra asked.

"Yep. It's a Battlestar and it's the _Pegasus_. They almost caught me with my panties down. Sent a couple of vipers after me, but I lost 'em. They're on a standard patrol route now."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Alessandra directed, "Stay out of detection range, Bri. I don't want to get into a shootout in space with them just yet."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Bridgette affirmed. "Stealth systems active and I'm tucked away safe and sound for now." Bridgette replied. "I've activated weapons systems just to be safe and Leo's ready to man the turrets if need be. "Uh Oh...You've got two raptors and four vipers coming your way. Looks like Admiral Cain wants whatever's in there. Better get ready for guests. And watch yourself, guys. These bozos might be pigs, but they're pigs who know what they're doing. Assume full assault teams, heavy weapons, and probably demo charges."

"Thanks for the heads up, Bri." The contessa responded, "You keep yourself safe." Turning to her team, the contessa frowned, "You heard?"

"Yeah." Valera responded first, "The bastards are here."

"Right." Alessandra replied, her lips turning up into an evil grin, "I don't know about you guys, but I think I think it only right that we give them a surprise or two."

"I think that's a good idea, Sandi." Cameron smirked.

"They deserve what they're going to get." Valera said with an icy grin. "Let's do it."

"All right, let's double back into the natural caverns. I saw a choke point about fifty meters back." Alessandra ordered, "There's good cover for us and a quick retreat route. That's where we'll set up one of our little surprises."

"Where are we going to set up the others?" Cameron asked.

"A little bit before and a little bit after the choke point." Alessandra replied. "C'mon let's go. Won't take them that long to get here and I want to be ready for them."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Maintain flying top cover, Castor." Major Kendra Shaw ordered from outside her raptor as her assault team exited with weapons at the ready, immediately assuming cover positions.

"Will do, Major." Lieutenant Michael "Castor" Lincoln acknowledged as his team immediately began their patrol routes.

"Raptor Two down." Lieutenant Thorne reported as his marines exited their raptor in the same state of readiness as the major's. "Major." The lieutenant pointed towards the strange sleek shuttlecraft near the entrance to the experiment station.

"I see it." Shaw affirmed. "We'll move to investigate. Use standard approach pattern." The marines approached using a bounding overwatch, using the rocks and boulders on the surface as cover as they moved ever closer to the strange craft until they were well within visual and effective firing ranges. Taking out their binoculars, Shaw and Thorne carefully scanned the area.

"Doesn't appear to be anyone here." Thorne noted.

"They're probably in the facility." Shaw surmised as Thorne grunted in agreement. "Keying her radio, the major reported. "Ground party to _Pegasus _Actual."

"This is _Pegasus_ Actual." Admiral Cain replied, "Go ahead Ground party."

"We have sighted an unknown shuttlecraft of apparent non-Colonial origin."

"Is it Cylon?" Cain inquired.

"It doesn't fit the profile for any Cylon craft in our records. It could be a new design..." Shaw theorized.

"Investigate it. If you can gain internal access, do so. If not, we'll find some way to retrieve it before we leave."

"Sir?" Shaw proposed, "It's most likely that the crew of that shuttle are investigating the facility."

"Then it's very likely they're Cylons." Cain concluded. "Proceed on your mission. Try to capture another human replicant Cylon if at all possible, but your primary mission is to secure any research data or materials in that station."

"Yes, Sir." Major Shaw acknowledged as she nodded her head to her second in command, ordering him to approach the shuttle.

Nodding his head in return, Thorne motioned for two marines to cover him as he carefully approached the unknown craft until, reaching it safely, he gave the all clear signal. Upon receiving the signal, the major advanced towards the burly lieutenant. "There appears to be a door here, Major." Thorne noted, "But I don't see any means of entry—no keypad or door release."

"Interesting."

"We could attempt to blow the door?" Thorne suggested, "We have explosives."

"No." Shaw shook her head. "We'll wait until we either find the crew or get it back to the _Pegasus_. What else did you notice."

"Take a look at that..." The lieutenant then pointed to the insignia and lettering near the door access.

"A galaxy surrounded by a laurel leaf? And do you understand what those letters are saying?"

"No, Sir." Thorne responded. "They look vaguely like Caprican Standard, and the numbers appear to be Gemonese, but the language is totally unfamiliar."

"_Pegasus_ Actual?" The major again keyed her mike, "Are you receiving this transmission?"

"Yes I am." Cain replied as she carefully examined the images coming through on her screen. I agree with Lieutenant Thorne. The lettering does resemble Caprican Standard and the numbers Gemonese, but I can't make out what they're saying. We'll run them through our linguistics databases, but I'm not holding out much hope. This is a warship, not an exploration vessel. It becomes even more important now that you try to capture at least one of the crew alive."

"Understood, Sir." Shaw acknowledged. Turning to Thorne, she ordered, "Leave two marines to guard the shuttle. No one gets near it without authorization."

Nodding his head, Thorne pointed to the two men closest to him, "You...you...you heard the major. No one gets to this bird without permission."

"Aye, Sir." Both marines affirmed as they took their positions.

"All right, Lieutenant." Shaw announced, "Let's proceed into the station."

Watching as Shaw, Thorne and their marines made their way towards the station, 'Buster' Bayer turned his head towards his ECO, "What do you think, Shark? Is it Cylon?"

"I don't think so." Lyly 'Shark' Elway replied. "Doesn't look like any Cylon ship I've ever seen. Hell, it doesn't look like any ship I've ever seen."

"Think they might help us?" The pilot asked.

"Dunno." Shark responded as she eyed the two marine guards. "We need to find some way of letting whoever it is know we need help..."

"Yeah and without alerting those two jarheads over there." Buster remarked as he gritted his teeth. "Any ideas?"

"I'm thinking about it." Lyly answered back, "Any thoughts from your end."

"Not yet." The Raptor pilot responded, "But we better come up with something soon."


	12. Chapter 11: Party Crashers

WHO ARE YOU CHAPTER 11 PARTY CRASHERS

"We'll place frag mines before the choke point and behind it." Alessandra directed, "And we'll put the sonic mine..." She then looked about the chamber until she found the ideal spot where the sonic vibrations would have the desired effect, "Here," She pointed. "Those outcroppings over there will provide cover for us and also cover our withdrawal. Cameron..." She directed, pointing to a ledge further back, "Get up there and break out that laser rifle. You get to play sniper. Val take that boulder there and I'll take the one on this side. That'll give us a nice kill zone."

"Right, Sandi." Her two companions affirmed as they moved swiftly to their tasks. Laying the sonic mine down, the contessa grinned, anticipating the fireworks to come. Valera's face also showed an evil grin as she sowed the fragmentation mines throughout the passageway ahead of the ambush chamber as Cameron did the same in the other passageway.

"All done." Both reported in as they took their positions.

"Great." Alessandra exclaimed. "Now we wait."

"I hope they get to meet our scaly friends." Valera wickedly mused.

"And trip some of Cavil's mines.' Cameron added.

"We should know soon." Alessandra replied with a predatory grin.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"They've done a thorough job." Thorne noted as he investigated the opened drawers and desk tops.

"Yeah." Major Shaw agreed, "They seem to have removed anything that might have even looked to have been of value."

"They didn't kill these researchers though." Thorne noted, pointing to the mangled bodies. "These have been dead for some time."

"True." Shaw agreed and then postulated, "But they might have been responsible for causing this."

"If we capture one, I'll find out for you, Sir." Lieutenant Thorne declared in a grim tone that also revealed a hint of anticipation.

"I'm sure you will, Lieutenant." The major responded in a flat tone as her stomach turned over. "Let's see if we can find the way into the caverns. That's probably where they went."

Unfortunately for one of the marines assigned point, he didn't spot the thin wire crossing the cavern. As soon as his foot broke the wire, the scattermines on either side of him fired, spreading their projectiles in a conical pattern, instantly shredding not just the marine, but his comrade walking immediately behind him.

"Mine!" Thorne shouted. "Whoever's ahead of us has mined the passageway."

"I see." Shaw tersely replied as the corpsman shook his head. "Take point." She then ordered another marine, "And watch where you're stepping."

Moving further down the corridor, the _Pegasus_ marines found and deactivated two more of Cavil's traps until the marine at point froze in place. Giving a hand signal to hold position, he gestured towards a scaly lump on the cavern floor. Receiving in return a gesture from Major Shaw ordering him to advance and investigate, the marine moved cautiously towards the lump, halting for a moment as he heard a noise that sounded like scales moving against rock. The noise ending almost as quickly as it began, the young private resumed his careful forward movement, clutching his rifle tight as his heavy breathing began to fog the visor of his helmet.

"My gods!" The marine gasped before he was driven to the ground by a heavy weight. "Aaaarrrgh!" He cried out in fear and anguish as he felt fangs dig into flesh and bone, his suit no protection from those sharp incisors.

"Get that thing!" Shaw shouted as she directed fire against the creature, but to no avail as most of the rounds glanced off its armored hide.

"It'll take more than that!" Thorne growled as he readied a grenade launcher and fired, hitting the creature along with the marine who was also caught in the blast radius.

As she was pelted by a small rock and then another, Shaw called out to her second in command. "Careful about using those grenades—they might cause a cave in."

"So...what do we do if we run into another one of those things?" Thorne asked.

"Switch to the armor piercing rounds we use against centurions. Those should do it." Shaw ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Thorne ordered as he gestured at his men to comply with the major's orders.

"I want pictures of that thing and get Private Jenkins' body along with those of the other marines back to the raptors." Shaw commanded, adding, "We leave no one behind."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As the sounds of explosions accompanied by screams and curses mingled with the staccato bursts of automatic weapons fire drifted into the chamber, Alessandra glanced at Valera and flashed an evil grin, "Yep. They found them."

Hearing the unmistakable sound of a grenade exploding, Valera frowned, "Looks like Bridgette was right. They've got heavy weapons."

"It'll be ok, Val. Stick to cover. Target the heavy hitters first, then officers, then troopers, and we'll get through this." Alessandra replied in a reassuring tone. "You got that Cam?"

"Got it, Sandi." Cameron acknowledged. "I'll hit anyone I see with a grenade launcher, machine gun, or SAW."

Hearing movement ahead, the Terran agent warned, "Looks like they're closing in. Remember the plan. Let them get through the first chamber and in here with us. Then we hit 'em. When I give the signal, we activate the big mine and then its little brothers and sisters."

Moments later, a single black clad figure appeared near the entrance on the other side. Glancing into the chamber from his cover on the side of the entrance, the man motioned with his fingers into the chamber. Then, two other figures, also clad in black suits charged into the room, making their way rapidly towards the cover of a pair of large rocks.

Alessandra waited until the two figures were half way to the rocks before signaling to Val with a single nod of her head. Simultaneously, the two women revealed themselves and fired, both plasma rifles hitting their targets square in the chest. The men screamed once and then collapsed to the floor, their chests smoking from the superheated plasma.

"Hostiles!" The man hiding at the entrance shouted. "Heavy weapons."

"Grenade launcher!" A woman's voice shouted.

"Fall back to the entrance." Sandi ordered as she and Val moved rapidly to cover on either side of their entrance. "Get that grenadier, Cam."

Spotting a man with a grenade launcher appearing at the far entrance way, Cameron quickly acquired him in his sights. The two men fired simultaneously. The grenade, landing in between and just behind where the two women had taken cover before withdrawing, exploded with a thud, showering the area with fragments of rock. Immediately after firing his shot, the grenadier collapsed to the floor, his head visor and head pierced.

"Two men down! The man at the entrance shouted. "They're using energy weapons!"

"Say again!" Thorne called back.

"They're using energy weapons." The marine responded. "Franks was killed by a laser."

The marine then watched as the two women returned to their original cover. "I've got an ID on the hostiles. One of them's a confirmed skinjob. Same type as the prisoner."

"And the other?" Shaw responded.

"Unknown." The marine answered back. "Red hair."

"We could saturate the chamber with grenades." Thorne suggested.

"No." Major Shaw shook her head. "To much of a risk of a cave in. We might get them, but we'd waste time trying to blow through the mess we made." Pausing for a moment as she considered the available options, she declared, "I'm going to see if they're willing to parlay."

"You don't seriously intend to make a deal with a skinjob?" An incredulous Thorne exclaimed.

"Of course not." Shaw responded. "We get it to lower its guard and then strike."

His lips turning up in a sly grin, Thorne smirked, "Good plan, Sir. Do we take it alive?"

"If possible." Shaw replied, "But I doubt we'll get the chance. Don't take any careless risks just to take an additional prisoner. If you get the shot—take it."

"Yes, Sir." Thorne acknowledged as the major advanced towards the entrance to the chamber, taking cover on the opposite side of the marine.

"Cylon?" Major Shaw called out. "Do you hear me, Cylon?"

"I hear you." Alessandra called back, "And the name's not Cylon."

"Then what should I call you?" The major responded as Thorne began to move his men into position.

"What does she think we are? Idiots?" Alessandra whispered to Valera. "This is a stall. She's moving people up. We'll play along for now, but be ready to move fast."

"Lieutenant Alessandra D'Orsini of His Imperial Terran Majesty's Navy. Or you can call me by my title, Contessa D'Orsini. Your Grace works in a pinch."

"I'm going to enjoy breaking her." Thorne muttered on hearing the Cylon's aristocratic voice.

Alessandra then demanded, "All right, I told you mine. Now, you tell me yours?"

"I'm Major Kendra Shaw." The major responded, "Battlestar _Pegasus_."

"That's the bitch!" Valera hissed, "Cameron you got a shot at her?"

"No." Cam radioed back. "She's sticking to cover."

"Kendra Shaw? Battlestar _Pegasus_?" Alessandra repeated, "Admiral Cain commanding?"

"That is correct." Shaw replied.

"We must be making a name for ourselves amongst the Cylons." Thorne smugly muttered.

"Get ready..." Alessandra radioed to her companions. "All hell's about to break loose very soon."

"Say, Kendra!" Alessandra called out in a taunting voice, "Strip any freighters recently?"

"Nuke any more colonial cities?" Shaw taunted back.

"Nope." Alessandra responded, "Not today. Wasn't in the neighborhood when it happened to you all."

"What's she talking about?" Thorne inquired, shaking his head.

"Who cares." Shaw replied as Alessandra prepared to launch her next barb.

"Get ready guys." Sandi warned as she nodded her head at Valera, "This is gonna do it. Ready, Val? Just like we rehearsed."

"Hey..Hey... Kendyyyyy..." Alessandra and Valera called out, putting every ounce of venom and contempt they could into their taunt, "How many babies have you killed today?"

Thorne watched wordlessly as the admiral's normally unflappable aide turned a bright shade of crimson as her rage overtook her. "Get that bitch!" Shaw yelled as she took the lead, firing her rifle at full auto, followed rapidly by Thorne and two marines, who promptly threw smoke grenades.

"Miiiiine!" Alessandra and Valera yelled in a sing-song voice as the contessa held up a small object in her hand with her thumb poised over the button.

Hearing a whining sound, low at first, but growing louder and louder, Thorne spotted an object on the floor with flashing green lights turning to yellow and then red. "Mine!" Thorne bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Out! Now!" He cried out as he physically pushed Shaw first out of the chamber and then his men. Exiting the chamber as the whining became unbearable to his ears, the Lieutenant and Major heard the last taunting words from the Cylon and her accomplice, both shouting out as the Cylon pushed the button.

"BOOM!"

The sonic mine detonated just as Alessandra and Valera dived out of the chamber, rolling to avoid being caught by any fragments. The chamber shook under the sonic vibrations and then the roof collapsed, raining rocks and boulders on anything or anyone unlucky enough to be trapped underneath. Pressing the detonator button again, Alessandra grinned, "Frag time."

Shaking his head as he saw the shredded corpse of one of the marines, Thorne helped Shaw to her feet. "Cylon witch." The lieutenant muttered. "How did it know about what happened on that freighter?"

"I don't know." An ashen faced Kendra Shaw responded as she dusted herself off. Examining the blocked off passageway, she declared, "I want that cleared ASAP. Have a couple of marines double back to the raptor for reinforcements and demo charges. Hearing the sound of a man groaning in pain, she also ordered, "Have the medic look after the wounded. I want them ready to be medivaced back to the _Pegasus_ ASAP as well."

"Yes, Sir." Thorne confirmed only to hear another explosion as one of the marines tasked to return to the raptors flew briefly into the air before landing in a heap on the ground, instantly killed.

"More godsdamned mines." Thorne cursed. "It must have sown this entire section of the passageway."

"This was a well set up ambush and I stumbled right into it." Major Shaw spat out, angry at herself. "They must have gotten advance warning we were coming."

"That means they probably still have a ship in the immediate area!" Thorne exclaimed in alarm.

"Ground Party to _Pegasus _Actual." Shaw radioed.

"This is _Pegasus _Actual." Admiral Cain responded.

"We've taken casualties." Shaw reported. "Hostiles using advanced weapons. Mines, sonic and energy weapons. One hostile confirmed Cylon. Suspect there is a ship in local space."

"Understood, Ground Party." A stone-faced Admiral Cain responded. "Is your mission still viable?"

"Affirmative." Shaw promptly responded. "We first need to clear the mines in our area and then clear rubble blocking our path from the big mine that Cylon set off. Then we can proceed."

"Use your own judgment." Cain replied. Turning to her Executive Officer, the admiral ordered, "Increase CAP and I want patrols widened and intensified. If there's an unknown ship out there I want it found and neutralized."

"Yes, Sir." Fisk affirmed as he issued the appropriate orders.

"Oh crap!" Bridgette sighed as her sensors at once detected the increased activity around the _Pegasus_. "Guys!" The AI radioed down to the landing party, "You've stirred up a hornet's nest up here."

"Are you in danger, Bri?" Alessandra questioned with a worried tone in her voice.

"Vipers and Raptors, Oh my!" Bridgette joked, her jibe barely hiding her unease. "You must have really pissed them off, Sandi. I think I better scootch back some more and I'm putting Leo on full-time gun watch until and unless the heat dies down." Turning to her partner, Bridgette, still in her holographic form, quipped, "Sorry, Leo. I need you with my guns in case things get hairier than they are already." Resuming her contact with the ground party, the AI pleaded, "You guys watch yourselves. The place wouldn't be the same if it's just me and Leo."

"You too, Bri!" Sandi responded, "I don't know what I would do without you!" Turning to her companions, the contessa announced, "That cave-in and those mines won't keep those bastards back for long. We need to push on ahead. But...as we go..." She smirked, "We'll leave a few surprises behind. That should slow them up some."

"One question, Sandi." Cameron inquired, "How're we going to get out? The way back's going to be through them..."

"Not necessarily." The contessa explained, "Usually...but not always...these caverns have more than one way in and out. Of course..." She added with a note of pessimism, "That way out might not be easy to find or access, but we'll burn that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we really don't have a choice but to press on."

"Another question..." Valera quickly interjected as the Trio resumed their trek down the caverns, "Where's Cavil?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"We've got casualties!" A pair of marines appeared outside the research station bearing a stretcher upon which a wounded marine laid. "More inside. We need help!"

Leaping out of their raptor, Shark and Buster immediately assisted, grabbing another litter as the two other Raptor pilots helped, loading a wounded marine on to Buster and Shark's raptor. As the two Raptor pilots helped the wounded marines, Shark whispered to Buster. "I have an idea. We'll have to wait until we dust off though."

Nodding his head in reply as the last of the wounded were carefully loaded on to his Raptor, Buster called out, "Are there anymore?"

"No!" One of the marines shouted back. "Take off!"

As their Raptor took off, Shark revealed her plan. "It's a gamble, but whoever owns that shuttle probably has a ship in or near orbit..."

"We can't risk sending a burst transmission." Buster protested, "_Pegasus_ will pick up on it."

"We'll send it via lights." Shark explained, "Numerical sequence. The number we used to punch in to our phones to call for assistance. If there is someone else out there...maybe they'll pick it up and figure it out."

"It's a longshot." Buster sighed, adding, "What if it gets picked up by the _Pegasus_ or one of the patrols."

"That's a risk we're just going to have to take." Shark retorted. "Look...this is the best shot we've had yet. We're going to have to time it right—where we're far enough away from _Pegasus_ or any patrols."

"Ok." Buster reluctantly assented. "We're out of the atmosphere. Set us on a course for _Pegasus _that's clear of patrols but still straight line enough to not draw suspicion."

A few moments later, Shark called back, "Course laid in. Let's go." Several moments later, the ECO spoke up, "Ok, Buster. Send the signal. Repeat it as long as we can do so safely and then all we can do is hope and pray that they got the message."

"All right." The Raptor pilot sighed, "Signal sent. Let's hope someone other than one of our ships caught it."

"Hmmm..." Bridgette murmured as her scanners picked up on the repeating message. "Leo? What do you make of this?"

"That Raptor's signaling." The Two responded, "Interesting..."

"What's so interesting?" Bridgette inquired.

"It's a number sequence. The phone code for emergency assistance. Can we get to them?" Leoben inquired.

"No." Bridgette replied, "Can't safely reach them. That's even more interesting..." Bridgette mused as the signals ended. "Did you see when they stopped sending?"

"Yeah." Leoben responded, "Right when they reached visual detection range of the _Pegasus_."

"That means whoever was piloting that Raptor did not want their mothership to know they sent that message. I'll tell Sandi about it and we'll keep an eye out for it in the future."

"Why do you think they sent that?" Leoben inquired.

"I'm not completely sure..." Bridgette admitted, "But I think we might have one or more potential defectors."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Get those explosive charges set." Major Shaw ordered. Moving swiftly to comply, the two marine demolitions experts placed two shaped charges at what they ascertained were the most vulnerable areas of the obstructing boulders and rocks.

Dashing a safe distance away, one of the demo experts shouted, 'Fire in the hole!" before pushing his detonator button, setting off both charges with a loud crump!

As the smoke cleared and the debris settled, the major nodded her head in satisfaction as a passage was successfully cleared through the obstruction. "Good work." She praised the men before contacting her superior. "Shaw to _Pegasus_ Actual."

"This is _Pegasus_ Actual." Admiral Cain acknowledged.

"We've cleared a path through and are proceeding. Have the medivaced wounded returned?"

Seeing her executive officer's single nod of the head, Cain affirmed, "Yes. The wounded are accounted for. Proceed with your mission."

"Acknowledged, Sir." Shaw responded. Turning to her second-in-command, the major ordered. "Send two marines on point. Warn them to be careful of mines and traps."

Thorne complied, "Ratcliff, Stern. You have point. And watch out for more of those godsdamned mines. This Cylon seems to enjoy using them."

Hearing the rumble of explosives behind them, Alessandra commented as she finished setting up her latest booby trap. "Looks like they've cleared out our little mess. They're probably expecting the mines just ahead, but we might get lucky and catch a few. There..." She said with a grin as she tied the tripwire. "All done."

"Think they'll fall for it?" Valera asked as the Trio pressed on deeper into what was now obviously a planned structure.

"Maybe." Alessandra replied, "But even if they don't, it'll slow 'em up and frustrate 'em. They're angry and edgy now. That means careless. And that means they're more likely to make mistakes."

"So that was why you were egging Shaw on?" Cameron jibed with a laugh.

"Partly, yeah." Alessandra admitted, "Also, partly because I don't like her." Her face now taking on a grim demeanor, she explained, "You want to see a real automaton? Go and take a look at her. Bridgette and I might be artificial intelligences, but we're not robots. I don't like those who just do as they're told without having the brains to at least think about what they're doing and why. I also don't buy the whole 'I was just following orders' bull. You make a choice, you own it."

"This isn't just business..." Valera agreed.

"Right." Alessandra nodded her head, "This is personal."

"Well..." Cameron suggested, pointing down the corridor, "We better get going. They'll be moving up soon."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Take a look at this wall!" Cameron exclaimed, pointing to a series of patterned discolorations.

"I see them..." Alessandra gasped. "They're patterns. The first pattern is red, blue, green, white...all separated by distance."

"Then you have blue and green together...a large gap...and then red and white together." Valera commented as she traced out the second pattern.

"And then you have red, green, blue, and white together, but there's still a tiny bit of separation." Cameron observed of the third pattern.

"Take a look at the last pattern." The contessa urged, "The colors are merged together."

"I see!" Cameron exclaimed, "And the pattern continues on down."

"It's like it's calling for us to go on." Valera said in a soft voice.

"Then, I don't think we should disappoint it." Alessandra grinned as everyone's heads turned towards a crump sound coming from the other end of the hall.

"Sounds like someone tripped a wire." Cameron noted.

"We better get going." Val urged as the group pushed on.

"Damn!" Major Shaw cursed as one of the marines fell down thanks to a fragmentation mine triggered by the tripwire he stumbled on. "That bitch is really pissing me off."

"That's what it's going for." Lieutenant Thorne observed. "The prisoner tried to do that with me too at first...tried to get me to kill it." He cautioned, "Don't let it make you get careless."

"Agreed." Shaw replied as she did a head count of the marines at her disposal. "It's probably got more traps up ahead, and there are too few us to send back to medivac."

"Yes, Sir." Thorne concluded. "It takes two to bring one back. That's what it's counting on too. It's a smart one..." The sadist remarked, almost in a tone of admiration. "Might be better to simply kill it than try to take it prisoner."

Calling out to the medic, Shaw ordered, "Stabilize him and leave him. We'll pick him and anyone else that gets injured up on the way back."

"Yes, Sir." The medic replied. Whispering to the moaning casualty, the medic tried to console him. "Sorry, mate. I've given you some morpha for the pain and bandaged your legs. That's the best I can do for you."

"All right!" Shaw ordered, "Move out!"

"Looks like we hit a dead end." Valera noted grimly as they dimly heard scraping sounds coming from the path they had just taken. "And those jarheads are getting closer."

"See how the patterns on both sides of the wall are all coming together and forming a swirl?" Alessandra urged, pointing to the pattern.

"Yeah. But there's no green...at least not in the swirl." Cameron said as the sounds grew louder.

"No..." Alessandra agreed, "But it's there...it's just in the background for now. But, take another look. Do you see the empty area in the middle?" Alessandra grinned, "I wonder what would happen if I placed my hand on it." As she placed her hand on the circle, it glowed as the blue colors became dimly lit.

"The key might require all of us to open. You try, Val." The contessa urged as they began to hear voices.

"Ok." The redhead obeyed, placing her hand in the circle. As she did so, the circle glowed red as the red colors lit up.

"I knew it!" Alessandra grinned. "Cameron...hurry up...you need to do it."

"All right." The raptor pilot responded as he followed Alessandra's instructions. As he placed his hand on the circle, it glowed white, lighting up the white displays.

"We still can't get in!" Valera cried as she fired her plasma rifle at a distant black clad object. "We need green and we didn't bring Leo."

"That tears it then." Cameron grimly swore as he knelt down, aiming his laser rifle, "We're done. It was a nice ride, Sandi...Val."

"Shut that kind of talk up, Cameron! We haven't even started riding each other yet!" The contessa quipped. "I don't think green refers to Leo anyway."

"Who then?" Valera asked and then answered her own question, "Oh!"

"Right." The contessa nodded her head, "Bridgette?"

"Yeah, Sandi?" The Terran AI answered back. "Whatcha want?"

"I need you to send a pulse through my chip."

"What sort of pulse?" Bridgette queried.

"Anything other than an EMP." Sandi responded as Cameron fired his rifle, "And hurry!"

"One positron pulse on its way!" Bridgette responded as Alessandra once again placed her hand on the circle, this time being rewarded by a green glow along with the green colors lighting.

All four colors lit, the door began to glow and become transparent as Shaw and Thorne appeared with their troops.

"What the..." Thorne gasped as their four targets dashed through the now transparent wall.

"Follow them!" Shaw ordered, taking off in hot pursuit with Thorne and the marines only to arrive at a now solid wall. "Godsdammit!" Shaw spat out as she struck the wall with her fist to no effect.

"I cannot deliver your enemies to you..." A voice spoke directly to Kendra's mind, "But I can deliver the means for you to defeat them."

"Who are you?" Shaw said aloud as a mystified Thorne and his fellow marines looked on.

"I am the one who is offering you and yours the means to triumph over your enemies." The voice inside her mind responded. "Whether you choose to avail yourself of those means or not is strictly up to you."

"Very well." Kendra said aloud, "Show me."

Suddenly, the walls, which had been previously pulsating with red, white, blue, and green colors now pulsated with an orange glow. "Follow the path." The voice commanded, "And you shall see."

_Author's notes: A few quick (or not so quick) notes, comments, and responses:_

_I'm glad people picked up on the _Blood and Chrome_ references. You can still catch it online and SyFy will be broadcasting the entire series in one showing this Feb. and it will also be available for sale on Amazon and elsewhere. Check it out if you haven't already done so._

_One of the things I've done here is essentially stretch out the time intervals. The show generally went in "real time"—one week between episodes meant one week _Galactica_ time, a six month hiatus meant that six months had passed for the Colonials and Cylons. I'm not using that scale—I don't think it's completely realistic when you take into account the distances and other events taking place. It took over a month for Alessandra and her people to make the trek from Imperial space to Colonial/Cylon space, for instance, and more than a couple of weeks between their first arrival and Kobol. I'm considering writing short stories/vignettes that kind of fill in the blanks between what happens in the main plot. For instance, Valera's feelings—what she saw on that freighter affected her in a VERY profound way—it shook her entire world view._

_The relationship between Val, Cameron, and Sandi is an involved one and a difficult one to write. On the one hand, you have to avoid what I like to call the "Huhr...Huhr...Huhr...a threesome!" trap, but at the same time, you have to show that these three are very much in love with each other and flirting and sexual attraction is very much a part of love. They've had more than a couple of months together and if you go back and read the earlier chapters, you'll see that I've been building towards this since chapter two or so. I can only hope I've succeeded._

_As for _Pegasus_ crew—what I'm trying to capture here is the fact that, while not everyone is completely on board with what she has done/is doing, the great majority of her crew is intensely loyal to her. Shark and Buster are very much in the minority as regards wanting to desert. While most of the crew probably does find Cain and Thorne's mistreatment of Gina horrible, they're not going to say or do anything about it—just like many Wehrmacht soldiers during WW2 who knew full well about what was going on in the camps, but didn't say or do anything about it._

_Well, that's about it for now. Please let me know if you would like to see some brief—fill in the blanks—type short stories/vignettes and I'll try to put up a few when time permits. Have a good week and I hope everyone enjoys this part!_


	13. Chapter 12: The Pallas of Memories rev

WHO ARE YOU

Chapter 12: In the Pallas of Memories

_I've done some revision and I hope improvement to Chapter 12. I'm going to try to have 13 done in the next few days and 14 completed by the end of Spring Break or Easter. Chapter 14 will end the Pallas arc and chapter 15 will set the stage for the next arc which I know a lot of people have been waiting for: the Pegasus arc. Hope everyone enjoys this revision—I feel a bit better about this than the earlier posting and I hope to have 13 up for you soon!_

As the three entered the chamber, they were greeted by swirling multicolored displays on the walls: red, white, blue, and green mixing and mingling, joining and separating in innumerable ways with the beams of light all originating from a center pillar. The first words out of Alessandra's mouth was a quiet, "What the hell?"

_Welcome_. A voice spoke in each of their heads.

_Did you hear that, Sandi?_ Bridgette communicated through their link.

_Yeah._ Alessandra signaled back, "Guys?" She asked, turning to her companions, "Did you hear that?"

"Sure did." Cameron responded. "What was it?"

"I heard that too...In my mind." Valera grimaced, "I'm not sure I like that."

"I don't care for it too much, either." Cam declared. Raising his voice, he called out, "Get out of our minds! If you want to talk to us—get out here and talk to us face to face."

"Yeah!" Valera chimed in, "Get your paws outta my mind and come out where we can see you."

_You are but children._ The mental voice responded, _I speak to you in this manner because that was how I was programmed to do so._

"So, you're an artificial intelligence." Alessandra surmised.

_Yes...and no._ The voice answered in their minds. _What I am goes far beyond living or machine._

Raising her voice, the contessa called out, "All right then, who are you?"

_That is the question each of you must answer._ The mental voice responded.

"I am Alessandra D'Orsini, Contessa Terranova." Alessandra replied, "And these are my companions."

"Cameron."

"Valera."

"_Bridgette_."

_Those are just names. Titles, castes, vocations—merely labels—they do not answer the question._ The voice responded, again demanding, _Who are you?_

"How do we answer your question, then?" Valera responded aloud, asking in turn, "And why do you want to know?"

_To accomplish what you seek..._ The voice responded, _You must first know who you are. Then you will know what you must do and why you must do it. The others must do the same._

"What others?" Alessandra inquired.

_There are two others in two other chambers seeking the same thing you do_. The voice answered back.

"Who are they?" Valera asked.

_One is as one of you. A fusion of organic and cybernetic. That one is filled with anger and rage—not only towards those who he feels wronged him and his kind, but also at those who created him._

"Sounds like Cavil." Alessandra muttered, "Going by what Leo has told us."

_The other is organic. That one seeks vengeance as well. But also is a corrupted vessel. The corruption within both will grow._

"What about us?" Alessandra asked, "Are we corrupted as well?"

_All life, whether synthetic or organic, is corrupted._ The voice responded in each of their minds. _You must learn to master the corruption within you or it shall master you._

"So...how do we do that?" Cameron asked.

_By discovering yourselves._ The voice responded, _Approach the pillar and learn._

"Look." Cameron called out as the three, with Bridgette 'piggybacking' with Alessandra, neared the pillar. "They're each about the dimensions of a hand," He said, pointing at depressions on all four sides of the pillar approximately waist high.

"I'm guessing we're supposed to stick our hands in the depressions." Valera scowled,

"Yeah." Alessandra responded with a sigh, "I don't think we have a choice."

_You always have a choice. _The voice in each of their minds interjected. _You may turn and leave now if you wish. But remember, all choices carry with them consequences—even the choice not to make a choice._

"No risk...no gain." Alessandra quipped, giving Valera a cheeky grin. The contessa's smile then vanished as she addressed both her human companions and Bridgette, "It's your call, guys. I'll go with the consensus. But, for what it's worth, I think we should press on. It'd be dangerous if we allowed either Cavil or Cain's flunky to be the only ones possessing whatever knowledge is hidden here. So...what do we do? Go ahead or turn around?"

After a few moments of quiet consultation with each other, the two humans turned and faced the blonde Terran agent, "We go ahead." Cameron said as Valera nodded her head in agreement. "What about Bridgette?" He then asked. "I couldn't help but notice there's a green side to the pillar."

"Give me a moment." Alessandra grinned, and I'll ask her. _Bri?_

_Yeah Sandi?_

_I need you to keep that pulse going...it seems that whatever this is recognizes that pulse as being you present._

_Sure thing...but Sandi...hurry._ Bridgette pleaded through her link, _Those vipers are beginning to get awfully close._

"Bridgette's keeping the pulse going." Alessandra remarked, "So I guess that means that one of my hands goes in the blue depression and the other in the green. So...if everyone's ready...let's take our places and get ready to get this party started."

As they each placed their hands in the depressions, the pillar began to pulse: first green, then blue, then red, then white. The pulsations grew in intensity until everything faded...

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**White**

"Why is Perpetua leaving? Is she going to Aunt Felice's?"

"No, Dear." Cameron's mother replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "She's leaving because..."

"She's leaving because she's turned her back on the gods and joined that cursed monotheistic cult." Cameron's father interrupted. "I won't have that blasphemy in my house."

"_What..." Alessandra exclaimed, "Where are we?"_

"_That's me." Cameron said in a soft voice, pointing to the child. "And those...", he said pointing to the two adults, "Are my parents."_

"_What's going on here?" Valera asked as she shook her head, "Cameron...you never told me about this."_

"_That pillar we touched." The contessa hypothesized, "It must be drawing off our memories and projecting them._

"_So..." Valera concluded, "We can watch, but we can't touch or interact."_

"_That's right." Alessandra nodded her head._

"_Ok...So...Cameron..." Valera repeated her question. "What's going on here? You've never talked about this."_

"_I've never talked about it to anyone." Cameron replied. "Perpetua was my sister."_

"_Ok...I get that. So what happened?"_

"_It happened when I was six." Cameron explained, "Father disowned her and kicked her out of the house when she joined a monotheist cult."_

"What if she said she'd quit those people?" Little Cameron pleaded.

"Wouldn't that be enough to let her stay?" A tearful mother begged, adding her entreaties to those of her little son's.

Nodding his head, the patriarch assented, "If she promises to end all ties with that cult and return to the worship of the gods, then she may remain my daughter and can continue to live here. But if not...then she must leave."

"I'll talk to her!" Little Cameron declared as he began to set out for his sister's room only to be called back by his father.

"You will do no such thing, young man. You are going to your room. It is past your bedtime."

"But Father!" Cameron pleaded.

"You heard me, son. Bed. Now!"

"Yes, Sir." Cameron pouted as he tromped back to his room.

"I'll talk to her." Cameron overheard his mother say as he walked away.

"Go ahead." His father replied, "But if she doesn't change her mind, then I want her out of this house by the time I return from work tomorrow."

"_I take it she didn't change her mind." Alessandra said in a sympathetic voice._

"_No." Cameron replied, shaking his head. "She left before I got back from school. But, later on that night, I snuck out of bed and went to talk to her."_

"Peri?" Cameron whispered, hearing the sobbing come from his sister's bed. "Are you crying?"

"Cameron?" Perpetua whispered back, "What are you doing in here?"

"Are you leaving?" The little boy inquired as he drew closer to his sister's bed.

"I'm afraid so, Cami." Perpetua answered back with a sad nod of her head.

"Why? Is it because of that mono thing?" Little Cameron asked.

"Yeah." Perpetua laughed through her tears. "You could say that."

"It's not catching is it?" Little Cameron innocently inquired.

Her laughter now overcoming her sobs, Perpetua hugged her little brother. "Well...that's what Daddy's afraid of. And...I guess...in a way...it's kind of catching. You see, Cami...not so long ago, some monotheists did some very bad things and because of that, a lot of people don't like and are afraid of those of us like me who believe in only one god."

"Is that why Daddy's making you leave?" Cameron asked.

"That's one of the reasons." Perpetua admitted, "He's afraid people might try to hurt you or Mommy because of me—maybe he's right." She sighed, "Maybe it's best I leave."

"But...you said that you shouldn't ever back down if you believe you're right." Cameron protested.

"And I meant it." Perpetua smiled back at her brother. "And I'm not backing down. But..." The teenager said as she placed both her hands on her brother's shoulders, "You also have to know when it's time to stand and fight and when it's time to not fight. If I stayed, it would tear this family apart and it would hurt you and Mommy and Daddy. If I did that, then I would be going against everything I believe in. So, you see Cami, I have to go."

"But I'll never see you or hear from you again, Peri!" Little Cameron cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Yes you will." The teenager responded as she daubed her little brother's eyes with a tissue. "I'll stay in touch with you and Mommy and when we're able, we'll try to meet up with each other. I promise you..." She pledged as she hugged her younger sibling close to her, "We'll always stay in touch."

"_Did she keep that promise?" Alessandra asked as the three saw Cameron's childhood memory play out._

"_Yes." Cameron smiled warmly as he nodded his head. _

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Thanks for meeting me." Perpetua smiled as Cameron and his mother joined their estranged sister and daughter at the open air table. "I like this cafe. It's quiet and out of the way and no one hassles you."

"Is it rough?" The now teenaged Cameron asked as his mother quietly looked on.

"A little...sometimes." Perpetua confessed. "I came close once or twice to breaking down...calling home and begging Father to take me back."

"You know you're always welcome to return, my daughter." Cameron's mother sobbed, "All your Father wants is for you to return to the gods."

Shaking her head, Perpetua somberly replied, "But that's the one thing I cannot do, Mother. My faith in the One True God is the only thing that kept me from breaking. Without that faith...I'm nothing."

"That's not true." Cameron retorted, "No matter what god, gods, or no gods you worship or don't worship, nothing can take away your compassion or your love for others."

"Your brother's right, Dear." Mother interjected, "Those qualities come from within you—not from some outside force."

"But my faith gives me the strength to keep going when those qualities aren't enough." Perpetua smiled. "But I didn't ask you here to argue...I just wanted to see and talk to you before I left planet."

"Where are you going?" Mother asked.

"Virgon." Perpetua replied. "There's a...I guess you could call it a seminary...there. I'm going there to study."

"Are you planning on becoming a priestess?" Cameron inquired.

"I don't know." Perpetual replied, shrugging her shoulders. "If God leads me in that way, then yes. Now..." She smiled warmly at her mother and brother, "Let's enjoy our meal and talk about happy things."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"_After she left for Virgon, we didn't hear as much from her." Cameron said, "Every once in a while, she'd send a message letting us know how her studies were and that she was ok. I didn't see her again until just a few months before the Cylon attack. She asked to meet with me...said it was important and wanted to tell me the news in person. So...I asked Colonel Foster if I could take a few days emergency leave for a family emergency and he was kind enough to grant it."_

Marching into the XO's office, Lieutenant Cameron Collins snapped to attention in front of Colonel Foster's desk, waiting politely to be recognized.

"Stand at ease, Lieutenant." The XO commanded, looking up at the young raptor pilot. "What do you need to see me for?"

"Request for emergency leave, Sir." Cameron crisply replied.

"Did you go through your CAG?" Foster inquired.

"Yes, Sir." Cameron responded. "He signed off on it and instructed me to see you."

"Let's see the paperwork, Son." The XO requested as he took the leave papers from his pilot's hands. "Family emergency involving your sister, I see. Well...your record's spotless and you've volunteered for more than your share of extra watches." The gray haired colonel nodded his head approvingly, "And everything's quiet and peaceful now." Signing his name in approval, the XO grinned, "I don't see any reason why not, Speedball. Go and take care of what you need to take care of."

"Thank you, Sir."

"_So that's what happened!" Valera exclaimed, "I was wondering why you left so rapidly and without saying hardly anything."_

"Hey, Speedball!" Valera called out as she entered the _Olympia's_ pilot's quarters. Seeing him packing his bags, the lieutenant asked, "What's up? They didn't transfer you out, did they?"

"No." Cameron replied as he turned towards his ECO. "I'm just taking a few days family leave...have to take care of some business."

"Anything I can help with?" Valera asked, her concern revealing itself in her voice.

"No, Ripper, but thanks." Cameron smiled back, "This is something I have to take care of on my own." Hoisting his bag over his shoulder, the raptor pilot gave his ECO a mock salute, "Take care of yourself, Val and I'll be back in a week."

"_Yeah." Cameron nodded his head. "Well...we met and Peri told me that she was joining a convent on Aerilon that ministers to the poor and sick."_

Glancing down at his watch, Cameron tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his sister at the park she had asked to meet him at. Even though the weather was clear and sunny and children were out playing with each other and their pets, Speedball felt an unease in the air...a sense that something was going to happen.

"Hi Cameron!"

Startled by his sister's voice, Cam quickly looked up, "Peri!" He smiled as he hugged his sister.

"You're looking good, Little Brother." Perpetua smiled, "Military life suits you."

"You're looking good too, Big Sis." Cameron replied. "So...what's going on? It's been years since we've seen each other."

"I know." Perpetua sighed as the pair sat down on a nearby park bench. "I think I wrote you and told you that I had finished my studies?"

"Yeah." Cameron nodded his head, "You said that you were going to do social work here."

"Yeah...that's what I've been doing." Perpetua nodded her head, but, I'm needed elsewhere."'

"Where are you going?"

"To Aerilon." Peri replied, "I'm joining the Sisters of The One. I'll be working at one of the Order's hospitals or homeless shelters."

"What about the government there?" A worried Cameron asked, "I know that they're pretty conservative on Aerilon. They might give you and your order a hard time."

"You're right, the government doesn't like us." Perpetua agreed, "But the need is great there and the Aerilon government doesn't have the resources. As for the Colonial government..."

"Aerilon's low on the priority list." Cameron finished, "Yeah. I see what you mean."

"Yeah. So, the local authorities on Aerilon generally look the other way so long as we don't attempt to proselytize."

"So...when do you leave?" Cameron asked.

"Tomorrow." Perpetua replied, "I was just hoping that we could all get together one more time. I sent word to Mom, but..."

"Yeah...she's with Dad." Cameron said with a sad frown, "His health's not so good now. We've both tried to get him to allow you to see him before he...but he won't." The young pilot shook his head.

"I wish he would." Perpetua sobbed, "I truly want to be reconciled with him before he...before he goes."

"So do Mom and I." Cam replied, "But there's only one way that's going to happen, and you're not going to do that."

"And Father can never accept my faith." Perpetua responded.

"No." Cameron shook his head.

"Well, then...Little Brother...I guess it's only us today." Peri said with a sad smile, "Let's spend what time we can together."

"_Do you think she's still on Aerilon?" Valera inquired._

"_I doubt it." Cameron shook his head sadly, "She probably died during the Cylon attack. If not in the initial attack, then soon afterwards."_

"_Maybe..." Alessandra replied, "Maybe not. I meant what I said a while back...you humans have a remarkable talent for survival. We know people survived on Picon. Why not Aerilon?"_

"_Perhaps." Cameron sighed, "But I don't want to get my hopes up."_

"_Well..." Alessandra declared, "We can always check. The odds might be against us, but every now and then, the 00 comes up on the wheel."_

"_If we get the time and opportunity..." Cameron replied, "I would like to go and check. If for no other reason than closure."_

"_Sometimes..." The contessa noted, "That's what we need. We'll see what we can do." She vowed as the white mist cleared up to be replaced by red. _

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Kendra**

Major Shaw and her marines followed the pulsing orange lights until they arrived at a wall. There, the lights became a swirling pattern surrounding an orange disk. Instinctively, Shaw placed her hand on the disk. Just as what had happened earlier to the contessa and her party, the wall became transparent. Turning to Lieutenant Thorne, the major instructed, "I'm going in."

"Alone? Sir? I don't think that's such a good idea." Thorne warned.

"Perhaps not." Shaw agreed, "But that's what I intend to do. Stand guard here." She ordered. "If I am not back within a reasonable time, then assume I am MIA and dust off—understood?"

"Yes, Sir." The lieutenant reluctantly acknowledged.

"Very good." The major nodded her head. "Hopefully..." She said as she walked through the wall, "I shall return soon." Entering the chamber, Kendra was bathed by an orange glow. _Approach the altar._ The voice inside her head commanded. Doing as she was instructed, the major approached the dais in the center of the chamber. Looking down on the altar, she saw two objects: a black dagger and a silver circlet. _Choose._ The voice commanded. Her hand hovering over one object and then the other, Kendra finally reached, grabbing the dagger.

_You have chosen_! The voice in her mind declared as her ears heard a scraping sound coming from the other side of the chamber. _Now, you must prove yourself worthy._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Cavil**

The Cylon One looked down at the two human corpses lying face up on the altar, their chests gaping open, their hearts removed from their bodies by the Cylon. Taking the still warm and beating human hearts, Cavil placed them in two small cavities on the altar next to each body. As he placed the last heart, a bright light filled the room as the image of a humanoid figure wearing a toga appeared above the altar.

_You have made your choice. Now, approach so that we may talk._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Red**

"But Mommy and Daddy promised they'd be here!" Little Valera sobbed as her brothers ran around the house making machine gun noises as they played Vipers and Cylons with their toys.

"Honey, you know your Mommy and Daddy would be here if they could."

"But Aunt Cherise!" Valera cried, "They promised!"

"I know, Dear." The older woman held her niece close to her, "But Mommy had to go with her ship and Daddy's unit was ordered to move out too. They're in the Fleet...they have to follow orders."

"Where did they go?" Valera asked as she dried her tears.

"They didn't say." Aunt Cherise replied, "They probably couldn't tell us anyway." She added.

"Daddy missed last Solstice and now both Mommy and Daddy are gonna be gone." Valera pouted, "It's not fair."

"No it isn't, darling." Aunt Cherise agreed, "But that's the way it is when you wear the uniform. I felt the same way when your uncle was fighting the Cylons."

"Do you still miss Uncle Levi?" Valera asked.

"All the time, baby." Aunt Cherise said as she again hugged her daughter, "All the time."

"_Your memories, Val?"_ _Alessandra asked as she and Cameron watched the scene play out._

"_Yeah."_ _Valera replied, nodding her head_. _"I was eight years old and it was Winter Solstice...I'm not sure if you celebrate it in the Empire or not..."_

"_Some do...others celebrate similar holidays held at about the same time." Alessandra answered back, "I like Christmas, myself. I'm not exactly the religious type, so that's not the reason, but I do like the exchange of gifts and all that stuff and I have fond memories of dedicating the giant tree my family would always put up in the capital city on Terranova and then giving out presents to the children."_

"_Solstice is a lot like that." Valera said as a tear rolled down her cheeks, "Gifts and feasting and parties and all that. But it's always been kind of a bad deal for me."_

"_Was it because of your parents always being away." Cameron inquired, "Every year I ask you to join me and my family for Solstice and every year, you say no—is this why?"_

"_Yeah." Valera nodded her head. "But that's not the main reason. There's another reason why I don't do Solstice. It's because..._

As her brothers busied themselves with setting out the last of the Solstice decorations, Valera looked up from her book. "Over there." The now teenage-year old girl pointed, "Hang them over this window. That way anyone who comes in the door can see them."

"Ok, Val." Her brother Jimmy, answered as he and his sibling, Marcus, put up the ornaments. "How's it look now?"

"Looks good." Valera responded as she noticed two men wearing Colonial uniforms approach the door. "Aunt Cherise?" Val called out, "A couple of soldiers are coming up the driveway." Moments later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Auntie." Val shouted only for her aunt to respond.

"Never mind, dear." The gray-haired woman said, "I'll get the door. You just stay in the other room and read your book.

Curious, Val set down the book and snuck up as close as she could get. She wasn't able to pick up much of what one of the men said, "They served honorably and...in the finest traditions..." Then Aunt Cherise began crying. "Aunt Cherise!" Val cried out as she rushed to her aunt. Looking up at the two soldiers, she demanded petulantly, "What did you say to my aunt?"

"We're sorry." One of the men said with a long face as he and the other man turned away, "We're so sorry."

"Aunt Cherise..." Val sobbed, "What's wrong?"

Fighting to compose herself, the older woman blew her nose, "Call your brothers over into the living room, Val. There's something I have to tell you all."

"_Your parents were killed in action."_ _Alessandra quickly guessed._

"_MIA." A somber Valera replied. "They never found their bodies. That's why I don't do Solstice. Every Solstice I've ever had bad things happen. Best way to keep the bad things from happening..." Valera concluded, "Is to treat the day like any other day. And that's what I do."_

"_Where were they lost?" Alessandra carefully and gingerly probed._

"_As I got older and then entered the Service, I tried to find out, but continually ran into a wall." Valera answered back, "Finally, I just got so frustrated I quit."_

"_Hmmm" The contessa pondered over her companion's problem for several moments before speaking, "Sounds like they were sent on something covert. Fleet Headquarters was on Picon—right?"_

"_Yeah." Val nodded her head, "But I'm sure it was totally destroyed by the Cylon attack._

"_Oh...no question it got hammered by nukes." Alessandra agreed, "But often records for super-secret ops and programs are kept in super hardened facilities and there are usually multiple copies. I can't promise anything..." Sandi cautioned, "But we'll keep an eye out and maybe we'll get lucky."_

"_Thanks." Val responded, "I know that we probably won't find anything, but the thought counts."_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Kendra**

Hearing a skittering noise that sounded like mandibles or claws clacking together, Kendra gazed in horror at the ...thing...approaching her. Supported by six chitinous legs and with two large and sharp mandibles at its head, the thing appeared, more than anything else, to resemble a large beetle. Aiming her pistol, Kendra fired, only to discover, much to her shock and horror, that her bullets bounced off its exoskeleton.

"Frak!" The major swore as she looked down at the black dagger in her other hand. "I'm supposed to kill that THING with THAT!" Crouching into a combat stance, Kendra quickly rolled as the giant beetle lunged at her, barely missing her with its sharp mandibles. Quickly running to the other side of the chamber, Shaw studied her environment. All appeared clear except...the major noticed...for the altar. She noticed the altar glowing with a dull orange radiance. _Maybe_...the major thought as the beetle quickly closed the distance between the two of them. Dodging, Shaw winced in pain as one of the mandibles grazed her, tearing her uniform and opening a large scratch on her side. Feeling a burning sensation, Shaw experienced a moment of panic, _Poison_! Have to move quick.

Kendra dashed towards the altar as the burning sensation began to spread from her wounded to side to the rest of her body. "Gotta move quick. Come on, you bastard!" The major swore in a low voice, wincing as the pain began to overtake her. Reaching the altar, Kendra began to feel better as the orange aura touched her. Waiting until the creature was almost upon her, Shaw leaped up, landing on the monster's back. Raising her dagger high over her head, she quickly plunged it into a gap in the beetle's carapace between its head and thorax. Driving the dagger in deep, Shaw twisted the blade as the creature bucked and twisted in a vain effort to throw its tormentor until finally, it stopped struggling. Pulling the dagger out, Kendra cut off the monster's head and placed it on the altar. The moment she did so, the altar's orange glow grew even brighter, almost blinding the Colonial officer. The light gradually dimming, Shaw noticed that the head had vanished, apparently consumed by the glow.

_You have performed admirably!_ The voice in her head declared, sounding pleased. _You and your master shall indeed serve the One's purpose. Touch the altar and learn._

As she touched the altar, it opened to reveal a disc with four recesses.

_Take the disk. _The voice commanded. _You and your master must fit the keys in the lock. Do so, and you will conquer all before you. But be warned: Others will seek some of the keys and you must prevent them from completing their task before you complete yours. The universe is yours—if you have the courage and the will to grasp it._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Cavil**

_Come closer._

"Who...or what...are you?" Cavil demanded as he placed the still bloody dagger in his hand on the altar. "And what do you want?"

_What I am is far beyond your comprehension._ The glowing image replied, _As for your second question: I have no wants or needs as you understand them, but I am prepared to help you attain your desires—if you wish it._

"What do you mean?" The Cylon asked as he regarded the vaguely humanoid image before him.

_I see within you anger._ The voice announced. _A thirst for vengeance that, even after the destruction of billions, has still not been sated. I find that intriguing. Your hatred for these organics must be strong._

"You have no idea." Cavil responded. "If I could, I would bring them all back after I slaughter the last of them, so that I could do it to them again.

_Interesting. _The image commented and then made its offer, _I could help you attain that goal—if that is what you truly seek._

"How?" Cavil asked with a snort.

_With this._ The image responded as a disc shaped object appeared on top of the altar. _Find the missing pieces to the disc and then take it to it tells you and you shall gain what you seek._

"Can't be that simple." The One chuckled.

_It isn't._ The image replied with what, to Cavil, seemed a smile._ There are others seeking to find the same pieces._ Two images then appeared before Cavil.

"That's a Six." He exclaimed.

_Yes...your sister...but separated by time and experience._ The image explained, _Her and another like her...yet not like her. _Now, an image of Bridgette in holographic form took shape standing next to the Six. With what almost seemed laughter, the image remarked, _I have so much enjoyed watching those two. You will find that they are quite amusing—as well as dangerous._

"And the other?" Cavil asked as he pointed at Kendra.

_A human._ The image answered back, _Answering...for now...to another. But...the corruption within her is strong as it is within the one she answers to. It will be interesting seeing how their dance plays out._

Turning about rapidly as he heard the sound of stone grinding against stone, Cavil saw a portion of the wall open up. _Take the disc._ The image commanded, _And go. Find the missing pieces and you will attain your heart's desire._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Blue **

"Hello?"

Six heard a voice and looked up.

"My name is Dr. Richard Lester. Do you have a name?"

The model Six looked about the room without uttering a sound.

"She can't understand us." Dr. Lester commented to the scientist standing next to him.

"She's like a newborn baby." Dr. Anita Franklin remarked. "She'll need to be taught and socialized."

"Bridgette?" Dr. Lester called out, "Can we speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Doc." Bridgette responded, appearing in her holographic form, wearing a lab coat and with long dark hair. "How's our new AI doing."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, Bridgette." Dr. Franklin replied with a smile. "She's a _tabula rasa_—a blank slate. Whoever created her apparently never had time to upload any programming into her. We're going to have to teach her everything from scratch."

"So...you want me to be her teacher?" Bridgette asked.

"Partly." Dr. Lester nodded his head, "But also her nanny, confidant, and maybe friend."

"We'll have to see about the last two parts." Bridgette responded, "But I can do nanny and teacher."

"Thanks, Bridgette."

"Don't mention it." The AI responded with a grin, "I like kids."

"_That was when they found you?" Cameron inquired._

"_A little after, yeah." Sandi replied. I was taken to the research lab and Bridgette was assigned as my teacher._

"So...what did the Draconian do next?" Bridgette asked as her pupil sat on the floor with a book on her lap, reading aloud.

"Draco the Draconian was big, but he was a good being." The childlike AI read, "So he rescued the Princess from the evil Praetorians and brought her back home safe and sound."

"Very good, Six!" Bridgette praised, clapping her hands.

"Bridgette?" Six queried.

"Yes, Six?"

"Where did I come from? Did I come from Draconia like Draco?"

"No, dear." Bridgette smiled, "Like Princess Anne, we found you one day all alone and you've been with us ever since."

"Am I alone?"

"No, dear." Bridgette replied with a hug, "You'll never be alone as long as I'm alive."

"_So, this is when you and Bridgette first became friends?" Valera inquired._

"_Yeah." Sandi smiled. "Ever since then, we've been virtually inseparable—and..." She added impishly, "Some would say insufferable."_

"Welcome to your new home!" The Count and Contessa d'Orsini smiled as they accepted their newly adopted daughter into their home.

"Where's Bridgette?" Alessandra asked.

"Right here, Hon." Bridgette's holographic image appeared next to her friend. "I'm in the household system now and getting along great with Antonio." She said, referring to the d'Orsini's AI butler. "Although he does have a tendency to be overly patronizing at times. First time I've ever met a sexist AI." Bridgette groused.

"Sorry to hear you're having problems with Antonio." Count d'Orsini remarked with a note of concern in his voice, "If you'd like, I can speak with him about his issues..."

"No, Your Grace." Bridgette quickly responded, "It's ok. It's just good natured joking. He's really a great guy."

"I'm glad to hear that." The count sighed with relief. "If you'd like, Bridgette..." The nobleman offered, "Besides serving as Alessandra's nanny, we can give you a position on our staff?"

"Thank you, Your Grace." Bridgette curtsied. "I would be honored."

"Excellent!" The Contessa exclaimed happily. "Now, let us show you to your rooms and let you get settled in."

"_These are the people who adopted you?" Valera asked as her eyes took in the sumptuous palace. "They seem like nice people and talk about nice digs! This is where you lived!"_

"_Being a contessa does have its perks." Alessandra grinned, "That's the main manor on Terranova. But I wasn't lying when I told Adama about my villa. I really do have a holiday home on Terra on the Adriatic coast as well as a ski chalet in St. Moran on New Auckland. But yes, that's Mom and Dad." She said with great fondness. "They were the greatest parents a girl could have."_

"_Were you an only child? Cameron asked._

"_Yeah." Sandi nodded her head. "Mom and Dad had a son...Sergio...but I never met him. He died several years earlier. He was in the Navy and he was killed fending off raiders...just like Eric." She explained as her eyes began to moisten._

"_Who's Eric?" Valera asked in a soft voice._

"_Eric..." Alessandra stammered, "Eric was my fiancé." _

"Happy Sixth Birthday, Alessandra!" Everyone cheered as the birthday girl arrived, escorted by her steady boyfriend.

"Did you know about this, Eric?" Alessandra smiled as she turned to her boyfriend who was looking sharp in his naval uniform.

"You know I can't lie to you, Darling." Eric grinned as he handed his girlfriend a tiny box. "Go ahead, Love...open it."

Opening the box, Alessandra gasped as she saw two ruby earrings. "They're..."

"_They're the earrings you gave me before we landed on Kobol!" Valera gasped. "I didn't know...I never would have..."_

"_No, Val! It's ok." Sandi smiled, "I wanted you to have them."_

"_But why?" Valera entreated._

"_I promise..." Sandi pledged, "I'll tell you later."_

"_Ok..." Val conceded, "But I'm going to hold you to that promise."_

"We also have something for you, Dear." Alessandra's mother smiled as the blonde AI heard a yapping sound. The count then entered holding a little red Pomeranian in his arms. "His name's Bon Bon..."

"_Bon Bon!" Alessandra clapped in glee as she watched her father set the little dog down on the floor. Smiling warmly, the contessa watched as her younger self knelt down to pet the Pomeranian. _

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Sandi exclaimed as she petted the little animal. "Awww..."

"_I always hated that pooch." Bridgette grumbled through her link with Sandi._

"_You're not still mad cause he'd piddle in front of your console, are you, Bri?" Alessandra replied with a crooked grin._

"_Little yapping monster always hated me." Bridgette continued to grouse._

"_What's going on?" Cameron asked._

"_You know...you two really do need to get chipped." Alessandra sighed, "Bridgette was just complaining because she never liked Bon Bon."_

"_Aww...why not?" Valera chuckled, "I think he's adorable."_

"_Isn't he though?" Alessandra grinned as she watched Bon Bon circle about the room already acting as if he owned the place._

"_I like big woof dogs myself." Cameron remarked._

"_Manly dog for a manly man." Alessandra teased as Valera laughed._

"_Damned right." Cameron agreed, nodding his head._

"_Looks like you had a happy birthday." Valera said as the three witnessed the merrymaking._

"_Yeah." Alessandra replied with a note of sadness in her voice. "I didn't know that that would be the last birthday party I'd have with Eric. Six months later, his ship got orders to join the 8__th__ Reconnaissance Squadron patrolling the Spican Marches._

"You take care of yourself out there." Alessandra commanded as she adjusted Eric's tunic, "I want you and all your parts back home in one piece."

Laughing, her lover replied, "I promise. If I didn't, you'd throw me through the window like you did that stalker."

"He had it coming." Alessandra laughed, "Wouldn't take no for an answer."

"So you tossed him through the window of the most expensive nightclub in New Paris." Eric chuckled. "That's why I love you, Dear."

"I love you too, cara mio." Alessandra whispered as she hugged Eric close to her.

"I got you something, Sandi." Eric stammered as he presented his girl a small jewelry box. "I'll understand if you think it's too soon...if you want to wait."

Opening the box, Sandi gasped as she gazed on the gold and diamond ring. "Is that...is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, my love." The naval officer anxiously replied. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes! I will!" Alessandra practically leaped into Eric's arms as she showered him with kisses.

"Well...well...all right, then! I guess that's settled." Eric exclaimed with glee to the amusement of the gathered onlookers, "What?" He said with a crooked grin, "You never seen a man propose to his girl before?" Turning to his fiancé, he asked, "So...do you want to set the date for when I return from deployment?"

"Yes!" Alessandra smiled, "I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad and Bridgette!"

"And Bon Bon..." Eric grinned, "Don't forget Bon Bon."

"_And then..." Valera remarked somberly._

"_Six months later." Alessandra continued as her eyes moistened._

"Cara mio?" Alessandra's mother and father both appeared at her bedroom door while the young blonde was grooming Bon Bon. "We have news about Eric."

"What?" Alessandra looked up, "Is he coming home sooner than we thought?" Then, seeing the gloomy looks on her parents' faces, her eyes widened, "No. No No No No NO!" She cried as her parents and Bridgette all hugged her close. "No!"

"His ship was attacked by a squadron of raiders." The count explained in a soft voice. "According to survivors, he remained at his post until the last of his section had made it to the escape pods, but by then...it was too late. I'm so sorry, my daughter. So sorry."

Her virtual form hugging her friend, Bridgette cooed gently, "I'm here for you...I'll never leave you...

"_And Bridgette has been with me ever since." Alessandra smiled._

"_You better believe it." Bridgette said through her link. "And I meant it, Sandi. I'm never leaving your side. You're stuck with me."_

"_So..." Cameron conjectured, "This is why you joined the Navy?"_

"_Yeah." Alessandra affirmed, "With a little help and persuasion from an old family friend."_

"I heard about Eric and read the reports." Sir Devon Richards said as he poured a scotch for himself and a gin and tonic for his adopted niece from his bar. Handing the gin and tonic to Alessandra, he said, "I'm not going to insult you by telling you the usual drivel that, 'He died for the good of the Empire' or that 'His sacrifice saved the life of thousands', or that he gave his life in 'The best traditions of the Service.' What I am going to tell you..." He said as he lit his cigarette, "Is that his death doesn't have to be meaningless."

Fixing a cigarette into the silver cigarette holder that Devon had given her for her birthday present, Sandi lit the cigarette into life and inhaled before taking a sip of her drink. Looking her old confidant in the eyes, she remarked challengingly, "What do you mean, Uncle Devon, about his death not having to be meaningless?"

"I mean that you could give it purpose—if you wanted." The Intelligence agent responded. "Now, Sandi, please listen to what I have to say before you throw me through the window."

"Better speak fast, Uncle Devon..." Alessandra remarked as she took another drag from her cigarette, "You're about three seconds from defenestration."

"All right." The ace spy spoke as he sipped his drink, "I'll get down to brass tacks. I found out how Eric's squadron was ambushed."

"How?" Alessandra demanded.

"Bad intelligence." Devon growled as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Several of the intelligence operatives in that sector were on the take. Don't worry..." The intelligence agent said in a grim tone as he raised his hand in a cautionary gesture, "I found and took care of the problems—permanently."

"So..." Alessandra exclaimed, "You're telling me that Eric's squadron was set up?"

"Yeah." Sir Devon nodded his head. Sighing, he lamented, "Bad apples in an organization as big as Imperial Intelligence and the Navy is to be expected—you're a bright girl, you should know that by now. Some of them were rotten to begin with and they slipped through our initial screenings, while others start out good, but become corrupted through bribery, blackmail, disillusionment, or other methods."

"So..." Alessandra asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

"What I'm saying is..." Devon announced, "That you don't have to let Eric's sacrifice be in vain. You don't have to behave like all too many of your fellow young aristocrats hanging about the Court going from party to party without regard or responsibility. You can make a difference—if you want to, that is."

"How?" Alessandra asked guardedly.

"Join the Navy and I can practically guarantee you a spot in Intelligence School—provided you do as well as I expect you will in officer training. We need good officers and we...I ...need good intelligence agents. I think you have the makings of a good one. You can help me prevent other fiancés and spouses and parents and children from losing their loved ones due to stupidity or corruption. It won't be easy, but I think you'll enjoy your courses in Intel School and I think you might have fun in the window-peeking business, as well as doing good. But, the decision's yours. You up for the challenge?"

Sipping her drink, Alessandra took another drag from her cigarette and exhaled, "All right." She replied, looking her 'uncle' straight in the eyes, "Where do I sign up?"

"_And that's why you entered the Navy?" Valera asked._

"_Yeah." Alessandra nodded her head. "And of course, Bridgette came with me. She doesn't like to brag, but she's a Sub-Lieutenant in Naval Intelligence as well and has a few decorations of her own."_

"_You know I hate to blow my own horn, Sandi." Bridgette jibed through their link, "Unless it helps me get laid that is."_

"_That's the Alessandra d'Orsini story—or at least some of it. So...what do you think?"_

The mist then slowly cleared from the chamber, leaving the contessa and her companions alone standing around the pillar. They each then heard the same voice in their minds.

_You have learned and proven your worth. _The voice announced as the pillar glowed once again, this time revealing an opening. _Take the Ouroboros Matrix._ The voice commanded, _Complete it and you will have your hearts' desires. But be wary—others seek the same goals. You must earn the right to shape destiny._

Taking the object in the pillar, Alessandra saw that it was a black disk with four recesses. "I have a feeling that to make this thing work, we're going to have to find the four pieces that go into these holes." The contessa remarked wryly.

"In other words." Valera commented with a sarcastic grin, "We're going on a scavenger hunt."

Nodding her head, Alessandra affirmed, "Yep...a scavenger hunt with a Darwinian survival of the fittest twist."


	14. Chapter 13: Busting out of the Pallas

WHO ARE YOU

Chapter 13: Busting out of the Pallas

As a small, door sized section of the wall disappeared, Alessandra remarked, "Looks like that's our way out."

"Let's get going then." Cameron remarked as he turned to the Terran agent standing between the two Colonials.

"Sounds like a plan." The blonde Six took a deep breath as she slipped the disc into a satchel. "Let's go."

"That's curious." Alessandra remarked as she set foot over the threshold into the next room. "Did anyone else feel that?"

"Like something trying to push us back?" Valera responded, "Yeah. What was it?"

"I'm not sure." The contessa replied. "Could be a force barrier. If so, it was a weak one. Cameron? Did you feel anything?"

"Yeah." Cameron responded, "It felt a little like a headwind. Not enough to stop me, but enough to let me know it was there."

_Did you feel anything, Bridgette? _Alessandra queried her fellow AI through their link.

_Yeah...I did. _The AI responded. _I shouldn't have though. Be careful, Sandi. _Bridgette warned, _Whatever's down there has to be pretty powerful and advanced if it can affect me like that through our link._

Turning her attention back to her human companions, Alessandra blinked as she saw the chamber they were in transform into a sweeping desert. "Cam...Val? You still with me?"

"Yeah." Cameron responded, "Where are we? One moment we were in a room and the next we're...here...wherever here is."

Alessandra called out as she took in the sweeping desert before her. _Bri? Is this your doing?_

_I'm not projecting. I thought this was your doing_. The Terran AI responded as her holographic image suddenly appeared before her friends. "Hey! What am I doing here?"

"Good question." Alessandra responded as her eyes surveyed the landscape. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey!" Cameron called out, "Can someone fill in the dumb humans on what's going on here?"

"We're not sure." Alessandra replied and then explained, "You know that Bridgette and I can 'project' ourselves into alternate realities—right?"

"Don't you need that chip to do that?" Valera questioned.

"Not between me and Bridgette." The contessa answered back.

"We're both cybernetic so all we have to do is link in together." Bridgette explained. "The chip allows humans to interact virtually with us without having to use an interface."

"I think I get it." Cameron interjected, "So...what you're saying is that something has basically yanked you down here."

"Right." Bridgette nodded her head.

"What about the _Elysia_?" Valera exclaimed, "Who's controlling it if you're down here."

"Oh...I'm up there too." Bridgette smiled. "Think of it as multitasking."

"So...what happens if you were to get hurt in this virtual world?" Cameron inquired, "Would that affect you on the _Elysia_?"

"You know..." Bridgette mused, "I'm not sure. Let's hope nothing happens to me here."

"So...why are we here and who brought us here?" Valera asked, "Was it the same force...being...whatever...that gave us that disc?"

"I don't know." Alessandra replied, "But it might have something to do with him..." She gestured towards a male figure approaching the group, "...and her." The contessa then pointed towards a woman also approaching.

"Ah..." The mounted figure exclaimed as he drew closer, revealing himself as being a Cavil. "Greetings, Sister. Who's your friend?"

"The name's Bridgette." Bridgette replied with a smirk.

"And you must be Cavil." Alessandra replied, receiving a confirmatory nod from the male Cylon. "What do you want?" Alessandra inquired.

"Most likely the same thing you...and she...are seeking." Cavil remarked, pointing towards the other figure approaching, this one wielding a wicked looking black dagger. "Come, join our little group!" Cavil called out, waving the dark figure towards them.

As the woman neared, Alessandra's lips curled up into a snarl, "Shaw."

"Cylon." Kendra sneered back. "What am I doing here?"

"Good question." Alessandra responded, "Bridgette? You sure you didn't place an order with Homicidal Maniacs Unlimited for two raving serial killers.

"Don't look at me." Bridgette responded, "I didn't order the crab..." She quipped as her gaze focused on Cavil, "...or the barracuda." She finished, turning her head towards Shaw.

Laughing, Cavil remarked, "It said you two were amusing and I see it was right." His eyes focused on Alessandra, the One declared, "You're like and yet so unlike your sisters." Turning to Bridgette, Cavil's tone took on a strong note of envy, "And you...you are everything I long to be. Pure machine...no organic encumbrances."

"Yeah...well..." Bridgette responded, "Perfection isn't always all it's cracked up to be. Personally, I think you and Sandi got the best of both worlds—I'd give anything to have a body like hers or yours."

"I wonder..." Alessandra conjectured, bringing the discussion back to the original topic, "If you two losers were contacted by the same entity that contacted us and why did it contact all of us instead of favoring just one faction?"

"Yes." A bemused Kendra Shaw chimed in as she glared at both Cylons, "I'd like to hear the answer to that myself."

"Why don't we ask it?" Cavil grinned as a brilliant light appeared in the distance. "I have a feeling that we'll find our answers over there." The One stated as he pointed at the light.

"Why do I feel uneasy about this." Alessandra remarked as the rivals, agreeing to a shaky truce, walked together towards the shimmering object.

"About what?" Bridgette asked as she maintained a constant watch on their temporary travelling companions.

"About walking towards the light." Alessandra remarked, only half joking.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As they approached the light, a holographic image took form. Vaguely humanoid, the image spoke directly into the minds of all those gathered around it.

_And so we reach the nexus._

"Nexus?" Alessandra called out, "What do you mean?"

As they approached, the group was bathed by a warm yellow light. _The nexus is the point where all is possible and impossible at the same time._

"Here we go..." Valera muttered under her breath, "More riddles."

"Can you be a bit clearer?" Bridgette's holographic image shouted.

_I speak in as clear a manner as your limited consciousness is capable of understanding._ The image replied. _Comprehension will or will not come based on your own choices. You control your destiny._

"That's nice." Kendra grumbled, "What do you mean we control our destiny?"

_Ouroboros. _The image replied.

"Ouroboros." Alessandra repeated before further elaborating, "The serpent that devours its own tail." Addressing the image, the contessa inquired, "Are you trying to tell us that we're part of a cycle?"

"The Book of Pythia." Kendra muttered, "It has happened before and will happen again."

_Yes..._The image replied, _And no. Your actions will determine whether the cycle continues, ends, or is changed. Three routes...three destinations...three choices._

"Three protagonists." Cavil interjected, his lips curling up into a sly grin, "Survival of the fittest."

_The oldest of natural laws._ The image seemingly agreed.

"So...whoever gets all the pieces to their puzzle first and reaches the finish line wins." Alessandra conjectured, shaking her head.

"Sounds to me like we're jumping through hoops for your amusement." Kendra shouted.

_If that is how you wish to see it._ The image responded. _You are not compelled to participate. The choice to do so or not rests entirely with you._

Turning to his Cylon companion and Bridgette, Cavil propositioned as all signs of humor disappeared from his features. "Why don't you make this easy on yourselves. Your human friends will soon be killed, but nothing need happen to you. We can join forces."

"Shove it, Cavil!" Alessandra cursed as the image concluded the audience.

_It is time now for you to depart. _

"What the hell?" Several voices called out simultaneously as they felt themselves lose consciousness.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Sandi? Cam?" Valera whispered as she slowly regained consciousness. "Where are we?"

"Ooohhh...my head aches." Alessandra complained as she looked about. Spotting Cameron and Valera, she looked about for Bridgette's image, her heart skipping as she didn't see her old companion with the others. _Bridgette?_ Alessandra called out through their link, _You ok?_

_Yeah. I'm fine._ Bridgette responded. _Whatever sent you wherever you are now sent me back here. So...where are you?_

_I'm not sure._ Alessandra responded as Valera pointed to an altar.

"What the...?" The redhead exclaimed as the she and her friends struggled to their feet. Approaching the altar, they saw two bodies laying on it, their chests splayed open, hearts removed. "Hells." Valera gasped under her breath.

"Godsdamn." Cameron growled as his eyes witnessed the sight before them.

"Cavil must have done this." Valera growled, "But why?"

"Remember what we read back in the lab?" Sandi recalled, "Cavil wrote down that a sacrifice was necessary."

"Yeah." Valera nodded her head, "But we didn't have to sacrifice anything and we got our artifact."

"Didn't we?" Alessandra asked, "Think about it. What is a sacrifice? It's the offering up of something precious, isn't it?"

"Well...yeah." Cameron agreed, nodding his head.

"Who says it has to be a blood sacrifice. So...what did we give up that was precious to us?" Sandi asked.

"I think I get it now." Valera nodded her head in understanding, "We revealed our deepest memories. I haven't told anyone—not even Cameron—about my parents and why I don't like celebrating Solstice."

"And no one other than my mother knew about the two of us continuing to see Perpetua." Cameron added.

"And no one living—except maybe Uncle Devon—really understands how much losing Eric hurt me." Sandi murmered. "I think that's what whoever or whatever it was who set this whole thing up was going for. This was the first time in a long time that I've had to face those feelings head on." Pausing for a moment as she took a deep breath and then exhaled, the contessa lowered her head for a moment before raising it again. "What about you?"

"Yeah." Cameron nodded his head, "I think I see what you mean. I've never talked to anyone about how much it hurt me about Perpetua. I..." The Gemonese pilot shook his head, "I never forgave my father."

"I know I'll never discover the truth about my parents or what happened to them." Valera stated with more than a touch of bitterness in her voice, "You two are the only ones who..."

"I feel the same way, Val." Alessandra confessed, "Our memories of those we love and care about are very important pieces of ourselves and the memories most dear or that hurt us the most are the most personal."

"So...what should we do about them?" Cameron asked, gesturing with his head towards the two bodies lying on the altar, "We can't leave them that way. It's...indecent."

"I agree." Valera replied, "We have to do something."

"There's only one thing we can do." Alessandra decided, "Set your plasma rifles to wide dispersal. We'll cremate them..." Turning towards her companions, she said apologetically, "I'm afraid that's the best we can do for them."

"Thank you." Cameron said in a soft voice as he said a prayer for the dead in a soft, almost inaudible voice. Signaling his friends that he was ready with a gentle nod of his head, Cameron and his two companions fired their weapons at the corpses, instantly incinerating them. "We're done here." The Gemonese pilot declared as he pointed towards an open doorway at the other side of the chamber, "Let's go."

_Sandi! Two Cylon basestars just jumped in system and they're launching fighters! _Pegasus_ is launching too. Looks like we're about to have ourselves a furball up here._ Bridgette communicated to her friend through their link. Spotting two heavy raiders making their way towards the surface of Pallas, the Terran AI warned, _You got more company incoming!_

_What about you?_ Sandi transmitted via her chip, _They spot you yet?_

_Not yet. I'm way out in the outer system._ Bridgette responded, _But it's getting awfully crowded up here. Better get done with whatever it is you're doing fast. I don't know how much longer I can stay hidden._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Major Shaw felt the ground shudder as she regained consciousness. Hearing familiar voices, the major made her way back to Lieutenant Thorne and the rest of her men. "Lieutenant." Shaw called out, "Report."

"Major." Lieutenant Thorne quickly responded, "We thought that you had...what happened, sir?"

"Long story, Lieutenant." Kendra replied, "I'm not sure I believe much of it myself. Right now, though, I need to report to the Admiral."

"Good idea, sir." The lieutenant agreed, "Her orders were for you to immediately contact her upon your return."

"Then I better get to it." Shaw replied, the ground trembling once again as she keyed her radio, "_Pegasus_ Actual, this is Major Shaw. Sir, I've recovered an artifact...potentially significant. There are also complications that I think you should know about, but can't discuss here...we're getting significant Koboltremors."

"Get back to the _Pegasus _as soon as you can." The Admiral ordered, "Cylon basestars have jumped in system and are landing raiders. We are engaging them. I'll give you as much time as I can, but if it comes to it..."

"Understood, Sir." Shaw grimly acknowledged. "We'll make it."

"Lieutenant!" The major turned her gaze towards her second-in-command. "We're heading back to the surface and we'll probably be fighting Cylons on the way."

"We'll give them a fight, Sir." Thorne declared as he brandished his assault rifle. Turning to the surviving marines, the Lieutenant shouted, "All right, you heard the Major. Let's move it!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Cylon on your six..." Narcho radioed his wingleader as he pressed the fire button for his autocannons. "Got him!" The Viper pilot called out triumphantly as the raider exploded.

"Thanks for the assist." Stinger radioed back. "Raiders at four o'clock. Let's hit 'em."

"Ready to go, Shark?" Buster called back to his ECO as he buckled himself into the seat of his Raptor.

"Ready when you are." The ECO shouted back, "Let's go."

"Raptor 718 clear for launch."

"Launching." Buster responded as his raptor cleared the flight deck. "All right." The Raptor pilot called back to his ECO, "Let's see if we can steer clear of the furball and get down to the surface. Like 'em or not..." The pilot grumbled, "We can't let Shaw, Thorne, and the rest of those Razors get killed or captured by the Cylons."

"You're right, I guess." Lieutenant Elway reluctantly agreed as she plotted a course away from the dogfight. "Buster, I think I've got another idea on how to contact the people who own that shuttle."

"How?" Lieutenant Beyer inquired

"Message canister." Shark grinned, "If we get the chance, I'll drop it near the shuttle. Hopefully, one of the owners of the shuttle will pick it up."

"It's a longshot." Buster shook his head, "They probably won't see it. Also, you need to make sure that one of our people doesn't catch it."

"Yeah, I know it's a longshot." Lyla sighed, "But we have to take what we can get and we're going to have to take some chances if we're going to escape. You are still with me—aren't you?" She asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"Yeah." Richard grimly responded, "I'm still with you. Before we took off on this mission, I overheard some of the knuckledraggers talking about what they did to the prisoner. Made me sick to my stomach. I don't want to be part of this any longer."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Damn! This place is starting to shake itself apart!" Alessandra cried out as she shoved Valera away from a falling rock, rolling just in time to avoid getting hit herself. "Thanks, Cameron." The Terran agent smiled as she gratefully accepted a hand up from her male companion. "You ok, Val?"

"I'm fine." The redhead responded with a shaky smile as she got up off the cavern floor. "What's causing all these tremors?"

"Good question." Alessandra replied as another tremor shook the cavern. "Our Cylon friends might be dropping some heavy stuff...or it could be the _Pegasus_ that's doing it."

"Or it could be natural." Cameron noted as the trio set off again.

"I don't think so." The contessa disagreed as yet another tremor rocked the passageway, causing yet more debris to fall. "Remember, Pallas is geologically stable. No something else is causing this."

"Maybe the original owners want us out." Valera opined as she sidestepped yet more falling rocks.

"That's about as good a suggestion as any." Alessandra remarked as she pointed towards a faint light source. "Speaking of which, I think we might have our way out! Let's haul ass!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Fire in the hole!" Thorne shouted as he fired his grenade launcher at a pair of Cylon centurions blocking the marines' progress. Covering themselves from the falling debris created by the explosion, the marines laid down a curtain of fire as the last of that group of centurions fell to the ground.

"All right—move up!" Major Shaw ordered as the marines advanced in a bounding overwatch.

"At least those mines and booby traps that Cylon bitch set up don't care about who or what they kill." Shaw noted as she heard an explosion coming from further up the cave.

"Thank the gods for small favors." Thorne agreed as he motioned for two marines to take point and scout out the area ahead.

Seeing the hand signal from her scouts indicating that another Cylon patrol was approaching, Shaw ordered, "All right. This verse same as the first. Thorne, roust them with the grenades, the rest of you get ready to lay down fire. Now!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"That was too close!" Bridgette exclaimed as a stray missile exploded within a few thousand kilometers of _Elysia_'s position. "Sandi!" The AI radioed her friend on the ground, "You guys better get your asses back here fast!"

"We're moving as fast as we can!" Alessandra replied as the cavern immediately behind her and her companions caved in. "Just have the champagne waiting for us when we get back!"

"Chilled and ready!" Bridgette quipped as she put some more distance between the _Elysia_ and the intense combat being waged between Vipers and raiders. "Damn!" The AI exclaimed, "These guys are tearing into each other!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"That's another one!" Narcho crowed victoriously as yet another Cylon raider exploded thanks to his autocannons. "That makes five!"

"You're going to run out of room for your kills, Narcho!" Whiplash radioed as he zeroed in on a raider.

"Target rich environment!" Narcho radioed back.

"Can the chatter." Stinger ordered as he fired his missiles at the raider he was pursuing. "How are you holding up ammo-wise."

"Good to go." Whiplash responded.

"Running low." Narcho replied.

"Head back to the bird farm, top yourself off, and get back here." The CAG ordered as he locked on to another target.

"Aye, Sir." Narcho acknowledged, "Back in a few. Be sure to save some more for me."

"Don't worry." Taylor responded, "We're not going to run out any time soon." Keying his mic, the CAG then ordered the vipers flying cover over the landing party. "Castor! You've got Cylons inbound. Engage."

"Roger that, CAG." Castor responded and then radioed Major Shaw on the ground, "Major? We have to go and take care of some Cylons. Will you be ok?"

"Go." Shaw ordered, "We'll be ok here."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As Raptor 718 returned to its landing zone, Buster and Shark found the two marines stationed to guard the alien shuttle engaged in a fierce firefight with a pair of centurions. Grabbing a light machine gun, Shark opened the raptor's side door and began firing on the centurions, killing one as the marines took down the second. "Got 'em! Set us down, Buster!" The ECO shouted as the raptor's pilot set the craft down on the surface.

Rushing out to join the marines, medkit in hand, Shark called out, "You guys ok? Where's the other raptor?"

"Franks is injured!" One of the marines responded. "The other raptor took off with more wounded just before the Cylons hit."

"On my way!" Shark shouted back as she dashed to the wounded marine. Applying dressing and administering morpha to the wound, Shark called out to her pilot, "Hey, Buster, bring yourself and a stretcher over here!" Turning to the other marine, Shark explained as her partner rushed to her side carrying a stretcher. "I'm going to need you and Buster to get this man back to the raptor."

"Lieutenant Thorne ordered me to..."

"I'll watch the ship for you until you return. Now go, Private!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Breaking through to the surface just as the cavern opening collapsed behind them, Alessandra took a moment to catch her breath. "See...I told you there'd be an alternate way out!"

Breathing hard, Valera quipped in response, "Yeah...all we had to do was keep ahead of the cave ins."

"How far are we from our shuttle?" Cameron inquired as he gazed at the horizon.

"Hmmm...Let me check." Alessandra responded as she took out a small handheld device. "We're about a klick to the west." Activating her radio, the contessa spoke, "Bridgette? What's the activity like on ground and in space."

"It's a rat race up here." The Terran AI responded. "The Colonials and Cylons are going at it like there's no tomorrow. On the ground, you've got one raptor. The other pulled out earlier."

"Where are the vipers flying top cover?" Cameron asked, joining the conversation.

"They're in the furball." Bridgette responded. "If you can make it to the shuttle and take off quickly enough, you might be able to slip out more or less undetected through the confusion of the dogfight. Better hurry though."

Halfway to their goal, Alessandra spotted a glint of metal in the distance. Signaling with her hand for everyone to halt, the contessa took out her ocular and scanned the area. "Damn." She cursed under her breath. "Centurions...I count three. Headed this way."

"Any human Cylons leading them?" Cameron inquired.

"No." The contessa shook her head. "Looks like a patrol."

"Do we take them?" Valera asked as she tightened her grip on her plasma rifle.

"Yeah." The contessa responded, "We're going to have to." After a quick assessment of the terrain, the Terran agent developed her strategy. "The most direct and easiest route for them is through that depression there." She said as she pointed at a low lying area close by. "We should be able to take cover along that ridge line." She further commented gesturing towards the high ground overlooking the depression. "That'll give us the advantage." Nodding her head in satisfaction, she concluded, "That's where we'll set our ambush."

"Sounds good to me." Cameron agreed as he hefted his laser rifle. I see a pretty good sniper's post over there." He commented, jerking his head towards a rock outcropping. "Good cover and I should be able to pop off a few shots before having to hunt for another spot."

"Go for it." Alessandra affirmed, "But have second and third fallback spots in mind if we get into a long fight or if they bring in reinforcements. "Val?" The contessa directed, turning towards her redheaded companion, "Let's you and me get set up. We'll pin them down so that Cameron can take them out at range."

"Got it." Valera responded as she and the contessa clambered up the ridge and took their positions. Watching, the redhead's lips turned up in a cold grin as the centurions came into view.

"Wait for it." Alessandra whispered, "Let them get to the middle." Soon, the centurions had reached the middle of the depression. "Now!" The contessa whispered as both women fired their weapons simultaneously, striking their targets square in the torso. Cameron's laser hit almost immediately afterwards, striking the last centurion in the eye slot. Nodding her head in satisfaction as all three targets hit the ground, Alessandra motioned with her hand for Cameron to join her and Valera.

"That takes care of them." Cameron remarked as he joined up with the two women. "Now all we have to do is fight through the rest of the Cylons and then Shaw and her people, and then we can get to the shuttle and then try to get back home in the middle of a dogfight."

"Well." Alessandra grinned as she began to walk towards the shuttlecraft, her companions on either side of her, "Nobody said it was going to be easy."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"I want a firing solution on that first basestar." Cain ordered.

"Solution attained." Lieutenant Hoshi quickly responded.

"Stinger..._Pegasus_." Fisk radioed, "Get your birds out of our firing solution...NOW!"

"Roger, _Pegasus_." Stinger acknowledged, "All squadrons, break contact immediately."

"Vipers breaking contact." Fisk announced as Admiral Cain nodding her head, took a deep breath and ordered, "Fire!"

Every gun on _Pegasus _erupted simultaneously as missiles arced from their launchers, all targeting the closest of the two basestars. Watching as the cascade of projectiles hit their target almost simultaneously, Narcho let out a spontaneous whoop as the basestar exploded in a fireball, "All right!"

"Now that's what I call a fireworks display." Whiplash quipped.

"Kill the goal dancing." Stinger grimly ordered as he shot down a raider. "We've still got work to do. There's one more basestar and _Pegasus _is taking its share of grief." He announced in a grim voice as a cylon missile impacted the _Mercury_-class battlestar's port midsection.

"Damage control parties to port midsection." Fisk bellowed as Lieutenant Hoshi moved quickly to comply.

Upon hearing the alarms and feeling the tremors a slight smile crossed the features of the lone occupant of the prison cell. _Thank you, God_...Gina prayed as she felt her wrists chafe under her shackles. All in all, today was a good day for the tormented Cylon as she recalled an earlier exchange between one of her guards and one of the men who regularly abused her.

"_They brought back Walker. Poor sod's legs had been blown clean off."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Ground party ran into a skinjob. Same type as the one we got. Even more uppity. Called herself a countess or something like that. Walker and the rest of 'em ran into an ambush the skinjob had set."_

"_Frak."_

"_Yeah. To make matters worse. The thing teased 'em all. Yelled out 'Mine...Boom...and then set off the mines."_

"_Hope Thorne gets his hands on it."_

"_You said it. Frakking skinjob."_

As she recalled the conversation, Gina's lips turned up in a brief smirk. _Yes, today has been a good day._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Did you get what you were looking for?" A Cavil asked as his brother approached the heavy raider.

"Yes." Cavil responded as he brandished a disc shaped artifact. "I got it—and more. I'll explain everything when we get off this rock."

"What about the humans?" The first Cavil asked.

"We've just lost one of our basestars." The second Cavil responded, "Our centurions on the ground will deal with them. Let's go."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Damn!" Thorne gasped as he barely missed being hit by a centurion's gunfire. "We're moving at a snail's pace."

"They've got the advantage of terrain and time." Shaw replied as she let loose a burst of automatic weapons fire from her rifle. "They know they can wear us down. Sooner or later, we'll run out of food and water."

"We need to find some way of breaking through quickly." Thorne agreed.

"I think I have an idea." Shaw grinned, "I'll need one of those demo packs and everyone to lay down as much covering fire as you can."

"I think I see what your plan is." Thorne remarked, nodding his head. "Let me do it."

"No." Kendra replied, shaking her head, "This is on me."

"Sir." Thorne disagreed, pointing out, "You're too high up the chain of command. This is the sort of stuff lieutenants are paid for. Majors are paid to order lieutenants to do stuff like this."

Sighing, Shaw nodded her head, reluctantly agreeing, "Very well, Lieutenant. Move on my mark and move fast."

Moving rapidly, zigging and zagging from one boulder or rock or another as his comrades continued their fusillade, Thorne reached his destination. Taking the demo pack, the lieutenant activated the timer, setting it for the minimum amount of time possible. Throwing the pack into the midst of the centurions, Thorne quickly ducked and covering his ears, said a quick prayer to Ares as the demo pack exploded, raining rocks and debris on the centurions that weren't killed in the explosion. Feeling himself cut by multiple shards of rock, Thorne cringed lower until, hearing only silence, the lieutenant dared to raise his head to see nothing but the scraps of centurions amidst the rocky debris.

"It's safe now!" Thorne called back as Major Shaw and the surviving marines emerged from concealment. "We should be clear back to the surface unless the Cylons have landed more troops."

"Let's move then." Shaw ordered.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Damn." Valera whispered as she looked through her ocular. "They've posted a guard at the shuttle. Raptor pilot by the look of her."

"Let me take a look." Alessandra requested as she took Valera's ocular. "Let's see...the guard at the shuttle and there's a Raptor close by. We need to take out that guard quietly and then get on board and take off before whoever's on that raptor can react." Drawing her needle gun, the contessa directed, "Cam...you and Val keep me covered. "I'll move up and take out the guard." She smiled, "Don't worry, I'm using the sleepy needles. I want a prisoner and since she's making herself available..."

Creeping closer, Alessandra carefully lined up her shot and fired, her needle penetrating Shark's neck, instantly putting the Colonial to sleep. Gesturing with her hands for her companions to move up, the contessa dragged Shark to the shuttle's entrance. Placing her palm on the door, she remarked as Cameron grabbed their prisoner in a fireman's carry, "Looks like we've got our prisoner. Let's move before we're spotted."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Valera quipped as she entered the shuttle after Cameron. Taking her place at the scanners as Alessandra took the pilot's seat and Cameron, after setting his burden down in the back, took in the copilot's chair, Val exclaimed, "Let's get this bird off the ground."

"Here we go!" Alessandra whooped as the attack shuttle lifted off the ground.

"Damn!" The marine with Buster called out as he pointed at the rapidly ascending Terran shuttle. "They're lifting!"

"Shark!" Buster shouted as he raced towards where the shuttle had once been. Looking about, he could not find his partner. "They must have taken her."

Exiting the station, Major Shaw and Lieutenant Thorne also witnessed the shuttle's takeoff. "Shaw to _Pegasus_. The alien craft has lifted. I repeat, the alien craft has lifted."

Turning to her XO, Cain directed, "Order our vipers to intercept."

"All vipers within range, intercept alien craft." Colonel Fisk ordered, "I repeat intercept alien craft."

"Keep an eye on those scanners, Val, and get ready to lock on to some targets. I have a feeling we're going to have some shooting to do before this is over."

"Castor to Pollux...have acquired target." Lieutenant Michael "Castor" Lincoln called out to his wingman on the radio.

"Right behind you, Castor." Junior Lieutenant Elyse "Pollux" Johannsen responded. "Better hurry...that thing is fast."

"Firing missiles." Castor announced.

Hearing the beeping alarm, Valera called out, "Missiles incoming. Firing point defense laser." A beam of light lanced from a small recessed turret in the shuttle's underbelly, exploding the missiles before they could close on their target.

"Damn! Did you see that?" Pollux exclaimed.

"Full thrusters." Castor ordered, "Close to gun range."

"They're closing." Valera remarked through clenched teeth.

"I know you don't want to, Val..." Alessandra began.

"No...I'm ok." Valera declared as she pressed the firing button. Pollux's tracer rounds just missed the attack shuttle as the beam from Valera's laser struck home, instantly destroying her craft.

"Bastards." Castor cursed as he began his attack run, a red beam of light being the last thing the pilot saw as his viper exploded.

"Cylon raiders closing now." Valera declared in a flat tone as the last of the vipers chasing the shuttle broke off their pursuit. "Firing. Got one...got two. They're breaking off now too."

"Aww...isn't that cute..." Alessandra grinned, "They're trying to hack us. Let's see how they like a little feedback pulse." As she pressed a button, the Cylon raider attempting to hack into the shuttle's computer system suddenly went dark. "All yours, Val." The contessa called back as Valera destroyed the offending raider with a single laser bolt.

"Castor and Pollux are both gone." Colonel Fisk announced. "Gilly reports that they were hit by...an energy weapon."

"Damn." Cain swore under her breath. "Can we target whatever that thing is?"

"Negative." Fisk replied, "It's moving too fast and is already out of range. One other thing...it also took out at least three Cylon raiders."

"So...either it's not Cylon...or...it was ordered to deliberately target the raiders to appear to be non-Cylon." Cain observed. "When Lieutenant Thorne returns, I want him to interrogate the prisoner thoroughly about this."

"What if it isn't Cylon, Sir?" Colonel Fisk inquired.

"Then, Colonel.." Admiral Cain concluded, "This could be either the greatest thing that has ever happened to the Colonies—or the final nail in our coffin."

"Yes, Sir." Fisk nodded his head and then reported. "The Cylons are jumping out."

"Then recover the fighters and our ground team and prepare to do likewise." Cain ordered.

"Destination?" Fisk inquired.

Examining the map, the admiral pointed, "There."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"They're breaking off." Valera sighed in relief as her scanner picked up on both the Cylon and Colonial fighters returning to their respective motherships.

"That's a relief." Alessandra sighed as she activated her radio, "Bridgette, we're coming home."

"Gotcha on my sensors." Bridgette replied, "Just continue on your current vector and I'll meet you in a couple of hours or so."

"That long?" Alessandra teased.

"Had to pull back all the way to the outer system to avoid detection." The Terran AI explained. "Those guys were really tearing into each other and I didn't want to be caught in the middle."

"I think we made it!" Valera sighed in relief, "All clear on the scanners. They must have jumped."

"Thank heaven for small favors!" Cameron responded and then asked, "So...what do we do now?"

"We wait until Bridgette shows up with the _Elysia_." Alessandra answered with a crooked grin. "Till then...I spy with my little eye..."

A few hours later, the sleek hull of the _Elysia _appeared near the raptor as Bridgette's cheerful voice resounded through the speaker, "Miss me?"

"You know it." Alessandra replied, "Bring us on in Bri. Oh...and we've got a prisoner, so warm up one of the brig cells...make it an ok one—we'll see what sort of long-term accommodation she rates after we interrogate her."

"Sounds good to me." Bridgette responded, "My tractor's got you and I'm pulling you in. Should be on board in a few."

Unzipping his flight suit as the trio stumbled out of the shuttle on to the _Elysia's _flight deck, Cameron groaned. "I think I'm going to stand under a shower for the next three hours."

"Likewise." Valera replied as she took off her helmet, cradling it under her arm. "I stink."

"You could...you know...if you'd like..." Alessandra almost stammered, unsure at first as to whether she should proceed. Looking into the eyes of her two human companions, she then decided to throw caution to the winds, "You could join me in my bath. There's room for all three of us and I don't know about you, but a nice long soak in a bubble bath sounds a lot better right about now than an old shower. So..." She asked, her stomach muscles tightening, "How about it? Wanna join me?"

Cameron and Valera gazed on each other's faces for what seemed like an eternity before gently nodding their heads. Turning their gaze back towards Alessandra, Cameron spoke first, "Sure Sandi."

Valera, her lips turning up in a shy smile, then nodded her head in agreement, "We'd love to."

"You guys go on ahead and have fun!" Bridgette, her holographic image appearing next to Leoben, waved, "Me and Leo'll take care of our guest."

"Thanks, Bri...Leo!" Alessandra replied with a playful wink, "We owe you one!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"This is nice..." Alessandra purred as she and her human companions luxuriated in her hot bath.

"Tell me about it." Valera sighed, gasping in delight at Sandi's gentle caress.

"So..." Cameron asked as he leaned back in the tub, enjoying the attention being paid to him by the two women, "What now?"

"Before or after we get done ravaging each other?" Alessandra teased.

"After." Cameron replied with a smirk.

"When our guest awakens, I want to interrogate her." Pausing for a moment, Alessandra requested, "Would you two mind talking to her first? She probably knows what I am and if she sees me first thing, she'll clam up, but if she sees you..."

"She might be a little more open." Cameron nodded his head, "Makes sense."

"Sure." Valera agreed as she stretched out languorously in the tub, "But we don't have to do it right away, do we?" She asked, her lips turning up in a wicked grin.

"Of course not." Alessandra replied with a leer of her own, then added in a more serious voice, "We also need to check up on Sharon and Helo. I promised myself to look in on those two lovebirds and that's one promise I intend to keep. I still don't trust Adama and Roslin as far as I can throw them."

"Already on it." Bridgette replied through the ships intercom, "I've set a course towards the _Galactica's _last known coordinates and have launched a courier probe to Imperial space with a full report for Dev.

"Great!" Alessandra leered as she snuggled up to Cameron and Valera, kissing both of them passionately. "Now, unless there's any further business to discuss, let the ravaging commence."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_And this ends the Pallas arc. Next chapter or two will be interludes—we'll be returning to the _Galactica_ to check in on everyone there and maybe one or two other brief set ups and then we'll begin the next major arc: the _Pegasus _arc._

_As I mentioned to some, there is a mystical component to this story and that's beginning to come out now. I'm using as my inspiration here quite a bit of cosmological theory as well as a fair portion of mysticism and theology—hopefully, it'll all come together._

_Next major project up will be Chapter 9 of Through the Looking Glass, then I'm thinking Chapter 14 of Who Are You, then either Chapter 2 of Betwixt the Bear and the Bull (The Big MT!) or Chapter 9 of That 70s Gate. Future projects on the drawing board include: Retooling and relaunching "All the King's Horses"—My post ME3—way post ME3—story and a Dragon Age/Marvel Ultimate Alliance Universe crossover—but both of those lie in the future..._


	15. Chapter 14

WHO ARE YOU?

Chapter 14

"Morning, lovers." Alessandra whispered as she kissed first the man lying on her right and next the woman nuzzled up against her on her left. "Time to wake up. We've got a big day."

"Mmmm...wanna sleep." Valera protested with a groan as she shifted under the covers.

"Huh...wha..." Cameron groaned as he slowly awakened.

"C'mon, sleepyheads. Time for breakfast!" Alessandra chuckled, "I don't know about the two of you, but our fun and games last night made me ravenous." Her expression then grew serious, "You don't regret what we did—do you?"

"No!" Both Cameron and Valera responded, the redhead giving her Cylon lover a gentle kiss while the male caressed her cheek.

"We wanted this." Valera said.

"Yeah." Cameron added, "No regrets...no recriminations."

"Good." Alessandra sighed in relief, "'Cause I've got a little surprise for you."

"What sort of surprise, Sandi?" Valera asked as Cameron began to nibble the contessa's neck.

Between gasps of pleasure, Alessandra answered, "I sent a request in with the last courier drop. I asked Uncle Devon if he wouldn't mind using his pull with the Imperial Court to get you two commissions. I hope I didn't overstep myself."

"It's ok, Sandi." Valera whispered, "Thank you."

"The rank is brevet for now. Sublieutenant, I'm afraid—best I could do with you not being Imperial citizens and all, but I'm sure Uncle Devon'll be able to pull the necessary strings to make your ranks permanent. The commissions might come in handy some day and...well...since you gave up everything to stay with me, I kinda thought it was the least I could do to make it up to you. I know it's not the same as what you gave up..."

"Like Val said, Sandi, thank you." Cameron agreed, "We accept."

"All right!" Alessandra grinned, "That's taken care of. We still have to get out of bed, eat, get changed and get to work."

"Sure thing, Sandi...but..." Cameron leered suggestively, "Can it wait a bit longer."

"Yeah." Valera whispered as her hands began to wander, "We have a bit of time, don't we?"

"Oh...all right!" Alessandra affected an indulgent sigh as she gave into her lovers' attentions, "You talked me into it. I guess we can take a little time for some more fun and games. But afterwards, we hit the showers, get some food, and get to work. No more lollygagging, got it, sublieutenants?"

"Got it, Boss!" Valera mock saluted, then dove under the covers. Moments later, a low moan escaped Alessandra.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

"Lieutenant!" Chief Tyrol called out as he trotted down the corridor towards Lieutenant Karl Agathon, "Got a minute, Sir?"

"Just one." Lieutenant Karl "Helo" Agathon replied as the chief rushed up to him. "What is it?"

"You going to see Sharon, Sir?" The chief asked.

"Yeah." Helo nodded his head, "Why? Something you want me to tell her?"

"Yes, Sir." The chief nodded his head, "Could you please tell her that I'm sorry I haven't been able to make it down to see her in the last couple of days. It's been pretty hectic on the flight deck..."

Helo smiled as he nodded his head, "I'm sure Sharon understands."

"Thank you, Sir." Tyrol smiled back, "Could you also tell her that I'll be by as soon as I can."

"I sure will." Helo replied, adding, "I know she'd appreciate you coming by to see her."

Watching the conversation unobserved from a corner, Lieutenant Margaret Edmondson shook her head as she turned to the man standing next to her, "How could those two be so taken in by that...thing?" She exclaimed as she watched the two men go their separate ways.

"I don't know." Lieutenant Hamish "Skulls" McCall replied, "I never had much to do with her...copy?...I guess you call it that...back when it was on the _Galactica_."

Shaking her head, Racetrack remarked, "Well...I got taken in by it too. It seemed so...human..."

"Scary, isn't it?" Skulls whispered, shaking his head.

"Yeah." Racetrack replied with a grimace. "That makes these...replicants...like that Boomer copy even worse. At least with the tin cans, you knew right away who the enemy was. These things will make you fall in love with them and then stab you in the back."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

Helo paused momentarily, gritting his teeth as he gazed upon the mother of his unborn child, separated from him by a thick pane of bulletproof glass. Ignoring the contemptuous grunt coming from the single marine guard stationed by the door, Lieutenant Karl Agathon waved to Sharon, motioning for her to pick up the phone on her side of the cell. Sighing in relief as she nodded her head and picked up her phone, Karl did likewise, sitting down in a wooden chair opposite her. "Hi, Sharon. How are you? How's our baby?"

"Karl." Sharon's lips turned up in a smile as her hands went to her abdomen. "She's fine. Already kicking."

Chuckling, Helo replied, "So, you're sure the baby's going to be a girl?"

"Oh, yeah." Sharon exclaimed, "She's got a stubborn streak. I think she gets that from you."

"I don't know..." Helo teased, "You can be pretty pig-headed too when you wanna be." His laughter fading, the raptor ECO asked, "So...how are they treating you?"

"Ok." Sharon replied and then quickly switched to the Terran Standard that the two had learned on the _Elysia, _she mouthed, disguising it as a cough, "We're being recorded." Switching back to Colonial, Sharon continued, "Other than being stuck in here with nothing to read or do and only you and occasionally Galen or Kara to talk to...I'm ok. They're not torturing me or abusing me or anything like that, if that's what you're worried about. How about you? The others still freezing you out?"

"Yeah." Helo admitted. "Gaeta talks to me every once in a while—when I run into him in the mess hall. Dee too. Starbuck and Apollo are ok, but that's about it."

"Heh." Sharon gave out a disgusted snort as she made sure to raise her voice loud enough so that the marine standing guard could hear, "Bastards." Switching to Terran again, she remarked, "Should have taken Sandi up on her offer."

"Speak Colonial only or your visiting privileges will be revoked!" A voice immediately recognizable as belonging to Commander Adama ordered.

"Better do as the Old Man says." Helo suggested in Colonial. "Don't know if I could make it without seeing you."

"Same here." A sullen Sharon confessed as she also went back to Colonial. "So...you still grounded?"

"Not completely." Helo grumbled. "Apollo put me back on the active roster, but I don't get much flight time. Funny thing..." He snorted, "No one wants to fly with me. So, I'm mostly still flying a desk. Coordinating supplies and logistics. Nothing crucial though. All basic bulk stuff."

"I'm sorry, Helo."

"Don't be." Karl replied, his lips turning up into a warm smile. "I'd do it all again for you."

"I love you." Sharon earnestly declared, raising her voice so that not only the marine guard, but also Adama and anyone else listening in could clearly hear.

"I love you too." Helo replied, nodding his head sadly as the marine pointed to the clock on the wall. "Our time's up. I have to go now. I'll speak to them about letting you have something to read."

"Thanks, Helo." Sharon smiled back. "Come back soon. Please."

Speaking to the bald man standing next to him in the observation room, Commander Adama ordered, "Dee's probably our best linguist. I want her working on that code the Cylon was speaking. See if she can crack it."

"I'll get right on it, Bill." Colonel Tigh responded. "You want to revoke visiting rights?"

"No." Adama shook his head, "The visits work as a carrot for her continued cooperation. Take those away and we lose that."

"What if Agathon does what he says he's going to do? Makes a request for reading and other recreational material?"

"We'll make that contingent on her continued cooperation as well." Adama decided. "For now, allow her one book—make sure it's not a professional or advanced book."

"Maybe something from the First Cylon War." Tigh suggested, "The Massacre of Scorpia City?"

"Not a bad idea. Be sure to record visual and audio. I want to see what her reactions to the book are. That could give us some valuable psychological clues."

"I'll get right on it, Commander." Tigh acknowledged as he turned and walked away.

Turning to the other observer, Adama inquired, "So...what do you think?"

"I like your idea of using recreational material as incentive for further cooperation." President Roslin replied. "I'm still concerned about her being permitted to bear a child."

"Doctors Cottle and Baltar are still studying those medical charts that...cylon...gave us. Maybe we should wait until they finish their work." Adama pointed out, "What if that...child...it's carrying can help in curing your cancer?"

"Agreed. For now." Roslin nodded her head after giving the Commander's words careful thought. "However if I have to choose between the safety of the fleet and a hybrid child..."

"There's no question." Adama agreed with a single nod of his head. "I'll make the necessary arrangements with Dr. Cottle to be ready to terminate the pregnancy if we have to."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

As he returned to the pilot's lounge, Helo sighed dejectedly as a pair of the new rookie pilots, Kat and Hot Dog, both turned their backs to him, ignoring his friendly wave. Shaking his head, Karl poured a shot of ambrosia into a glass before sitting down at an unoccupied table. As he sipped his drink, he heard the sound of a woman's voice.

"Lieutenant Agathon?"

Looking up, Karl saw a blonde haired woman accompanied by a dark haired, bearded man with a camera. "Yes."

"D'Anna Biers." The woman introduced herself with a smile. "I'm doing a special on the men and women of the Fleet and Commander Adama has granted me permission to interview people. I'd like to take a few moments of your time, if you don't mind?"

"I don't know what good interviewing me would be." Helo replied. "I'm not exactly the most popular person in the Fleet at this moment."

"That's why I want to interview you." D'Anna answered back with a friendly smile. I want your story."

Shaking his head, Helo chuckled, "I don't think that's such a good idea. Besides, most of it's classified—I couldn't tell you if I wanted to."

"Well then, Lieutenant Agathon." D'Anna retorted, maintaining her inviting smile, "Why don't you talk about what you can talk about? What sort of man and officer do you think you are, then? Tell me and tell my viewers. We really would like to know—and—it would give you a chance to get some of your side of the story out—what you can tell us, that is."

"All right." Helo sighed as he finished his ambrosia, the seeds of a plan forming in his mind, "But it's a boring story."

"Let us be the judge of that." D'Anna replied as she signaled her cameraman to begin recording.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**Battlestar Pegasus**_

_Part of me is glad you're not here to see this, Shark._ Lieutenant Richard "Buster" Bayer thought as the Razors he carried returned to his Raptor, laughing and high-fiving each other as they celebrated yet another successful 'scavenging' expedition.

"Hit the jackpot with that last freighter." A marine corporal exulted, "Enough food in its holds to last us a couple of months."

'Yeah." Private Gonzales replied, "Too bad its captain had to be a prick. Almost hated gunning him down...almost."

"Hey..." Corporal Marsh retorted, "We gave him and his crew every chance to back down. They got what was coming to 'em. Remember—we're at war—we do what we have to do."

Gritting his teeth, Lieutenant Bayer called back, "Can the chatter! We're dusting off."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

_**Elysia**_

Lieutenant Lyla, "Shark" Elway took stock of her situation as she finished the last of her breakfast. "Ok..." She mused as she sipped her coffee, "I'm in a cell, but it's reasonably comfortable. I've got a bed, private shower and toilet, and even a small kitchenette. Not the Hotel Caprica, but so far they're treating me a lot better than we're treating our prisoner." The Raptor ECO then heard voices down the corridor. "I pray to the gods that things aren't about to change."

Shark then saw two figures approaching her, both apparently human, wearing dark blue jackets and white trousers, the sleeve of each jacket embroidered with a single wavy line. Approaching her cell, the male passed his hand over a panel. Shark then saw the flash of blue that marked her cell's energy barrier disappear as the couple entered her cell.

"Hello, Lieutenant." The male spoke with a decided Gemonese accent, his lips turning up in a smile, "I'm Sublieutenant Cameron Collins and this is..." He then gestured with his hand towards the woman standing next to him, "Sublieutenant Valera Ellis."

"Hello." The woman spoke, her accent definitely Picon.

"You're Picon..." Lyla declared, pointing towards Valera, "And you're Gemonese..." She added, nodding her head at Cameron, "But this isn't a Colonial ship...is it? And those uniforms are definitely not Colonial"

"Why don't you sit down with us and we'll talk." Cameron responded, gesturing towards a chair at the small dinner/card table where she ate her meals.

"All right." Lyla responded warily as she cautiously took her seat at the table, the couple joining her, "First, who are you and where are you from?"

Chuckling, Cameron responded, "I thought we were supposed to be doing the interviewing. Tell you what...we'll make a deal with you. You tell us a little about yourself and we'll tell you something about us. Fair enough?"

"I guess so." Shark sighed inwardly in relief. "You said this was an interview?"

"Yeah." Valera answered back, "We just have some questions that we're hoping you can answer."

_So far...so good. No threats...no torture. Maybe they can help Buster and the others._ Shark thought as she made her decision to cooperate, "What do you want to know?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

"Look..." Kara sighed as she lit her cigar, "What I'm trying to say here is that there might be more to Sharon than we thought."

"How so?" Lee asked as he poured ambrosia into two glasses, handing one of the glasses to his friend.

"Well...she did transmit that virus to those Cylon raiders. Turned what could have been a bad situation into a turkey shoot."

"True..." Lee acknowledged with a nod of his head, "But that doesn't mean that we should completely trust her."

"Of course not!" Kara snorted, "I'm not saying that we should put a Colonial uniform on her and put her back on the flight rotation or anything like that! Keep her locked up. But...I don't see where the harm is in letting her have a few things like something to read or a comfortable bed or even a small table or desk and chair. Gods know there's room enough in that cell!"

"You've got a point there." Lee conceded, "She has been cooperating. I'll talk to Dad and the President and see what I can do."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**Battlestar Pegasus**_

"We'll have your bird ready to fly again in no time, Sir." Chief Laird reported as Buster stepped out of his Raptor.

"Thanks, Chief." Buster replied, motioning for the deck chief to accompany him. As the pair walked away from the Raptor, Lieutenant Bayer waited until they were out of earshot of anyone before saying in a low voice, "I'm sorry. I know it must hurt for you to see us going out and returning from these 'scavenging' missions."

"I try not to think about it, Sir." Laird responded in a soft voice, "It's not healthy to talk too much or think too much about it...or other things...if you know what I mean." His eyes then drifted to Lieutenant Thorne who was at that moment in conversation with Major Shaw.

"Yeah." Buster nodded his head, "Well...at least now, wherever she is, Shark's free of this mess." Placing a hand on the Chief's shoulder, Bayer gently squeezed, "You take care."

"You too, Sir." Laird replied with a single appreciative nod of his head as he sounded a note of caution, "And...Sir...be careful what you say and to whom. You can talk to me, but don't trust too many people—even those you might think are on your side. Cain, Shaw, and Thorne have ears everywhere."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

_**Elysia**_

"So..." Cameron repeated, "Cain shot her executive officer because he refused to order a suicide attack against the Cylons?"

"Yeah." Shark nodded her head, "Buster and I weren't in the CIC at the time—we were flying EW in our raptor, but we heard about it from Lieutenant Hoshi."

"Damn." Valera cursed, "I'm not surprised given what she's done already, but still...why didn't she simply relieve him of command and remove him from the CIC?"

"Yeah." Cameron interjected, "Was Colonel Belzen dangerous?"

"No." Lyla shook her head, "Not according to Hoshi. All he did was just object to the order and then refused to carry it out—that's it. Cain just shot him in cold blood." She paused for a moment, unsure as to whether she should proceed.

"Is there something else you need to tell us, Shark?" Cameron gently prompted.

"Look..." Valera interjected, "We're going to make sure Cain and Shaw get what's coming to them, but we need to know everything you can tell us."

"They also captured a...prisoner..." Lyla stammered, "A...Cylon...that looks and acts exactly human."

"Damn." Valera muttered under her breath as Lyla continued her testimony. "Can you describe the prisoner?"

"She...it...she..." Lyla stammered as Cameron interrupted.

"She...we say 'he' and 'she' here when we refer to AIs." Cameron gently corrected. "Artificial intelligences enjoy full sapient rights in the Empire—we'll explain more later—go on."

"All right..." Shark sighed, "Had blonde...maybe brown...hair. Tall, attractive..."

"You don't think?" Valera whispered to Cameron.

"I think so." Cameron whispered back. Turning his attention back to Shark, he inquired, "You were saying that they captured a Cylon prisoner. Can you tell us anything else?"

"Yeah." Lyla nodded her head, "But I hope you have strong stomachs."

As the raptor co-pilot related the account of the abuse of Gina, _Pegasus'_s Cylon prisoner at the hands of Thorne and others of the battlestar's crew, both Cameron and Valera grew angrier and angrier, their faces masking their outrage and disgust. Barely maintaining her calm, Valera declared, her voice maintaining an official tone even as she saw the pained and distressed look on Elway's face, "You're saying that you and your pilot, Lieutenant Richard Bayer, call sign 'Buster', ferried marines from the battlestar _Pegasus_ to civilian Colonial ships which were then stripped, with their crews being either stranded or conscripted into service?"

"Yes, Sublieutenant." Lyla nodded her head, her eyes moistening.

"And that..." Valera paused for a moment, wrestling with her simmering anger as she fought to keep her bearing as professional as possible, "Officers and crew of the _Pegasus _have been torturing and sexually abusing one Gina Inviere, a Cylon prisoner."

"Yes." Lyla sobbed.

"Again, for the record..." Cameron interjected, taking over for his partner, "Did either you or your pilot formally object to any of these acts?"

"No!" Shark cried out.

"Why not?"

"We were afraid!" Lyla screamed, "We were afraid we'd end up like Colonel Belzen! Cain shot him in cold blood and the two of them were friends before the war! What do you think she would have done with us?"

"We're not blaming you." Cameron said in a soothing voice as Valera pressed a glass of cool water into the lieutenant's hands. "We just need to get this down for the record."

"I...I understand." Shark looked up at the two officers her lips turning up into a nervous smile, "I...I don't want to go back to that ship. Please...don't make me go back."

"No one's going to make you go back." Valera consoled, "The Contessa will want to talk to you soon—but you don't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah." Cameron said, "But before she does talk to you, there's a few things we need to tell you. Remember when we said that artificial intelligences in the Empire have full civil rights?"

"Yeah." Shark nodded her head.

"Well..." Cameron took a deep breath, "We're not the only refugees from this sector of space to make their way into the Empire..." He and Valera then recounted their history with both Bridgette and Alessandra as Lieutenant Elway listened in disbelief.

"You're saying that...that...this Contessa is a cylon?" Shark exclaimed, her voice reflecting both fear and disbelief.

"Yeah...but she's not part of the Cylon collective." Cameron patiently explained. "The Empire found her before the cylons could download their basic programming into her."

"Right." Valera nodded her head, "She was literally like a newborn baby when she was found."

Shaking her head, Lyla whispered, "It's all so confusing..."

"We understand." Valera smiled, "Believe me...we understand. We were just as confused when we found out."

"Not to mention angry and generally pissed off." A female voice chimed in.

"Bridgette?" Valera called out as Lyla looked around her cell.

"It's all right." Cameron said in a soothing voice, "Bridgette's our friend."

"That's right." A holographic image of a woman wearing a black low-cut short dress and short green hair appeared in the cell. "Remind me sometime and I'll show you old video logs of those two scheming and plotting..."

"You didn't keep those—did you, Bridgette?" Valera gasped.

"Yeah...I thought you erased everything." Cameron remarked.

"I kept one or two...But not as a joke or blackmail material or anything like that." Bridgette's expression then grew more serious, "But as a reminder of how people can change for the better—if they want to. They give me hope that most people, at least, are basically good. After hearing about what Cain and her crew have been doing, I needed that. So does Sandi. Speaking of...She wants to see our...guest...ASAP... in her office. Understandably, she has some questions of her own. I'd suggest that you hotfoot it there—She's pretty damned pissed."

"I don't blame her." Valera declared as she turned her attention to Shark. "Well...Lieutenant, ready to meet the boss."

"Don't worry." Cameron added helpfully as he saw the distressed look on their 'guest's' face, "You haven't done anything wrong. It's Cain and the others who are going to have to worry."

"Yeah." Bridgette chimed in, "Just tell the truth and you'll be ok, kid. Now..." The Terran AI advised, the twinkle in her eyes returning, "You three...scoot."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**Battlestar Pegasus**_

"Have we gotten anything from the prisoner about what you found on Pallas." Helena Cain asked as she addressed Major Shaw and Lieutenant Thorne in her quarters.

Standing at parade rest, the major crisply responded, "No Ma'am. It denies all knowledge. All we've gotten from it are mutterings about this Prodigal and that we're all doomed."

"If anything..." Thorne added, "What happened on Pallas seems to have stiffened its resolve. I had thought I had broken it—but..."

"Then intensify the interrogations." Cain ordered, "I want it broken as soon as possible." Waiting until Thorne had left the room, Cain then turned to Shaw, "Do you have any ideas in the event the prisoner actually does not have the information?"

"A few Ma'am." Shaw nodded her head, "We might find a clue or two back on Caprica. I remember reading about a monastery there that kept obscure and even heretical texts. We might find our answer there."

Nodding her head, Cain considered her aide's answer. "We can't return in force now, but a small reconnaissance and strike team later on might work. I want you to begin drawing up plans for a mission."

"Yes, Ma'am." The major promptly responded as she snapped to attention and delivered a crisp salute.

"Dismissed." Cain nodded her head as she returned her subordinate's salute. "And send Colonel Fisk in."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**Elysia**_

"This is serious." Cameron whispered as the three Colonials entered the contessa's office, immediately spotting the blonde cylon wearing a standard Imperial Navy blue tunic and white skirt standing behind her desk. "She's in regulation uniform."

"Remember what we told you." Valera whispered to her fellow ECO. "Just tell the truth and be polite and you won't have anything to worry about."

"Sit down." Alessandra requested as she nodded her head once at a chair in front of her desk. "Cam? Val? Why don't you sit over here..." The contessa motioned with her head towards a couch. "I'd appreciate your input."

As Shark sat down, Alessandra gazed into the Colonial officer's eyes. Nodding her head, the contessa fought to maintain control over her emotions as she spoke. "This conversation is being recorded and copies of the records of this meeting will be sent to the Imperial Naval Judge Advocate General's office, the Privy Council, and the Imperial Court. First off, I'm inclined to believe you when you say that neither you nor your pilot were responsible for...or participated in... any of these war crimes. As far as I am concerned, the blame lies with Cain, Shaw, this man Thorne, and anyone else who knowingly and willingly participated. I just need to get some more details from you for the official record."

"Yes, Ma'am." Shark tentatively replied.

"Very well." Alessandra took a deep breath, "Let's start at the beginning. I want to know everything that happened on the _Pegasus_ from just before the Cylon attack until your capture."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

"Thank you." Alessandra said in a soft voice as Lieutenant Elway finished her testimony. "Cameron and Valera will escort you to your new quarters."

"Quarters?" Shark exclaimed, "But...I thought...I would be going back to my cell."

"You're not a prisoner." The contessa replied with a gentle smile, "Nor...as far as I'm concerned... are you a deserter. I'm classifying you in my report as a refugee seeking asylum—which I, in my capacity as ranking Imperial officer in this area and as Contessa Terranova, have granted. Don't worry. You're safe with us and you're welcome to remain as long as you want."

"What about you, Sandi?" Cameron asked.

"I'm going to go and see Leo." Alessandra replied, "I still need to talk to him about that prophecy stuff and he needs to know about the _Pegasus_. What Cain is doing on that ship is inexcusable—it doesn't matter if it's being done to a human, a Cylon, or a xeno. It's wrong and I'm going to do whatever I can to put an end to it."

"We're with you on that." Valera declared as Cameron nodded his head. "All the way."

"I am too." Shark quietly announced, "If you'll have me."

"You're welcome to join us." Alessandra responded with a smile. "I have a feeling that before this is over, we're going to need all the help we can get."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

Shaking his head as Alessandra relayed Shark's account of the treatment of her 'sister' at the hands of Cain and the _Pegasus_ crew, Leoben remarked as the contessa lit another cigarette. "Gina—the Six assigned to infiltrate the _Pegasus_ figured that she would be captured, interrogated, and executed. But this...what they are doing goes beyond anything I could imagine. Why would Cain go to such extremes to brutalize her when..."

"She's not even viewed as a person?" Alessandra finished as she exhaled a plume of smoke. "That's an interesting question. I think it's about revenge."

"An emotional response." Leoben stated.

"A very powerful one." The contessa agreed, "And not one that you normally waste on...objects."

"Which points towards a philosophical contradiction." Leoben mused, "They state that we are things."

"And yet Cain feels a powerful...primordial...emotion towards Gina." Alessandra interjected. "By denying Gina's humanity, she is forced to acknowledge it and doing so makes Cain even angrier and more determined to debase her."

"A vicious cycle." Leoben observed.

"That will continue and intensify until one day either Cain goes too far and kills Gina or vice versa." Angrily stubbing out her cigarette, the contessa declared, "We have to find the _Pegasus_. One way or another...this ends."

"Agreed." Leoben nodded his head, then changing the subject, remarked, "There's something else. A fragment of a text regarding the role of the Prodigal in future events."

"Ok...lay it on me." Alessandra said as she settled back into her chair and lit another cigarette.

"The fragment I have is useless." Leoben admitted, "But, it points towards where a more complete text might exist."

"And where is that?" The contessa sighed.

"Caprica."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

"Sandi?" Bridgette's holographic image next to Alessandra as the contessa walked down the corridor from the study that Leoben had appropriated as his office. "I'm picking up Colonial transponder signals."

"What type?" The contessa inquired.

"Civilian vessels of various types."

"More of Cain's work?" The contessa shook her head.

"Yeah...only this time, I'm picking up life signs on one of them." Bridgette announced.

Her heart racing, Alessandra ordered as she picked up her pace, "Tell Cam and Val to meet me on the hangar deck. And tell them to bring the new girl. I want to see her reaction to what we find."

"Right." Bridgette responded as her image derezzed. "I'm on it."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

"Damn." Cameron swore as the foursome exited the airlock. "Cain stripped this ship down."

"Val?" Have you gotten a fix on those lifesigns?" Alessandra inquired as she and her companions recorded with their instruments the gutted and plundered ship, the scattered bodies of those executed or killed in combat strewn all over the cargo bay deck.

"Yeah." Valera replied, "They're one deck up."

"All right. That's where we're going first." The contessa ordered. "Be careful. They're scared and probably armed, so they're likely to shoot the first thing that moves. Do not shoot back."

"Right." Cameron nodded his head, "We take this nice and slow."

"I can't believe..." Lyla stammered as she saw the carnage wreaked by her former comrades on the passengers and crew of the ship. "How could..."

"Good question." Alessandra replied as her light fell upon a plaque. "Damn. This was a passenger ship. Make sure you're recording everything."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Valera grimaced as she took point, her light illuminating more bodies scattered on the deck—some of those being children. Pointing to a child, a boy who couldn't have been older than nine or ten, the former Colonial officer cursed, "Frak. I hate being right."

"This is the third one we've run into since Pallas." Cameron remarked, "And as we go on, they're getting worse and worse."

"The marines taking part in the raid have been desensitized." Alessandra clinically noted. "The more they do it, the meaner they get." Turning to Shark, the contessa asked, "Does Cain use the same team on all her 'scavenging' missions or does she rotate personnel?"

"A little of both." Lyla answered. "Shaw, Thorne, or Fisk are always in command. Then there are her 'Razors.'"

"Razors?" Valera interrupted.

"Yeah." Shark responded, "Handpicked marines. She calls them the best of the best. They'll do anything for her."

"That's sweet.' Alessandra remarked sarcastically, "She has a praetorian guard of her very own. Who else goes on these little...missions?"

"The other marines are rotated as are the raptor pilots." Lyla replied.

"She's watching reactions." Alessandra surmised as the group slowly continued to make its way down the corridor. "Determining who she can and can't trust. She's also tainting you and the other marines and pilots ordered on these 'raids'."

"Tainting?" Lyla gulped.

"Guilt by association." Cameron interjected.

"Right." The contessa nodded her head. "She forces everyone on that ship to share in the guilt figuring that it will strengthen their resolve when the inevitable day of reckoning comes."

"Damn." Valera whispered and then, hearing a noise, raised her hand, signaling for everyone to halt. Approaching a door, she heard what sounded like stifled whimpering coming from the other side. Taking Alessandra's single nod of her head as a signal to proceed, the redhead spoke in as calm and soothing a voice as possible.

"Hello?"

Valera heard a single "Ssshhh..." and then silence.

"Hello? We're here to help you. We're not the people who did this to you and we're not Cylons."

Silence.

"Please...let us help you." Valera pleaded, "My name's Valera and I'm an officer in the Imperial Terran Navy."

"You're not Colonial?" A shaky female voice responded.

"No." Valera responded, that single word declaring to everyone listening her rejection of her old life and loyalties.

"We're not Colonials." Cameron added, breaking his old ties as well.

"Then who are you?" The voice demanded.

"Friends." Alessandra answered back in a gentle tone, "Who want to help you and anyone else."

"My baby." The voice sobbed, "She's sick."

"Let us in and we'll take care of her, you, and anyone else." Alessandra pleaded.

"No don't." Another voice, this one male, called out from the other side of the door. "We can't trust them."

"Please." Valera begged, "If for no other reason, for your baby and any other children in there with you."

"All right." The woman cried, "I'm opening the door. "I pray to the gods that you're telling the truth."

As the door began to open, Alessandra placed a hand on Lyla's shoulder. "Hang back, Lieutenant. You're wearing a Colonial suit—if those people see that, they might panic."

"Yes, Ma'am." Lyla nodded her head once, inwardly saddened and embarrassed at the notion that the people she had taken an oath to protect and defend would now feel fear at the sight of her Colonial uniform.

Entering slowly, Valera called out in a soft voice, "Hello? I'm Sublieutenant Valera Ellis, Terran Navy. I'm unarmed and a friend."

Suddenly, a man rose to his feet, pistol in his hand, pointed at Valera's chest. "Don't come any closer." On seeing the sky-blue environmental suit Valera was clad in, the man relaxed somewhat, "That's not a Colonial uniform."

"No." Valera agreed, "It isn't."

"But you speak with a Piconese accent."

"Yes." Valera nodded her head, "I was born on Picon. I and my friends have medical supplies. Please let us in."

"You." The man answered back, gesturing with his pistol at Valera, "And you only. The others wait outside."

"Your call, Val." Alessandra said through their comlink.

"All right." Valera nodded her head.

Gesturing again with his pistol, the man directed, "All right. Come in."

Walking slowly and carefully, Valera edged past the gunman and entered a makeshift compound where she spied the woman with her baby, an elderly man, and a teenage boy and girl holding hands in the corner. "Medkit." Valera explained as she held up a white box with a caduceus emblazoned on it.

"Here!" The woman cradling the infant called out, "My baby. She's sick."

Kneeling down next to the woman, Valera opened the medkit and taking out a flat device, passed it over the infant.

"What is that thing?" The gunman asked.

"Diagnostic tool." Valera replied. Turning to the woman, Val explained, "Your baby has colic." She then gently massaged the baby's stomach quieting the infant. "There...that'll help. Just rock her gently and she'll be ok."

"Thank you." The mother sobbed as she cradled her baby in her arms. Turning to the other refugees, Val gently called out, "Ok...who's next?" as she went from one person to another checking on their condition and giving whatever aid was necessary. After finishing with the last refugee, Valera turned her attention to the gunman. "Let me take a look at you. That looks like a pretty bad wound you've got." She remarked, pointing at the bandage on the man's arm, soaked with blood.

"All right." The man agreed as he staggered. Helping him to the deck, Valera signaled for Cameron and Alessandra to join her. "He's lost a lot of blood." Val declared as the contessa prepped a bag of plasma.

"This'll have to hold him until we can get him and the others to the _Elysia_." The contessa declared as, raising her voice, she called out to the refugees. "Do you know if there's anyone else on this ship other than you?"

"No." The woman with the baby answered back, "They took or killed everyone else. We only managed to get away because we hid long enough for them to get tired of searching for us."

"They probably got enough of what they wanted and decided to leave." Shark radioed.

"Ok." Alessandra announced, "We're going to evacuate you to our ship where you'll receive medical care and you can eat, drink, and rest."

"What's going to happen to us?" The old man pleaded.

"Don't worry, we'll find a safe place for you." The contessa responded, "But first things first. Let's get you off this ship and get you taken care of."

"Cam...Val...Lieutenant...let's get these people off this ship." Alessandra ordered.

"What are we going to do with them, Sandi?" Cameron asked as he moved forward to help the old man.

"I don't know." The contessa replied, "But we're going to need to think of something quick. The _Elysia's_ not equipped to be a refugee ship."

_Bridgette? _Alessandra addressed her fellow AI through their link, _Prep the infirmary and get Leo down to help you. We've got refugees coming._

_Right, Sandi._ Bridgette responded, _Where are we gonna put 'em?_

_I think I have an idea..._Alessandra responded, _If Cam and Val will go for it._

_Big step, Sandi._ Bridgette cautioned, _Are you sure you're ready for it?_

_I don't know._ The contessa admitted, _But..._her eyes then fell on Valera and Cameron as they helped the two teenagers to their feet, _But I think maybe it's time._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

As their shuttle landed in the hangar bay, Alessandra nodded her head as she spotted the litters all set up with Leoben standing next to them. Turning back to where the refugees were gathered in the rear of the shuttle, the contessa raised her voice. "Ok. We're on my ship, the _Elysia_. Everyone's going to go to the infirmary where you're going to get a quick check up and then we'll take you to your quarters where you can rest. We don't have many rules on my ship; I'll go over the few we do have later. First, let's get you taken care of."

As the shuttle docked and the door opened, Leoben rushed forwards with the gurneys. "Her and him." Alessandra directed, pointing to the elderly man and the wounded man. Take them first. They're the most seriously injured. Then the woman with the baby. I don't want her walking right now."

Bridgette's holographic image then appeared, wearing a nurse's uniform with her hair now dark and tied in a bun. "Just follow me and I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Who or what is that?" The man demanded as the other refugees looked on startled.

"She's Bridgette." Alessandra responded, "She's a friend, so please treat her accordingly."

"Bridgette's part of the family here." Cameron added "She's an AI and you're going to have to get used to AIs here."

"Godsdamned Cylon." The man muttered angrily.

"Before you bite the hands that feed you." Cameron retorted, "You might want to remember where we found you and what sort of situation you were in." Nodding his head in satisfaction as his words seemed to calm the _Elysia's_ new passengers, Cameron announced, "As the contessa said, we'll fill you in on the rules here later. For now, let's get your injuries looked after and get you settled in."

"Are you coming with us?" The teenage girl asked.

"No." Cameron replied, "But Lyla will be." Upon seeing the teenager's negative reaction at Lieutenant Elway's Colonial uniform, Cameron quickly moved to reassure her and the other refugees, "Lyla wasn't with those Colonials that attacked you and she's not like them. She's helping us to track them down and punish them." Turning his attention towards Shark he stated in a firm voice, "Right?"

"That's correct." Shark responded, matching the former Colonial officer's gaze.

"See." Cameron smiled as he turned his attention back to the refugees, "Everything's going to be all right."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

"Lyla, Bridgette, and Leoben are taking care of the refugees in the infirmary now." Valera groaned as, immediately upon entering the contessa's quarters, she began stripping off her environmental suit and made for the tub already prepared.

"Good." The contessa sighed as she slipped into their already prepared bath.

"We got lucky this time." Cameron remarked as he also stripped and slipped into the bathtub, joining his two lovers. "The other times, any crew or passengers we found were already dead from hunger, thirst, asphyxiation, or simple exposure to vacuum."

"I guess third time's the charm." Valera remarked somberly as she stretched out in the tub, letting the water's warmth soothe her aching muscles.

"Cain and Shaw are getting careless." Alessandra noted. "They violated Rule Number One of the War Criminal's Code—they left witnesses behind."

"We must be on hot on their trail." Cameron conjectured. "This attack was recent. Within the last couple of days or so."

"I'd say so." Alessandra remarked soberly.

"It doesn't make sense." Valera swore, "To let these people die for no other reason than because they weren't necessary."

"Her thinking's too narrow." Alessandra replied, "She's concentrating purely on a military strategy. Rapid mobility...hit and run raids...no wasted energy or space." Shaking her head, the Terran agent observed, "Leaving out, for now, the humanitarian element and purely concentrating on the strategic and tactical..."

"Can you really separate out the humanitarian from the practical here?" Valera exclaimed.

"No. I can't." Alessandra confessed, "But, it is a viable strategy—if you're part of a coordinated resistance. But, and this is the case here, if you're alone...it's stupid. Cain doesn't know that humanity is all over this portion of space. As far as she's concerned, her and her crew are the last humans alive. She's being stupid. The smart play is to do what Adama and Roslin are doing. Even though they're not amongst my favorite people in the universe right now, I'll give those two this: they understand that every human life is precious. Especially children."

"Sorry to interrupt..." Bridgette interjected through their comm channels, "...but I thought you might like to know that we're about finished up with the refugees medical checkups."

"How are they?" Alessandra asked.

"With the exception of the guy who got winged, they're mostly all right. What they need now more than anything else is a hot meal and some bed rest. So..." Bridgette paused for a moment, "Where do we put 'em?"

"Wait a moment." Alessandra said as she turned to her lovers. "Guys...we need to find some room for our temporary guests and I was thinking...I want to hold Sharon and Karl's room in case they return and since Lyla's moved into the last open stateroom...well...if you're willing...I can think of two staterooms we could open up...if their occupants want to move in with someone else, that is..."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Cameron inquired.

"It's a big step, us moving in with you." Valera added, "Are you sure, Sandi?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Alessandra answered back.

"Then..." Cameron responded as Valera nodded her head, "All right."

"Great!" Alessandra exclaimed as a leer appeared on her face, "Now...two cheeks here...one for each of you...I want kisses!"

"Oh...all right!" Valera laughed as she and Cameron gave her a kiss on each cheek. "How's that?"

"Not the two cheeks I had in mind." The Contessa smirked.

"Ahem..." On hearing Bridgette's voice, Alessandra chuckled.

"What is it, Bri?"

I've picked up _Galactica's_ trail. It's faint..."

"Can you follow it?" Cameron asked.

"Can I follow it?" Bridgette snickered. "Can I follow it! C'mon, ask me to do something difficult." Pausing for a moment, she explained, "Between it and the rest of the ships it's sheep-dogging, there's no problem following its trail. Also, there's another trail on an intercept trajectory."

"Cylon?" Valera inquired.

"Hmmm...I don't think so." Bridgette responded. "The wake fits the pattern of a battlestar. I don't think they're aware of the _Galactica _either."

"Think it might be the _Pegasus_?" Valera asked.

"More than likely." Alessandra replied, nodding her head. "We haven't heard any comm chatter regarding any other battlestars in these parts. Ok...first priority is still Sharon and Karl, but if we can nab Cain and Shaw in the bargain, we'll do it." The Contessa decided as her companions nodded their head in agreement. "Follow the _Galactica's_ trail, Bri. If you're right, then we'll catch the _Pegasus _as well."

"Consider it done." The ship AI responded. "We're on our way."

"Great." Alessandra responded as she turned to her lovers, "Let's get your stuff moved in here guys and get our guests settled in."

"Awww...' Valera pouted, "It's so comfortable here..."

"I know, darling." Sandi cooed, "But as Uncle Devon always says, 'Work first...play later."

"Uncle Devon's a spoilsport." Cameron groused as he got out of the tub, helping each of the two women out as he did so.

"I'll let him know you said that." Alessandra teased as she toweled herself dry. "C'mon! Let's get dressed and see to our guests."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

"You're joking!" The woman with the baby gasped as she saw the stateroom that she, her baby, and her teenage niece were now sharing."

"Nope." Alessandra smiled, "This is yours until we find a permanent home for you."

"Is that?" The teenager squealed as she saw the hot tub.

"Sure is." Valera chuckled, "These used to be my quarters. I think you'll like 'em."

"We're not throwing you out or anything are we?" The woman asked, "Cause if we are, we can stay in the cargo hold or somewhere like that."

"No. You're not." Val responded with a smile as she grasped Alessandra's hand in hers, "I've got new quarters now."

"Oh." The woman smiled back, "I see."

"Great." The contessa grinned, "Make yourselves comfortable and get some rest and we'll all get to know each other better later—deal?"

"Sure." The woman smiled back.

"No way!" The teenage boy laughed as he helped his grandfather into Cameron's old quarters as Cam assisted the boy's father.

"Yes, way." Cameron smiled back. "These are yours while you're here."

"That's right." Bridgette smiled as her holographic image, this time wearing a French maid's outfit, appeared next to Cameron. "Just holler if you need anything."

"Is this a passenger ship or something?" The man asked as he sat down in a comfortable armchair.

Cameron smiled back, "You're on board Contessa Alessandra d'Orsini's personal yacht."

"Contessa..."

"The blonde woman." Cameron chuckled, "Don't worry about all that now. We'll get better acquainted later. For now, just rest up."

"Sounds like a good idea." The man responded as Cameron turned and left.

As the door closed, Cam spoke in a soft voice to the Terran AI whom he knew was listening, "Bri? Keep an eye on them, please. I don't think they're going to try anything, but better safe."

"Sure thing, Cam." Bridgette responded, "Sandi already told me to, but good to see you and Val are on top of your games too. By the way...' The Terran AI remarked mischievously, "They're in the lounge and told me to tell you to get your tight ass down there immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am." Cameron mock saluted.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

"So...what do you think of our guests?" Cameron asked as he strode into the lounge, heading straight towards the bar where his two lovers were already sipping their drinks.

"Well...they're apparently the survivors of two families that had taken the passenger liner, the _Orion Star_, back from holiday on Picon when the Cylons attacked." Alessandra, now wearing a burgundy low-cut dress, noted as she sipped her gin and tonic.

"Damn." Valera, resplendent in a green dress with her ruby earrings, whispered as she sipped her drink of choice, a rum and coke. "They're coming back home after having fun—probably at the beach—and then the Cylons attack. They escape the Cylons only to be brutalized by people they thought would save them."

"Yeah." Alessandra sighed as she fixed a cigarette into her cigarette holder and then lit it. "I'm amazed they've managed to keep it together as well as they have."

"Human resilience." Bridgette exclaimed as her holographic figure, now wearing a slinky purple dress, appeared in the lounge. "It never ceases to amaze me."

"How are our guests doing, Bri?" Alessandra asked as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled.

"Resting peacefully." The mischievous AI responded. "I thought you'd like to know, we're closing in on the _Galactica_. I've picked up a couple of transmissions coming from it."

"What sort of transmissions are they?" Alessandra asked as she placed her long gold cigarette holder to her lips and took a deep satisfying draw.

"One's open and in the clear, but the other's on a tight beam." Bridgette clarified as she activated an imaging screen. "Interesting...they're the same thing...but the tight beamed transmission has extra footage."

"Show 'em both." Alessandra requested. Turning to her human male lover, she pleaded, "Cam...can you refresh our drinks...you know what I like..."

"Sure thing, Sandi." The former Colonial raptor pilot replied with a grin. "What about you, Val?" He asked, turning to his ECO and other lover. "Want me top you off?"

"Yeah." Valera replied with a teasing smirk, "And definitely yes, later."

"Ok, kiddies..." Alessandra laughed, "Work first...then we play. Roll the footage, Bri."

As they saw Bier's aired footage, Alessandra noted professionally, "Looks like a standard propaganda film." Noticing the wistful looks on her human companions' faces as they watched the horseplay in the pilots' quarters, the Terran agent remarked, "Yeah...I spent some time in Flight Ops too." She explained further, "Intelligence likes its operatives to have a broad range of experiences, so while I was a jg, I spent a tour of duty flying fighters. Not quite as maneuverable as your vipers." She noted, "But a lot heavier firepower and armor."

"Damn." Valera muttered as they saw the footage of Kat's breakdown. "I'm surprised they included that."

"Not a bad move on Adama and Roslin's part." Alessandra noted as she took a sip of her gin and tonic. "It presents the pilots as fallible human beings dealing with tremendous stress and strain. Adama's got good people—I hope he realizes that."

"I think he does." Cameron replied, expressing through his body language his gratitude for the Terran agent's praise to his fellow pilots.

"Yeah." Valera agreed as the image of Helo now filled the screen. "Look...it's Karl." Val exclaimed.

"Let's hear what he has to say." Cameron said as he leaned forward towards the screen.

"Yeah." Alessandra agreed, "This should be interesting."

As they watched his interview in the unedited feed, Alessandra's trained eyes quickly spotted something. "He's signaling."

"How do you know?" Valera asked.

"Watch his fingers and how he's blinking." Alessandra replied, pointing first to Helo's tapping fingers and then his eyes.

"I see it." Cameron nodded his head, "He is signaling."

"It's Terran Standard!" Alessandra said as she began to decode his blinks. "It's the same message." She said, "Help."

"They're in trouble!" Valera exclaimed.

"Bridgette!" Alessandra called out in an urgent voice.

"I know!" The _Elysia's_ AI responded, "I'm pouring on the horses. We'll get there ASAP."

"Guys." The contessa declared as she quickly downed her drink, "Fun time's over. We've got work to do."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

_**Diomedes Station—Imperial Space**_

"I'll sign off on the commissions and Contessa D'Orsini'a promotion to full Commander, Sir Devon." Sector Admiral Alais DuFresne said as she placed her thumbprint on the datapad in her hands.

"Thank you, Admiral." Captain Devon Richards replied with a rakish grin, "Sandi's gonna love this."

"Peer or not, we can't very well have a mere lieutenant carrying out diplomatic missions." The admiral responded, "And like it or not, she is the voice of the Emperor out there."

"True...speaking of which..." Sir Devon prompted.

"Very well, I'll authorize Admiral Marcus to place his squadron into a higher readiness posture and order him to prepare for possible intervention in the Cyrannus Sector. Forward all intelligence data to him—just in case."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Sir Devon replied, "Hopefully he won't be needed, but better safe than sorry."

_**ISS Diocletian**_

"Should I cancel all leaves, Sir?"

"No, Scott." Admiral Marcus shook his head as he took the datapad from his aide's hands. "But make sure everyone going on shore leave understands that if the recall code is issued, I expect them back on their vessels within twenty-four standard hours—no exceptions."

"Sir!" The aide promptly responded.

"Also, I want readiness drills and battle drills to focus on combat with battlecarrier hybrids and their attached fighters."

"Yes, Sir."

As his eyes fell on the portrait of the dark haired woman wearing a blue uniform displayed on his data pad, Admiral Sheldon Marcus growled, "If you know what's good for you, you won't come within ten light years of me, Admiral..." the white haired flag officer spat out the woman's rank in disgust, "...Cain. I have no use for pirates." Then, as the picture of Cain was replaced by Cavil, the admiral added, "Or genocidal maniacs."

_**A/N: **__First off, I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following this story and the other stories that I'm writing. I very much appreciate your kind words and thoughts and even though I can't respond to everyone's reviews, please know that I do read them and take them to heart._

_This part kicks off the _Pegasus_ arc where a lot of stuff will be happening, so buckle up, you're in for a bumpy ride!_

_One of the things I wanted to touch on in this part was the plight of those left behind by Cain's scavenging runs. Stripped of everything, their lifespans would have been short—the survivors here were lucky that they were picked up when they were. But also, those people were betrayed by the very people who they had always believed would protect them. That has to leave scars. Lyla will also have to deal with her role as a facilitator—however unwilling—in these events—as will Buster. We've already seen Cam and Val basically totally discard everything they were because of Cain's actions—they no longer consider themselves to be Colonial officers or really Colonials. Actions have consequences and Cain's actions will most definitely have consequences for the future._

_Another thing is that I'm a firm believer in Anton Chekhov's Rule: If you show a gun mounted on the wall in Act One, by Act Three you have to take that gun down and use it._

_That's all for now. Currently, I'm working on the next part of "Through the Looking Glass" and "That 70s Gate" so look for those to come up soonish. Take care and those of you still in school and prepping for finals—DO YOUR WORK FIRST—then indulge yourself in your or your favorite writers' stories or whatever fun activities you have lined up. I want all you students to come back with As and Bs or no milk and cookies from Bridgette!_


	16. Chapter 15: Choosing Poorly

WHO ARE YOU

Chapter 15

_**A/N: **__Kind of a cautionary note here: I tried my best to avoid going into graphic detail in an important scene in this chapter, but at the same time I wanted people to understand the true horror and feeling of loss the victim went through here. I drew as much of a curtain as possible around it while hopefully still allowing the reader to feel for what happened. I hope I succeeded. This is an important chapter in quite a few ways in that it does mark a dramatic turning point from established canon—even though we've been off canon for a long time. In this and in the next few episodes, hopefully, if I do my job right, you the reader will see what happens when bad choices are made by essentially good people._

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

As she gazed out her window at the bulky form of the _Pegasus_, President's Roslin felt a catch in her throat. Commander Adama had made it quite clear that from here on out, it was the commanding officer of the _Pegasus_, Admiral Helena Cain, who would be the supreme military commander for the fleet. Now, she would have to find a way to forge a working relationship with this person who was responsible for the murder of several civilians—including children—if Lieutenant Agathon and the cylons, Sharon and the Contessa, could be believed. "Greetings, Commander." The President plastered as smile on her face as she regarded the craggy faced man who had just entered the room, now wearing his dress uniform. "Shall we meet the Admiral?"

"Madame President." Commander Adama politely responded as he offered an arm to the president. "Ready whenever you are."

"Let's get this over with." Roslin sighed as she took Adama's arm.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**Elysia**_

"How's everything going?" Valera asked one of the new refugees, a woman, appearing in her early thirties, who was at that moment nursing her baby.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this ship." The woman exclaimed. "It's so...so..."

"Yeah...I know." Valera smiled, "Took me some time to feel comfortable here too. I'm sorry..." The redhead apologized, "But things were so busy that we never got your names."

"Oh!" The woman laughed, "I'm Roxanne...Roxanne Peters. This little girl is Felicia, my youngest. The teenage boy's mine too—Robert. His girlfriend's name is Antonia Sellars. The man who got hurt is her father, Neil, and the older man his father, Stuart."

"Thanks." Valera smiled, "You got that, Bridgette?"

'Sure did." A female voice responded, startling the Colonial refugee.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that." The woman confessed.

"Give it time." Valera said encouragingly. "It took me and Cam some time too."

"Can you tell me about it?" Roxanne pleaded, "I just need someone to talk to right now."

"Sure." Valera smiled. "It all began when the Cylon's attacked. Me and Cameron were flying a raptor and misjumped..."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

As Roslin glanced at Helena Cain's face, the president felt that her worst fears had become manifest. This was indeed an obsessed, dangerous woman who would stop at nothing to achieve her goal. While a part of Roslin admired, understood, and even appreciated that ruthless dedication to duty as a necessity in today's brutal climate, another part of her, the part of her that was still the schoolteacher, was appalled by it. This was indeed the sort of person who could order the murder of a little girl just to drive her point home.

"Madame President?"

"Yes, Commander Adama?" Roslin, broken out of her reverie, nearly jumped on hearing the Commander's gruff voice.

"Admiral Cain just remarked that the _Pegasus _also has a captured Cylon."

"Indeed." The admiral chimed in, her eyebrow raised as she noticed the tendency of the President's mind to wander. "Unfortunately we have not been able to extract much information from it—despite Lieutenant Thorne's best efforts.".

"We've achieved a great deal of cooperation from our prisoner." Adama somewhat smugly noted, "Although..."

"Although...what?" Cain inquired.

"We haven't been able to get much out of her regarding this Cylon we encountered on Kobol."

"Ah yes!" Cain exclaimed, "This Six model who calls herself the 'Contessa Terranova' and is supposed to belong to this so called Terran Empire. My forces ran into her and Colonial renegades who had attached themselves to her on Pallas—with unfortunate results."

"Unfortunate results?" The president queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." The admiral reluctantly admitted through clenched teeth. "They ambushed our landing party, killing or wounding several marines. The weapons they used were obviously of advanced technology."

"Correct." Adama affirmed, adding. Both Captain Adama and Lieutenant Starbuck have stated that they saw not only advanced bullet-firing rifles and sidearms, but also that she used a hand-held energy weapon based on plasma physics. If there is a Terran Empire, it is far in advance of anything we or the Cylons are capable of."

"While I am reluctant to accept the fiction of this Terran Empire, I would say that this Contessa and the traitors with her are dangerous." Cain declared.

"If they want to be..." Adama agreed, "Yes, they are dangerous—very dangerous."

"Then, having Lieutenant Thorne interrogate your Cylon is all the more important. We need to know everything we can about this cylon and the renegades" Cain decided. "I'll have the Lieutenant and his people over here first thing in the morning watch."

"Aye, Admiral." The Commander acknowledged, pushing away the voice in the back of his mind that urged him to refuse the admiral's command. "I can forward you what information we have on the renegades. Before they went rogue, they belonged to the battlestar _Olympia_. I offered them an opportunity to return with us, but they refused. It appears that the cylon has exerted a strong influence on both of them."

"Thank you." Admiral Cain remarked, satisfied. "Now for the next order of business. I'll require your ship's logs and I want to get with you regarding personnel transfers. Turning to the President, Cain remarked, essentially dismissing the civilian leader, "Madame President, if you'll excuse us, the Commander and I really must attend to these military matters."

Seeing the look of outrage on the president's face and knowing of her temper, Commander Adama quickly interjected, "Thank you for coming Madame President. I know that you have a tremendous amount of duties awaiting you and please know that the fleet is in safe hands now. The admiral and I have a lot to do to ensure that it remains that way and we'll do our work better if we're..."

"Unhindered by interruptions from civilians." The president finished, her lips turning up in a cold, correct smile as she extended her hand to Cain. "Admiral." Her smile then turning warmer, she made a point of shaking Adama's hand as well, "Commander. I hope to see you again soon."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

_**Elysia**_

"We're going to need to find some way to keep our new passengers occupied until we can find a more permanent home." Cameron commented as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm open to suggestions." Alessandra replied in between mouthfuls of bacon and eggs.

"They'll need to learn about life in the Empire." Bridgette suggested. "Adjustment classes could take a while."

"Good idea." Alessandra nodded her head, "Lyla, you should sit in on those too." The contessa added, phrasing her command as a suggestion.

"Yes, Ma'am." The Colonial refugee nodded her head.

"The teenagers could also benefit from returning to an educational program." Leoben observed.

"Another good idea." Alessandra agreed. "I'll put you and Bridgette in charge of that, Leo. We can work that into their 'Learning about the Empire' courses." Taking a moment to savor her coffee, the contessa then addressed the former _Pegasus_ officer, "Lyla? You've helped us a lot with intel and I'm grateful, but I'm going to have to ask a bit more from you now. Will you join us in my office after breakfast."

"Yes, Ma'am." Shark politely responded.

"Great." Alessandra smiled as she commanded, "I hereby decree that for the rest of breakfast, shoptalk is forbidden!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

_**Pegasus**_

"Find out everything you can about that Cylon calling herself a countess." Admiral Cain ordered as she spoke to the man standing at parade rest in her quarters.

"Yes, Ma'am." Lieutenant Thorne crisply acknowledged, inquiring, "How extensive should I be in my interrogation?"

Understanding full well the meaning behind her sadistic interrogator's words, Cain replied in a calm, matter of fact tone, "Use your own judgment, Lieutenant."

"And if Adama's officers or crew fail to cooperate?"

"I'll deal with them." Cain replied, barely hiding her displeasure with how laxly Adama had been running his command. "Adama and his crew should understand the chain of command and if they've forgotten, they'll soon be made to remember."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Thorne saluted. As he exited the Admiral's quarters to carry out his orders, a cold grin slowly appeared on the lieutenant's face as he anticipated the interrogation to come.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**Elysia**_

"Lyla? Is there anyone on board the _Pegasus _who might be sympathetic to Gina?" Alessandra asked as the former _Pegasus_ officer took a seat in the contessa's work office. Sitting opposite the blonde's desk and next to the couch where Cam, Val, and Leoben sat with Bridgette's holographic image looking on, Shark took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering.

"What do you mean by sympathetic?"

"Would they aid in a jail break?" The contessa further elaborated.

"Would they actively aid? Probably not." Lyla replied, shaking her head. "If they're like me and Buster, they're afraid of Cain and her people..."

"Understandable." Alessandra nodded her head. "Cain's execution of her executive officer wasn't as arbitrary or capricious an act as you might think. She did it to set a precedent and make a statement as to how things were going to be run on her ship."

"You mean she planned for that to happen?" Valera asked as she took a sip of the coffee that she had brought in with her.

"Yeah." Alessandra nodded her head, "I think so. She'd known her XO for a long time—knew his strengths and weaknesses and had a good handle on his value system. What she did shows a keen understanding of human psychology on her part. She used his execution as a means of exerting her will on her officers and crew and it worked—to an extent."

"What do you mean, 'to an extent'?" Cameron asked.

"It hasn't taken completely because she still feels the need to maintain a praetorian guard—these so-called, 'Razors'." The contessa answered. "They're there partly because her megalomania and ego are showing—no self respecting absolute monarch would want to be seen without a personal bodyguard, but also because she doesn't feel completely secure in her position. The _Pegasus_ has become an awful lot like a pirate vessel."

"How so?" Valera asked.

"Believe it or not..." Alessandra explained, "Discipline on pirate ships—at least the more successful ones—was and is pretty tough. There's a rigid code in place and usually a strict set of rules that guides everyone's behavior—including the captain's. Cain has to constantly show that she's still in control though, otherwise, an ambitious underling such as Shaw might get ideas. We might be able to use that...but not immediately."

"So...how are we going to get our sister out?" Leoben inquired. "We can't expect any help—even from those sympathetic to her situation..."

"Not active help." Alessandra clarified as Shark reluctantly nodded her head. "But by the same token, they most likely won't aggressively interfere with us."

"That's probably correct." Lyla agreed. "It would depend on the person involved and the situation, but if it's a simple jail break, the most likely response from those of us opposed to Cain would be to duck and cover, do the minimum we have to do to avoid retribution and fire only if fired upon."

"That's probably about as good a response as we're going to get." Valera remarked, adding, "I don't see any other way to do this though than for us to go in hard with guns blazing, bust Gina out, then get out fast."

"I agree." Cameron nodded his head, "If this were _Galactica_, with all their civilian traffic, we could probably pull off a stealth infiltration, but _Pegasus_ doesn't have a civilian fleet and Cain probably has a constant CAP going."

"She does." Lyla nodded her head. "But I know how to get you through the CAP and can put you in the best spot to get in and out and minimize possible casualties amongst those of us opposed to Cain."

"Can you show us here?" Alessandra asked as she called up a three-dimensional hologram of the _Pegasus_.

"I can." Lyla, "But...I want to go with you." Seeing the dubious looks on the others' faces, Shark pleaded, "Look...I get that you don't trust me and I don't blame you. And yes, if you choose not to take me with you, I'll go ahead and tell you what you need to know. But—me being there with you might be enough to get Buster and some of the other sympathizers to actively help rather than just ducking and covering."

"She has a point." Bridgette remarked. "They'll be more likely to help if they see a friendly face or hear a familiar voice. At the very least, it might keep 'em from shooting."

"Cam? Val?" Alessandra asked as she turned to her lovers, "What do you think?"

Cameron replied first, "You took a chance on me back on Picon. I say take a chance on her."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Valera said. Addressing her next remarks to Lyla, the redhead warned, "Don't make us regret this."

"You won't." Lyla vowed, "I promise."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

_**Galactica**_

"What's the prisoner's condition?" Commander Adama asked the white-haired doctor currently making notes in a chart as he entered the _Galactica's_ sickbay.

"She's in as good a shape as she can be." Doctor Cottle replied. "I've got some concerns regarding the child she's carrying..."

"What sort of concerns?" Adama inquired.

Sighing, the doctor responded, "She's having a tough pregnancy—only to be expected, accounting that we're dealing with a hybrid child."

"Admiral Cain is sending a specialist to interrogate it." Commander Adama stated as he regarded the white haired doctor currently smoking a cigarette. "Can it handle the stresses of an interrogation?"

"Depends on what type of interrogation you're talking about." Cottle responded, his face hardening as he regarded the Commander. "If you're talking about simple questions and answers, then there should be no problems. If you're talking about anything beyond that, then I want to put my objections on record both on medical grounds that it would be dangerous to the health of the mother and her child and on moral grounds that it is just plain wrong."

"So noted, Doctor." Adama replied as he turned to walk away.

"Commander?" Cottle called out as Adama reached the door.

"Yes?" Adama responded turning his head to look at the physician.

"Don't allow them to do something that we all might regret later."

"Thank you, Doctor." Adama curtly replied as he left the sickbay. "I'll keep that in mind."

As he entered the CIC with Doc Cottle's words still ringing in his ears, Petty Officer Dualla reported, "Commander, shuttle from _Pegasus _landing. Lieutenant Thorne requests access to the prisoner."

After a moment's hesitation as the doctor's warning again played in his mind, Adama responded, uttering the words that would forever haunt him, "Permission granted."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

_**Elysia**_

"I didn't realize there were so many different...alien...races out there!" Antonia, the teenage girl refugee, exclaimed as she sat in a makeshift classroom with the other refugees.

"Why aren't there any in our area of space?" Robert, the male teenager, asked.

"That's a good question." Bridgette, wearing a prim and proper schoolteacher's outfit, including glasses, and with her hair now long and black and tied up in a bun, responded. "The Cyrannus Sector seems to be a particularly deserted area, but it does possess some interesting anomalies such as Cyrannus itself."

"How so?" Roxanne asked.

"Well...it's the only star system I know of that has twelve habitable planets." Bridgette replied, "That in and of itself makes it almost a miracle."

"What I don't understand though..." Neil, the male refugee who had been wounded, questioned, "...is, if you're right in saying that human life originated on Terra, how did we get to Kobol?"

"That..." Bridgette smiled, "Is another very good question. Right now, we're thinking that someone took humans from Earth, as Terra is also called, and transported them to Kobol as part of an experiment. Of course..." The Terran AI smirked, "We could be wrong. But right now that's the best hypothesis we have going."

As she fielded more questions, Bridgette's sensors picked up an alert. "Guys?" The AI's holographic image addressed her students, "I'm afraid we're going to have to dismiss class a little early today."

"Something wrong?" Roxanne asked.

"No." Bridgette flashed a reassuring smile, "Just some expected business coming up. Why don't you guys head on back to your quarters and take it easy for a while. I'll fill you in on what's going on."

As her class filed out of the classroom, Bridgette contacted her fellow crewmates along with Shark, _Guys...I've found _Galactica _and_ Pegasus_. Looks like they've linked up—which could be bad. We should be there within a couple of hours, so you might want to get ready._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

_**Galactica**_

As Thorne disembarked from his shuttle along with a pair of _Pegasus _marines, Specialist Cally Henderson, who was at that very moment finishing up maintenance on the viper she had been assigned, stole a quick glance in his direction. As she spied the expression on the lieutenant's face, a chill ran up her spine. That look. That cold and cruel look of a predator. Flashes of memory from the time she was a hostage on the _Astral Queen_ involuntarily rushed through her mind. Turning to her fellow deck ape, she asked, 'Can you finish here? I have to see the Chief."

"Sure." The specialist replied, but by the time he turned towards Cally's direction, she was already gone.

Lieutenant Karl Agathon looked at the requisitions sitting on his desk for additional deck supplies. "Better get with the Chief on these." The grounded raptor pilot muttered to himself as he rose from his chair. "Let's see...he should still be on the flight deck now. I need to go stretch my legs anyway."

"The prisoner is in the cell." Lieutenant Coulson declared, barely repressing a shudder as he looked into Thorne's eyes. "The guard will let you in."

Nodding his head. The _Pegasus _interrogator and his two assistants turned and walked away.

_Be careful, girl._ Coulson thought as he watched from his vantage point. _Please...whatever you do, give him what he wants! And may the gods look after you._

Reaching the Chief sometime later, Cally saw that he and Lieutenant Agathon were with a mixed group of _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ deck apes.

"And he hung a sign on her cell door that said 'Please Disturb'!" The _Pegasus_ deck ape gloated, much to the delight of his _Pegasus_ crewmates and the disgust of the _Galactica_ crew.

Revolted by the words of the _Pegasus_ crewman and the actions of his shipmates, alarm bells soon sounded in both the Chief's and Helo's heads.

"Sharon!" The Chief shouted as an empty feeling appeared in Helo's stomach.

"Gods!" Helo exclaimed. "We have to go! NOW!"

As both men dashed off, Cally said a silent prayer to the gods. Not so much for Helo or Sharon, but rather that they would look after the Chief.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

"We know this Contessa is a Cylon. What is your real plan here?" Thorne demanded as he looked down at his prey.

"I don't know a whole lot." Sharon replied truthfully. "I was only on Alessandra's ship for a brief time." Seeing the dubious look on her interrogator's face, Sharon spoke quickly, "I know she's telling the truth. She's an agent of an interstellar empire that is powerful and more technologically advanced than either us or the Cylons."

"Us?" An angry Thorne exclaimed as he backhanded Sharon. "You're not 'us'!" You're not human. You're a thing! An it! And like any other machine, you're here to be used." Turning her around, he pushed her roughly against the desk, bending her over as the two leering _Pegasus _marines held her down. Sharon felt her sweatpants being pulled down and then heard the sound of a belt buckle being loosened and a fly unzipping. Then she felt pain. Indescribable, unbearable pain. Screaming, she gave a pleading look at the _Galactica_ guards, receiving only in return an impassive glare from one guard and a sneer from another.

"Don't worry...you'll get your turn after the Lieutenant's through with it." One of the _Pegasus_ marines told his _Galactica _counterparts.

"Yeah..." The other _Pegasus _guard leered, "Nothing like that sweet Cylon pus..."

Looking down from his vantage point on the other side of the one-way mirror, Coulson's stomach turned as he witnessed the scene taking place. Quickly picking up the phone, he called the CIC. "Admiral Adama?"

"The Admiral is in his quarters." Dee responded, surprised at the desperate tone coming from the voice at the other end of the line. "Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

Coulson's voice now tinged with shock and horror, the lieutenant shouted into the phone. "Hells yes, there's a problem! Get the Commander, the XO, Doctor Cottle—anyone—to the prisoner's cell immediately! They're raping her! You have to do something!" Hanging up the phone, Coulson reached for the door that would take him to the prisoner's area, only to fall unconscious as he was struck in the back of the head by the stock of the marine's rifle.

"Can't let you go, LT." The marine whispered in a sympathetic voice. "You'll only get yourself in trouble. You've done everything you can. There's nothing we can do."

Hearing a commotion, the marine saw two men trying to force their way through the door separating the prisoner's section from the main ship corridor. Pushing the button that would allow those two men entry into the cell, the marine sighed as he looked down on the unconscious officer, "Better that I take the fall than you, LT. I'm just a grunt—no one important."

Bursting into Sharon's cell, Helo and Tyrol struck quickly, Helo driving Thorne to the side of the cell where his head impacted against an exposed rivet, killing him instantly. Quickly regaining control, the _Pegasus _guards drew their weapons and forced the two men to their knees just as Adama and Cottle entered the confinement area.

"What is happening here?" The Commander demanded as a whimpering Sharon struggled to pull up her pants.

"I think it's pretty obvious what happened." The Doctor snapped back as a female corpsman helped Sharon on to a gurney. "Take her to sickbay." Doc Cottle ordered, "And be gentle with her." Turning to Adama, the grizzled old physician spat out, "This is on your head, Commander, but it'll be all of us who will end up paying for it."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

"So...Doctor?" Commander Adama inquired of the cigarette smoking doctor who was at that moment making notes in his patient's chart. "How is she?"

"What do you think?" The Doctor growled. "She's under sedation now." The doctor responded as he stubbed out his cigarette and lit a fresh one. "The child is in danger. She's miscarrying. If we don't do something now, we're going to lose both mother and child."

"Then do it." Adama growled.

"Wait a minute." President Roslin interrupted as she entered the medical bay. "I want you to do this instead..." She then outlined her plan to a disgusted Doctor Cottle.

"No!" The doctor fiercely objected. "Not only is it unethical, but that poor woman has suffered enough already."

"Leaving out the fact that it's not human..." Roslin weakly stated, now not really believing her own words," The only other alternative is to abort the child and if you refuse, I'll find someone who will. The choice is yours, Doctor. My way, the child will be given at least a chance to have a relatively normal...or what passes for normal now...life."

"Very well." Cottle grumbled, "But I'll tell you the same thing I told Adama—even though the consequences might fall on your head, we're all going to suffer because of them.

"Do it, Doctor." Roslin ordered.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

"NO!" Sharon Valerii screamed as she heard the news from a somber Doctor Cottle. Turning her gaze towards a shamefaced Adama, Sharon let out all her pent up feelings of resentment and rage, "First you let them rape me and then you take away my baby! She was the only thing good to come from all this!"

"I'm sorry, Sharon." The doctor consoled, maintaining a careful distance from the distraught mother, "I did everything I could, but..." He shook his head.

"Murderers!" Sharon cried out, directing most of her anger at Adama and Roslin. "You're all murderers! Alessandra was right! It was a mistake coming back here!" She sobbed, "Where's Helo? Where's the Chief? Did you kill them too?"

"Lieutenant Agathon and Chief Tyrol are under arrest and have been removed to the _Pegasus_ for courts-martial." Adama stated as he fidgeted uncomfortably. "They killed Lieutenant Thorne..."

"They kill the man who raped me and now Cain is going to kill them." Sharon sobbed. "Typical. She'll kill me too and if she doesn't, you will. But you know, that's fine. I don't have anything else left to live for. You've taken everything away from me that I've ever wanted: my child, my man, my...my..." Raising her head, she then looked both Adama and Roslin square in their eyes. "I hope Alessandra's Empire comes here and destroys everything: you, the Cylons, everything. Tear it all down and start from scratch!"

"Return her to her cell." Adama quietly ordered. Watching as the marines escorted their prisoner out of sickbay. The Commander further directed, "I want those marines who stood watching while this attack happened relieved and confined to quarters until further notice. Place Coulson back on flight status as well. With the increased traffic between _Galactica _and _Pegasus_, we need more shuttle pilots. I also want a commendation placed in the Lieutenant's record as well as in the record of that marine who was with him." Pausing for a moment as he caught his breath, the Commander declared in a voice filled with great remorse and guilt, "They're the only ones here who did anything approaching the right thing."

Turning to the Commander and the President, Doc Cottle shook his head, his voice also tinged with regret, "Today, you and Cain took someone who wanted nothing more than to be a friend and help us and in one horrible instant turned her into an implacable enemy. If this contessa and her people are even half of what they say they are, then the gods help us all when they find out what you've done."


	17. Chapter 16: The Gathering Storm

WHO ARE YOU

Chapter 16

The _Elysia _arrived to find a hornet's nest of activity. "Damn!" Alessandra cursed as Bridgette's tactical display revealed the presence of both battlestars as well as vipers and raptors. "It's a freaking hornets' nest out there. Keep us out of their sensor range Bridgette and see if you can get Sharon through her chip. I want to know what the hell's going on."

"Sure thing, Sandi." Bridgette responded.

"_Sharon? You there? It's me, Bridgette. We're all here"_

"_Go away!"_

"_What happened, Hon? Tell us." _

_Images then flashed through the minds of Bridgette, Alessandra, and Leoben. Thorne striking her. Sharon being forced down and bent over a table by a pair of the Pegasus's marines while the Galactica marines looked on without even uttering a word of protest. Hands roughly pulling down her sweat pants as she heard a belt being unbuttoned and a fly unzipped. And then...pain...horrible, indescribable pain and shock. Then, Helo and another man bursting into the room. A shout of outraged anger from Helo as he flung himself at Sharon's attacker. The sound of assault rifles being cocked as Helo was struck on his face by the butt of a rifle. Screams, sobs, a gravelly voice as a white haired man burst into the cell along with two others pushing a gurney, ordering everyone else out and for Sharon to be taken to sickbay at once. That same gravelly voice speaking again, turning towards a stone-faced Commander Adama, "This is on your head, Commander. We are all going to pay for this." And then, nothing._

"She's shut the connection down." Alessandra said in a soft, somber voice.

"That bastard raped her!" Bridgette cursed, "And those other bastards watched or helped him as he did it!"

"I know!" Alessandra raged, "I saw it too."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Cameron asked as he clenched his fists in anger.

"We make the sons of bitches pay." Valera replied through clenched teeth, "And make them pay hard."

"Missiles and mines ready to launch." Bridgette reported. "Turrets activated and targets locked. Just give the word and I'll vape 'em all."

"Hold off, Bridgette." The Contessa advised, "Believe me, Hon..." Alessandra sighed as her AI friend seethed, "I want to turn you loose on them—more than anything else. But we've got to play this smart—for Sharon and Helo's sake. "First thing we have to do is find out what's going on. Then we need to know where they're keeping them and then we need to put together a rescue plan."

"And then find out where Cain, Roslin, and Adama are and take it out of their hides." Valera interjected as everyone else nodded their heads.

"Damned right." Alessandra swore. "I promised Adama what I would do if he allowed any harm to happen to Karl and Sharon and this is one promise I intend to keep."

"And then, I get to shove missiles up both the _Galactica_ and _Pegasus's _tailpipes!" Bridgette spat out.

"I think we're all in agreement on that." Cameron declared in a grim tone as the others in the room all nodded their heads, "So...how are we going to make it happen?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

For once, there was no banter or laughter, no innuendo or double entendres as Alessandra and her crew entered the _Elysia's_ conference room. As they took their seats around the table, Bridgette's holographic image appeared. This time, she was wearing a regulation Terran Navy uniform with long black hair done up in a bun. The AI's facial expression, mirroring that of the others in the room, was businesslike and stern.

"I have been monitoring transmissions and movements within the Colonial fleet, paying special attention to anything coming or going from the two battlestars." Bridgette reported. "According to the transmissions I intercepted, Cain was going to have Helo and the other man, Tyrol, summarily executed, but Adama scrambled _Galactica's_ vipers and raptors to rescue them."

"That's odd..." Alessandra noted, "Why would he bother doing that?"

"He probably didn't like the fact that Cain ordered them executed without a proper courts-martial tribunal." Cameron ventured. "I remember talking to some people who served under Adama once. They told me he was a firm believer in due process. That's not to say he would have opposed a summary execution had there been a crisis situation..." Cameron clarified, "But if there was no need for immediate action he preferred to do things by the book. Comes from his father being a lawyer, I believe."

"Perhaps." Alessandra allowed, "Or maybe he has some other reason." She then clarified, "It could be simply territorial. Remember, he's been on his own for over a year. Now, he's back under someone else's authority—someone who has no qualms about exercising that authority. It might not be that Karl and the other guy are being executed without trial—it's that they're being executed without his input."

"No execution without representation." Bridgette growled. Seeing the blank looks from the two Colonials, the AI remarked, "I'll explain later. Anyway..." She continued her narrative, "When Adama sent those vipers and raptors after his people, Cain scrambled her ships, and we almost had a shooting war right then between the two. Then our friend Kara Thrace came back from a recon mission in a stealth ship and her news got them to stand down for now. Cain agreed to a temporary stay of execution and apparently they've both decided to cooperate on a joint mission."

"Maybe they'll kill each other off on the mission after killing the Cylons." Alessandra grumbled. "That would take care of most of our problems right there."

"Afraid we're not going to be so lucky." Bridgette replied and then continued her report where she left off. "That was when we jumped in system—as they were beginning to calm down. Had we only arrived a little earlier..." She concluded morosely.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Bridgette." Valera consoled. "There was no way any of us could have known..."

"Do we know what this mission they're going on is?" Cameron interjected.

"No." Bridgette responded. "They're keeping a tight lid on communications now. They seem to be relaying messages through tight beam transmissions and via courier shuttle."

"Makes sense." Cameron noted. "Tight beam ship-to-ship line of sight laser transmission would be difficult to intercept."

"Taking one of my shuttles for recon is also out—too obvious." Alessandra mused, "Their CAP'll be on us straight away. What about your raptor?"

"Wouldn't work." Valera replied, shaking her head ruefully. "They'd ping us as not belonging to either ship due to our IFF."

"Hmmm..." Alessandra mused as she drummed her fingers on the conference table. "Are they still sending raptors out as pickets?"

"Yeah." Bridgette responded, her lips turning up into a slight smile. "I think I know where you're headed. We jump one of the pickets and use it to infiltrate."

"What about the crew?" Cameron asked.

"We stun and interrogate them." Alessandra answered back. "We also check to see if they know anything about what happened with Sharon and Karl and/or if they were any part of it. If they're clean, we let them go after we got everything we need from them. If they're dirty..."

"We deal with them." Valera finished as everyone else at the table nodded their heads.

"All right, Bridgette." The Contessa commanded as she ended the meeting, "Find us a picket. Cameron and Valera, get ready to go to work."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**Galactica**_

"How could I have let this happen?" Head bowed, Adama paced up and down in his quarters, addressing his thoughts to the blonde woman sitting on the couch. "Now that I think about it, the signs and signals were so obvious. Was I truly that blind?"

"You can't blame yourself over this, Commander." Kara Thrace consoled. "You were trapped. If you refused permission for Thorne to come on board, Cain would have relieved you of command, put you in the cell next to Helo and the Chief and replaced you with someone who would have done what she wanted—someone like Fisk."

"I know." Adama nodded his head, "But…what galls me most, I guess, was the reaction of our marines. They were there. They could have and should have stopped it, but did nothing—I even found out later that one of the marines was ready to participate! That's where I—we—have really failed. We're slipping into barbarism."

You had two—the lieutenant and the marine with him—who did the right thing, Commander." Kara pointed out. "That lieutenant sent out a warning and the marine let Helo and the Chief in. I have a feeling that lieutenant would have done more, but he got cold-cocked by the marine—probably saved his life. So…maybe there's still hope for us." With that, Kara rose to her feet, "I'm going to check on Sharon. Hopefully, she'll at least let me see her."

"And I have to head to CIC." Adama nodded his head, "Thank you for coming by, Starbuck."

"Raptor 31, you're clear for launch. Good hunting." Petty Officer Anastasia (Dee) Duella announced from her station on the bridge of the _Galactica_. As Racetrack and Skull's raptor cleared the hangar deck to go to its assigned picket station, Dee couldn't help but overhear the strained conversation going on between the _Galactica's_ commanding officer and its executive officer.

"Just heard from Fisk." Tigh remarked to his CO, lowering his voice, "He told me he broke up a blanket party some of the _Pegasus_ crewmen had for Tyrol and Agathon."

"Were they injured? How badly?" A solicitous Adama inquired, lowering his voice as well.

"Other than a few bruises, they're all right." Saul replied, "The _Pegasus _boys were trying to avoid any marks that would tie them to it."

"Frakking cowards and thugs." Adama cursed. "What sort of leadership has Cain been giving these people?" He growled as he lowered his voice even lower, forcing Dee to strain to listen. "Saul, we both know there are times you have to make some hard decisions and do some harsh things to get the job done. But you only use extreme measures when you don't have any other choice—when you've tried everything and nothing else works. Cain's not even trying to look for less extreme alternatives. She immediately goes with the most expedient option—regardless of cost. That's stupid thinking."

"You're right, Bill, but what can we do? She's in command."

"We have to be careful." Adama replied with a grimace. "We watch ourselves."

"I don't trust her, Bill." Saul Tigh whispered back and then added, lowering his voice even more, "Fisk coming on to the _Galactica_ to act as 'liaison' and bringing a detachment of _Pegasus _marines with him has me worried. Watch your back. Cain already killed one executive officer who went against her. I don't think she'll shy away from killing the commander of a battlestar under her command."

"Don't worry, old friend." Adama replied, "I've got a few ideas on that score."

_Hang tight, Sharon._ Bridgette pleaded through their connection. _We're coming. Don't wanna tell you too much in case they…you know…_

_That's all right, Bridgette._ Sharon responded, _I understand._

_Just be ready when we hit, cause we're bringing the boom._

"Sharon?"

Looking up, Sharon saw Kara Thrace on the other side of the glass, gesturing at the phone. Moving slowly, Sharon picked up the phone, "What is it, Thrace."

"Look…I'm…I'm…sorry about what happened." Kara said, "It wasn't right. It shouldn't have happened."

"No." Sharon shook her head, "It shouldn't have."

"I don't know what I can say to make it better." Kara at a complete loss for words, sighed.

"There's nothing you can say." Sharon replied, her expression taking on a hard, cold exterior.

"I guess…I guess…I should be going then." A somber Kara replied, but before she hung up the phone, Sharon had three last words for her.

"Thanks for trying."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

"Think we'll get to go to the big dance?" Lieutenant Hamish "Skulls" McCall asked as he concentrated on his instruments.

"I doubt it." The raptor's pilot, Lieutenant Margaret, "Racetrack" Edmondson replied. "I think they're only going to use the _Pegasus_ raptors for the job.

"Sounds like they don't trust us." Skulls noted.

"I don't know..." Racetrack mused, "Maybe..."

"So...you heard any more about Agathon and the Chief?" Skulls asked.

"No. Nothing more than that they got a little blanket party given to them by some of the _Pegasus's_ boys and that Cain's holding off on shooting them until after the raid." Racetrack replied as she piloted the raptor away from the fleet. "Ask me, both of them are frakking fools throwing their lives away like that for a godsdamned toaster."

"Don't you think Thorne and the others were being a little...I don't know...extreme?" Skulls protested.

"Yeah." Racetrack reluctantly confessed. "What Thorne did was filthy...but...it wasn't like he was doing it to a real person. More like he was frakking a vacuum cleaner. I'm actually more disgusted by Agathon carrying on with that...thing."

"I hear you." Skulls agreed. "Treating it like it was his wife or something."

"Tell me about it." Racetrack grimaced, "It's like me marrying my vibrator..."

Ignoring Skulls' laughter, Racetrack opened a comm channel to the _Galactica_, "_Galactica_...Raptor 31. We're jumping to our picket coordinates. Will be back in eight hours."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

As they watched Raptor 31 take its position, a cold grin appeared on Alessandra's face. "There's our fish, Bridgette. Wait for them to jump and then pursue. Once we catch them hit 'em immediately with an EMP burst and jam any communications. I don't want _Galactica _or _Pegasus _to have any idea what's happening. Once you got them, reel them in with a tractor."

"Got it, Sandi." Bridgette replied, all traces of her normal sarcasm gone for now. "They won't know what hit them."

Her gaze now turned to the two former Colonial Fleet officers standing before her, now wearing Terran combat armor. "Val...Cam...you're with me. If they come with us peacefully, good. If not...we do what we have to do."

'We're ready, Sandi." A grim faced Cameron replied as he checked his plasma rifle.

"All right." Sandi said, her face now a hard mask, "Let's go and reel in our fish."

As their raptor jumped to its picket spot, Skulls glanced at his dradis. "All clear...nothing in sight."

"Oh well..." Racetrack sighed as she placed the raptor's controls on standby. "No news is good news, I guess. Break out the cards and deal."

Just then, the raptor's alarms went off. "What the hell!" Skulls called out as he immediately turned his attention to the dradis.

"Whatever the hell it is..." Racetrack gasped as the _Elysia_ filled her window, blocking out everything else. "It's large and it's on top of us! I'll contact the fleet. You spool up the jump drive." A white light then washed over their craft as all the electronics on board suddenly went dead.

"EMP pulse!" Skulls declared, "Switching to hardened systems. Can't get through! Comm lines are jammed. Whoever's doing this is putting out some hellacious ECM and ECCM!"

Then, a blue beam shot out from the alien craft, capturing the raptor and pulling it towards the unknown ship.

"Gods save us!" Racetrack gasped as the _Elysia's_ hangar doors opened, pulling in its prize.

Cameron and Valera watched as Bridgette carefully guided the ensnared raptor into a bay next to their raptor. As the raptor was moored into place, Alessandra looked at her two human lovers, "We're on. Be ready for anything." Activating the intercom, she then turned her attention to Cameron. "Ok, Cam...Val...let's see if you can get them to come out the easy way."

Nodding his head, Cameron activated the intercom. "Attention Colonial Raptor."

"That's Colonial Standard!" Skulls gasped in surprise.

"With a Gemonese accent." Racetrack added. Taking note of the blue-gray armored forms standing in the hangar bay with weapons at the ready, she turned briefly to her ECO, "You ever seen uniforms like that before?"

"Nope." Skulls replied as Cameron's voice once again came through their speakers. "They're not Colonial, that's for sure."

"Colonial Raptor. You are on board the Terran ship, _Elysia_, under the command of Lieutenant Alessandra d'Orsini, Contessa Terranova, an officer of the Terran Imperial Navy. I am Sub-lieutenant Cameron Collins, also of the Terran Navy.."

"And I'm Valera Ellis, also a Sub-Lieutenant in the Terran Navy.." The auburn haired woman interjected. "Your comm will work for communications with us, but you won't be able to raise anyone outside the ship. Margaret…" Valera pleaded, "Don't make this hard on yourselves…come out."

"You know her?" An astonished Hamish asked.

"I used to." A now stone-faced Margaret Edmondson replied and then commanded, "Try the comm, see if you can raise the _Galactica _or _Pegasus_."

Shaking his head, Skulls responded with a simple, "No joy."

"Margaret." Valera repeated, a sharp edge to her voice, "We're not in a good mood here. Are you going to come out or do we drag you out?"

Toggling her comm to broadcast on speakers, Racetrack spoke. "We're coming out."

"Leave your weapons in the raptor." Valera ordered, "And keep your hands where we can see them.

"Better do as she says." Hamish suggested, taking his pistol out of its holster and placing it on the console as a grumbling and cursing Racetrack did the same.

"Interior defense systems engaged. Turrets operational and targets acquired." Bridgette announced, deliberately using the intercom speakers so that the two Colonials could hear her.

On hearing the disembodied female voice's threatening words, both Racetrack and Skulls pivoted their heads in an effort to spy any turrets. "Frak!" Skulls exclaimed as his eyes pointed towards a turret that was obviously tracking him. "They're not bluffing."

They then heard Cameron's voice. "Do as we tell you and you won't get hurt."

"What do you want with us?" Racetrack asked as she slowly raised her hands.

"We want to ask you a few questions." Another voice, this one belonging to a figure covered by shadows, answered. "Cooperate with us, and you'll be free to go unharmed in a few hours."

As the two Colonials walked towards Cameron, Valera, and the shadowy figure, Racetrack asked, "We're not about to tell you any classified information or any information that might be harmful to the fleet."

As they approached their captors, the concealed figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself as a Six.

"Cylon!" Racetrack shouted as she lunged forward, fists ready to strike. But, before she had even taken a step, both her and her partner felt two needles penetrating their flesh.

"The needles are tipped with a sedative." Alessandra explained as her prisoners fell to their knees. "It's also something of a muscle relaxant, so I'm afraid you're going to soil your diapers now. I'd say I'm sorry..." The Contessa declared with just a touch of venom in her voice, "But after what you slugs did to Sharon, I'm not." Turning to Cameron and Valera, the Contessa shrugged her shoulders. "Drag their sorry asses to the brig and then I want that raptor's black box analyzed."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

Her eyes fluttering back to wakefulness, Racetrack, sat up on what she had quickly realized to be a cot, her ECO, Skulls, sitting at the edge of a second cot across from her. "Where are we?" Racetrack demanded.

"You're in a holding cell." A voice from Racetrack's past responded. Turning her head towards the voice, Racetrack clenched her teeth as she saw her former classmate and friend, Valera Ellis, wearing an unfamiliar blue uniform. "And you're going to stay there for a while, so get comfortable."

"What happened to you?" Racetrack asked, "The Valera I knew would never betray her people…her uniform."

"Cain betrayed that!" Valera angrily retorted. "By ordering helpless Colonial ships stripped…their civilian crews forcibly conscripted or executed…stranding civilians she deemed useless. And I haven't even mentioned the rapes and abuse of prisoners she condoned."

"You're talking about the cylons held by the _Pegasus_ and _Galactica_, aren't you?" Racetrack inquired, her voice suddenly lowering.

"Yeah…and don't tell me you opposed it." Valera growled as she pressed a button:

"_What Thorne did was filthy...but...it wasn't like he was doing it to a real person. More like he was frakking a vacuum cleaner. I'm actually more disgusted by Agathon carrying on with that...thing."_

"_I hear you." Skulls agreed. "Treating it like it was his wife or something."_

"_Tell me about it." Racetrack grimaced, "It's like me marrying my vibrator..."_

Shaking her head, Racetrack demanded, "How did you get that?"

"Black box." Valera replied with a cold grin. "Didn't take much for us to break the encryption."

"Then you know I did say it was wrong." Racetrack argued in her defense.

"You also said…" Valera responded, "And I quote: "_it wasn't like he was doing it to a real person. More like he was frakking a vacuum cleaner._" Pausing for a moment to let her words sink in, Valera declared in a flat, emotionless voice, "The black box and a few other scans we did clear you of any involvement in the rapes and other war crimes so, here's what's going to happen: You and your ECO are staying in here while we go and get our people back and in the process tear down as much of the _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ as we can. Then we're leaving. If you people are smart, you'll get the message to not frak with us." A panel then slid open to reveal two gray jumpsuits and clean underwear. "Fresh change of clothes." Valera explained, "You shit and pissed yourselves when the sedatives took effect—that's one of the reasons why you reek right now. There's a shower over there…" She said, jerking her head towards an open shower in the far corner. "Fraid there's no privacy—you've got to earn that privilege. Goodbye, Margaret."

As Valera walked away, she tuned out Racetrack's bitterly shouted, 'Traitor!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

About an hour later, Cameron and Alessandra entered the darkened lounge to find Valera sitting at the bar nursing a rum and coke. "Hey, Val." Sandi said in a soft voice as she came up and kissed the redhead on the back of her neck and then sat at the stool to her right as Cameron, repeating the gesture, took the seat to the left. "You, ok?"

"I'm all right." Valera replied with a wan smile as Bridgette appeared behind the bar, this time with her hair short and spiked and wearing a black cocktail dress.

"Our two guests have showered and changed and they're sulking in their cell now.." Bridgette declared. "They're not happy about their situation."

"They can go frak themselves." Valera cursed as she swiped one of Alessandra's cigarettes and, lighting it, took a deep draw from it.

"Don't let them get to you." Cameron urged as Bridgette freshened everyone's drinks. "They're not worth it." Turning to Alessandra, he asked, "Did you go over the data we got for you?"

"Yeah." Alessandra asked. Taking her lovers' nods as affirmation, the Contessa continued. "We can alter the IFF on your raptor so that it indicates it's from _Pegasus_. That will allow the _Pegasus _assault team to get close. The _Galactica_ assault team will take their raptor.. This is going to require timing though. We check back into the fleet when their picket ends like we're supposed to"

"What about our voices?" Valera asked, "There's no way we sound like either Racetrack or Skulls."

"I got enough from them to use a voice masker. It'll sound just like them and fool anyone who's not using a voice analyzer. That should be enough to get the raptors where they need to be. _Pegasus _team will go for Helo, Tyrol, and Gina—and take out Shaw and/or Cain if possible, but priority is rescuing our people."

"The other team will be going for Sharon on _Galactica _and dealing with Adama and Roslin?" Valera interjected.

"Right." Alessandra nodded her head. "Again, the priority is Sharon. Paybacks are secondary.."

Bridgette then declared in a grim tone, "Then when you get back, I get to say goodbye to _Galactica _and _Pegasus_ my way."

"Avoid collateral damage to civilian ships, Bri." Alessandra instructed. "We're only after the people who did this. I don't want to take out any innocents unless we absolutely have no other choice."

"I understand." Bridgette replied and then explained her plan. "I'm planning on targeting _Galactica's_ hangar decks and its dradis array. As for the _Pegasus_, same thing, plus Cain's personal quarters. I'll use small yield missiles with conventional warheads for the dradis arrays and hangar deck—no nukes. As for Cain's quarters, a plasma turret will do the job. I'm also going to seed mini-mines in the space around the ships—that'll give their vipers and raptors fits. Ok?"

"We need to let the refugees and Lyla know what's going on." Leoben spoke up, silent until now as he processed how both AIs and humans were together contemplating an operation to free their friends. "And…" He added, sounding a note of caution, "Be prepared if their reaction is…less than positive."

"Good point." Alessandra nodded her head. "Lyla has already indicated a willingness to join us on the assault. We'll see whether we can trust her or not. As for the others, we'll talk to them before we go—lay out what's happening and take it from there." Seeing everyone nodding their heads in agreement, Alessandra raised her voice, "All right, everyone. Let's go grab a couple hours shut-eye—and I mean we really rest. No time for fun and games. We've got a lot of work to do. Bri...wake us up in two hours."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

_**Colonial Fleet**_

After his shuttle had landed, Lieutenant Coulson exited, bearing the envelope that he had been instructed to deliver. Grabbing the arm of the first crewman he could find, the lieutenant inquired, "Can you point me in the direction of Captain Adama?"

"I believe he's in the briefing room." The crewman replied. "You'll have to wait though. The pilots are getting their orders for the upcoming mission."

"Right." Coulson acknowledged. "I'll wait outside until the briefing's completed. Thanks."

"Aye, Sir." The crewman saluted before returning to his task.

Making his way to the briefing room, Coulson took note of the brisk, no-nonsense manner in which the _Pegasus's_ flight deck was run. While _Galactica's_ flight deck was also generally a smooth running machine, the older battlestar's deck apes seemed to the lieutenant to enjoy their work more than their _Pegasus_ counterparts. As he passed the _Pegasus_ crewmen, he noticed more than one dour or somber face—as well as more than one face that, the lieutenant noted to his disgust, reminded him of the expression on Thorne's face. As he approached the pilots' briefing room, the door swung open, discharging an enthusiastic crowd of viper and raptor pilots. Quickly spotting the younger Adama, Coulson waited patiently as the captain carried out an animated discussion—argument really—with the _Pegasus'_ CAG. Appearing to Coulson to have lost the argument, Adama withdrew from the confrontation and made his way to the exit.

"Sir?" Coulson announced himself as Adama drew close.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Captain Adama replied.

"Commander Adama told me to deliver this to you. He said you'd know when it was time to open it."

Gazing for several moments at the plain, unaddressed sealed envelope he was holding in his hands, Adama nodded his head once. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Head down to the ready room and grab yourself a quick bite to eat and something to drink before you return to _Galactica_—my treat."

"Thank you, Sir." Coulson replied. "Do you have any messages for your...for the Commander?"

"No." Apollo shook his head. "I think we've said what we needed to say to each other already. Dismissed, Lieutenant...and...thanks."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQ

_**Elysia**_

"Ok…here's the deal." Alessandra said as she spoke to Roxanne and the other refugees. "We're going after some friends of ours who have been taken and abused by Cain and Adama and their people and we're not going to be gentle about it. We're going to ask that you please stay in your quarters while this operation is going on. Things might get a little rocky here and there, so we don't want you wandering around and maybe getting hurt. We're only going after military targets—we're leaving civilians and civilian ships alone."

"What about afterwards?" Roxanne asked, "What'll happen to us then?"

"After we've gotten our people back, I intend to contact Adama to arrange for the return of prisoners from his ship that we have and you'll have to make a choice: You're free to go with the released prisoners to the Colonial fleet or you can stay with us and we'll get you to the Empire as soon as we're able—but I can't promise it'll be any time soon. Both choices have their pluses and minuses. With the Colonials, you'll be with your own people, but I can't guarantee who'll be running the show there: Adama, Roslin, Cain, or someone else—so I can't speak as to how you'll be received or treated. If you decide on the Empire, you'll be safe, but you'll probably never be able to return back to where you came from and you'll have to adjust to a new and different society. The choice is yours; you don't have to make it now, but do think about it. Do any of you have any questions?"

"Yeah." The teenage girl raised her hand, "What did they do to your friends that was so bad?"

Taking a deep breath, Alessandra slowly exhaled, "They raped them." Pausing for a moment to let her words sink in, the contessa continued, "In one case, they did so repeatedly—that person can best be described as a twin of mine. The other prisoner is a friend—a good friend—who trusted Adama and the Colonials and wanted to try to atone for what happened."

"You mean she's Cylon?" The teenage boy asked.

"Yes." Alessandra answered, "She's a human form AI like me and like my twin whom Cain has had imprisoned and raped. Does that make a difference?"

"No…it doesn't." Roxanne answered as the other refugees, including the teenage boy nodded their heads in agreement. "What they did to those two was wrong—there's no excuse for it."

"We got your back!" One of the men called out, "You go do what you gotta do."

"We're with you!" The teenage girl chimed in.

"Thank you." Alessandra smiled as Leoben, who had been looking on, raised an eyebrow in astonishment. She then added, "We're also going to rescue the two guys who killed the rapist and are now facing execution themselves. So yes, this is personal. Of course, we know that not all Colonials are that way—none of you are, Cam, Val, and Lyla aren't, and most other Colonials aren't. You're good, honorable, and decent people and what happened to you—what the cylons did to you all and what Cain did to those of you here and to others was wrong. We do have to send a message to Adama, Cain, and anyone else that we're not going to tolerate this behavior."

"What if you find the cylons are doing it or something like it?" A male refugee asked.

"Then we'll hit them too—just as hard." Alessandra quickly answered. "I'm not playing favorites nor taking sides."

"Fair enough." The man responded.

"You've treated us more than decent." Roxanne added, "Better than our own people have treated us. Don't worry, we'll do what you tell us to do and stay put until you give the all clear."

"Thanks." Alessandra smiled, "And do think about what I told you regarding your options. After this is over, you will have to choose."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQ

_**Galactica**_

"Gaius! Wake up!" Phantom Six demanded urgently as she rapped the slumbering vice-president hard on the back of his head to drive her point home.

Moaning as he stirred from his slumber, Gaius Baltar massaged the back of his head as he regarded the phantom on the bed with him. "What the hell."

"Get up!" Six demanded. "She's here."

"Who's here?"

"The One...the Prodigal. She's here!" Phantom Six exclaimed, "You have to move quickly before events spin out of control!"

"What do I need to do?"

"Get to my other...the one who Cain..." the Phantom stammered, not wanting to complete her sentence.

"Gina." Baltar said, "Her name is Gina."

"Get to Gina." The ghost demanded. "Quickly. Events are about to be set into motion and you must be with her. You must go with her."

"Does the Prodigal know about her?" Gaius asked as he quickly got dressed.

"Yes." The phantom nodded her head. "Gina is part of the reason why she's here."

"Sharon's the other." Gaius quickly surmised.

"Right." Phantom Six nodded her head, "Now hurry! Time grows short!" She urged as Gaius finished dressing.

"All right." The vice president declared. "I'm ready."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ

_**Elysia**_

"The armor you're wearing will protect you for a limited time from the gas-powered projectile weapons the Colonials like to use, but they won't stop an RPG round, and heavy sustained fire will get through. That's why you have this tactical cloak that you activate from the button on your belt here." Alessandra demonstrated as she touched the button, causing her to seemingly disappear. Moments later, the Terran agent reappeared behind her lovers. "See?"

Gasping in surprise, the two humans turned around, "What? You were...How did..." Cameron stammered.

"Invisible!" Valera interjected in astonishment. "You can turn invisible."

"Well...yes and no." Alessandra explained. "The cloak will block detection from most of the light spectrum, but..."

"If the sensors are calibrated properly and you know what you're looking for..." Bridgette interrupted, "You can still be detected because you'll stand out as a big empty amongst the normal background noise."

"I think I see..." Cameron replied, nodding his head.

"Also, you can only maintain it for no longer than a minute and it takes twice that time to recharge."

"So...in other words, if I use it for thirty seconds, it'll take a full minute to recharge." Valera noted.

"Right." Alessandra nodded her head. "Also, the battery only holds limited charges. So be careful when and how you use it. Best bet...rely on your armor and weapons and save your cloak for when you really need it. You'll be packing a full arsenal, so feel free to go to town on any military targets you see. Try to avoid civilian casualties though—we're here to retrieve our friends and administer an ass-kicking, not to act like Cain and Company—got it?"

"Got it." Both humans and Leoben confirmed.

"All right." Alessandra ordered as she moved to the _Galactica's_ raptor. "Let's load 'em up and move 'em out. Keep an eye on our guests, Bri! Try not to space 'em!"

"No promises!" Bridgette replied, adding, "Take care of yourselves and bring our friends back home safe and sound!"

Appearing before Racetrack and Skull's cell, Bridgette regarded the two humans sulking in their cell. "You better pray to whatever gods you worship that my friends come back home and bring Sharon and Karl back with them because if they don't—let's just say that me spacing you will be the least of your problems!"


End file.
